


VN

by chocopie911



Category: No Fandom
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopie911/pseuds/chocopie911





	VN

【 nọc độc | bạo thẻ 】Fix chữa trị (Riot/Carlton, PWP, xúc tu / bài tiết không kiềm chế / ngạt thở / trói buộc / hơi ép buộc)

QiLiang

Su mmary:

Một cái Riot đem Carlton xây xong, sau đó bắt đầu tiến hành sinh mệnh đại hòa hài cố sự, tại đại hòa hài quá trình bên trong, bọn hắn lẫn nhau chữa trị đối phương w~

Notes:

Inspired by venom by marvel.

Tiêu đề: Fix chữa trị

Phối đôi: Bạo thẻ (Riot/Carlton)

Phân cấp: NC-17

Chú ý: OOC cùng tư sắp đặt, tác giả chỉ nhìn qua phim, còn lại thiết lập toàn vì não bổ, không có khoa học. Xúc tu, bài tiết không kiềm chế, ngạt thở, trói buộc, hơi ép buộc, tóm lại chính là rất ô a, thừa dịp máu gà nhanh mã, có lẽ sẽ kéo dài chiến tuyến.

Chapter 1: 01

Chapter Text

01,

Gia hộ trong phòng bệnh hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, chỉ có thể nghe được chữa bệnh khí giới ong ong vang vọng. Carlton nằm tại giường bệnh, bình thường chải cẩn thận tỉ mỉ tóc ngắn lộn xộn tán tại trên gối đầu, kim loại sắc thể lưu từ hắn trên da mỗi cái lỗ chân lông bên trong thẩm thấu ra, hơi lạnh xúc chi giống như là dòng nước đồng dạng uốn lượn, bọn chúng phá giải lấy lộ ra huyết sắc băng vải, đem những cái kia ẩn tàng tại chữa bệnh khí giới phía dưới dữ tợn đốt ngấn một tia một tia vuốt lên, khôi phục nhân loại nguyên bản dáng vẻ.

Bạo tạc đồng dạng trọng thươngRiot, nhưng hắn dù sao cũng là cộng sinh thể tinh cầu bên trong cường đại nhất lãnh chúa, tại hỏa diễm thiêu đốt bên trong, hắn chịu đựng kịch liệt đau nhức bọc lấy hắn túc chủ, mượn bạo tạc khí lưu xông ra hỏa tiễn, lọt vào trong nước. Riot bảo vệ thoi thóp Carlton, tại hắn bị đội tìm kiếm cứu nạn mang thời điểm ra đi chịu đựng chung quanh lắc lư loạn chuyển đồ ăn dụ hoặc, bất động thanh sắc ẩn núp xuống tới. Trải qua cứu giúp, Carlton thoát ly một giây sau liền sẽ tắt thở trạng thái, Riot mới có rảnh thông qua cái này đến cái khác lâm thời vật chứa, đi chỗ tối nuốt mấy cái biến mất cũng sẽ không khiến cho chú ý đồ ăn.

Ăn no nê Riot trở lại phòng bệnh, hắn tốn hao thật lâu chữa trị Carlton thân thể. Yếu ớt nhân loại, đại não, ánh mắt, tạng khí, cơ bắp, những này mỹ vị tổ hợp nhưng lại là chút cấu tạo tinh xảo đồ chơi. Riot xuất ra mười phần kiên nhẫn, mục tiêu của hắn là chiếm lĩnh Địa Cầu, để con dân của hắn nhóm ở chỗ này sinh sôi, mà hiểu rõ nơi này thổ dân dân là mười phần cần thiết.

Các bác sĩ đại khái là biết chút ít cái gì, đối Carlton nhanh chóng đến không bình thường tốc độ khôi phục nhìn như không thấy.

Carlton từ hỗn độn trong bóng tối thức tỉnh, hắn toàn thân bất lực, ngay cả một đầu ngón tay đều không động đậy, hắn không nghĩ tới mình còn có thể lại mở mắt, dù sao không phải ai đều từng có cùng chính tại thăng thiên hỏa tiễn cùng một chỗ nổ kinh lịch.

Nhớ tới khi đó nhiệt độ cao cùng hỏa diễm, Carlton đột nhiên nhớ tới hắn cộng sinh thể, Riot, Riot thế nào rồi? Ý nghĩ này mới từ Carlton đáy lòng dâng lên, một cái thanh âm trầm thấp liền tiếng vọng tại trong óc của hắn: "Ta ở đây."

"Riot!" Carlton sững sờ, hắn há to miệng, khô cạn yết hầu để hắn không cách nào nói chuyện, nhưng nhân loại cảm xúc bên trong cuồng hỉ lập tức tản mát ra, đánh thẳng vào Riot giác quan, cái này rất tốt lấy lòng bởi vì những ngày này cẩn trọng sửa chữa thân thể con người, mà không cách nào thống khoái kiếm ăn ngoài hành tinh bạo quân.

Carlton cảm nhận được lan tràn tại da mình bên trên yếu ớt ngứa, hắn biết lúc này Riot đang làm cái gì, hắn vốn nên hướng hắn cộng sinh thể dâng lên Địa Cầu, để đổi lấy nhân loại kéo dài cùng cường đại, nhưng là hắn thất bại. Mà cái này hai lần rủi ro, tất nhiên dẫn đến Carlton tại sinh mệnh hội ngân sách địa vị rớt xuống ngàn trượng, hắn hôm nay chỉ là cái nhân loại yếu đuối, hắn đã không có gì có thể cung cấp cho Riot. Cho dù Carlton là cái khó gặp thiên tài nhà khoa học, nhưng tại cao giai sinh mạng thể trước mặt, hắn tất cả vinh dự đều không đáng giá nhắc tới, có lẽ cùng những cái kia có thể cung cấp hưởng dụng ăn thịt không có khác gì.

"... Thật xin lỗi." Carlton suy nghĩ thuận kết nối hướng chảy Riot, giống như là chuồn chuồn cẩn thận từng li từng tí đụng vào mặt nước, lưu lại một cái nhỏ bé nhộn nhạo gợn sóng.

"Ngậm miệng." Riot không chút do dự đánh gãy túc chủ, hắn cũng không biết vì cái gì mình không trực tiếp vứt bỏ cái này mấy có lẽ đã hư mất nhân loại, đi thay đổi một cái khác càng cường đại vật chứa, nhưng là hắn biết mình rất hài lòng cái này dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn túc chủ, cơ hồ tất cả lâm thời túc chủ đều thét chói tai vang lên kháng cự mình, mà chỉ có hắn bao hàm thiện ý cùng mừng rỡ cùng mình dung hợp —— cái kia tóc vàng tiểu cô nương đối với mình cũng có mấy phần hiếu kì, cho nên Riot lúc rời đi chữa trị đứa bé kia thân thể, thuận tiện chữa trị mấy chỗ ẩn tật, đây là quân chủ ban ân.

Lan tràn chất lỏng ngưng kết thành Riot cường tráng thân trên, ngoài hành tinh lãnh tụ phân ra một sợi bơi về phía cách đó không xa máy đun nước, nhưng hắn cũng không có hảo tâm đến phục thị Carlton, chỉ là dùng mặt khác xúc tu điểm tại Carlton trên môi. Carlton trừng mắt nhìn, tại Riot ra hiệu hạ thuận theo há miệng, ngậm lấy kia một cây thể lưu. Trong veo nước trượt vào nhân loại trong cổ họng, giống như là trong sa mạc Cam Lâm, Carlton trân quý mút hút lấy nước, lúc này hắn mới có lấy mình còn sống chân thực cảm giác.

Nhân loại mềm mại khoang miệng bao vây lấy xúc chi, đầu lưỡi cũng thỉnh thoảng đảo qua thô ráp da, loại cảm giác này cũng không để Riot chán ghét, hắn thậm chí còn thật thích, cho nên hắn một mực cung cấp lấy dòng nước. Nhân loại mảnh khảnh cái cổ có chút giơ lên, nhô ra hầu kết trên dưới nhấp nhô, khóe môi bởi vì nuốt trễ tràn ra mấy giọt chất lỏng, run run rẩy rẩy trượt đến Carlton nhọn trên cằm, tại màu vàng sậm trên da lưu lại một đạo vết ướt. Thẳng đến Carlton uống không hạ, hắn phun raRiot xúc chi, ướt át cánh môi đóng mở, lộ ra trong miệng một điểm nộn hồng niêm mạc, Carlton nhìn xem ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh kia màu trắng hẳn là hai mắt bộ vị, nhẹ giọng nói ra: "Cám ơn ngươi, Riot..."

Riot từ chối cho ý kiến, hắn làm hết thảy đều là bởi vì chính mình muốn làm, cũng không phải vì cái này đồ chơi nhỏ nói lời cảm tạ, nhưng là Carlton sùng kính cảm xúc y nguyên để ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh cảm thấy hài lòng.

Cái này một thân thể mỗi một cái tế bào Riot đều rất quen thuộc, nội tạng sớm đã sửa chữa hoàn tất, mà thần kinh là tiếp theo, dù sao hắn biết mình túc chủ không phải cái gì có thể nhịn đau giống loài, đau đớn sinh ra cảm xúc đắng chát mà đau xót, tuyệt không khiến người vui sướng. Hiện tại Riot làm chính là kết thúc công việc công việc, đem những cái kia đã kết vảy vết thương hoàn toàn vuốt lên, giống như là đem cấp cao đồ sứ mặt ngoài tro bụi phủi quét sạch sẽ. Hắn xúc chi từ nhân loại tu bổ lại ngực trượt xuống, chậm rãi lưu động đến dưới bụng, vừa mới tu bổ qua thân thể mười phần mẫn cảm, mà phía dưới càng là trong đó đặc thù nhất một bộ phận.

Chảy xuôi mà đến thủy ngân sắc xúc chi phá cọ lấy Carlton hạ thân, thô ráp mà bóng loáng hơi lạnh xúc cảm khiến thanh niên nhà khoa học rùng mình. Carlton chưa từng túng dục, ở cấp ba hắn thoát khỏi xử nam danh hiệu cũng bất quá là bởi vì theo đại lưu, sau đó có chí thanh niên cảm thấy làm việc này không bằng làm nghiên cứu khoa học, liền rốt cuộc không có đi tầm hoan tác nhạc, ngẫu nhiên có chút phản ứng sinh lý cũng là mình vội vàng giải quyết.

"Không, không muốn, Riot..."

Carlton cự tuyệt thanh âm có chút phát run, hắn cau mày nhìn về phía Riot, màu nâu trong mắt lộ ra cầu khẩn. Riot híp mắt, kia một cây xúc tu hòa tan buông raCarlton nhược điểm, thanh niên nhẹ nhàng thở ra, thân thể cũng trầm tĩnh lại, sau đó càng nhiều thể lưu lại trong nháy mắt quấn lên tứ chi của hắn, đem hắn đinh tại trên giường.

Riot thỏa mãn nhìn về phía túc chủ kinh hoảng mà bất lực biểu lộ, rất giống là hắn nuốt ăn qua một con hươu. Riot hai tay chèo chống tại Carlton cái cổ hai bên, từ trên xuống dưới nhìn xuống đối phương, cộng sinh thể miệng đại trương, dày đặc răng nanh dữ tợn đáng sợ, giống như là sau một khắc liền sẽ cắn xuống nhân loại đầu, nhấm nuốt thành mảnh vụn. Dài đến quá mức đầu lưỡi chảy xuống nước bọt, liếm qua Carlton gương mặt cùng khóe môi, tại phía trên kia vạch ra mập mờ vết nước. Riot nhìn thẳng cặp kia giống như là núi lửa nguyên thạch tiêu màu nâu song đồng, gằn từng chữ tuyên cáo nói: "Ngươi không có tư cách nói không."

Riot đổi rất nhiều túc chủ, giờ phút này hắn biết một ít tri thức, có lẽ so nhân loại trước mắt càng nhiều, cho nên bị mạo phạm ngoài hành tinh lãnh tụ quyết định nói cho hắn túc chủ, đến cùng ai mới là làm chủ cái kia.

Càng nhiều lưu động thể khỏa quấn tới, bọn chúng một mực nắm lấy nhân loại gầy gò vòng eo, Carlton vô ý thức nghĩ giãy động, vừa mới thức tỉnh thân thể lại không nghe sai khiến, huống chi cộng sinh thể cự lực vốn cũng không phải là hắn có thể chống lại, thanh niên tựa như một con bị Chu Võng Thúc Phược ở hồ điệp, vô luận như thế nào giãy động, cũng trốn không thoát kẻ săn mồi chưởng khống.

"Đối —— thật xin lỗi!" Dưới mắt tình cảnh là trẻ tuổi tinh anh nằm mơ cũng không có nghĩ qua, hắn có thể cảm thấy được Riot bình tĩnh ngữ điệu hạ lăn lộn băng lãnh phẫn nộ, ngoài hành tinh lãnh tụ quyền uy không được xía vào, mà hắn giống như có lẽ đã chọc giậnRiot.

Hắn chỉ có thể tiếp nhận một vị bạo quân lửa giận.

Tại trên giường bệnh Carlton trên thân tất cả vải vóc đều bị Riot lột ra ném đi, toàn thân hắn trần trụi, tứ chi mở rộng hãm tại giường chiếu bên trong. Kim loại sắc xúc chi giống là sinh vật tự nhiên tại bóng loáng màu vàng sậm trên da thịt du tẩu, kích thích thanh niên hai tay mỏng lật. Vô số cây thể lưu tại kia đơn bạc trên thân thể vừa đi vừa về dao động, Riot cảm nhận được nhân loại đánh trống reo hò nhịp tim. Nhìn như sắc nhọn xúc chi hoạt động tại thanh niên ngực, giống như là phim kinh dị bên trong sẽ cắm vào lồng ngực móc ra trái tim hung khí, mà giờ khắc này nó lại mềm dẻo mà linh hoạt khuấy động lấy Carlton nho nhỏ nhũ châu.

Đáng thương sữa thịt bị Riot vừa đi vừa về đùa bỡn, nó phân ra nhỏ bé một sợi vòng quanh quầng vú xoa lấy, mô phỏng ra một loại nào đó hải sản giác hút không ngừng mút hút, xúc chi nhọn chỗ thỉnh thoảng thò vào nhỏ bé sữa Khổng, thô ráp lề mề cùng dính trượt chất lỏng để mẫn cảm núm vú tức đau nhức lại ngứa, sung huyết nở lớn giống là hai hạt đỏ thẫm thành thục trái cây. Kỳ dị hỗn hợp giác quan để vui vẻ trôi lượt toàn thân, Carlton cắn răng, muốn nuốt xuống làm chính mình quẫn bách thanh âm.

Mặt khác xúc tu cũng không có nhàn rỗi, bọn chúng giống như là dòng nước đồng dạng thuận thanh niên mảnh mai thân eo uốn lượn chảy xuôi, tại bệnh lâu nhân loại hơi lộ đột xuất xương hông chỗ như gặp đá ngầm phân chảy xuống, biến thành mấy chỗ thủy ngân sắc nhánh sông, một cây xúc chi hiện lên xoắn ốc trang quấn lấy cán, quấn lấy đã nửa đột nhiên tính khí, một căn khác thì nhốt chặt trĩu nặng túi túi, không chỗ ở co vào gấp.

"Không, không được ——" Carlton hiển nhiên không có hấp thủ giáo huấn, hắn gần như bối rối hét rầm lên, lại bởi vì khí lực không đủ nghe giống như là nghẹn ngào. Thanh niên nhà khoa học cơ bắp bất lực nắm chặt, tại Riot tuyệt đối khống chế hạ lại chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng buông lỏng, hắn màu hổ phách tròng đen bịt kín một tầng hơi nước, con ngươi bởi vì khẩn trương co rút lại thành một cái điểm đen.

Riot từ trên cao nhìn xuống vẫn nhìn dám can đảm cự tuyệt túc chủ, hắn xích lại gần đầu, mở lớn che kín răng nanh miệng, tại đối phương lại lần nữa muốn mở miệng cầu xin tha thứ thời điểm, đem lưỡi dài cắm vào Carlton miệng bên trong. Đây cũng không phải là ngay từ đầu như vậy vô hại xúc chi, từ mảnh đến thô ngoài hành tinh đầu lưỡi đem sinh mệnh hội ngân sách lão bản biết ăn nói miệng nhét tràn đầy. Riot đầu lưỡi quả thực như cái phiên bản dài đường khoan, nó áp bách lấy Carlton khí quản, một mực muốn đâm đến Carlton trong dạ dày. Carlton ngửa đầu khó khăn hô hấp, cổ họng nhấp nhô, miệng của hắn mở lớn đến cực hạn, khóe môi cơ hồ đều muốn xé rách. Ngạt thở làm cho nhân loại hoa mắt váng đầu, cằm đau buốt nhức, yết hầu bị xâm phạm tạo thành nôn mửa phản xạ đánh Carlton khóe mắt thấm ra không cầm được nước mắt. Nhân loại thon dài mi mắt phía trên dính lấy nước mắt, không ngừng run run, giống như là bị dầm mưa ẩm ướt cánh bướm.

Carlton hừ ra vài tiếng mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở khí âm thanh, không cách nào nói chuyện hắn chỉ có thể trong đầu cầu xin tha thứ, hắn không dám lại nói cái gì cự tuyệt, chỉ là ủy khuất kêu Riot danh tự, thế là quân chủ nhân từ rút trở về một điểm, để hắn nhân loại chí ít có thể dùng xoang mũi hô hấp.

"Hút nó." Bạo quân lạnh lùng ra lệnh, thở hổn hển mấy cái Carlton còn chưa hoàn hồn, hạ thân xúc tu nắm chặt một chút, kéo về thần trí của hắn, hắn vội vàng dựa theo Riot chỉ lệnh làm, mặc dù hắn hỗn độn đầu đều không có ý thức được kia là có ý gì. Nhân loại phục tùng ngậm lấy cây kia đỏ tươi lưỡi dài, cẩn thận thu răng —— mặc dù hắn dùng răng cũng không có khả năng làm bị thương Riot mảy may —— ngây ngô, vụng về mà cố gắng dùng đầu lưỡi ma sát hơi lộ thô ráp mặt ngoài. Cộng sinh thể không có bờ môi, ướt sũng nước bọt dính được Carlton mặt mũi tràn đầy đều là, tại màu đậm gương mặt bên trên hiện ra sắc tình thủy quang. Riot nước bọt không có đặc thù mùi, giống như là tinh khiết nước, cái này khiến Carlton không khỏi nhớ tới dị hình.

"Bá" một tiếng, một cây xúc tu rút đánh một cái Carlton bẹn đùi, lưu lại một đạo đỏ tươi nhưng không đến mức chảy máu vết roi: "Không cho phép phân tâm."

Carlton nghẹn ngào một tiếng, tiếp tục buông lỏng yết hầu, hắn không chỗ ở mút vào, liếm hôn, giống như là tại vì Riot đầu lưỡi khẩu giao, ý nghĩ này để Carlton vốn là đỏ thấu mặt càng đỏ. Khi Riot dùng đầu lưỡi quấn lấy Carlton bắt đầu mút cắn thời điểm, Carlton cảm thấy cái này giống một nụ hôn. Tại ý thức đến mình ý nghĩ sau một khắc, Carlton trái tim trùng điệp nhảy một cái, hắn cho là mình lại mạo phạm hắn cộng sinh thể, nhưng là ra ngoài ý định, Riot đối với cái này không có có phản ứng gì.

Riot thu hồi đầu lưỡi, ban thưởng liếm liếm Carlton thấm xuất mồ hôi hột chóp mũi, cái sau quanh thân hiện ra mỏng mồ hôi, tóc trán ẩm ướt dính thiếp tại thái dương, từ gương mặt đến cái cổ mãi cho đến lồng ngực đều là một tầng động tình ửng đỏ. Tráng kiện xúc chi bắt chước ngụy trang tại Carlton phần eo lưu lại pha tạp mút ngấn, thủy ngân sắc nhỏ bé xúc tu tại Carlton đỏ bừng tính khí bên trên qua lại khuấy động, tại mẫn cảm đỉnh mút vào, gãi phá mẫn cảm dây buộc, gảy quan trạng câu lõm khe hở. Nhân loại cảm xúc mười phần thành thật phản ứng ra hắn đối tính sự tình không thuần thục, cơ hồ là tại bị đụng vào nháy mắt, liền có óng ánh trước dịch đại cổ đại cổ chảy ra, cùng xúc chi dịch nhờn hòa làm một thể, lưu tại nhân loại được chữa trị sau còn chưa một lần nữa mọc ra thể mao trên bụng.

Tại mấy cái gảy hạ, Carlton tính khí liền nhịp tính co rút lấy, sắp gần như cao trào. Máu chảy gia tốc, kích thích tố bài tiết, cái này khiến nóng hôi hổi đồng thời dần dần mềm mại lên nhân loại tới nghe càng ăn ngon hơn —— cần phải gìn giữ dạng này trạng thái. Riot nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, xúc chi tại đối phương ngo ngoe muốn động gốc rễ buộc chặt, đồng thời một cây nhỏ bé trơn nhẵn xúc chi cắm vào đỉnh linh miệng.

"Riot!" Bị cưỡng ép ngăn cản phóng thích cảm giác Carlton khóc kêu lên, trong trẻo tiếng nói câm không thành dạng, thanh niên mảnh mai thân thể sợ run, ngón tay bất lực cầm nắm, ngón chân cuộn mình, "Cầu ngươi, cầu ngươi —— "

"Không." Riot đối với mình quả quyết phán đoán hết sức hài lòng, lúc này nhân loại tại mỹ hảo điểm tới hạn, loại mùi thơm này làm hắn cảm thấy thoải mái dễ chịu, giống như là ăn một bữa ăn no nê, lại giống là sắp ăn no nê lúc hưởng thụ đói.

Thanh âm hùng hậu nghe tại Carlton trong lỗ tai giống như là tuyên án tử hình, đợi đến hắn run rẩy chịu qua kia một trận to lớn khó nhịn cảm giác về sau, hắn mới cảm giác được mình bị xúc chi lót phần eo, hai chân đại trương lấy bày thành dâm đãng tư thế.

Carlton cứng rắn giống nung đỏ côn sắt, bắp đùi kia một bộ phận đã một mảnh ẩm ướt nính. Tinh tế xúc tu chui tại tính khí bên trong thỉnh thoảng nhúc nhích, bắt chước ngụy trang hạt tròn ma sát mẫn cảm niệu đạo, chưa từng thể nghiệm qua cảm giác xa lạ cảm giác ở phía sau não bạo tạc, nó làm cho nhân loại nức nở phát run, mà hết thảy này so ra kém Riot thậm chí còn chính tại hướng bí ẩn nhất chỗ khoan thăm dò.

Một cây hẹn hai ngón tay thô xúc chi chảy xuống dính trượt chất lỏng, thuận túi túi hoạt động, nó tại mẫn cảm non mịn đáy chậu vừa đi vừa về mút vào, thuận vân da hướng phía sau thăm dò, thể lưu chậm rãi đâm vào lấy hấp hợp nếp uốn, trêu đùa kia một vòng Carlton từ không nghĩ tới sẽ như thế sử dụng hình cái vòng cơ.

Riot treo đứng ở giữa không trung, ánh mắt của hắn tại chính mình nhân loại lãnh thổ bên trên băn khoăn, ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh khuôn mặt không có cái gì ba động, phảng phất đang nhìn một trận nhàm chán cực độ biểu diễn. Cái này khiến Carlton cảm giác càng thêm xấu hổ, hắn rủ xuống con mắt, vặn vẹo vòng eo, vô ý thức muốn cũng chân, sau đó lại bị Riot xúc chi vòng quanh bắp đùi kéo càng mở, hắn nghẹn ngào một tiếng, cái tư thế này để hắn hết thảy nhìn một cái không sót gì.

Xúc chi chậm rãi, gần như tra tấn từ lâm vào mềm mại chặt chẽ huyệt trong thịt, Carlton kéo căng lấy eo, ngụm nhỏ ngụm nhỏ thở hào hển, loại kia vi diệu xâm nhập làm cho hắn tê cả da đầu, nhưng là hắn không quá đau đớn, cái này khiến Carlton thả buông lỏng một chút. Sau đó cây kia xúc tu chậm rãi rút khỏi, mỗi một lần tiến vào thời điểm đều biến lớn một vòng. Bị xâm chiếm ruột thịt co rút co rút lại, lại bị xúc chi không lưu tình chút nào đảo mở, bắt chước ngụy trang hạt tròn cậy mạnh lật quấy lấy co giật nhục bích, mỗi một lần ra vào đều thô bạo nghiền ép lấy kia bí ẩn nếp nhăn, kịch liệt khoái cảm ở hậu phương phóng xạ, dọc theo xương sống bay thẳng cái ót. Carlton đầu não trống rỗng, hắn cơ hồ là đi theo những cái kia trừu sáp hô hấp, nhân loại ngón tay hư hư nắm chặt, tựa hồ muốn bắt đến thứ gì, Riot nghe được Carlton cần, một cây xúc tu xuất hiện tại Carlton lòng bàn tay, nó biến thành một cái đại thủ hình dạng, về nắm chặt Carlton tay.

Riot cho rằng Carlton từ trong ra ngoài đều thuộc về hắn vật chủ, chính là mình, mà thân thể của nhân loại là bị ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh từng chút từng chút tu bổ lại, hắn mỗi một cái tế bào đều thấm vào lấy mình tiêu ký.

"Ngươi thuộc về ta." Riot mở miệng, giọng trầm thấp mang theo mấy không thể nghe thấy vui vẻ.

——TBC ——

Kéo dài chiến tuyến, cảm giác mình nghĩ viết cái gì cũng không có viết.

Tựa hồ không quá hương, ta tiếp tục cố gắng _(:з" ∠)_~

Có người muốn tiếp tục nhìn liền nhắn lại đi w~

Chapter 2: 02

Chapter Text

02,

Riot từ túc chủ trong trí nhớ biết được, trừ thời kỳ thiếu niên cùng nhân loại giống cái từng có mấy lần nếm thử bên ngoài, Carlton cũng không tiếp tục từng trải qua loại chuyện này, mà dựa theo trước kia mấy cái lâm thời vật chứa đối với cắm vào nam tính ký ức chỉnh hợp, hắn biết Carlton còn có thể được xưng tụng là cái "Xử nữ" . Nhưng thì tính sao, làm Riot vật sở hữu, Carlton nhất định phải hoàn toàn tiếp nhận mình, Riot cũng sẽ không hao tâm tổn trí tới làm cái gì ngoài định mức chuẩn bị.

Carlton thở hồng hộc, khoái cảm cùng đau đớn hỗn thành một đoàn, hắn tránh cũng không thể tránh, đành phải vô ý thức nắm chặtRiot bắt chước ngụy trang bàn tay. Cái kia khác biệt tại nhân thể làn da ấm áp mềm mại, mà là mang theo trơn ướt dịch nhờn hơi lạnh xúc cảm. Nhà khoa học trong đầu bản năng hiện lên rất nhiều so sánh suy nghĩ, nhưng là Riot đem này coi là khinh thị —— những cái kia cấp thấp đồ vật làm sao có thể cùng mình đánh đồng?

Bất mãn của hắn hóa thành càng thêm hung mãnh chiếm hữu, tùy tâm sở dục ngoài hành tinh lãnh tụ chảy ra mấy buộc thủy ngân sắc nhỏ xúc tu, bọn chúng ngọ nguậy tan vào xuyên thủng lấy nhân loại hậu phương quái vật khổng lồ bên trong, gia tăng độ thô đem nhanh đến cực hạn cửa huyệt chống mở rộng, ngay cả mỗi một tia nếp uốn đều chống đỡ bằng phẳng rộng rãi mở, nhúc nhích thể lưu thuận giảo gấp đường hành lang thẳng tắp đảo nhập chỗ sâu, ép buộc tính từ nội bộ chống ra, mà nhân loại điên cuồng khuấy động thành ruột đối dạng này xâm phạm không có chút nào sức chống cự.

"Quá lớn —— quá sâu..." Nhất là tư mật địa phương bị không lưu tình chút nào tùy ý xâm chiếm, bén nhọn đau đớn cùng đầy trướng cảm giác khiến cho Carlton cơ hồ nói không ra lời, chỉ có thể từ trong cổ họng tràn ra kinh hoàng khí âm, hắn không dám dùng sức hô hấp, hắn bị nhét sâu như vậy, như vậy đầy, Carlton cảm thấy mình liền muốn bị toàn bộ mà đâm xuyên, xé rách, bộ thân thể này tựa như một khối mỡ bò, bị một thanh dao nóng cho nhẹ nhõm bổ ra. Carlton có loại Riot sẽ từ cổ họng mình trong miệng phun trào ra đáng sợ ảo giác. Nhân loại bằng phẳng bụng dưới bị ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh đỉnh ra hình trạng quỷ dị, tại một ít phim kinh dị tràng cảnh bên trong, một giây sau hắn liền sẽ bị mở ngực mổ bụng.

Thân thể của nhân loại tự phát bài tiết ra nước, ý đồ yếu bớt một điểm xúc chi ngang ngược lật quấy mang tới kích thích, nhưng không làm nên chuyện gì, Riot xúc chi đồng dạng thả ra đại lượng dính trượt dịch thể, tới khiến cho hắn chiếm lĩnh động tác dễ dàng một chút. Carlton thân thể gánh chịu không được nhiều như vậy thủy dịch, những cái kia hỗn tạp chất lỏng bị Riot rút ra đâm vào động tác ép ra ngoài, thuận giao hợp ẩm ướt mềm khe hở chảy xuôi, tại tuyết trắng trên giường đơn tù thấm thành ướt sũng một vũng nước sắc.

"Buông lỏng." Riot ra lệnh, hắn lại tùy ý động hai lần, ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh giải thân thể của nhân loại, biết đối phương cũng còn chưa đạt tới cực hạn. Carlton sắc mặt ửng hồng, con mắt thấm đầy nước mắt, thon dài quyển vểnh lông mi ẩm ướt thành một sợi một sợi. Nước mắt thuận một bên mặt hắn trượt vào ẩm ướt tóc mai bên trong, nhân loại phát ra ngạt thở nghẹn ngào, giống như là sắp chết ấu thú, chặt chẽ đường hành lang lại giảo càng chặt hơn.

"Buông lỏng." Riot thanh âm trầm thấp tại Carlton trong đầu quanh quẩn, lặp lại chỉ lệnh khiến cho Carlton mười phần hồi hộp, hắn phát giác được ngoài hành tinh lãnh tụ đối với mình không kiên nhẫn. Trẻ tuổi nhân loại run rẩy rẩy, đứt quãng thở phì phò, hơi thở nóng rực, ngón tay cứng đờ. Cùng lúc đó, bụng dưới của hắn co rút lấy, bị trói buộc tính khí đỏ lên, Riot nhét ở nơi đó xúc tu ma sát nhỏ hẹp đường ống, tạo thành đau rát sở, ngực hai nơi tra tấn cũng chưa từng đình chỉ. Phức tạp phải như là lá cây mạch lạc thủy ngân sắc thể lưu, từ trên xuống dưới vờn quanh du động dây dưa Carlton tứ chi, thủ đoạn, eo, bắp đùi, mắt cá chân, bởi vì trói chặt cùng áp bách, Riot tại nhân loại mật đường sắc trên da lưu lại giăng khắp nơi, hiện ra thủy quang dấu đỏ.

Xem ra thật là mỹ vị, cho dù là Riot cũng nhịn không được tán thưởng, hắn xúc tu bắt chước ngụy trang mút cắn Carlton mềm mại làn da, hút ra từng cái sưng đỏ xuyết ngấn, để hắn nhân loại trở nên càng thêm tiên diễm ấm áp, càng thêm nước dồi dào.

Phức tạp giác quan hoàn toàn đảo loạn kinh nghiệm tình dục cũng không phong phú nhà khoa học thần trí, Carlton mặc dù ý đồ nghe theo, nhưng hiển nhiên cũng không biết làm sao điều động mình không nghe lời cơ bắp, hắn gấp đến độ vành mắt đều đỏ, bất lực nhìn về phía Riot ngưng kết ra lạnh lẽo cứng rắn khuôn mặt, hoàn toàn quên mất trước mặt có thể cho hắn lực lượng cường đại ngoài hành tinh lãnh tụ, chính là hại mình hãm sâu vũng bùn kẻ cầm đầu.

Một cây cố hóa xúc tu diễu võ giương oai xuất hiện tại Carlton trước mắt, dữ tợn đá lởm chởm, giống như là trong núi sâu vừa mới khai thác ra mỏ kim loại mạch, cứng rắn, sắc bén, hiện ra không rõ lại nguy hiểm ánh sáng, nó có thể nhẹ nhõm đem yếu ớt nhân loại quấy thành một đoàn mềm nát huyết nhục. Carlton biết Riot không ngại dùng một loại phương thức khác để cho mình "Buông lỏng" .

Carlton nhỏ giọng khóc sụt sùi, trong đầu tất cả đều là bị Riot cho điều khiển phải da tróc thịt bong, máu me đầm đìa hình tượng, hắn bị tưởng tượng của mình dọa đến phát run, nhưng là tại Riot tuyệt đối khống chế hạ, người trẻ tuổi không cách nào sinh ra một tơ một hào lòng phản kháng, thậm chí khẩn trương để hắn trở nên cứng hơn.

Riot rất tốt đọc đượcCarlton cảm xúc. Cộng sinh quan hệ để bọn hắn tư tưởng giao hòa, nhưng ngoài hành tinh lãnh tụ dù sao so với nhân loại cường đại gấp mấy trăm lần, nếu như hắn không muốn truyền đạt, Carlton cũng vô pháp nghịch hướng kết nối Riot ý thức, cho nên Carlton cũng không biết Riot đối hắn ý nghĩ khịt mũi coi thường —— mình tân tân khổ khổ sửa chữa xong cái này dễ nát đồ chơi nhỏ, chẳng lẽ mục đích là muốn đem hắn một lần nữa làm xấu sao?

Ngoài hành tinh quân chủ lười nhác giải thích, hắn quyết định để Carlton đình chỉ suy nghĩ lung tung những cái kia có hại mình uy nghiêm đồ vật, thế là Riot xâm chiếm lấy lãnh thổ cây kia cự vật động đậy, trùng điệp đè xuống nhân loại thể nội viên kia ngọt ngào tuyến thể, đồng thời, lại có một bộ phận thể lưu thẩm thấu tiến Carlton trong thân thể, thấm vào tại nhân loại trong tế bào lưu dịch giống như là kích thích dây đàn, nhẹ nhàng cộng hưởng một chút những cái kia cảm giác khoái cảm dây thần kinh.

Carlton lập tức gào khóc chắp lên eo, âm cuối đột ngột cất cao lại vô lực nghẹn lại, sau ót của hắn trùng điệp lâm vào gối đầu, xung kích tính khoái cảm giống to lớn thủy triều, nó che lại đau đớn lao thẳng tới nhập nhân loại tuỷ não, để Carlton không chỗ ở co rút, đánh lấy run rẩy. Bị trói buộc đến quá mức hạ thân sưng không chịu nổi, dù cho bị xúc tu trói chặt gốc rễ, ngăn chặn linh miệng, đỉnh khe hở biên giới đều có mấy giọt bạch dịch chật vật tràn ra tới.

"Cầu, cầu ngươi! Riot, để ta ——" Carlton không biết mình là đang rên rỉ, kêu rên, hay là kêu khóc, cầu xin tha thứ, nhân loại toàn thân co rút, giống như là sắp hòa tan, hắn bị Riot từ nội bộ mang cho hắn khoái cảm đánh tan, hắn muốn đá đạp lung tung, lăn lộn, giãy dụa hoặc là làm chút gì, nhưng Riot tuyệt đối cường lực để hắn chỉ có thể giống một khối trang giấy bày trên giường, thừa nhận hết thảy.

Riot phát hiện, đồng dạng là thần kinh đưa chất nhảy vọt cùng điện sinh học truyền, khoái cảm so đau đớn càng có thể khiến nhân loại ta trở nên nhiều chất lỏng mà mềm mại, thế là hắn nhân từ buông ra trói buộc túc chủ bộ phận sinh dục xúc chi.

Theo kia một cây giày vò đến Carlton cơ hồ nghẹn ngào dài nhỏ xúc tu ngọ nguậy rút ra, nhân loại chật vật thở ra một hơi, nhưng là bởi vì đè nén quá lâu, hắn tính khí run run rẩy rẩy đứng thẳng, linh miệng phí công hấp hợp, không cách nào đạt được phóng thích.

"Ô, Riot..." Carlton hai tay bị trói, không cách nào tự quyết an ủi, thế là hắn vô ý thức hướng mình cường đại cộng sinh thể tìm xin giúp đỡ, tựa hồ tại hắn trong tiềm thức, ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh là không gì làm không được.

Đương nhiên, ngạo mạn quân chủ nghĩ như vậy, hắn phân hoá một sợi xúc tu hóa thành chảy xuôi màng mỏng, thuận tiện đề cao một điểm mặt ngoài nhiệt độ, để thể lưu so với nhân loại nhiệt độ cơ thể cao hơn. Riot êm ái bao lấyCarlton ướt sũng tính khí, dán vào lấy nhân loại bừng bừng khiêu động khí quan, bọn chúng kín kẽ che lại mỗi một cây nhô ra gân lạc, như dòng nước rơi vào mỗi một tia tinh tế khe rãnh bên trong. Bao trùm vật dùng một loại nhu hòa tần suất chậm chạp nắm chặt, buông lỏng, giống như là ôn nhu mút vào, từng chút từng chút thanh ra Carlton tích súc tinh dịch. Carlton run rẩy rẩy, ướt đẫm tóc trán bên trên một giọt mồ hôi bởi vì chấn động rơi tại trên má của hắn, cùng nước mắt một đạo theo gương mặt dính vào trên gối đầu.

Hậu phương lúc đầu hung mãnh xâm chiếm trở nên hòa hoãn, Riot xúc chi khó được êm ái vò án lấy chịu đủ chà đạp tuyến thể, phối hợp phía trước khuấy động, vui vẻ cùng khoái cảm giống như là bị kéo dài trở nên rả rích không ngừng, Carlton ngửa đầu phát ra nhỏ bé rên rỉ, sảng đến không kềm chế được.

Chung làm cho Riot có thể thưởng thức được nhân loại phóng thích lúc như pháo hoa nở rộ tâm tình chập chờn, Carlton ướt sũng khuôn mặt bản năng truy tìm lấy kia một tôn to lớn thủy ngân sắc tượng nặn, hắn tựa hồ y nguyên nhìn chăm chú lên huyền lập ở phía trên ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh. Riot thị lực vô cùng tốt, hắn có thể trông thấy đôi kia tinh xảo trong con ngươi phản chiếu lấy thân thể của mình, nhưng là Carlton mất đi tiêu cự màu nâu con mắt, để cái sau rất hoài nghi hắn là có hay không có thể nhìn thấy mình.

Mang theo Carlton cam mỹ vị đạo dịch thể bị Riot hút dọn sạch, dùng nhân loại không thể nào hiểu được phương thức cùng cộng sinh thể dung hợp lại cùng nhau. Hấp lực khiến cho đã sức cùng lực kiệt Carlton nức nở ủi động vòng eo, khi giọt cuối cùng tinh dịch bị Riot ép sạch sẽ về sau, dưới người hắn ga giường đã vừa ướt lại nhăn không còn hình dáng.

Riot thể lưu từ Carlton phía sau lưng thẩm thấu ra, bọn chúng vuốt ve qua nhân loại trầm tĩnh lại da lưng, vượt qua xinh đẹp hồ điệp xương, giống như là hạn hán đã lâu lòng sông bên trên dòng nước đồng dạng bao trùm xụi lơ nhân loại. Carlton mệt mỏi co rút lại một chút cơ bắp, cảm giác được mình y nguyên bị lấp đầy, nhét trong thân thể nhúc nhích xúc chi cho hắn biết, đây hết thảy còn xa xa không có kết thúc.

Carlton tự giác lấy lòngRiot, ngoài hành tinh lãnh chúa biết thân ở không nên kỳ nhân loại sẽ càng mẫn cảm, chỉ bất quá hắn khó được kiên nhẫn đều tại chữa trị nhân loại thân thể thời điểm tiêu hao phải không còn một mảnh, không có khả năng đợi thêm Carlton vượt qua đoạn này mỏi mệt kỳ.

Carlton miệng nhỏ thở hào hển, hắn hơi lim dim mắt, hắn đạt được Riot ân chuẩn một lần cao trào, dư vị thủy triều cọ rửa tứ chi bách hài của hắn, một trận mà nhẹ nhõm cảm giác khiến cho hắn thậm chí đi quá giới hạn đưa ra yêu cầu: "Riot, mời ngươi buông ra ta..." Carlton giật giật ngón tay, đây là hắn đối với mình tứ chi duy nhất có thể chưởng khống địa phương.

Riot hẹp dài màu trắng phần mắt nhắm ngay hắn nho nhỏ túc chủ, không có trả lời, ngoại hình quân chủ to lớn uy áp làm nhân loại nuốt một chút, Carlton lo lắng bất an mà nhìn xem hắn cộng sinh thể, ánh mắt khẩn thiết. Carlton khóe mắt cùng mũi đều hiện ra vô cùng đáng thương mỏng đỏ, không biết là nước mắt hay là mồ hôi dịch thể, khiến cho da của hắn giống dưới ánh mặt trời mật đường đồng dạng lập loè tỏa sáng. Nhân loại có chút do dự cắn sưng đỏ bờ môi, nhưng là Riot chưa có trở về tuyệt hắn, để Carlton lại lấy dũng khí.

Hắn cũng không phải là muốn Riot đình chỉ: "Cầu ngươi..."

Phát giác được Carlton không có ý niệm phản kháng, những cái kia ngưng kết ra dây thừng tại trẻ tuổi cánh tay của người bên trên hòa tan, chảy xuôi tiến vào thanh niên đường cong mỹ hảo bả vai. Bởi vì máu chảy nước xoáy, Carlton cảm giác tay mình chỉ đều có một trận chết lặng nóng rực. Nhưng ngoài hành tinh lãnh chúa nhận vì điều thỉnh cầu này đáng giá thương thảo, cho nên Carlton y nguyên bị Riot khống chế. Đường cong nhu hòa thể lưu kéo lên nhân loại eo thon, phân lưu xúc chi vòng quanh Carlton mắt cá chân, để hắn bảo trì hai chân mở rộng tư thế bị đinh tại Riot cây kia phá lệ tráng kiện xúc chi bên trên, giống như là tiêu bản trong hộp một con vảy cánh mục côn trùng.

Cái này khiến lý trí trở lại đại não tinh anh nhân sĩ cảm thấy bản năng xấu hổ, Carlton đè nén mình ý đồ giãy dụa phản ứng, hết sức trầm tĩnh lại, để tránh một lần nữa gây nên Riot lửa giận. Sau đó, nhân loại hướng hắn quân chủ duỗi ra run rẩy hai tay, ý đồ đòi hỏi một cái ôm. Nhân loại yếu đuối mê muội ngước nhìn cao giai sinh mạng thể, giống như là Icarus hướng tới chói mắt hằng tinh, toàn vẹn không cố vấn tức sắp đến mênh mang sóng cả.

Nửa ngày, một mực lấy đứng ngoài quan sát tư thái Riot rốt cục động, càng nhiều thủy ngân sắc chảy xuôi ngưng kết, ngoài hành tinh lãnh chúa tại Carlton trước mặt hiện ra mình cường tráng khổng lồ chỉnh thể, Riot cười nhẹ một tiếng, hắn dữ tợn miệng lớn tựa hồ cũng có chút kéo bỗng nhúc nhích. Riot cường tráng đến đáng sợ thân thể giống như núi ép tại yếu ớt trên thân thể con người, nhưng không có tạo thành một tia tổn thương, Riot đóng mở lấy răng nanh, lưỡi dài đung đưa liếm láp Carlton hai gò má, thu lấy Carlton nước, ấm áp dịch thể giống như là dòng sông chuyển vào biển cả, hòa tan tiến ngoài hành tinh lãnh chúa trong thân thể.

Riot thưởng thức hắn vật sở hữu: "Ta cho phép ngươi."

——TBC ——

Xem hết hí bạo loạn quân rốt cục muốn tự mình ra trậnXD~

Bọn hắn kỳ thật đã là ý hợp tâm đầu, bất quá bạo loạn còn cảm thấy thẻ tổng chỉ là mình đồ chơi e mmm~~

Bác sĩ nói ta thận hư, mà ta đã đem thận của ta hiến cho bạo thẻ...

Viết qua xúc tu play thê lương đã không phải là trước kia thê lương, mọi người có thể gọi ta tay cầm cỗ lộc thê lương 【x

Cảm thấy ăn ngon, nghĩ muốn tiếp tục nhìn, liền mời đám tiểu đồng bạn điểm cái tâm, lưu cái bình luận đi w~

Chapter 3: 03

Chapter Text

03,

Riot chất lỏng từ Carlton xương bả vai chậm rãi chảy xuống đến, đại khái đây chính là ngoài hành tinh quân chủ ban thưởng khiến nhân loại sáp vũ, chất lỏng hóa thành móng vuốt hình dạng, bọn chúng to lớn mà bén nhọn, da như là nham tương nóng chảy trong cơ thể phân ra hợp kim kết tinh cao thấp không đều. Riot nửa người trên là to lớn ngoài hành tinh thân thể, nửa người dưới lại vẫn hóa thành vô số đầu tráng kiện xúc chi, dây dưa còn quấn nhân loại, như là rừng mưa nhiệt đới bên trong trụ cây tương liên, thân cành phó thác cây dong.

Riot nắm chặt Carlton bả vai, hơi cong có thể gọi là cánh tay tứ chi, nhẹ nhõm đem nhân loại bao khỏa chặt chẽ. Cái sau khẽ rũ mắt xuống, hai tay của hắn vòng lấy cộng sinh thể thân thể một bộ phận, dưới bàn tay lưu động vi diệu xúc cảm làm cho nhân loại thấp thở dài một hơi, Carlton hết sức đem mình dán chặt Riot, cảm thụ mình xương ngực bị Riot thực hiện những cái kia ôn hòa áp lực. Nhân loại thân thể quá yếu ớt, Carlton biết mình thậm chí không thể thừa nhận cộng sinh thể dù là một phần vạn lực lượng, nhưng là giờ phút này hắn là an toàn, nhận cho phép.

Riot không có hô hấp, không có tim có đập, ôm cùng bất kỳ cái gì sự vật cũng khác nhau, nhưng cũng so bất kỳ cái gì sự vật đều tốt, Carlton đầy cõi lòng hân hoan đem mình sa vào tại trong vũ trụ duy nhất thủy ngân sắc trong biển.

Tại dùng thân thể ôm lấy Carlton lúc, Riot thu liễm tự thân tại trạng thái chiến đấu lúc lại dựng đứng bén nhọn gai ngược, để cho mình sắc nhọn áo giáp trở nên tròn cùn —— hắn nhưng là thật vất vả mới đem cái này mềm mại dễ nát nhân loại sửa chữa tốt, nếu là lại bị mình phá tầng tiếp theo da thịt, hắn còn muốn làm lại, quá phiền phức, cũng quá không có lợi.

Ngoài hành tinh lãnh chúa móng vuốt lướt qua Carlton thái dương, cuốn lênCarlton mấy sợi ẩm ướt tóc, vòng quanh thưởng thức những cái kia chất sừng lòng trắng trứng tạo thành vật. Carlton là Riot gặp qua vị ngon nhất nhân loại, cơ hồ toàn bộ bị Riot bao trong ngực Carlton lộ ra phá lệ nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn, xuyên thấu qua kề sát ấm áp làn da, Riot có thể cảm giác được Carlton rất nhỏ quy luật thổ tức. Nhân loại thể nội viên kia ngon miệng trái tim còn tại sinh cơ bừng bừng nhảy lên, đem nóng hôi hổi huyết dịch chuyển vận đến giàu có nhai kình xương cốt cùng mềm mại nhiều chất lỏng nội tạng bên trong. Riot lại cảm thấy đói, đầu lưỡi của hắn liếm láp lấy Carlton cái cổ, cái sau vô ý thức rụt cổ một cái, nhưng rất nhanh lại thư giãn xuống. Có một loại thanh âm ngăn cản Riot đem Carlton một ngụm nuốt mất, ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh không có hao tâm tổn trí đi suy nghĩ kia đến tột cùng là cái gì.

Riot cho nhân loại ngắn ngủi thời gian thở dốc, hắn tự giác đầy đủ khoan dung độ lượng, ngoại hình quân chủ chậm rãi bắt đầu chuyển động, đã không thể nuốt Carlton huyết nhục, nhiều như vậy thu lấy một chút túc chủ mỹ vị cảm xúc, nếm thử hắn ngọt nước, làm có chút ít còn hơn không thay mặt bữa ăn, cũng là miễn cưỡng có thể tiếp nhận.

Carlton cảm giác được trong thân thể xúc tu một lần nữa sinh động hẳn lên, lúc này, hắn hãm tại từ Riot lưu động xúc chi tạo thành chèo chống trong lưới, rời giường mặt chừng mấy tấc Anh xa, vi diệu huyền không cảm giác làm cho nhân loại hít một hơi, hắn bản năng hếch eo thân của mình.

Riot không tiếp tục chờ đợi, trực tiếp điều khiển xúc chi đem nhân loại bày thành quỳ nằm sấp tư thái —— hắn từ cái nào đó lâm thời túc chủ trong trí nhớ biết được đây là có thể đi vào sâu nhất tư thế —— kia một cây tráng kiện xúc chi liền ngọ nguậy hướng Carlton chỗ sâu nhất đỉnh đi vào. Riot lợi trảo cầm nhân loại eo, hắn gần như ngang ngược một chọc đến đáy. Carlton nghẹn ngào một tiếng, tính phản xạ yếu ớt giãy dụa, lại ép buộc mình định tại nguyên chỗ, không muốn ý đồ kháng cự hắn cộng sinh thể. Xúc chi tại nhân loại thể nội đại lực thát phạt, bắt chước ngụy trang hạt tròn nhóm mỗi một lần đều thô bạo nghiền ép lấy tuyến thể, đảo mở co quắp nóng hổi vách trong. Đáng thương sau huyệt đã sưng đỏ không chịu nổi, tại mỗi một lần rút ra lúc đều lật ra một đoạn ngắn nộn hồng thành ruột, sau đó bị hung ác va chạm trở về. Ẩm ướt mềm đỏ thẫm biên giới dính lấy bị đập nện thành bọt biển hỗn hợp chất lỏng, phát ra phiến tình vô cùng chậc chậc tiếng nước.

Carlton nằm sấp tại Riot thể lưu bên trên, ngón tay bất lực cầm nắm lấy ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh nào đó cây xúc chi, hắn phần eo sụp đổ, hai chân bất lực, toàn bộ nhờ Riot chưởng khống, hắn mới có thể đem thân thể vểnh thành thích hợp cao độ. Nhân loại đem mặt chôn tại hai tay ở giữa, trầm thấp hừ minh, vừa mới trở về lý trí, cùng lưu lại lòng xấu hổ khiến cho hắn khó khăn nuốt xuống dâm đãng rên rỉ.

"Ba", một cây xúc chi quật tại nhân loại tròn trịa khe mông bên trên, lưu lại một đạo vết roi, mềm mại làn da lập tức sưng đỏ, Carlton khẽ gọi một tiếng, xấu hổ cảm giác khiến cho nhân loại loạn xạ nắm chặt Riot tứ chi, mảnh khảnh đầu ngón tay bị chất lỏng nhàn nhạt bao vây lấy."Kêu ra tiếng." Ngoài hành tinh lãnh chúa hạ đạt khác một cái chỉ thị.

Riot không nhìn Carlton tiếng ai minh, tại phía sau lưng của hắn cùng trên mông liên tiếp rút đến mấy lần, sưng đỏ vết roi tại màu mật ong trên da giao thoa, mang theo mê người làm nhục cảm giác, tại Riot xem ra, những cái kia thậm chí không tính vết thương, chỉ là trừng phạt tiêu ký.

Ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh đại lực đút vào thân thể của nhân loại, càng nhiều dịch thể từ ẩm ướt mềm chật hẹp khe mông ở giữa trào ra. Vào lúc này, thống khổ cùng vui vẻ giới hạn đã kinh biến đến mức mơ hồ, Carlton đường cong mỹ hảo phần lưng cơ bắp tại đánh trúng kéo căng, hắn mi mắt rung động, mềm rủ xuống tính khí theo chấn động có chút lay động, bị thể lưu như có như không lề mề. Nóng rực vui vẻ xếp áp bách tại dưới bụng, nhưng hắn không cách nào phát tiết.

Carlton không chỗ ở phát run, hắn còn tại không nên bên trong, căn bản không có biện pháp cứng, nhưng đây cũng không có nghĩa là hắn không cách nào cảm thấy được Riot cưỡng ép quán thâu khoái cảm. Hắn cảm thấy ổ bụng bên trong quả thực có một đống không cách nào giội tắt lửa, cái này khiến người sụp đổ cảm giác bức raCarlton nước mắt.

Riot tự nhiên cảm thấy đượcCarlton buồn khổ cùng khó nhịn, hắn kéo dài thân thể của mình, lấy không thuộc về loài người phương thức hướng về phía trước du động. Riot nhìn về phía Carlton, trẻ tuổi nhân loại cau mày, ngậm lấy nước mắt, Riot nhẫn nại lấy nuốt đôi này óng ánh sáng long lanh thị giác khí quan xúc động, cúi đầu xuống liếm liếm Carlton khóe mắt nước mắt, cái nanh của hắn tại nhân loại bên gáy nhẹ nhàng mài, gẩy ra mấy đạo vết đỏ. Sinh vật xu lợi tránh hại bản có thể khiến nhân loại ta run rẩy, mà Riot cảm thấy được Carlton đang cố gắng khống chế mình không phải thoát đi mình miệng lớn.

Phân lưu tinh tế xúc chi bắt đầu tại nhân loại trên người lan tràn, một chút tiến đến mút vào vai cái cổ, dưới xương sườn, bên cạnh eo, gặm cắn Carlton sưng đỏ núm vú, còn có chút ngay cả Carlton chính mình cũng không biết điểm mẫn cảm, có khác một mảnh chất lỏng bao trùm nhân loại tạm thời không cách nào cương tính khí, nhào nặn vỗ về chơi đùa. Mẫn cảm đến quá mức thân thể không thể thừa nhận như thế trêu chọc, Carlton hô hấp tăng tốc, ánh mắt mơ hồ, hàm hồ khóc âm từ trong cổ họng hắn gạt ra. Hắn toàn thân run rẩy, ngẩng đầu lên, nhân loại cảm giác được quanh thân vuốt ve khiến thần kinh của hắn càng ngày càng khẩn trương căng thẳng.

Carlton bản năng nín hơi, lỗ tai nghe được máu chảy xông lên đại não oanh minh, hắn tính khí tại quá lượng trong sự vui sướng khó khăn chảy nước, nam nhân cắn chặt hàm răng, ngón chân cuộn mình, hắn phí sức nuốt, thật, hắn làm không được...

Làm không được?

Riot xúc chi nặng nề mà án lấy viên kia tuyến thể, mà thấm tại nội bộ thể lưu cũng kéo theo truyền đạt khoái cảm dây thần kinh chấn động một cái.

Mãnh liệt khoái cảm tồi khô lạp hủ xông vào Carlton thân thể, cao trào giống như là vỡ đê đập lớn bộc phát, hai lần quá tới gần phóng thích áp đảo hết thảy. Nhân loại khóc kêu lên, ngón tay cuồng loạn mà sa vào Riot thể lưu, hai chân của hắn không khỏi đá đạp lung tung, muốn tránh né cái này ngập đầu cảm giác, lại giống như là không cẩn thận giẫm nhập lưu cát. Thủy ngân sắc thể lưu đem hắn hai chân thon dài nhốt chặt, kéo đến càng mở, còn có một số xông vào hắn bủn rủn cơ bắp, thay thế chống đỡ lấy thân thể của hắn, lấy thuận tiện Riot càng thêm lỗ mãng thao làm.

Sau đó lại là trùng điệp một lần rút ra đút vào, cùng đồng bộ một chút.

Mãnh liệt kích thích để Carlton giống như là bị dòng điện đánh trúng đồng dạng, hắn gào thét, thanh âm khàn giọng, từ phần tử phương diện mang cho hắn khoái cảm đem hắn bao phủ. Một chút, hai lần, ba lần... Vô số hạ, Riot phản phản phục phục thao lấy mềm mại nhân loại, một lần lại một lần nén lấy khống chế nhân loại vui vẻ đầu nguồn ông chủ nhỏ quan.

Khoái cảm điệp gia là kinh khủng, bọn chúng quán xuyên Carlton toàn thân. Cái này không giống với xuất tinh vui vẻ hỏa hoa, mà là tại thể nội liên hoàn bạo tạc, Carlton khóc thút thít, thân thể co rút, thần kinh quá tải. Ngay sau đó, thở hào hển Carlton cảm nhận được trừ khoái cảm, còn có một loại khác nhu cầu áp bách lấy hắn. Ngay từ đầu Riot hảo tâm cung cấp nước trở thành gánh vác, thịnh tại cơ tính túi trạng khí quan bên trong chất lỏng đang điên cuồng đỉnh làm bên trong chấn động. Carlton đánh lấy run rẩy, không khỏi nắm chặt mình, nhưng là hậu phương giống như là vĩnh viễn sẽ không dừng lại va chạm, khiến nội tạng của hắn đều tùy theo chấn động, những cái kia tích góp trĩu nặng thủy dịch ép tới Carlton cơ hồ muốn nổi điên, xấu hổ, sợ hãi, kinh hoàng... Hắn trong đầu điên cuồng cầu khẩn hắn cộng sinh thể, chỉ là nhân loại y nguyên không dám nói gì phủ định lời nói: "Nhiều lắm, nhiều lắm, Riot ... vân vân —— cầu, cầu ngươi —— "

Chuyên quyền độc đoán ngoài hành tinh quân chủ đối với nhân loại túc chủ khẩn cầu mắt điếc tai ngơ. Riot tinh thần chìm tại Carlton trong đầu, hắn nhớ kỹ đã từng mình không có việc gì lúc, đi theo nhà khoa học nhìn đối phương cầm báo cáo nhập thần suy nghĩ, phức tạp khoa học thuật ngữ, tham khảo số liệu liên tục không ngừng từ mềm mại hương non chất xám cùng tủy chất bên trong sinh ra, những tư tưởng kia dòng điện như là tràn ngập tinh vân. Mà giờ khắc này Carlton có chỗ khác biệt, hắn suy nghĩ ba động tiếp cận đình chỉ, chỉ có một cái cảm giác phiêu tán tại suy nghĩ của hắn bên trong ——Riot.

Phảng phất toàn bộ thế giới, trừ Riot bên ngoài vạn sự vạn vật đều là hư vô, không có vật khác.

Riot thích dạng này.

Nhân loại phát ra một tiếng ngắn ngủi than nhẹ, hạ thân vang lên một trận tí tách tiếng nước chảy, nhưng hắn đầu óc trống rỗng, hoàn toàn không có có ý thức đến xảy ra chuyện gì. Riot xúc chi nhốt chặt run lẩy bẩy nhân loại, đem hắn lật lên, còn nhét tại nội bộ tráng kiện xúc chi áp bách lấy tuyến thể, mượn dịch nhờn tại Carlton trong cơ thể xoay tròn nửa vòng, Carlton bỗng nhiên khẽ nhăn một cái thân thể, ảo giác mình giống như là bị từ trong ra ngoài xoay chuyển, nội tạng trần trụi, làn da cuốn lên.

Sau đó, Riot xúc chi đem đại lượng dịch thể rót vào Carlton thân thể chỗ sâu, thẳng đến nhân loại đáng thương chứa không nổi, lại một cỗ đầy tràn ra tới, đây là Riot đối với nhân loại lãnh địa chiếm có phương thức. Carlton cố hết sức thân một chút cổ, bản năng run rẩy rẩy, hắn ánh mắt tan rã mà nhìn chằm chằm vào trước mắt kim loại sắc thủ lĩnh, nhân loại võng mạc bên trên xuất hiện mơ hồ quang mang, không cách nào kịp thời nuốt nước bọt từ mở ra giữa cánh môi tràn ra tới. Riot chậm rãi đem mình xúc chi phân tán tan vào nhân loại thể nội, mà Carlton mất đi tắc vật ẩm ướt mềm sau huyệt tạm thời không khép lại được, hỗn tạp dịch thể thuận bắp đùi của hắn cây chảy xuống đến, tại che kín vết đỏ màu mật ong trên da lưu khắp nơi đều là, dính tại một đoàn hỗn loạn trên giường đơn.

Riot cũng không hề để ý những cái kia sền sệt bừa bộn, hắn có thể đem Carlton dọn dẹp sạch sẽ, ngoài hành tinh lãnh chúa giang ra mình thể lưu, toàn bộ mà bao trùm Carlton, đem nhân loại quấn nước vào ngân sắc kén bên trong.

Carlton cơ hồ là tại bị hoàn toàn bao lấy nháy mắt liền lâm vào mê man, trên mặt của hắn là chưa khô vệt nước mắt, trên thân cũng trải rộng ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh cấp cho tiêu ký. Carlton trụ sở riêng cách bệnh viện khoảng cách cũng không gần, nhưng không làm khó được Riot, ngoài hành tinh quân chủ quyết định đem Carlton mang về sào huyệt của bọn hắn.

Carlton đang ngủ say, suy nghĩ của hắn có đặc thù ba động, thậm chí đem Riot đưa vào một loại nào đó yên tĩnh thái * bên trong.

——TBC ——

* yên tĩnh thái: Có khi biểu hiện kịch liệt hoặc rõ rệt biến hóa thiên thể, tại không phát sinh loại biến hóa này lúc vị trí trạng thái.

Ta lúc đầu nghĩ là để thẻ tổng tỉnh dậy, sau đó bạo loạn một bên chạy về nhà, một bên tại thể nội thảo thẻ tổng, về sau cảm thấy vẫn là phải để thẻ tổng nghỉ ngơi một chút... Hơi bảo vệ một chút vừa mới bị sửa chữa tốt yếu ớt nhân loại đi _(:з" ∠)_

Đi đến thận có thể để ý, nhưng là ta vẫn là nghĩ thoáng xe 2333~

Có muốn tiếp tục nhìn tiểu đồng bọn lưu cái bình luận hồi phục đi ~

Chapter 4: 04

Chapter Text

04,

Bầu trời đen kịt, ánh trăng bị sền sệt mây tầng che giấu, chỉ tại biên giới chiếu ra một chút xíu yếu ớt ngân quang. U tối trong rừng rậm, có một cái quái vật khổng lồ chính tại hành tẩu. Hắn giẫm qua xốp thổ địa, xếp nhánh cây phát ra bẻ gãy âm thanh vạch phá đêm khuya yên tĩnh, mấy cái bị hoảng sợ cú vọ thét chói tai vang lên vỗ cánh bay qua.

Riot đi tại trên sơn đạo, mà Carlton còn tại trong thân thể của hắn mê man. Carlton trong ngực ôm một cây xúc tu, giống như là sắp ngâm nước người nắm chặt dựa vào duy sinh gỗ nổi. Thủy ngân sắc chất lỏng chặt chẽ bao vây lấy nhân loại cuộn mình thân thể, mấy sợi nhỏ bé xúc tu từ Carlton giữa đùi lan tràn ra, như cây mây quấn lấy Carlton hai chân. Không có việc gì Riot thỉnh thoảng rút động một cái Carlton trong thân thể xúc tu, giống như là kéo động kết nối đồ chơi con rối dây thừng, nhìn xem hắn nhân loại có phản ứng gì. Ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh tạo thành khoái cảm liên miên không ngừng, khiến cho Carlton quanh thân trải rộng mồ hôi, cơ thể của hắn tức căng cứng lại buông lỏng, nhân loại run rẩy, sắc mặt ửng hồng, bị phiếm hồng mí mắt bao trùm xem khí tại có chút chuyển động, hiển nhiên, Carlton ngủ được cũng không an ổn.

Cảm xúc, cảm giác cùng ký ức tại nhân loại trong đại não đan xen, Riot trông thấyCarlton ảo mộng.

Những cái kia mê ly mộng cảnh mười phần nhảy vọt, nhưng điểm giống nhau là tổng sẽ xuất hiện một nhân loại giống cái, hoặc là nói một nữ nhân. Bởi vì tướng mạo của nàng cùng Carlton mười phần giống nhau, cho nên Riot tạm thời cất đặt đối với Carlton thế mà lại mơ tới người khác mà sinh ra không vui.

Bao phủ tại sâu màu da nữ đầu tóc bên trên mờ nhạt ánh đèn, lóe hơi mang ngân thìa; xa dần căn phòng lớn, ngoài cửa sổ xe lướt qua cây cối mơ hồ tàn ảnh; nho nhỏ chung cư, đun nhừ phải thơm nức cơm canh cùng nữ nhân kêu gọi, ấm áp vuốt ve, ôm... In ấn ra bản báo cáo, chồng chất cao đến sụp đổ thư tịch, từ trôi chảy đến lung tung chữ viết, các loại nhan sắc thuốc thử, tại hòm giữ nhiệt bên trong chạy loạn khắp nơi hoặc là cứng đờ động vật... Chết đi lục thực, bị ngã nát thí nghiệm khí giới... Vuốt lên bên mặt tay khô héo.

Từ cửa kim loại bên trong đẩy ra giường, buổi trình diễn thời trang bên trên lấp lóe ánh sáng, bọn chúng nối thành một mảnh màu trắng, tĩnh mịch màu trắng.

Nhân loại tại những cái kia kỳ quái tình cảnh bên trong, chỉ là một cái chợt cao chợt thấp không trọn vẹn bóng lưng.

Sớm tại Riot lần đầu chung cảm giác lúc, hắn liền thu hoạch đượcCarlton tất cả ký ức, nhưng hắn cũng không có đem nó để ở trong lòng, dù cho giờ phút này có chút trong mộng cảnh tượng hắn cảm giác có chút quen thuộc, Riot y nguyên đối với cái này không có chút nào hứng thú, hắn khẽ quét mà qua —— cũng có thể là Riot sẽ tại ngày nào đó nhàm chán thời điểm, từ Carlton trong đầu lật ra đến xem những này tiền căn hậu quả.

Mộng cảnh vẫn còn tiếp tục: Cây cối, hành lang, phòng thí nghiệm... Rất nhiều diện mục mơ hồ không rõ người hôn bệnh hài tử trên giường... Khuôn mặt tươi cười, kêu khóc, càng nhiều tia sáng huỳnh quang cùng ồn ào tiếng vang... Sau đó, là rơi xuống mưa phùn rả rích xám trắng màn trời, cùng hiện tại không kém nhiều Carlton đứng tại đá cẩm thạch bia trước, hắn không có bung dù, chỉ là đem dài dù chống trên mặt đất, bên chân đặt vào một chùm ướt đẫm bách hợp.

Co ro Carlton nhỏ giọng khóc thút thít một chút, hắn đem trong ngực đồ vật ôm càng chặt hơn, tràn ra nước mắt trôi tại thủy ngân sắc chất lỏng bên trên, giống là nước mưa rơi vào biển cả, không có để lại một tơ một hào vết tích. Riot nện chậc lưỡi, nó cùng Riot mang cho hắn những cái kia nước mắt không giống nhau lắm *, ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh ở trong đó nếm đến càng nhiều chua xót.

Tư duy chung làm cho Riot không quá dễ chịu, cho nên Riot quyết định để hắn nhân loại đình chỉ sinh ra tâm tình như vậy. Riot hơi dùng sức giật giật Carlton trong thân thể cây kia xúc chi, cái này khiến cái sau rên rỉ tỉnh lại.

Nhân loại mười phần mỏi mệt, bị cưỡng ép tỉnh lại chênh lệch khiến cho hắn tim đập rộn lên, hắn ngây thơ nhìn một chút chung quanh, phát hiện tình cảnh của mình, hắn giống như là hãm tại thủy ngân đầm lầy, nhưng là lại tại hô hấp không ngại. Ẩn núp tại nhân loại thể nội xúc tu cũng không thô to, Carlton chuyển động thân thể lúc lại kéo xuống bọn chúng, điều này khiến nhân loại ta có một chút khó nhịn, thế là hắn không còn tùy ý động đậy, chỉ là ngồi ngay ngắn, vô ý thức thu hồi chân, che chắn lấy mình thân thể trần truồng. Hắn lầm bầm hỏi: "Chúng ta ở đâu?"

"Trở về."

Carlton không có hỏi mục đích, thông qua Riot thị giác, hắn biết bọn hắn chính tại về nhà mình trên đường, Carlton nhà ở ở vào vùng ngoại thành tòa nào đó trên núi, từ nơi đó có thể nhìn xuống San Francisco cảnh đêm.

"Ta làm sao rồi?"

Riot rõ ràng Carlton hoàn toàn quên đi giấc mộng mới vừa rồi cảnh, hắn cũng không nghĩ làm cho đối phương hồi tưởng lại, ngoài hành tinh lãnh chúa hời hợt trần thuật nói: "Ngươi ngất đi."

Carlton hô hấp ngắn ngủi dừng lại một chút, trong đầu hiển hiện chính là bọn hắn tại trong phòng bệnh hỗn loạn tràng cảnh, hắn không biết có thể hay không bị những người khác trông thấy. Riot có chút hăng hái mà nhìn xem hắn nhỏ đồ chơi trên mặt hiển hiện đỏ hồng, còn có giống như là thấm như máu đỏ bừng thính tai. Hắn lười nhác nói cho nhân loại, bệnh viện camera sớm bị hắn làm hỏng, cái giường kia cũng bị ngoài hành tinh cự lực vặn thành một đoàn nhìn không ra nguyên dạng đồ vật ném vào trong hồ.

Riot thanh âm trầm thấp tại nhân loại trong đầu tiếng vọng, tựa hồ vẫn không có cái gì ba động, thế nhưng là Carlton trong đầu nhanh chóng hiện lên mấy cái suy nghĩ, sau đó sắc mặt của hắn chậm rãi tái nhợt: "Thật xin lỗi..." Nhân loại hết sức yếu ớt, hắn chỉ là vừa mới được chữa trị tốt. Carlton thể chất vốn là không tính cường tráng, huống chi còn tại trên giường bệnh nằm hồi lâu, thu lấy đều là chút chỉ cung cấp duy sinh dịch dinh dưỡng. Carlton lo lắng Riot sẽ đối với mình nhỏ yếu cảm thấy phiền chán, căm ghét vứt bỏ (hoặc là ăn hết), ngược lại đi tìm càng thêm cường đại túc chủ.

Ngoài hành tinh lãnh chúa tự nhiên nhìn thấy nhân loại viên kia cái đầu nhỏ bên trong sầu lo, Riot tự giác đáy lòng dao động kỳ quái cảm xúc, hắn nghĩ đối cái kia lo sợ bất an nhân loại rống to, hoặc là đánh Carlton dừng lại, nhưng hắn biết cho dù là mình nhẹ nhất công kích đều có thể đem hắn bạo thành một vũng máu thịt.

Riot không rõ, cái này bị mình hao tâm tổn trí sửa chữa người tốt loại, vì cái gì luôn luôn không nhìn rõ làm nhỏ đồ chơi định vị —— chỉ có chủ nhân có thể quyết định hắn đi ở, mà Carlton mình không được.

Carlton cảm thấy mình đang bay, hắn nhảy nhót tốc độ so ô tô còn nhanh hơn, mượn từ Riot thị giác, hắn có thể nhìn thấy chân mình dưới đáy xẹt qua ngọn cây. Cho dù Carlton còn có thể phát giác được thân thể suy yếu bất lực, nhưng lúc này hắn lại cảm thấy mình tràn ngập lực lượng, đây đều là Riot ban thưởng cho hắn. Nghĩ như vậy, Carlton hơi nhắm mắt lại, hắn nhịp tim phải rất nhanh, yết hầu rất khô, thanh âm của hắn khàn giọng, nói ra cũng chẳng phải lưu loát: "Riot, ta, ta nghĩ tới, ta không phải một cái cường tráng túc chủ..."

A, đến, ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh hạ quyết định, nếu như nhân loại hoài nghi tự mình lựa chọn hắn làm túc chủ quyết định, kia Riot liền trực tiếp đem hắn ăn hết được rồi.

Carlton toàn vẹn không biết Riot trắng hếu sắc nhọn răng nanh đã tại cổ của hắn bên cạnh ngo ngoe muốn động, tử vong trát đao treo tại đỉnh đầu của hắn, mà lời hắn nói chính là rơi ra lệnh, Carlton hạ quyết tâm mở miệng nói ra: "... Thế nhưng là ta sẽ rèn luyện mình..."

Riot "Ừ" một tiếng, có chút ngoài ý muốn, hắn ẩn nấp thu hồi răng nanh. Nghe đến ngoài hành tinh lãnh chúa đáp lại, Carlton mừng rỡ, nhân loại có chút thỉnh thoảng tiếp tục nói ra: "Hỏa tiễn bên kia, ta cũng sẽ theo vào... Xin cho ta, tiếp tục làm ngươi túc chủ."

Một mực không ngừng tiến lên Riot ngừng lại, hắn thanh âm trầm thấp quanh quẩn tại Carlton giác quan bên trong: "Chứng minh."

Đêm khuya tiến lên tại sơn dã quái vật thân hình từ từ nhỏ dần, bao vây lấy Carlton chất lỏng hòa tan tiến thân thể của nhân loại bên trong.

"Chứng minh cho ta nhìn, ngươi đủ cường tráng, " Riot thẩm thấu tiến túc chủ trong thân thể, cực tốt thị lực để hắn trông thấy đường núi đỉnh biệt thự, hắn nói nói, " ngươi biết làm như thế nào đi."

Carlton ngồi quỳ chân tại một vũng nước ngân sắc vũng lầy bên trong, gió đêm quét hạ, nhân loại cảm thấy một tia rét lạnh, cho dù nơi này không có khả năng có người ngoài, nhưng không có quần áo che đậy thân thể y nguyên để nhất quán áo mũ chỉnh tề nhà khoa học mười phần xấu hổ. Mấy đầu mảnh khảnh thủy ngân đường vân quấn lên nhân loại bắp chân, một đường trèo lên đến, Carlton cắn răng nhẫn nại lấy mình run rẩy, hậu phương dinh dính xúc cảm chưa hề tiêu dừng, mà hắn cũng nhớ phải thân thể của mình bị cưỡng ép mở ra đáng sợ cảm giác, nhưng nếu như đây là Riot muốn, hắn nghĩ hắn sẽ cố gắng.

Carlton đứng lên, ngay từ đầu còn vô ý thức che chắn lấy thân thể của mình, sau đó liền cảm giác vùi vào thân thể hậu phương mấy cây xúc tu đạn bỗng nhúc nhích, một trận tê dại chui lên xương đuôi, nhân loại đầu gối mềm nhũn, kém chút té ngã, một đạo tráng kiện xúc chi từ bên người của hắn tuôn ra, đem lảo đảo nhân loại đỡ lấy.

Kỳ thật, Riot có thể trực tiếp điều khiển nhân loại cơ bắp hành tẩu, hắn làm cái này đã rất nhuần nhuyễn, bất quá là một chút dây chằng, cơ bắp cùng xương cốt loại hình cân đối. Bàn chân bình thân bước ra, mang chuyển động thân thể di chuyển về phía trước , bình thường là chân trái trước bước, sau đó đùi phải đuổi theo, nhân loại hai đầu chi dưới làm có quy luật trước sau giao nhau vận động.

Ngoài hành tinh lãnh chúa cảm thấy rất có ý tứ, hắn nhân loại giống như là vừa học biết đi đường ấu sinh thể, thậm chí không biết nên như thế nào đi đường. Đương nhiên, khả năng nhất nguyên nhân, là Riot còn đang chơi hắn nhỏ đồ chơi. Riot xúc chi cuốn lấy Carlton mảnh khảnh cổ, nhỏ bé tơ bạc trêu chọc lấy nhân loại sắp sụp đổ thân thể, mấy cỗ mài cọ lấy dưới xương sườn, mấy cỗ leo lên tại eo, còn có mấy cỗ lan tràn tại Carlton bắp đùi, như có như không vuốt ve những cái kia Riot sớm đã biết rõ điểm mẫn cảm.

Ngay từ đầu, Carlton còn có tâm lực cảm thấy xấu hổ, hắn ý đồ dùng tay đi che lấp mình thân thể trần truồng, càng về sau, hắn cơ hồ là đờ đẫn địa, máy móc tính cất bước. Bởi vì những cái kia khoái cảm ép khô tinh lực của hắn, hắn nghĩ không được cái khác. Carlton không đi qua đầu này đường núi, sinh mệnh hội ngân sách giám đốc điều hành có được chuyên trách lái xe cùng bảo tiêu, ngồi tại xe sang lên tới đạt mục đích chỉ cần mấy phút, mà biệt thự này cũng chỉ là tài sản của hắn một trong thôi, hắn chưa từng cảm thấy đạt đến nơi đây sẽ như vậy khó khăn.

Carlton khom người, khó khăn đi vào, trên thân thể dây dưa màu xám bạc loại kim loại vật để hắn giống như là gánh vác lấy cái gì gánh nặng, nhưng trên thực tế, như nếu không phải những cái kia kim loại chất lỏng kịp thời chèo chống thân thể của nhân loại, Carlton sớm cũng bởi vì khoái cảm mà xụi lơ trên mặt đất, cũng không còn cách nào bò lên,

Nùng vân dần dần tán, ánh trăng xuyên thấu qua giao thoa rừng lá chiếu xạ tại nhân loại trên thân, Carlton vóc người không cao, nhưng hình thể cân xứng, tỉ lệ vô cùng tốt, hắn có được thon dài tứ chi. Nhân loại mặt đỏ tới mang tai, mồ hôi đầm đìa, màu mật ong trên nhục thể trải rộng lốm đốm lấm tấm vết đỏ, bên ngoài thân đều nhuận bên trên một tầng hơi mang. Hắn giữa khu rừng đi tới, như cùng một con vừa mới học biết hành tẩu ấu hươu, đang cố gắng muốn cùng tộc đàn lội nước di chuyển, tìm kiếm thuộc về bọn hắn nơi ở.

Carlton mỗi bước một bước đều sẽ từ tách ra giữa cánh môi tràn ra nóng hổi thở dốc, cỏ dại, đá vụn vạch tại bàn chân của hắn cùng đi đứng một bên, bị chợt lóe lên thủy ngân xúc tu đẩy ra, hắn nắm chặt nắm đấm, móng tay đỉnh tại lòng bàn tay tầng kia hơi mỏng ngân sắc bên trên, cũng vô pháp đâm vào. Kim loại sắc chất lỏng từ Carlton thành ruột bên trong thẩm thấu, bành trướng, đem kia một đoạn vốn không nên như thế sử dụng nhục bích từ nội bộ chống ra, bắt chước ngụy trang hạt tròn lật quấy lấy sưng đỏ niêm mạc, linh hoạt giãy dụa, mang đến hơi đâm ngứa ngáy cùng khoái cảm. Nó đi theo Carlton bước đi, tại đối phương trao đổi hai chân thời điểm thật sâu đỉnh đi vào, làm cho nhân loại không thể không dừng bước lại, chờ kia một trận mà khiến người khó nhịn khoái cảm quá khứ mới tiếp tục hành động. Có ướt át dinh dính đồ vật thuận thanh niên căng đầy đùi chảy xuống, nhưng khi nó chảy xuôi chí kim thuộc sắc xúc tu bên trên lúc, liền tan rã không gặp.

Không có đau đớn quấy nhiễu, hắn cảm giác được chỉ là mệt nhọc vui vẻ, Carlton dưới bụng co rúm, tiêu đường sắc trong mắt lần nữa ngậm đầy nước mắt, Riot ở trong đó nếm đến làm hắn hài lòng hương vị.

——TBC ——

* tình cảm tính rơi lệ nước mắt bên trong ngậm protein khá nhiều, mà tính phản xạ rơi lệ nước mắt bên trong ngậm protein ít. Tại những này kết cấu phức tạp protein bên trong, có một loại theo trắc định có thể là cùng loại giảm đau tề hóa học vật chất.

Thẻ tổng: Nhỏ yếu, đáng thương, lại bất lực, nhưng ta không quan tâm.

Bạo quân: Hắn chỉ là cái đồ chơi thôi. (→ thật là thơm. jpg)

Đại khái tư thiết là thẻ tổng khi còn bé phụ mẫu ly dị, đi theo mẫu thân sinh hoạt, mẫu thân bất hạnh ly mắc ung thư, thế là thẻ tổng bắt đầu học tập sinh mệnh khoa học, đáng tiếc mẫu thân cuối cùng vẫn là không đợi được hắn gen liệu pháp sáng lập liền tạ thế. Thẻ tổng cho rằng nguyên nhân là quá nhiều người ngăn cản kéo dài tiến hành lâm sàng thí nghiệm thời gian. Tại thời gian dài bản thân trừng phạt bên trong, thẻ tổng trở nên cực đoan, coi thường nhân mạng.

Còn có thật nhiều nghĩ viết play, tỉ như công cộng trường hợp a, từ thể song long a, blabla X DDD~

Có muốn tiếp tục nhìn tiểu đồng bọn lưu cái bình luận đi w~

Chapter 5: 05

Chapter Text

05,

Carlton tỉnh lại thời điểm, trời đã sáng rõ, ánh nắng xuyên thấu qua mở rộng màn cửa tiết vào, tán hắn một thân. Thân làm sinh mệnh hội ngân sách giám đốc điều hành kiêm nghiên cứu viên, Carlton một ngày hai mươi bốn giờ đều an bài phải tràn đầy, cho nên hắn cũng không tham ngủ, làm việc và nghỉ ngơi luôn luôn rất quy luật. Nhưng tại hiện tại, Carlton cảm thấy hiếm thấy mệt mỏi cùng mệt nhọc, hắn không muốn rời giường. Tối hôm qua, hắn gượng chống lấy trèo lên đỉnh núi, lắc lắc ung dung đứng tại cửa ra vào, quét hình tròng đen cùng vân tay khóa về sau, liền mất đi ý thức. Đại khái Riot nhìn hắn làm được cũng không tệ lắm, mang theo thân thể của hắn giúp làm sạch sẽ cùng sửa chữa công việc, Carlton hay là may mắn mình tỉnh lại lúc cũng không có vô cùng bẩn, sền sệt, trừ làn da mặt ngoài ứ đỏ, trên thân thể của hắn cũng không có nó vết thương của hắn.

Carlton trong lòng nói tiếng cám ơn, Riot cũng không có đáp lại hắn. Nhân loại trở mình, kéo qua chăn mền che kín đầu, đem mình hãm tại một đoàn mềm mại trong bóng tối. San Francisco đường đi sống mái với nhau, hai lần vũ trụ thăm dò sự cố, thất bại cộng sinh thể nghiên cứu, đại lượng bị thử tử vong vụ án, lại thêm hắn trọng thương nhập viện sau cơ hồ mai danh ẩn tích gần ba tháng, dùng chân chỉ nghĩ cũng biết, những cái kia đã sớm không quen nhìn hắn còn quá trẻ an vị ủng như thế thân gia nhà tư bản nhóm, sẽ giống ngửi được mùi máu tươi cá mập đồng dạng, đem hắn tài sản nuốt sạch sẽ.

"Muốn ăn rơi bọn hắn sao?" Thanh âm trầm thấp tại nhân loại trong đầu vang lên, đánh gãyCarlton suy nghĩ.

"Cái gì?" Carlton vô ý thức mở miệng hỏi.

"Chúng ta có thể đem bọn hắn ăn hết." Riot có chút bất mãn Carlton thất thần, nhìn tại Carlton vừa mới tỉnh ngủ phân thượng, hắn hay là lặp lại một lần.

"A, không cần, " Carlton sửng sốt một chút, sau đó môi của hắn hơi vểnh, kéo lên một vòng mỉm cười, "Ta có thể giải quyết cái này." Riot cảm giác được nhân loại trong lòng tràn ra nhàn nhạt vui sướng, hắn rất muốn nói mình chỉ là trông thấyCarlton nghĩ tới những cái kia Âu phục giày da, bụng phệ các nhân loại, cảm thấy có lẽ vị của bọn họ cũng không tệ lắm, mà không phải ý tốt gì quan tâm.

Riot nghe thấy Carlton nói "Ta", hắn chợt nhớ tới đêm hôm đó, mình nói cho đối phương biết hắn lãnh đạo mấy trăm vạn cái cộng sinh thể lúc, nhân loại cặp kia bởi vì cảm xúc kích động mà sáng long lanh con mắt, còn có nói "Chúng ta" hưng phấn ngữ điệu, Riot không hiểu cảm thấy có một tia không thoải mái.

Riot xưa nay không dùng che giấu tâm tình của hắn, tại hành tinh mẹ lúc ngoài hành tinh lĩnh chủ yếu là khó chịu, liền đi bắt mấy cái cộng sinh thể đè xuống đất đánh tơi bời phát tiết, mà ở Địa Cầu, Riot lại không quá muốn đi đánh hắn túc chủ. Riot cũng không phải là đơn giản chữa trị Carlton thân thể, hắn là làm cho nhân loại chỉ còn một đoàn nhìn không ra hình dạng huyết nhục một lần nữa trưởng thành hoàn chỉnh người, ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh cơ hồ đem Carlton cho rằng mình tạo vật, đương nhiên, nhân loại khẳng định không biết điểm này.

Không thể sử dụng bạo lực, thế là ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh quyết định đổi cái phương thức, hắn từ Carlton trên da chậm chạp thẩm thấu ra, vài đoạn rời rạc xúc chi khỏa quấn lênCarlton hai chân. Nhân loại cảm giác được chất lỏng phất qua làn da yếu ớt ngứa, nụ cười của hắn còn chưa mở ra hoàn toàn, liền thu liễm, Carlton hơi nhắm mắt lại, hắn quá rõ ràng đây là chuyện gì khúc nhạc dạo, mặc dù không biết vì cái gì Riot sẽ làm như vậy, nhưng Carlton hay là từ nằm nghiêng cuộn mình tư thế chuyển thành nằm thẳng, hắn cong lên hai chân, dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn buông lỏng thân thể của mình.

Mấy nhánh sông chất trượt vàoCarlton từng bị cưỡng ép mở ra địa phương, Carlton phát ra một tiếng đè thấp thở dốc, Riot có thể cảm giác được đối phương trong đầu chợt lóe lên sợ hãi cùng co rúm lại, cỗ kia ấm áp thon gầy thân thể run rẩy, rất nhanh lại bình ổn lại. Riot chậm rãi rời rạc ra, hắn ngưng kết chất lỏng móng vuốt bóp lấyCarlton nhọn cái cằm, ngoài hành tinh quân chủ cẩn thận chu đáo lấy hắn nhân loại. Sóng mũi cao, thâm thúy hình dáng, mềm mại nâu đậm quyền phát, nam nhân ướt sũng tiêu đường sắc nhãn con ngươi sức lấy quá phận thon dài lông mi. Dù cho Riot không ngay ngắn hợp những cái kia lâm thời vật chứa thẩm mỹ, hắn cũng cảm thấy hắn nhân loại rất đẹp.

Riot thích Carlton thân thể, hắn triển khai chất lỏng bao vây lấy nhân loại thân thể cùng tứ chi, cảm thụ những cái kia mềm mại vân da tại hắn vuốt ve hạ, run rẩy cộng hưởng ra mỹ diệu tần suất. Xúc chi khuấy động phát ra dính trượt tiếng nước, Carlton gương mặt cùng bên tai đều nổi lên một trận mà ửng hồng, hắn nhìn qua mềm mại, ướt át lại không có chút nào tính công kích. Ngoài hành tinh quân chủ rất rõ ràng người này là như thế nào lãnh khốc đối đãi đồng loại, nhưng hắn hào không dị nghị, kẻ yếu phải bị chi phối, cướp đoạt cùng đồ sát, liền như chính mình tại hành tinh mẹ là cường đại nhất thủ lĩnh, liền như chính mình ở chỗ này có thể hoàn toàn chiếm hữu Carlton. Bị Riot trực tiếp như vậy nhìn chằm chằm, Carlton tựa hồ cảm giác được ngượng ngùng, hắn rủ xuống mắt, tránh đi cộng sinh thể ánh mắt.

Nhìn xem Carlton thần sắc, Riot móng vuốt trượt qua nhân loại đôi môi đỏ hồng, trở nên tròn cùn bắt chước ngụy trang đầu ngón tay cạy mở đối phương răng liệt, vuốt ve Carlton mềm mại đầu lưỡi. Nhân loại ánh mắt hơi có chút mệt nghi ngờ, nhưng là y nguyên phục tùng hé môi mặc cho Riot móng tay lật quấy lấy vòm miệng của hắn, đùa bỡn đầu lưỡi cùng niêm mạc. Riot phân ra một bộ phận mảnh khảnh thể lưu chậm rãi trượt vào nhân loại yết hầu, nhưng không có giống Carlton huyễn nghĩ như vậy đi mãnh liệt kích thích nhân loại mẫn cảm cái lưỡi cùng nuốt bộ, hoặc là đang giận trong khu vực quản lý bành trướng kiềm chế hô hấp của hắn. Xen vào chất lỏng cùng thể dính lan tràn cảm giác khiến cho Carlton vô ý thức nuốt, chỗ cổ kia một viên hạnh nhân giống như nhuyễn cốt tại yết hầu trên dưới hoạt động. Nhân loại bờ môi càng đỏ, vài tia nước bọt thuận khóe môi của hắn chảy xuống, ở trên cằm dính ra ướt đẫm vết tích.

Riot trượt vàoCarlton trong cơ thể, càng rõ ràng hơn cảm thụ đến Carlton trái tim gia tốc nhảy lên, tư duy kết nối để Riot nghe gặp nhân loại nội tâm yếu ớt kháng cự cùng sợ hãi, nhưng là Carlton y nguyên tại xúc chi bò hướng cổ của hắn lúc nghe lời ngửa đầu, triển lộ nhược điểm —— đây đối với làm dịu Riot bực bội một chút tác dụng đều không có.

"Ngươi quá ồn." Riot lạnh lẽo cứng rắn thanh âm tiếng vọng tại nhân loại trong đầu.

"... Thật xin lỗi?" Carlton hô hấp dừng lại, hắn có chút bất an chớp chớp sương mù mông lung con mắt, cố gắng nhớ lại vừa rồi mình có hay không phát ra không đúng lúc thanh âm.

Riot chán ghét Carlton phản kháng hắn, nhưng khi Carlton rõ ràng không tình nguyện lại như cũ dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn, ngoài hành tinh quân chủ lại cảm thấy càng là khó chịu. Riot đột nhiên mất đi hào hứng, hắn thu hồi những cái kia nhúc nhích xúc tu, để cho mình một lần nữa dung hợp tiến thân thể của nhân loại bên trong, đem không biết làm sao nhân loại gạt sang một bên.

"Riot?" Carlton có chút chật vật, hắn bị Riot vẩy tới nửa cứng ngắc, hậu phương cũng ẩm ướt mềm chảy nước, nhưng Riot đột nhiên đình chỉ lại khiến người ta loại bí ẩn thở dài một hơi, hắn buông lỏng căng cứng cơ bắp, an tĩnh chờ đợi mình dần vào trạng thái thân thể bình tĩnh.

"Ta đói." Riot khắc chế mình bởi vì phát giác được đối phương nhẹ nhõm tâm tính mà nổi giận xúc động, giống bình thường đồng dạng di khí sai sử nói.

"Được rồi." Carlton không có phát giác suy nghĩ của hắn bên trong mang lên nhạt nhẽo nhảy nhót cùng ấm áp, Riot không hiểu nhiều đó là cái gì.

Riot còn đang trầm tư, đối với cái này hoàn toàn không biết gì Carlton đi tới phòng tắm, đơn giản sạch sẽ một chút chính mình. Riot lật ra mấy cái kia lâm thời túc chủ ký ức, tiểu cô nương nhìn về phía nàng chó con hoặc là lão thái thái nhìn về phía cháu của nàng lúc cảm xúc, tựa hồ cùng vừa rồi có chút xứng đôi, nhưng vô luận như thế nào, Carlton nghĩ cũng không tính được tôn trọng cùng sùng kính.

Riot đang chuẩn bị lên tiếng chất vấn, Carlton liền đã đi chân đất đi ra, nhân loại tùy ý dùng chăn lông xoa xoa thân thể, mặc lên từ trong tủ quầy cầm tơ tằm áo ngủ, đắt đỏ màu đen vải vóc khoác tại trên thân nam nhân, đem hắn bị nhiệt khí hun ra mỏng đỏ làn da che lấp hơn phân nửa. Carlton đứng tại bên giường, tông mái tóc màu đen ướt đẫm, hắn toàn thân hơi nước, vai nơi cổ vải vóc bởi vì nước đọng dính ở trên người hắn, phác hoạ ra hắn hình dáng, tản mát tiến đến ánh nắng để Carlton cả người đều lóe hoà thuận vui vẻ ánh sáng.

Riot cảm thấy mình vô duyên vô cớ bực bội bỗng nhiên giảm bớt một chút, tựa hồ có chút sự tình cũng không quá quan trọng.

Carlton giẫm qua gỗ thật sàn nhà, trên mặt đất lưu lại một chuỗi rất nhanh liền sẽ biến mất dấu chân, sau đó lại trên đường tìm được một đôi dép lê giẫm đi vào. Carlton đi vào phòng bếp, kéo ra khổng lồ tủ lạnh, hỏi: "Ngươi muốn ăn chút ——?"

Hắn lúng túng im bặt mà dừng, âm thanh trong trẻo đột ngột biến mất trong không khí: Trong tủ lạnh rỗng tuếch, chỉ có mấy túi không có mở ra bắp ngô phiến cùng nhanh đông lạnh đồ ăn.

"Ta nhớ được có để gia chính công ty cho ta mỗi cái bất động sản đều dự trữ đồ ăn?" Carlton kinh ngạc nghĩ đến, từ khi hắn sống nhờ cộng sinh thể về sau, hắn làm chính là vì Riot nhiều hơn suy tính. Carlton cho công ty tiền, tại phòng ốc của hắn bị ngân hàng lấy đi hoặc là hắn lão trước khi chết đều đầy đủ dùng, nhìn thấy đại trạch không nhiễm trần thế dáng vẻ, hắn còn tưởng rằng chỗ này cũng có ăn.

Riot không nói những cái kia hải sản cùng ăn thịt tối hôm qua hắn toàn ăn, bởi vì giờ khắc này Carlton chính một mặt xin lỗi hướng hắn nói xin lỗi, đồng thời cam đoan hắn sẽ gọi điện thoại để người đưa tới đầy đủ tươi mới đồ ăn làm đền bù. Riot tùy ý lên tiếng, hắn nhân loại liền nở nụ cười, mặt mày cong cong, toàn vẹn không giống hắn từng sợ hãi mình đồng dạng.

Carlton ngâm một bát sữa bò bắp ngô phiến, dùng thìa ăn, một trống một trống quai hàm để Riot nhớ tới một chút bị nhân loại nuôi nhốt yếu tiểu động vật, hắn rất muốn ngưng kết một ngón tay đi đâm hắn một chút.

Ấm áp thời khắc không có bảo trì thật lâu, Carlton vừa mới buông xuống thìa, đem chén dĩa ném vào máy rửa bát, một tiếng du dương chuông điện thoại liền đánh vỡ đây hết thảy. Riot có thể phát giác được nhân loại bỗng nhiên căng cứng cơ bắp, Carlton mặc dù hay là mềm mại trang phục, nhưng là hắn càng tiếp cận giám đốc điều hành lúc trạng thái.

"Ngươi khôi phục." Trong ống nghe truyền đến đâu ra đấy thanh tuyến.

"Vâng."Carlton trong đầu hiện ra hình tượng của đối phương, một cái khuôn mặt lạnh lùng cao vị người, cùng mình giống nhau địa phương chỉ có tâm địa lãnh khốc. Riot cũng trông thấy những cái kia thoáng hiện, biệt thự, quân hàm cùng với khác khiến Carlton cảm thấy không thoải mái đồ vật.

"Tháng sau có thính chứng hội, ngươi biết phải làm sao." Lời còn chưa dứt, trò chuyện liền cúp máy. Lưu lại Carlton cầm lưu lại âm thanh bận điện thoại, hắn càng thu càng chặt ngón tay theo tại trên máy truyền tin hiện ra bạch, Riot cảm thấy được nhân loại phẫn nộ, hắn từ Carlton trong tay bừng lên, "Răng rắc" một tiếng, đưa điện thoại di động bóp nát.

Carlton phân loạn suy nghĩ bị đánh gãy, hắn có chút khiếp sợ nhìn xem trong lòng bàn tay một đoàn nhựa cặn bã.

Nửa ngày, Carlton nhếch nhếch miệng, bên môi kéo ra mấy sợi ngọt ngào tiếu văn, hắn xông Riot mở cái trò đùa: "Chúng ta đi đem hắn ăn hết?" Nghe được nhân loại nói "Chúng ta", Riot cảm giác được một trận kỳ dị xúc động, cái này khiến hắn không tự giác từ nhân loại trong da thẩm thấu ra, kim loại sắc thể lưu kéo dài tới mở, phù động đỏ sậm vết lõm nhan sắc đều tựa hồ càng thêm tiên diễm một điểm, ngoài hành tinh quân chủ khỏa có người ở loại tứ chi, tiếp đượcCarlton toàn bộ trọng lượng, kia cơ hồ giống như là một cái ôm.

——TBC ——

Thường ngày bánh ngọt 2333~

Đại khái chính là bạo loạn quân muốn thẻ tổng nghe lời lại không nghĩ hắn quá nghe lời, thẻ tổng? ? ? trạng thái.

Có muốn tiếp tục nhìn liền lưu cái bình luận đi ~

Chapter 6: 06

Chapter Text

06,

Riot vẫn là không có ăn hết cái kia cho Carlton gọi điện thoại nam nhân, nhưng có từ Châu Úc không vận đến các thức hải sản, cùng nhất là tươi non các loại thịt tươi làm thay thế, ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh cũng không có ý kiến gì. Riot đối ăn người không có gì chấp niệm , bất kỳ cái gì có thể cung cấp năng lượng đồ vật với hắn mà nói đều thật là tốt đồ ăn, từ tứ vụ đến San Francisco, nhiều như vậy mỹ vị ăn thịt vô tri vô giác tại trước mắt hắn loạn lắc, Riot thật cũng không làm sao xuống tay . Bất quá, có lựa chọn, cộng sinh thể càng thiên vị tươi mới, có sinh mệnh lực, chất thịt sung mãn mà kiên cố vật sống.

Carlton lại là thức ăn chay chủ Nghĩa người.

Riot nhìn qua Carlton ký ức, hắn còn có một cuộc phỏng vấn nói tới vấn đề này, Carlton dùng một loại mang theo vịnh ngâm ngữ điệu giải thích nói: "« thánh kinh Cựu Ước Sáng Thế Kỷ » Chương 09: Tam tiết Tứ Trung nói qua: 'Phàm còn sống động vật đều có thể làm các ngươi đồ ăn, đây hết thảy ta đều ban cho các ngươi như là rau xanh đồng dạng. Duy chỉ có thịt mang theo máu, đó chính là hắn sinh mệnh, các ngươi không thể ăn!' " nhân loại cười đến ôn hòa hữu lễ, ngữ khí thành kính giống cái chân chính giáo đồ.

Carlton có phải là giáo đồ, Riot cầm giữ nguyên ý kiến, ngoài hành tinh lãnh chúa biết nhân loại tinh anh khẳng định là cái giỏi về người nói láo, bất quá tại Riot trước mặt lại không cách nào che giấu, túc chủ tư duy chỉ có thể hướng ra phía ngoài tinh thủ lĩnh không giữ lại chút nào rộng mở.

Riot miễn cưỡng lật qua nhân loại trong đầu tồn tại quang ảnh, đại não là nhân loại hệ thần kinh cao cấp nhất bộ phận, mà nhân loại đối với nó khai phát không đủ mười phần trăm, vô ý thức nhớ tồn tại tại lặn trong thức hải, kia là chút có lẽ Carlton bản thân đều lãng quên nội dung.

Phòng thí nghiệm đèn chân không sáng loáng lóe lên, chôn tâm ở đây Carlton cơ hồ không cách nào phân biệt ngày đêm, viện nghiên cứu động vật tính thí nghiệm tiến triển rất thuận lợi, là chủ lực Carlton nhận ngợi khen, nhưng hắn lại lòng tràn đầy nôn nóng, bởi vì Carlton xin lâm sàng thí nghiệm một mực không có đạt được phê chuẩn, mà lưu cho thời gian của hắn lại càng ngày càng ít.

Khi Carlton thành công cầm tới bị thử thể danh sách thời điểm, trải qua gió ngân hạnh lá đã bay lả tả rơi đầy đất, trùng điệp kim hoàng sắc giống như là chân trời lượt nhuộm mộ ánh sáng.

Mẹ của hắn không có chống nổi cái kia mùa đông giá rét.

Ngoài phòng trên bãi cỏ che tầng tuyết thật dày, trắng noãn vùi lấp khô bại. Carlton phật một chút đen áo khoác, nhỏ bé băng sương tại bên chân của hắn ngã phải vỡ nát. Trẻ tuổi nhân loại hô hấp lấy không khí lạnh như băng, cảm nhận được một cỗ ý lạnh xông vào xoang mũi, nó khắp nhập trong phổi, thuận ấm áp huyết dịch tại toàn thân bên trong quấn một vòng, hóa thành một ngụm a ra sương trắng.

Carlton không có thời gian chậm trễ, hắn đem hết thảy tâm lực đều đầu nhập nghiên cứu.

Lại về sau, Carlton cầm văn kiện im lặng không nói, hắn lâm sàng thí nghiệm xuất hiện vấn đề, số 3 vật thí nghiệm sinh ra không bình thường phản ứng sinh lý, bị thử thể hệ thống miễn dịch xuất hiện dị thường, liên luỵ nhỏ động mạch, tĩnh mạch cùng mao mạch mạch máu, cái này dẫn đến bị thử quanh thân xuất hiện hoại tử tính loét, làn da thối nát.

"Không có quan hệ, đây chỉ là chút rất nhỏ bất lương phản ứng, chúng ta dùng một chút có kháng viêm cùng miễn dịch ức chế song trọng tác dụng piurin cùng loại thuốc là được." Carlton mỉm cười đè xuống không đồng ý thanh âm, hắn đối mấy cái khác vật thí nghiệm giảm bớt dùng dược tề lượng, cải tiến phương thức, nhưng một chút bị thử thể tại về sau thí nghiệm bên trong, y nguyên xuất hiện nghiêm trọng bài dị phản ứng.

Qua không lâu, có mấy cái đồng liêu hướng Carlton đưa ra kháng nghị, Carlton an tĩnh nhìn chằm chằm dẫn đầu nhà khoa học nhìn trong chốc lát, đột nhiên nói ra: "Ngươi nhớ kỹ Lily sao, lần trước chúng ta đi bệnh viện thăm hỏi cô bé kia... Chỉ cần tiến thêm một bước, có lẽ là có thể trị càng bọn hắn... Lily cùng con gái của ngươi không chênh lệch nhiều a?"

Làm từ thiện thời điểm, Carlton đã từng mang theo đoàn đội đi bệnh viện thăm hỏi qua những cái kia sinh bệnh hài tử, bọn hắn chỉ có thể tiếp nhận bảo thủ trị liệu, khô gầy tay nhỏ giống như là lịch sương cây, bất luận tuổi tác, giới tính, trong ánh mắt của bọn hắn đều tràn ngập đối nhau khát vọng, các nghiên cứu viên trầm mặc.

Kết quả sau cùng coi như không tệ, đoàn đội tự nhiên trắng trợn chúc mừng, mọi người cũng quên đi có mười mấy cái toàn thân nát rữa, hô hấp suy kiệt mà chết vật thí nghiệm. Chỉ có Carlton đem tên của bọn hắn cùng nguyên nhân cái chết, từng bước từng bước, một nhóm một nhóm từ rơi đầy tro bụi hồ sơ sang băng tiến nhật ký của mình bên trong. Carlton nhìn qua những cái kia đỏ đỏ trắng trắng, rách rách rưới rưới thi thể, bọn chúng giống như là từng đoàn từng đoàn bị cẩn thận đánh nát quấy tốt Hamburger thịt, tại bị đẩy tới phòng hỏa táng về sau, mới lấy nấu nướng hoàn thành, mọi người đem nhận chứa vào, khẳng khái đưa cho tham lam thôn phệ hết thảy đại địa hưởng dụng ——Lily cũng tại thổ địa trong bụng, Carlton hay là chậm một bước.

Carlton tiếp tục nghiên cứu phát minh gen liệu pháp cùng với sản phẩm, mở rộng để một số người đạt được chữa trị, một chút thì không phải vậy, dù sao gien người huyền bí lại vẫn có rất lớn một bộ phận chôn giấu tại tự nhiên phía dưới, Carlton không cách nào đình chỉ hắn bước đi. Hàng năm phong tuyết đều hỗ trợ vùi lấp huyết tinh cùng hài cốt, Carlton nhật ký cũng càng ngày càng dày.

Carlton rốt cuộc ăn không vô ăn thịt.

Trên Địa Cầu chứng bệnh không cách nào đối cộng sinh thể tạo thành tổn thương, cho nên hắn thấy chỉ là chút bị sớm xử lý qua đồ ăn, hắn còn có một chút đáng tiếc tươi mới nhân thể bị các nghiên cứu viên ném vứt bỏ, thật sự là lãng phí.

Đoạn thời gian này Carlton chân không bước ra khỏi nhà, hắn cũng không thèm để ý thính chứng hội, nhưng cũng nghiêm túc nghiên cứu lấy bưu đưa tới tư liệu, tinh anh nhân sĩ biết đến lúc đó mình muốn làm thế nào, đơn giản là từ nhiệm, xin lỗi, bồi thường loại hình lần trước bao, sinh mệnh hội ngân sách giám đốc điều hành thậm chí có thể suy đoán ra hắn sẽ có hạ tràng. Carlton có thể mệnh lệnh đội cảnh sát tại khu náo nhiệt sử dụng drone tiến hành oanh tạc, tự nhiên rõ ràng như thế nào lợi dụng sau lưng của hắn luồng sóng ẩn núp quyền lợi đấu tranh, nhiều người như vậy tình hắn còn siết trong tay, dù sao cũng sẽ không có cái gì hình tù. Carlton không hứng lắm, ngón tay nhặt văn kiện lật qua một trang.

Riot tại Carlton trong thức hải chìm nổi, hắn giang ra mình đi chạm đến cùng cảm giác nhân loại tư duy tin tức lưu. Hắn nhân loại y nguyên an tĩnh ngồi ở trên bàn sách, vừa mới tại Carlton trong đầu xem hết đồng thời "Mỹ thực tiết mục" Riot, càng cảm giác hơn nhân loại quanh thân tản ra một cỗ mà thơm ngọt hương vị, thế là hắn mở miệng nói: "Ta đói."

Thanh âm trầm thấp tại chỗ sâu trong óc vang lên, Carlton nghe vậy dừng lại động tác, hắn vô ý thức nhìn một chút đồng hồ bàn, bốn giờ chiều, cách bữa tối còn kém một đoạn thời gian, nhân loại trong đầu lóe lên ý nghĩ này về sau không chần chờ chút nào, hắn đứng lên, xe nhẹ đường quen đi đến bọn hắn trong phòng bếp.

Mở ra tủ lạnh là rực rỡ muôn màu hải sản cùng thịt tươi, bọn hắn bị nhân loại phân loại cất kỹ, nếu như không phải hiện ở Carlton cần phải khiêm tốn, hắn có lẽ sẽ còn vì Riot làm ra một chút không được cho phép "Ăn thịt" —— cùng cái nào đó bác sĩ tâm lý yêu thích đồng dạng.

"Bò bít tết."

Riot ghét bỏ qua nhân loại dùng cơm lúc lễ tiết, hắn có khi sẽ sai sử Carlton tự chủ ăn, ngoài hành tinh lãnh chúa thích cảm giác bị nhân loại ngón tay tiếp xúc co dãn nhục cảm, cùng răng cắn vào tạo thành bản năng thoải mái. Carlton tại Riot yêu cầu chuyển xuống vứt bỏ làm dùng công cụ, chỉ cần Riot có nhu cầu, áo mũ chỉnh tề tinh anh nhân sĩ liền chuyển biến làm ăn lông ở lỗ người nguyên thủy. Hắn đem tay áo vén đến khuỷu tay, tẩy tay, ngồi tại bên cạnh bàn ăn. Một khối lớn thịnh tại trong mâm tiết sương giáng thịt bò bị Carlton lấy ra, màu sắc mỹ lệ khối thịt bởi vì chênh lệch nhiệt độ mà quanh quẩn sương mù, Riot không có ngưng kết ra khuôn mặt của mình, cũng không có thẩm thấu bao trùm Carlton, cho nên nhân loại trực tiếp từ trong mâm cầm lấy khối thịt đưa đến bên miệng, hắn há miệng cắn xé, rất giống là một loại nào đó đói đến cực hạn ăn thịt động vật.

Mới mẻ thịt bò cảm giác non mềm, hiện ra một tầng mỡ ngọt ngào bóng loáng, nhân loại răng lưỡi đao chặt đứt giàu có tính bền dẻo bạch gân, cắn vào chỗ đầy đủ nước từ căng đầy vân da nội bộ chảy ra, thuận Carlton khe hở chảy xuôi. Nhân loại cổ họng nhấp nhô, nguyên lành nuốt xuống lạnh buốt huyết nhục, rỉ sắt hoặc là đồng mùi tanh huyết thủy thấm ướt nhân loại bờ môi, lộ ra Carlton cánh môi càng thêm đỏ tươi. Riot cảm giác được Carlton miễn cưỡng nhịn xuống run rẩy cùng sinh lý tính buồn nôn, nhân loại trong đầu tất cả đều là muốn ói suy nghĩ, nhưng hắn vẫn từng ngụm đem Riot cần đồ ăn nuốt vào trong dạ dày. Khối kia thịt bò rất lớn, lấy Carlton sức ăn đến xem căn bản chứa không nổi nó, nhưng chỉ cần Riot không gọi ngừng, nhân loại sẽ một mực một mực ăn hết, như là phạm bạo thực chi tội —— mỗi một lần đều là như thế.

Riot cảm giác được một loại xúc động, không chỉ có là ăn no bụng đủ, còn có mặt khác khó tả vui vẻ cảm giác. Thế là hắn vây quanh nhân loại ổ bụng, phủ động chống lên đến dạ dày, năng lượng hấp thu chuyển hóa hiển nhiên để Carlton chướng bụng dạ dày dễ chịu nhiều, hắn vừa có dự định nói lời cảm tạ ý nghĩ, Riot liền từ hắn nắm lấy ăn thịt trong tay phun trào ngưng kết ra mặt bộ, ngoài hành tinh lãnh chúa đem còn lại khối thịt cùng Carlton tay cùng một chỗ nuốt vào trong miệng, sắc nhọn răng tại nhân loại trên da gẩy ra mấy đạo vết máu.

Carlton giật nảy mình, nhân loại kéo căng bả vai, con mắt bởi vì kinh hoảng mà không tự giác trợn to, hắn bản năng muốn thu tay lại, lại lại ngạnh sinh sinh địa nhẫn ở, tay của hắn bị Riot đủ cổ tay nuốt vào, ngón tay hãm tại cộng sinh thể tựa hồ là yết hầu bộ phận, dinh dính trơn ướt cảm giác bao vây lấy nhân loại bàn tay.

Nhân loại ngón tay cứng ngắc không thôi, cầm khối thịt bị cộng sinh thể chỗ tan rã, Riot hoạt động lưỡi dài vẫn chưa thỏa mãn liếm láp Carlton mỗi một ngón tay, lưỡi trên mặt nhục thứ lề mề ra quái dị ngứa, lanh lảnh đầu lưỡi vòng quanh vân tay lượn vòng, thậm chí ngay cả hắn giữa ngón tay còn sót lại bọt máu cũng không buông tha.

"Carlton."

Carlton mờ mịt lên tiếng, liền cảm giác tay của hắn bị Riot phun ra, nhân loại có chút buông lỏng bả vai, hắn vô ý thức sờ sờ mất mà được lại tay, mở miệng hỏi: "Ngươi có phải hay không còn đói..." Hắn chưa nói xong câu này, liền bị một cỗ cự lực giơ lên, ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh đem thơm ngọt nhân loại theo tại gỗ thật bàn ăn bên trên, trên bàn bộ đồ ăn bị một cây xúc tu ào ào quét đầy đất.

Bụng của hắn thẩm thấu ra càng nhiều kim loại sắc thể lưu, ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh cường tráng thân thể to lớn xuất hiện tại nằm ngửa Carlton trước mắt, nhân loại tâm thần bối rối, tại cộng sinh thể quân chủ lưỡi đao ngón tay cắt đứt xé mở hắn quần áo lúc, phát ra yếu ớt kêu sợ hãi.

Trên thân vải vóc tại xúc chi trong động tác phân giải làm vải rách ném xuống đất, nhân loại từ Riot răng nhọn ở giữa nhô ra lưỡi dài bên trong nhìn thấy một chút manh mối, Carlton thân thể giống như là bày tại trong bàn ăn thịt hiện lên ở hành tinh khác lãnh chúa trước mặt, chuỗi thức ăn hạ vị giả bản năng run rẩy rẩy.

Riot móng vuốt theo tại Carlton mềm mại phần bụng, trở nên tròn cùn đầu ngón tay vòng quanh nam nhân tiểu xảo cái rốn vẽ lấy mập mờ vòng tròn, hắn nhìn thấy Carlton trong đầu máu tanh tràng cảnh, cơ bắp xé rách, nội tạng lộn xộn, mỹ vị máu chảy liên tục không ngừng từ màu mật ong trong nhục thể đầy tràn ra tới, đây cơ hồ giống như là cái nguy hiểm giật dây.

Nhân loại cảm giác phần bụng nén càng ngày càng nặng, Riot sắc nhọn móng tay đâm rách da da, chảy ra một tia huyết châu, cảm giác đau đớn trở nên rõ ràng, Carlton trái tim phi tốc nhảy lên, nhân loại đè nén bẩm sinh chiến hoặc trốn cơ chế, miễn cưỡng tại Riot dưới lòng bàn tay giữ yên lặng, hắn suy yếu mở miệng nói: "Làm ơn..."

Riot màu trắng hẹp dài phần mắt nhìn sang, hắn nhân loại lộn xộn không chịu nổi suy nghĩ tung bay lấy sợ hãi cùng đau đớn tín hiệu, sắc mặt tái nhợt nổi bật lên môi hắn vừa mới dính vào nước thịt vết máu càng thêm tiên diễm. Carlton có chút nhắm mắt lại, trong lòng lại vẫn mang theo một tia không hiểu, hết thảy đều kết thúc thoải mái: "... Liền, xin nhanh lên một chút..." Nếu như có thể tránh khỏi đau đớn, liền tốt hơn rồi.

Riot nghe được nhân loại tiếng lòng, hắn nhỏ đồ chơi khẩn cầu ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh muốn ăn hắn trước tiên có thể cắn quay đầu, nếu như ăn sống, hắn khả năng sinh ra một chút bén nhọn, không cách nào ức chế tạp âm —— thật là một cái ngọt ngào tri kỷ ăn vặt.

Ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh xích lại gần hắn, đem Carlton khóe môi cùng cái cằm dính lấy nước thịt liếm láp sạch sẽ, sau đó đáng sợ lưỡi dài lượt liếm qua nhân loại gương mặt, mềm dẻo đầu lưỡi cướp qua nhân loại bên trái lông mày thượng tán rơi nho nhỏ nốt ruồi, lại trượt qua nhân loại vô ý thức đóng chặt run rẩy mi mắt. Carlton lông mi thật dài nhiễm lấy trơn ướt nước bọt, giống Riot nuốt ăn qua một đầu hải ngư vây ngực.

"Đừng sợ, " càng nhiều kim loại sắc thể lưu bao trùm lên nhân loại run rẩy thân thể, Riot dùng dính lấy vết máu đầu ngón tay sờ sờ Carlton phiếm hồng khóe mắt, mang ra một đạo vết đỏ, ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh thấp giọng nói nói, " đừng sợ, Carlton."

——TBC ——

Lúc đầu chương này liền nên bàn ăn play, hạ chương công cộng play, kết quả nhất thời không có phanh lại...

Kỳ thật còn thật muốn nhìn thẻ tất cả cho cái gì biến thành hiện tại cái dạng này đâu XD~ nhìn Lý Tư khi còn bé ảnh chụp, não bổ một chút cảm giác lá gan đều rung động, rõ ràng nho nhỏ thẻ khẳng định cũng là cục cưng bé nhỏ ~

Nếu có muốn nhìn liền lưu cái bình luận hồi phục đi ~

Chapter 7: 07

Chapter Text

Chú ý: Có ăn ân tình tiết, Ri mming

07,

Nhân loại sinh mệnh từ một viên dung hợp tế bào bắt đầu, trưởng thành đến thành thục thân thể cần hao phí thời gian dài cùng tiền tài, mà muốn đem đây hết thảy kết thúc, chỉ cần như vậy một chút điểm ngoại lực. Riot thể lưu quấn lênCarlton thân thể, đem tứ chi của hắn mở rộng cố định trụ. Thủy ngân sắc xúc tu ngưng kết ra lưỡi đao sắc bén tại nhân loại trên da du tẩu, dọc theo bả vai trượt hướng ngực, tiếp lấy từng cái vượt qua xương sườn lõm, sau đó đến yếu ớt phần bụng, mũi đao tại mật bên trong gẩy ra một đạo lại một đạo chảy ra huyết dịch nhàn nhạt vết thương.

Riot hẹp dài màu trắng xem khí băn khoăn lấy Carlton thân thể, tựa hồ đang suy nghĩ từ nơi nào cường điệu hạ đao. Lạnh buốt nguy cơ nhiếp trụCarlton, rõ ràng nhói nhói làm cho quanh người hắn không tự giác lên một tầng mỏng lật, nhân loại phía sau lưng bản năng chảy ra mồ hôi lạnh. Carlton thân eo kéo căng, cố gắng bình phục thở hào hển, loại này không biết làm cho hắn lần cảm giác bất lực, nhưng hắn vẫn không có giãy dụa, chỉ là trong đầu hướng Riot tái diễn mình "Đề nghị" .

Riot rốt cục quyết định động tác kế tiếp, hắn lưỡi dao giống như là dưới ánh mặt trời băng tuyết tan rã, hóa tiến thân thể của nhân loại, ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh xích lại gầnCarlton, hắn mở ra huyết bồn đại khẩu, răng nanh lướt qua xương quai xanh xương ổ, chảy xuống nước bọt lưỡi dài linh hoạt bao trùm lưỡi đao đi đầu quỹ tích, mang theo gai ngược lưỡi mặt mài lấy nhân loại làn da, sau đó càng cố ý trêu đùa bởi vì quá độ kích thích mà đứng thẳng viên thịt, Riot không chỗ ở dùng trên đầu lưỡi gai ngược cọ lấy đầu vú mở miệng, hắn mút hút nhân loại màu đậm quầng vú, tại trên da khai ra từng cái rướm máu dấu răng, cái này dẫn tới Carlton thân thể run rẩy.

Kim loại sắc mạnh mẽ thân thể như dãy núi chập trùng, quanh thân lõm khe hở màu đỏ tối ngấn ẩn ẩn lộ ra một chút thông thấu ánh sáng, ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh cúi thấp đầu, như là một vị hưởng dụng tế phẩm thần chi. Riot bén nhọn mật vòng răng không chút lưu tình đâm xuyên nhân loại làn da, Carlton phát ra bị đau nghẹn ngào, ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh đầu lưỡi liếm láp lấy Carlton thơm ngọt huyết dịch, dịch nhờn nhuộm dần lấy vết thương tùy theo nhúc nhích khép lại.

Lưu động xúc chi lótCarlton eo, lại có một ít quấn lấy nhân loại hai chân, đem mở ra, hướng lên uốn cong. Carlton hai tay không nhận khống địa đỡ lấy mình hai đầu gối bộ vị, ở sau lưng của hắn càng nhiều thể lưu phun trào ra, Riot đem hắn loay hoay thành một cái có thể bại lộ toàn bộ nhược điểm tư thế.

"Mình ôm tốt." Riot ném cái ngắn gọn mệnh lệnh, Carlton rủ xuống mắt nghe theo, hắn hai tay nắm ở mắt cá chân chính mình hướng hai bên tách ra, cơ bắp lôi kéo cảm giác rất nhỏ lại là không thể bỏ qua kỳ dị. Carlton ngửa đầu nhắm mắt lại, cái cổ giơ lên xinh đẹp đường cong, hắn cũng có thể phát giác được cộng sinh thể đầu gần sát, dính trượt vệt nước nhỏ xuống tại ngực của hắn bụng, còn có hắn nghe được đối phương như có như không thổ tức, nhân loại xấu hổ phải muốn tránh né, nhưng lại chỉ có thể run rẩy thần phục.

Mềm xoát giống như ngoài hành tinh đầu lưỡi đảo qua thanh niên yếu ớt phần bụng, thuận háng quấn lấy kia một đoàn còn mềm mại bộ phận sinh dục. Carlton toàn thân chấn một cái, trong đầu hiện lên mấy cái đáng sợ suy nghĩ, hắn vừa muốn mở miệng nói cái gì, Riot đầu lưỡi hợp thời vòng quanh tính khí co rút lại một chút, nhân loại liền phát ra một tiếng ngắn ngủi, bị cắt đứt rên rỉ, cho dù hắn nội tâm sợ hãi không thôi, nhưng tại Riot ngay thẳng kích thích hạ, Carlton đã nửa đột nhiên.

Lưỡi trên mặt nhục thứ mài cọ lấy mẫn cảm đỉnh, lanh lảnh đầu lưỡi linh hoạt tại linh miệng khoan thăm dò, Carlton bỗng nhiên thu cầm chặt mình hai chân ngón tay, hắn ổ bụng nóng rực, cơ hồ không cách nào lại nói ra một cái thành hình từ ngữ, chỉ có thể từng ngụm từng ngụm thở. Riot chảy xuôi đầu hình thành nhân loại không cách nào làm được hình dạng, bén nhọn đầu răng còn chống đỡ tại nhân loại dưới bụng, nhưng mà Carlton đã không có tinh lực suy nghĩ cái này. Trong suốt trước dịch đại cổ đại cổ tràn ra tới, bị Riot lưỡi mặt tiếp được, ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh thậm chí còn có thừa lực đi dùng đầu lưỡi phác hoạ nhân loại tính khí bên trên khe rãnh cùng gân lạc. Đại lượng nước bọt thuận cây kia bộc phát tính khí chảy xuống, chảy qua có chút nâng lên đáy chậu, thấm ướt hậu phương bí ẩn cửa huyệt.

Cộng sinh thể đối với năng lượng vật chất tiêu hóa hấp thu so với nhân loại tốt quá nhiều, cái này làm Riot muốn hưởng dụng Carlton thời điểm, có thể càng thêm tuỳ tiện, dù sao không cần Carlton lại đi làm cái gì chuẩn bị.

"Tách ra nó."

Carlton bởi vì động tình cùng ngượng ngùng mà mặt đỏ tới mang tai, nghe đến ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh sai sử, hắn không khỏi cắn môi, nhân loại hai tay run rẩy chụp lên chân của mình cây, ngón tay của hắn bóp lấy da thịt, hiện ra thủy quang cửa huyệt bị nhân loại hơi kéo ra một chút, khẩn trương hình cái vòng cơ không ngừng hấp hợp, Carlton gấp nhắm chặt hai mắt, giống là như thế này mình sắc tình cử động liền không còn tại đồng dạng. Riot trầm thấp hừ nở nụ cười, không có chọc thủng nhân loại đà điểu tâm tính, xúc chi bao trùm lên nhân loại tay, khống chế đối phương đánh cho càng mở. Sau đó Riot đầu lưỡi rời đi nhân loại chịu đủ chà đạp tính khí, dọc theo căng cứng làn da, đâm vào lấy nhúc nhích cửa huyệt.

Kia vòng cơ bắp vòng không có cách nào chống cự thật lâu, liền bị Riot dài nhọn đầu lưỡi mở ra, mềm dẻo đầu lưỡi mở thít chặt nhục bích, khí thế hung hăng xông vào, lưỡi trên mặt thô lệ gai ngược xoát liếm qua co giật vách trong, hướng chỗ càng sâu xuất phát. Carlton phần eo bắn ra, hắn kinh thở một tiếng, vô ý thức lại nghĩ vặn eo tránh né, nhưng những cái kia kim loại sắc thể lưu còn quấn tại tứ chi của hắn bên trên, để hắn trừ bỏ bị ngoài hành tinh lãnh chúa triệt để nhấm nháp bên ngoài, không có chút nào cách khác.

Lưu động xúc chi tại thân thể của nhân loại bên trên lan tràn, bắt chước ngụy trang liếm láp trên đầu vú nho nhỏ mở miệng, mút hút quầng vú, đáng thương hai hạt màu đậm đã không chịu nổi gánh nặng, dù cho chỉ là một tia gió nhẹ, cũng sẽ mang đến sưng đỏ mà đau đớn. Bị đầu lưỡi bỏ qua tính khí rơi vào xúc chi sào huyệt, mềm dẻo nhánh sông nắm lấy bọn chúng đồ chơi, thô bạo mà không chút lưu tình mài lấy đỏ bừng đỉnh, phá cọ mềm mại dây buộc cùng quan trạng câu, phồng lên túi túi bị nhốt, trướng thành chín mọng nhan sắc. Carlton bị quá lượng khoái cảm cùng xen lẫn trong lúc đó đau đớn bừa bãi đầu óc, chỉ có thể tại Riot xúc chi đùa bỡn hạ nửa khép lấy mắt run rẩy không thôi.

Riot dùng đầu lưỡi hung hăng điều khiển lấy Carlton, lanh lảnh đầu lưỡi đè xuống tuyến thể sau đó toàn bộ mà đâm đi vào, quá dài ngoài hành tinh đầu lưỡi từ mảnh đến thô, tràn đầy chiếm lĩnh yếu ớt đường hành lang, trên lưỡi gai ngược hút thuốc ra đâm vào trong động tác mềm xoát giống như vừa đi vừa về lật quấy, muốn đem nhân loại từ trong tới ngoài lật ra đồng dạng.

Carlton cơ bắp cơ hồ co rút, hắn phát ra lanh lảnh hừ minh, sau đó một cây xúc tu nhốt chặt cổ của hắn, nhân loại mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở âm cuối nghẹn tại trong cổ họng, kim loại sắc xúc chi chặt chẽ dán vào lấy Carlton thon dài cái cổ, thu hẹp nhân loại hô hấp đường ống. Carlton không tự giác há mồm thở dốc, nước bọt từ khóe miệng chảy xuống, bộ ngực của hắn kịch liệt chập trùng, mũi thở hấp hợp, ngạt thở cảm giác làm cho hắn võng mạc bên trên lóe ra quái dị quầng sáng.

Nhân loại cảm thấy một cỗ không thể ngăn cản bị bỏng cảm giác từ phổi đến yết hầu lại đến đại não, máu chảy không khoái nhiệt ý xông lên sọ đỉnh, tai của hắn chặng đường phảng phất có loài chim vỗ cánh, tiếng oanh minh ồn ào phải làm cho Carlton hoa mắt váng đầu. Carlton toàn thân run lên, cơ bắp căng cứng đến cơ hồ muốn đứt gãy, nhân loại ngón tay bị người điều khiển vững vàng theo tại bắp đùi, mà kia mềm mại làn da đã bị Carlton bóp ra máu ngấn.

Riot cảm thấy được Carlton kinh hoàng cảm xúc, hắn nhân loại bởi vì sắp chết cảm giác mà tim đập nhanh, xuất mồ hôi, rung động, nhưng vẫn có một bộ phận tại truyền đạt Carlton ý thức. Carlton trong đầu có chút chợt lóe lên ý nghĩ, hắn nghĩ tới những cái kia nằm tại trong phòng giải phẫu vật thí nghiệm; hắn nghĩ tới mình mua, cùng mẫu thân cách nhau một bức tường mộ địa, (hắn không còn tin giáo, cho nên không thể chôn vào mẫu thân chỗ ở mộ viên)... Nhân loại suy nghĩ phân loạn, sắc thái lộng lẫy, bất quá những này thiên đầu vạn tự lại là một mực hệ tạiRiot trên thân.

Carlton cũng không có khẩn cầu, tựa hồ tử vong cũng không phải là hắn chỗ e ngại, hắn hỗn độn trong đầu lượn vòng lấy một cái từ, "Riot", mà hắn sắp vì thế chết đi.

Carlton mắt mở to, tan rã con ngươi chiếu đến trần nhà màu trắng, ướt sũng lông mi bên trên treo một giọt nước, không biết là mồ hôi hay là nước mắt dịch giọt theo chấn động rơi xuống, tan vào mồ hôi ẩm ướt trong da. Nhân loại tiêu màu nâu tròng đen bị nước mắt nhuận mở, tản mát ra quầng trăng nhạt nhẽo quang mang, Riot không cách nào tưởng tượng đôi này ngon miệng thị giác khí quan mất đi hào quang sẽ là cái dạng gì, loại ý nghĩ này để hắn không quá vui sướng.

Riot chiếp có người ở loại ẩm ướt mềm thân thể, bén nhọn răng xát qua nhân loại tính khí đỉnh, Carlton nghẹn ngào, dưới bụng bỗng nhiên co rúm, đầu óc hắn trống rỗng bắn ra, trọc dịch tung tóe tại bộ ngực của mình, sau đó bị phân lưu xúc chi giống như là cho xốp bánh gatô phôi thoa lên một tầng bơ xóa mở. Không khí rót vàoCarlton xoang mũi, hắn đứt quãng thở phì phò, giống như không có lấy lại tinh thần kinh ngạc nhìn nằm ở nơi nào. Riot tiến lên liếm liếm đối phương mi mắt, cái sau vô ý thức nhắm mắt lại.

"Thật đói." Riot nghĩ như vậy, hắn kéo ra Carlton xụi lơ hai chân, đem mình xúc chi đẩy chen vào, ẩm ướt mềm cửa huyệt mặc dù bị triệt để mở ra, nhưng đối với nuốt ăn cộng sinh thể quái vật khổng lồ y nguyên có chút phí sức. Dưới thân nhân loại run rẩy rẩy, ngây thơ phát ra một tiếng mất tiếng thở thán, thất thần con mắt tại Riot mấy cái rút ra đút vào hạ mới dần dần có tiêu cự.

Sau khi cao triều Carlton toàn thân bất lực, mẫn cảm đến cực điểm, Riot thích hắn dạng này thuận theo bộ dáng, hắn nhân loại bất lực thở hào hển, bởi vì mỗi một cái nhỏ bé vuốt ve mà run rẩy, triều nóng vách trong tại xâm chiếm lúc lại không tự chủ co rúm co vào, cùng với dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn nghênh hợp mình điều khiển. Carlton cau mày, hốc mắt nóng rực, hắn không phải lần đầu tiên cùng Riot giao hợp, nhưng mỗi một lần thể nghiệm đến loại này hậu phương bị hoàn toàn chống ra, không khép lại được cảm giác, vẫn là để hắn cảm giác xấu hổ, Riot cứng rắn xúc chi không ngừng nghiền ép lấy điểm mẫn cảm, khiến cho Carlton không tự giác kéo căng eo, bụng dưới của hắn ê ẩm sưng, bức thiết khao khát cảm giác khiến cho da của hắn ửng hồng càng sâu.

Triển khai thể lưu phối hợp với hậu phương va chạm dỗ dành lấy Carlton run run rẩy rẩy nửa đột nhiên tính khí, mãnh liệt khoái cảm làm cho Carlton cơ hồ muốn nổi điên, nhân loại xoay bỗng nhúc nhích thân thể, một cây xúc chi nhốt chặt Carlton hai tay, đưa chúng nó theo lên đỉnh đầu. Riot ôn nhu liếm láp Carlton ướt sũng gương mặt, hạ thân lại tiếp tục trước đó không lưu tình chút nào thô bạo đỉnh động. Carlton tán phát phí Lomond mỹ vị cực, Riot không bỏ được bỏ lỡ, dù là chỉ có một chút.

Riot bộ phận xúc chi chìm vào thân thể con người, bọn chúng mục đích minh xác tại Carlton dưới da du tẩu, Carlton cảm thấy phần bụng một trận mà cổ quái ý lạnh, trong đầu hiển hiện một bức quỷ dị bức hoạ cả kinh Carlton hô hấp trì trệ, hắn nhìn thấy thủy ngân sắc thể lưu quấn lên một bộ mềm mại, còn tại có chút rung động nội tạng.

"Cái ——? !"

Carlton hoảng sợ nhìn xem xúc chi bao trùm thuộc về nhân loại khí quan, yếu ớt cảm giác đau đớn từ ổ bụng phóng xạ mở, làm là thiên tài nhà khoa học, Carlton đương nhiên biết xảy ra chuyện gì, Riot chính tại từng bước xâm chiếm thân thể của hắn, tựa như ăn một miếng thịt đĩa bánh đồng dạng, trực quan trông thấy so tưởng tượng càng có thể xung kích đến nhân loại, Carlton bờ môi phát run, thanh âm khàn giọng: "Riot..."

Riot không có chút nào bị nhân loại ảnh hưởng, hắn thát phạt còn đang tiếp tục, hắn trấn an dùng đầu lưỡi miêu tả lấy Carlton tái nhợt bờ môi: "Yên tâm, ta chặt đứt ngươi cảm giác đau, vậy sẽ không rất đau."

"Thế nhưng là..." Carlton trừng mắt nhìn, thanh âm suy yếu.

"Ta sẽ xây xong ngươi, " Riot dữ tợn nhếch miệng lên, kia cơ hồ giống như là cái mỉm cười, "Nhìn cho thật kỹ ta làm sao ăn ngươi, Carlton, ngươi có thể làm đến a?"

Carlton thấp giọng nghẹn ngào, tư duy bắn ra để hắn nhắm mắt lại đều có thể nội thị thấy trong cơ thể hắn phát sinh sự kiện quỷ dị, nhân loại run rẩy, bởi vì kinh hoảng mà gắt gao cắn môi. Riot phát giác được đối phương sợ hãi cơ hồ vượt trên khoái cảm, thế là bắt đầu nặng kích thích nhân loại mẫn cảm tuyến thể. Carlton nức nở, hắn nâng cao thân thể ngẩng đầu lên, ngón tay có chút cuộn lên, vui vẻ theo mỗi một lần xung kích chui lên cái ót, hắn cơ hồ muốn quên mất hắn tràn ngập nguy hiểm tình cảnh. Hắn cũng xác thực quên, Carlton dù sao từng có bị Riot xem như ăn thịt ăn hết chuẩn bị tâm lý, sợ hãi của hắn dần dần tiêu mất, biến thành một loại như là tự mình hiến tế yếu ớt vui vẻ. Tựa hồ phát giác được Carlton tâm cảnh chuyển biến, nhân loại trong đầu đáng sợ bức hoạ cũng dần dần tiêu tán.

"Làm rất khá, Carlton." Riot nắm chặt nhân loại sau lưng ôm hắn lên đến, kiên cố thân thể ôm yếu ớt nhân loại. Nhân loại cong lên hai chân huyền không treo tại Riot thể lưu bên trên, Carlton đột nhiên cảm thấy một loại kỳ dị tình cảm, giống như là chết lặng, giống như là bi thương, hắn muốn càng nhiều đụng vào, lại bởi vì tứ chi bất lực mà không cách nào động đậy.

Thủy ngân sắc xúc chi dũng động bao trùm lên nhân loại thân thể, kín kẽ dán vào, Riot cúi đầu xuống, lưỡi dài sờ lấy Carlton bờ môi, nhân loại hé miệng cùng nó quấn giao, mút lấy đối phương đầu lưỡi —— nước bọt đã không thể để cho Carlton trở nên càng ướt.

Riot vuốt ve nhân loại lưng, sau đó xúc chi vòng nhân loại eo đem hắn chậm rãi cầm lên đến, nặng hơn nữa nặng đè xuống. Thẳng tắp đội lên chỗ sâu kích thích quá mức mãnh liệt, Carlton phát ra ho khan rên rỉ, co quắp tính khí bên trong chảy ra mỏng manh dịch thể.

——TBC ——

Ta tâm tâm niệm niệm thính chứng hội công cộng trường hợp play liền muốn đến, có chút ít kích động, (xoa tay tay x

Có đám tiểu đồng bạn còn muốn nhìn, liền đến cái bình luận hồi phục đi ~

Chapter 8: 08

Chapter Text

08,

Đoạn thời gian này, ra ngoài cái khác ngoài định mức cân nhắc cùng một chút hiệp nghị bảo mật, Carlton một mực đợi ở tư nhân trong nơi ở. Carlton không cần lại đi viện nghiên cứu, cũng không cần cân nhắc các loại phức tạp sự vụ, giống như là thả một cái lớn giả, cái này khiến bận bịu quen tinh anh nhân sĩ có chút không quá quen thuộc. Nói đến, Carlton cùng Riot còn không có không nhận ngoại vật quấy nhiễu một mình qua, cùng cộng sinh thể giao lưu liền thànhCarlton chủ yếu nghiên cứu phương hướng, mặc dù nhà khoa học trong tay thiếu ít đi rất nhiều công nghệ cao dụng cụ, nhưng bằng mượn Carlton kinh nghiệm, hắn cũng dần dần lục lọi ra một ít quy luật.

Nhân loại tại cùng Riot ở chung lúc chậm rãi phát hiện, đối phương mặc dù có thể hoàn toàn xâm nhập đầu óc của mình, nhưng Riot bình thường không có kiên nhẫn mọi thời tiết không gián đoạn giám thị túc chủ nhất cử nhất động, cho nên Carlton dần dần học được dùng một chút vụn vặt suy nghĩ che dấu mình tư nhân cảm xúc. Dù cho bị Riot nghe được cũng không quan hệ, dù sao Carlton phi thường hiểu được dùng ẩn dụ.

Carlton hất lên khăn tắm từ trong phòng tắm đi tới, đi ngang qua toàn thân kính thời điểm hắn không tự giác nhìn một chút cái bóng của mình. Thân thể của hắn đã rút đi vừa mới được chữa trị tốt tái nhợt cùng suy nhược, một lần nữa trở nên vân da cân xứng, căn bản nhìn không ra bạo tạc cùng bệnh lâu đối với hắn sinh ra ảnh hưởng. Carlton nháy nháy mắt, ánh mắt rất khó không rơi tại những cái kia ấn tại hắn ngực bụng, chỗ khớp nối trói chặt, vết cắn cùng với khác nơi phát ra mập mờ trên dấu vết. Carlton sờ sờ phần bụng nhìn qua như là bị ngược đãi hành hung dọa người ứ đỏ, cảm thụ làn da bởi vì nén mà sinh ra yếu ớt cùn đau nhức, không yên lòng mặc vào chuẩn bị kỹ càng mềm mại thoải mái dễ chịu quần áo ở nhà.

Từ trong phòng bệnh mở mắt sau đã phát sinh một hệ liệt sự tình, đều vượt quá người trẻ tuổi dự kiến, hắn phi thường hoang mang, hiển nhiên, Riot cũng sẽ không thay hắn giải đáp.

Riot đối với hắn tiến hành cùng loại giao cấu hành vi, đại khái là thất bại trừng phạt, cứu tiền thù lao, hoặc là nhàm chán tiêu khiển, không chỉ có mang ý nghĩa giai cấp xác lập, còn có thể để Carlton sinh ra đại lượng cộng sinh thể thích đồ ăn, Carlton suy nghĩ rất nhanh hiện lên, đạt được hắn suy luận ra đáng tin nhất kết luận.

Đối với nhân thể, cộng sinh thể thích dùng ăn bộ vị trừ cơ bản thịt tươi chất bên ngoài, chính là đại não, ánh mắt, di bẩn cùng phổi *. Đại não là cao cấp trung khu thần kinh, 80% thành phần là huyết dịch, chứa đại lượng dinh dưỡng; phổi cũng là trọng yếu tạo huyết khí quan; ánh mắt trên có phong phú đầu dây thần kinh, ánh mắt nội dung vật giàu có phòng nước, thủy tinh thể chờ thể lỏng hoặc thể dính tổ chức; di bẩn là nhân thể bên trong duy nhất một cái đồng thời có nội tiết cùng ngoại tiết hai loại công năng đặc thù tạng khí. Cái này để Riot đặc biệt thích biểu hiện được rất rõ ràng: Nhân loại dịch thể, thần kinh tổ chức cùng bài tiết kích thích tố. Carlton suy đoán cái này cùng sinh thể thân thể tựa như thể lưu tính chất đặc thù có quan hệ, bất quá lúc này hắn cũng không có cách nào nghiệm chứng.

Đồng thời, Carlton ý thức được vì cái gì hắn thí nghiệm sẽ thất bại, dịch dinh dưỡng không cách nào cung cấp hiệu suất cao sinh vật hoạt tính vật chất, cộng sinh thể chỉ có thể thông qua tiêu hao túc chủ thu hoạch được năng lượng, cái này không đủ sức cầm cự cộng sinh thể cùng túc chủ cộng đồng sinh mệnh hoạt động. Chỉ bất quá, hiện đang suy nghĩ cái này đã không có gì ý Nghĩa, nhà khoa học do dự một chút, đem hắn phát hiện ghi vào nhật ký mà không phải thí nghiệm ghi chép hồ sơ bên trong.

Coi là mình vô tình kháng cự gây nên Riot phá lệ mãnh liệt phẫn nộ về sau, Carlton chỉ có kềm chế khủng hoảng cùng ngượng ngùng thuận theo, hạ giai sinh mạng thể hướng hắn chúa tể giả biểu hiện ra thần phục, dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn thái độ hữu hiệu trấn an nổi giận bên trong cộng sinh thể thủ lĩnh. Riot tựa hồ nóng lòng tại Carlton trên thân tuyên thệ chủ quyền, lưu lại đại lượng pha tạp khó tiêu máy móc tính tử ban, mà lại kết thúc sau cũng sẽ không đi chữa trị nhân loại bên ngoài thân dưới da chảy máu. Riot xâm chiếm phương thức nguyên thủy lại cuồng dã, nhưng ít ra Riot không có đem hắn làm cho máu me đầm đìa, phá thành mảnh nhỏ.

Bất quá, nếu là Riot thật muốn đem Carlton cho xem như đồ ăn ăn, kỳ thật nhà khoa học cũng sẽ không quá ngoài ý muốn, nhân loại vốn chính là một lần tính *, tử vong là cuối cùng kết cục, như vậy chết tại giải phẫu trên giường hay là chết tại cộng sinh thể miệng bên trong, đều là giống nhau. Huống chi Riot cho hắn biểu hiện ra nhân loại tiến hóa phương hướng, kia đã để Carlton cảm thấy tương đương giá trị được.

"Ngươi đang nhìn cái gì?" Có lẽ là Carlton nghĩ tới một chút mẫn cảm từ ngữ bị Riot cảm giác, hay là Carlton đã đứng tại trước gương dừng lại quá lâu, Riot thanh âm tại nhân loại trong đầu vang lên.

Carlton cảm giác được một trận mà hơi lạnh hàn ý từ bên tay hắn lưu động ra, thủy ngân sắc thể lưu thẩm thấu bao vây lấy nhân loại chính vuốt ve vết ứ đọng tay, Riot tự nhiên hiện lộ rõ ràng mình tồn tại, xấp xỉ đầu ngón tay xúc chi thay thế nhân loại ngón tay đụng vào mềm mại trên da xanh đỏ, bọn hắn đều không có phát hiện đây cơ hồ giống như là một cái bí ẩn quan tâm: "Đau?"

Nhân loại nhẹ giọng hồi đáp: "Không có."

Riot có thể cảm giác được Carlton tri giác, hắn xác định đối phương không có nói sai, thế là kia cỗ xúc chi lại phân tán hòa tan tiến thân thể con người.

Carlton đối tấm gương sửa sang lại cổ áo, tay áo bởi vì hắn đưa tay động tác trượt đến khuỷu tay, tại chỗ khớp nối tích tụ ra nhu hòa nếp uốn, áo bào màu trắng thật dài vạt áo rơi thuận tại nhân loại dưới gối, lộ ra một đoạn màu vàng sậm bắp chân. Bởi vì vì một số nguyên nhân, Carlton tại trong trường bào cái gì cũng không có mặc, dù sao hắn không có khách tới thăm, mà ngôi biệt thự này hiện tại cũng sẽ không xuất hiện tại hữu tâm người trong mắt.

Mềm mại bông vải hàng dệt bao trùm thân thể của nhân loại, che đậyRiot dấu vết lưu lại, xảy ra bất ngờ khó chịu từ chỗ sâu trong óc phun trào ra, Carlton trông thấy trong gương mình trong mắt dần hiện ra một tia ngân quang, hắn đột nhiên không thể động đậy. Riot chưởng khống thân thể của hắn, nhân loại ý thức cùng thân thể bắt đầu tách rời, dưới làn da phía dưới xuất hiện yếu ớt ngứa, chôn giấu tại thể nội thể lưu từ nhân loại phần bụng tràn lan lên ngực, đầu vú thần kinh nhạy cảm buộc bị khuấy động lấy, theo sát phía sau chính là dưới bụng dần dần rõ ràng nhiệt lưu. Carlton bắt đầu phát nhiệt, gương mặt nổi lên ửng hồng, xoang mũi hừ ra một tiếng yếu ớt kêu khẽ. Đúng vậy, đây chính là Carlton không tại dưới áo ngủ mặc ngoài định mức phục sức nguyên nhân, Riot nhu cầu (muốn ăn, hoặc là cái khác dục vọng) tổng đến để người vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị, như nếu không phải Riot sẽ đem chuyển hóa năng lượng đưa cho Carlton, Carlton cảm thấy hắn đã sớm nên bởi vì loại này quá lượng, để mặt người đỏ nguyên nhân chết rồi.

Nhân loại thật sự là quá yếu ớt.

Đương nhiên, bây giờ không phải là thời điểm nghĩ cái này. Carlton có chút bất đắc dĩ rủ xuống mắt, hắn vừa mới tắm rửa qua, dự định đi thư phòng nhìn một hồi sách, có chút bệnh thích sạch sẽ nhà khoa học cũng không nguyện ý mình lại trở nên sền sệt, ướt sũng. Riot nghe được nhân loại mơ hồ kháng cự ý nghĩ, chỉ là Carlton cũng không có mở miệng thỉnh cầu hoặc là ý đồ tranh đoạt thân thể quyền khống chế, Riot biết hắn nhân loại vẫn như cũ biểu thị thuận theo, thế là hắn quyết định không nên quá giày vò hắn. Nhân loại ngồi tại toàn thân trước gương một mình ghế sô pha trên ghế, hai chân thon dài mở ra, phân biệt dựng tại hai bên tay vịn, hắn áo bào đai lưng rơi xuống, toàn bộ triển khai thức áo duyên theo động tác của hắn đã mở rộng, mềm mại vải vóc cọ lấy nhân loại bên chân rủ xuống rơi trên mặt đất, nên che chỗ ở một chút cũng không có ngăn trở, đem Carlton trên thân những cái kia pha tạp vết tích triển lộ không bỏ sót.

Carlton ngậm miệng, xấu hổ để hắn mặt đỏ tới mang tai, hắn có thể từ trong gương nhìn thấy mình giờ phút này không biết liêm sỉ dáng vẻ, quan trọng hơn chính là, hắn còn chứng kiếnRiot. Cao lớn thủy ngân sắc thủ lĩnh từ phía sau lưng ôm lấy nhân loại, liền phảng phất Carlton an vị ở trên người hắn, nhưng mà trong hiện thực Carlton không có ở ngoài thân thể hắn trông thấy Riot thể lưu.

"Đây là cái biểu diễn sao?" Carlton nghĩ như vậy, mà Riot không có trả lời, trong gương ngoài hành tinh quân chủ lưu động khuôn mặt giật giật, sau đó Carlton cảm giác mình tay bị thao túng theo tại dưới háng của hắn —— đúng là bị thao túng, bởi vì trong gương Riot móng vuốt chính nâng nhân loại bàn tay, để hắn xử lí một loại bình thường là tư người mới sẽ tiến hành hoạt động.

Carlton hơi thở dần dần tăng thêm, động tác trên tay cùng chính hắn từng làm qua cái chủng loại kia thô ráp qua quýt an ủi không quá giống nhau, Riot chưởng khống quá tinh tế, Carlton ngón tay hết thảy đều bị hoàn mỹ lợi dụng tới, khéo đưa đẩy khe hở ma sát đỉnh lõm nứt, lóng tay bên cạnh phá cọ lấy khe rãnh, nóng rực lòng bàn tay hoàn mỹ bao trùm cán gân xanh, còn có các loại xoay tròn, nhào nặn, khuấy động, như là tập kích đánh.

Thân thể của nhân loại hiển nhưng đã không phải là mình, đây chẳng qua là cái vật dẫn, vật chứa, bị Riot điều khiển quán thâu hưng phấn khoái cảm, Carlton nhỏ giọng rên rỉ, nhưng những này khoái cảm hay là thuộc về Carlton, hắn vì vậy mà dưới bụng co rúm, thân eo kéo căng, chân cơ bụng thịt đều tại thít chặt, Carlton bởi vì kịch liệt khoái cảm mà mũi chân kéo căng, ngón chân cuộn mình. Nhân loại xấu hổ cúi thấp đầu, mái tóc xù lộn xộn tán tại trên trán của hắn, sau đó, hắn nghe thấyRiot gọi hắn "Nhìn" .

Carlton run rẩy rẩy, khắc chế ngẩng đầu lên, từ trong gương trông thấy mình, hắn hãm tại cộng sinh thể quân chủ trong ngực, dũng động phân lưu xúc tu bao vây lấy hắn. Mở ra tứ chi bị thủy ngân sắc thể lưu quấn lấy, nhân loại bàn tay run rẩy cầm mình, trần trụi ửng hồng trên da tán lạc hoặc mới hoặc cũ tình dục vết tích.

"Thật đẹp." Trong gương ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh mở ra miệng lớn, lưỡi dài từ răng lưỡi đao ở giữa nhô ra đến, liếm bên trênCarlton mặt. Ẩm ướt xúc động cảm giác khẽ vuốt tại Carlton hai gò má, nhưng hắn nghiêng đầu lúc cái gì cũng nhìn không thấy. Trên tay kỹ xảo cao siêu khuấy động vẫn còn tiếp tục, nhân loại có chút hỗn loạn nhắm mắt lại, hắn cảm nhận được ướt át liếm láp đánh lên ngực bụng, trên đầu lưỡi gai ngược thô ráp cảm giác quen thuộc phải làm cho Carlton tim đập rộn lên.

Carlton tại một cái vừa đúng nắm chặt bên trong cao trào, hắn sau ngửa đầu thở lên tiếng kéo dài mềm mại than nhẹ, thân thể giống như là trở nên nặng nề, tứ chi quyền khống chế trở về. Nhân loại cảm giác toàn thân bủn rủn, hắn mồ hôi đầm đìa, bắp đùi ẩm ướt, lại cũng không cần quá mức tinh tế hai lần sạch sẽ. Carlton mềm tại ghế sô pha trong ghế buông lỏng xuống, hắn không biết đây có phải hay không là Riot cố ý hành động. Nhưng nhà khoa học rất nhanh phát giác thân thể của mình có loại rất nhỏ không từ tại, phát tiết sau vốn nên có thoả mãn không tính quá rõ ràng, mà lại ổ bụng chỗ sâu tuôn ra một tia quái dị trống rỗng. Carlton có chút không biết làm sao, vô luận như thế nào, đây là cái không tốt lắm báo hiệu.

Riot tại trong đầu của hắn cười một tiếng, thân thể của nhân loại cùng lý trí vốn chính là hai bao song hành hệ thống, Carlton ngậm miệng giả giả vờ không biết đối phương chế giễu ý tứ.

Carlton rốt cục đã được như nguyện, hắn ngồi vào trong thư phòng nhìn xem trên mặt bàn văn kiện, có khác cơ bản quầy sách mở để ở một bên, Riot tại trong đầu của hắn cảm giác nhân loại phi tốc lưu chuyển tư duy, đây là ngoài hành tinh quân chủ tiêu khiển.

"Riot, ta cần ngươi trợ giúp." Carlton đảo văn kiện, bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến cái gì kêu gọi hắn cộng sinh thể.

Riot không có trả lời, đương nhiên, hắn cũng không phải gọi lên liền đến đặc thù phục vụ. Carlton cũng không nói chuyện, hắn trực tiếp thực tiễn tính toán của mình, từ trong ngăn kéo cầm cái cái bật lửa, điều tiết đến lớn nhất hỏa lực gần sát mặt mình.

Thủy ngân sắc xúc tu "Bá" từ Carlton trên tay toát ra, vòng quanh cái kia giá cao chót vót đồ chơi nhỏ đánh xuyên cửa sổ ném ra, mà Carlton trời đất quay cuồng phát hiện mình ngược lại tại một bãi gỗ thật mảnh vỡ bên trong.

Giận không kềm được ngoài hành tinh quân chủ án lấy đầu váng mắt hoa nhân loại, lớn tiếng gào thét: "Ngươi đang làm gì!"

Bị phun mặt mũi tràn đầy nước bọt Carlton động cũng không dám động, đàng hoàng đợi tại Riot móng vuốt phía dưới, hắn trừng mắt nhìn, tựa hồ không rõ vì cái gì Riot sẽ tức giận như vậy, hắn giải thích nói: "Thính chứng hội, ta nghĩ, có lẽ bạo tạc bỏng có thể để cho ta thu hoạch được một chút đồng tình phân."

Hắn bắt đầu nghĩ chính là để Riot cho hắn hoàn hảo không chút tổn hại trên da thêm chút đáng sợ bỏng vết tích, bất quá Riot không để ý tới hắn, cho nên Carlton tự nhiên cho là hắn bị cự tuyệt.

Carlton nhìn thấy Riot trắng men xem khí hơi híp, thủy ngân sắc thể lưu trở nên ảm đạm mà thô ráp, hắn còn muốn nói điều gì, liền đột nhiên chấn động trong lòng, nhân loại tim đập, con ngươi thít chặt, như bị loài săn mồi tỏa định con mồi, sinh vật bản năng tại thét chói tai vang lên thoát đi.

Bởi vì hắn không có có ý thức đến nguyên nhân, Carlton lại một lần nữa chọc giậnRiot.

——TBC ——

* nọc độc nói, như đồ.

* thẻ luôn nói: "Human beings are dispo sable!"

Tiếp theo chương nhất định thính chứng hội _(:з" ∠)_, này nha, nhịn không được nghĩ viết bọn hắn ở chung đâu ~

Có đám tiểu đồng bạn, muốn nhìn liền lưu cái bình luận hồi phục đi ~

Chapter 9

Chapter Text

09,

Sợ hãi, là một loại nhân loại ý đồ thoát khỏi mình gặp phải một loại nào đó nguy hiểm tình cảnh, lại bởi vì tự thân bất lực mà sinh ra mãnh liệt tâm tình bị đè nén. *Carlton toát mồ hôi lạnh, tứ chi phát run, hắn cảm thấy mình tim đập rộn lên, hô hấp ngắn ngủi, như là bất luận cái gì một con bị không cách nào địch nổi thiên địch để mắt tới yếu sinh vật nhỏ. Nhân loại há to miệng, vô ý thức nghĩ muốn nói xin lỗi, lại phát hiện mình miệng đắng lưỡi khô, giống như là đột nhiên mất đi thanh âm của mình.

Càng nhiều ngưng kết thể lưu tràn lan lên Carlton eo, nhân loại như là bị mãng xà cuốn lấy ấu hươu, hắn không tự giác chậm dần hô hấp, nhưng cũng không hoàn toàn là bởi vì sợ hãi. Carlton bị Riot theo tại lạnh buốt trên sàn nhà, thân thể bốn phía tán lạc đã từng là một thanh chiếc ghế bã vụn. Riot thủy ngân sắc bén nhọn đầu ngón tay xé ráchCarlton vai vải áo, tại nhân loại trên da lưu lại mấy đạo rướm máu trầy thương, bất quá, Carlton nhìn qua cộng sinh thể quân chủ dùng lợi trảo xé xác sắt thép dáng vẻ, hắn không cảm giác phải thân thể của mình có thể so sánh kim loại cứng hơn.

Riot màu trắng xem khí trừng mắt Carlton, cái sau có thể thấy được ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh giờ phút này tức giận bừng bừng phấn chấn, cho nên hắn tại miệng lưỡi của mình không nghe sai khiến lúc vội vàng dùng ý thức xin lỗi, cho dù hắn kỳ thật không rõ ràng vì cái gì Riot sẽ nổi giận. Lửa, đúng, cộng sinh thể chán ghét hỏa diễm, mà lại tại bạo tạc sau khi phát sinh, Riot đối loại này năng lượng phóng thích phương thức chán ghét hẳn là cũng thăng tới cực điểm. Carlton hậu tri hậu giác ý thức được cử động của mình cơ hồ là cái khiêu khích, hắn nên chú ý tới điểm này, trong nhà bàn là điện cũng có thể tạo thành đồng dạng bị bỏng tổn thương, còn sẽ không khiến cho Riot đối với hỏa diễm căm hận, từ trước đến nay suy nghĩ chu toàn nhà khoa học có chút ảo não nhướng mày.

Carlton trong đầu gập ghềnh hướng Riot giải thích cùng xin lỗi, mà cộng sinh thể quân chủ sắp bị hắn nhỏ đồ chơi khí cười: "Ta không biết ngươi ngu xuẩn như vậy, Carlton."

"Thật xin lỗi." Carlton rủ xuống con mắt, có chút xấu hổ ngậm miệng, hắn chưa từng có nghe qua ai sẽ dùng cái từ này để hình dung chính mình. Làm một 19 tuổi phát minh gen liệu pháp, 24 tuổi sáng lập sinh mệnh hội ngân sách, thường xuyên được mời tại các lớn trường trung học diễn thuyết, đại chúng công nhận thiên tài thanh niên nhà khoa học, hắn nghe được nhiều nhất hay là khen ngợi. Nhưng Carlton không có lửa cháy đổ thêm dầu, ý đồ phản bác Riot, không nói đến ngoài hành tinh quân chủ vốn là không thể nghi ngờ, lúc này chọc giận đối phương sự cố cũng đúng là hắn sai lầm.

Riot ngoại bộ chảy xuôi xúc chi xé mởCarlton mặc vải áo, để cỗ kia bị mình tu bổ lại thân thể trần trụi mà hiện lên ra, bao trùm bên ngoài thân xúc chi dần dần thâm nhập vào làn da, một bộ phận khác chất lỏng chui vào thân thể của nhân loại bên trong, Carlton không phải nói muốn muốn một chút bị bỏng vết thương sao, kia Riot liền cho hắn.

Riot bao trùm tại Carlton bên ngoài thân chất lỏng lăn lộn, đem sinh ra vết sẹo tổ chức sợi an-bu-min trầm tích, cố hóa trở thành mảng lớn ngoại hình bất quy tắc vết thương, bản này sẽ không tạo thành bất luận cái gì đau đớn, nhưng là ngoài hành tinh quân chủ quyết định để hắn nhân loại ghi nhớ sai lầm của mình. Riot lãnh đạm hừ một tiếng: "Hảo hảo cảm thụ."

Bén nhọn đau đớn nháy mắt xông vào Carlton trong thân thể, nhân loại bỗng nhiên mở to hai mắt, vô ý thức nhọn kêu ra tiếng sau đó giống như là bị bóp lấy cuống họng, Carlton ý đồ giãy dụa, nhưng mà thân thể của hắn bị cộng sinh thể nắm trong tay, hắn chỉ có thể toàn thân vô lực nằm trên mặt đất, lại phảng phất đưa thân vào liệt diễm Địa Ngục. Những cái kia tiềm ẩn tại Carlton trong thân thể chất lỏng chế tạo tiếp tục không ngừng đau đớn xúc động, Riot chỉ cần gảy một chút nhân loại dây thần kinh, tuỷ sống cõng sừng, đem điện sinh học tín hiệu thông qua khâu não truyền đạt đến đại não bằng da cảm giác đau cảm thụ khu, sau đó tăng thêm một chút điểm cảm giác thần kinh nguyên độ nhạy, liền có thể để Carlton cảm thụ kịch liệt thiêu đốt cảm giác.

Nhân loại tay chân cứng ngắc, cơ bắp co rút, hắn nhịp tim nhanh chóng đến cơ hồ muốn nhảy ra lồng ngực, Carlton không thể thở nổi, hắn nhếch to miệng, cảm giác khô ráo yết hầu đều toát ra hỏa diễm. Carlton đau đớn ngưỡng giới hạn cũng không cao, hắn làm thí nghiệm lúc không cẩn thận cắt tới ngón tay đều cảm thấy mười phần khó nhịn, ngay cả hỏa tiễn rủi ro lúc, đau đớn của hắn cảm giác cũng chỉ có một cái chớp mắt. Bởi vì lúc ấy quá cao nhiệt độ sớm đã đem hắn toàn lớp da da, bao quát dưới làn da mặt cơ bắp cùng xương cốt thiêu đến cháy đen, cảm giác đau đớn đầu mút dây thần kinh cũng cùng nhau thiêu hủy hoại tử, cảm giác đau biến mất đồng thời Carlton mất đi thị giác, tại một khắc cuối cùng, hắn nghe được trong đầu một tiếng trầm thấp giọng nói sau liền mất đi ý thức. Lúc này kịch liệt đau nhức là Carlton chưa hề trải nghiệm qua, nó giống một thanh bị hóa điên đàn violon, loạn thất bát tao huyền âm cao vút bén nhọn, đinh tai nhức óc, mà Carlton thân thể thậm chí không thể thản nhiên ngất đi, hưởng thụ ngọt ngào hôn mê. Carlton yếu ớt thân thể rung động, đau đến không phát ra được âm thanh đến, chỉ có thể gắt gao cắn răng, khi hắn cảm nhận được miệng bên trong ngai ngái sau ngay cả cái cằm đều không nhận tự điều khiển. Ứng kích tính nước mắt tại hắn nghẹn đến đỏ bừng, ướt sũng trên mặt tùy ý chảy xuôi.

Hỏa diễm, nhiệt độ cao, Carlton nhớ tới bạo tạc phát sinh lúc Riot chính bao vây lấy hắn, nhiệt độ cao bốc hơi lấy cộng sinh thể chất lỏng, lõa lộ ra nhân loại thân thể cơ hồ lập tức liền bị thiêu đến cháy đen, Riot tận lực kéo dài tới mình thể lưu, nỗ lực ngọ nguậy đền bù trống rỗng. Nhiệt độ cao đốt bị thươngCarlton giác quan, hắn cái gì cũng nhìn không thấy, cái gì cũng không nghe thấy, trước khi chết nhân loại im lặng kêu thảm, trong đầu tư duy vỡ vụn không chịu nổi, sau đó cộng sinh thể quân chủ hùng hậu thanh âm trầm thấp xuyên thấu đen tối, Riot cho hắn túc chủ quán thâu ý thức của mình, Riot nói: "Để ta giải quyết cái này —— "

Chuyện phát sinh phía sau Carlton cũng nhớ không rõ, ý thức của hắn đoạn ngắn đang đau nhức bên trong hỗn loạn nổi lơ lửng, chiết xạ tiến não hải ký ức cùng cảm giác để hắn thanh tỉnh một lát, nhân loại thân thể tại quen thuộc thống khổ sau ngược lại buông lỏng xuống, hắn cảm thụ bị bỏng là Riot từng từng chịu đựng, như nếu không phải hắn cộng sinh thể, Carlton sớm liền trở thành một bộ ngay cả lò thiêu cũng không dùng tới xương khô, cho nên, hắn sẽ tiếp nhận Riot đưa cho cùng hết thảy.

Ta làm lửa từ ngươi ở giữa phát ra đốt diệt ngươi, khiến cho ngươi tại tất cả người quan sát trước mắt biến thành trên đất tro bếp. *

Riot án lấy hắn nhân loại, hài lòng cảm thụ được Carlton mềm mại vân da bởi vì thống khổ mà sinh ra yếu ớt chấn động, hắn cho rằng đây là một cái cực kỳ tốt giáo huấn. Nhưng là qua không lâu, Riot cảm giác được Carlton hỗn loạn cảm xúc bên trong lăn lộn sợ hãi chính tại trở thành nhạt, hắn hoang mang trông đi qua lúc đối mặt Carlton ánh mắt.

"Thật xin lỗi..." Carlton thanh âm khàn giọng, hắn ảo giác mình trong cổ họng đút lấy một khối than lửa, không khỏi nuốt một chút, Carlton bị nước mắt nhuận thấu Kim mắt nâu nhân xuyên thấu qua ẩm ướt thành một sợi một sợi lông mi nhìn về phía Riot, hốc mắt của hắn đỏ lên, nhìn qua mang theo một tia vô cùng đáng thương vô tội, nhân loại mơ mơ màng màng khóc thút thít một tiếng, lại thấp giọng thì thầm nói, " thật xin lỗi..."

Riot cảm thấy được Carlton hơi có vẻ hỗn loạn ý nghĩ, hắn rút ra đưa ra bên trong bộ phận trọng yếu nhất, Riot nổi giận cảm xúc bỗng nhiên tiêu giảm hơn phân nửa, hắn vô ý thức đình chỉ nhân loại thể nội đau đớn tín hiệu truyền, dưới lòng bàn tay nhân loại không còn giãy động, căng cứng cơ bắp lỏng xuống, lại còn tại bản năng co quắp. Carlton như nức nở thở dốc một hơi, tại Riot đình chỉ điều khiển hắn bảo trì thanh tỉnh về sau, rốt cục thành công ngất đi.

Ngoài hành tinh quân chủ buông ra trói buộc, híp mắt nhìn thấy Carlton co rút cơ bắp còn đang phát run, khi hắn lại chụp lên mấy cây xúc chi lúc, Carlton liền bản năng cuộn thành một đoàn, phảng phất nghĩ bảo vệ mình yếu ớt ngực bụng. Riot cảm giác có chút nén giận, hắn không biết loại tâm tình này nơi phát ra vì sao, nhưng là một thân mồ hôi lạnh người nằm trên đất loại cũng sẽ không nói cho hắn, thế là Riot vòng quanh Carlton thân thể trở lại phòng ngủ.

Nhân loại toàn thân trần trụi co lại tại trên giường, ngưng tụ thành loại người hình thân thể Riot lưu động ở bên cạnh hắn, thu liễm lưỡi dao kim loại sắc móng tay chậm rãi phủ động Carlton trên da thô ráp mặt ngoài, thanh niên bên ngoài thân đã bị Riot tạo ra một tầng gập ghềnh bỏng vết sẹo, bao trùm nửa cái gương mặt, cái cổ, cùng tứ chi, đỏ đỏ trắng trắng mô liên kết che lấpCarlton tinh tế mật đường sắc da thịt (tại một lần nữa chữa trị về sau, Riot phát hiện kỳ thật Carlton nếu so với lúc đầu trắng hơn tích một điểm), Riot cảm thấy vết thương này mười phần chướng mắt, trước đó vài ngày Riot còn cố ý khứ trừ những thứ này, nhưng là nghĩ nhớ chúng nó có thể xem như Riot mình lưu, cái kia cũng miễn cưỡng có thể chịu được.

Carlton đang vuốt ve hạ thanh tỉnh một chút, hắn tỉnh tỉnh mê mê còn không có lấy lại tinh thần, nhưng đau đớn ảo giác y nguyên lưu lại tại trong óc của hắn, cho nên khi Riot vuốt ve đến bờ vai của hắn bên cạnh lúc, hắn không tự giác có chút co rúm lại. Riot không quá vui sướng, tâm tình của hắn thông qua tư duy kết nối truyền đến Carlton trong đầu, cái sau lập tức cương thành một đoàn, Carlton tại trong đầu cẩn thận từng li từng tí đối cộng sinh thể quân chủ xin lỗi. Nhân loại giờ phút này không cách nào hoàn toàn điều động vừa mới trải qua đau nhức tứ chi cơ bắp, Carlton chỉ có thể nằm nghiêng, quay đầu ý đồ truy đuổi Riot cách hắn gương mặt gần nhất cây kia chất lỏng, giống như là đòi hỏi trấn an tiểu động vật.

Riot nheo lại xem khí, hắn nôn nóng bắt đầu hướng về những vật khác chuyển biến, cộng sinh thể cầm nhân loại phần gáy, hơi lạnh lòng bàn tay vừa đi vừa về vuốt ve Carlton khiêu động mạch đập. Nhìn thấy Riot tựa hồ lắng lại tức giận, Carlton âm thầm thở phào nhẹ nhõm, cao giai sinh mạng thể có bẩm sinh ngạo mạn, mình yếu thế, phục tùng, có thể thỏa mãn Riot tăng cao khống chế dục, như vậy ngoài hành tinh quân chủ cũng không ngại hiện ra kẻ thống trị vốn có tha thứ cùng rộng lượng, Carlton tại ở chung lúc phát giác được, Riot tại một số phương diện thậm chí so với nhân loại muốn tới càng thêm trực tiếp cùng thản nhiên.

Dựng tại Carlton trên cổ móng tay dần dần hòa tan tiến trong thân thể, Carlton cảm giác được thể nội một trận mà ôn lương xúc giác thuận xương cổ hướng phía dưới lan tràn, hắn bất an giật giật ngón tay, há to miệng, lại từ bỏ hỏi thăm dự định, vừa rồi trừng trị còn ký ức vẫn còn mới mẻ, hắn không nghĩ lại đi thử một lần, như thế nào đi nữa cũng sẽ không càng hỏng bét.

Ngay sau đó, Carlton cái ót nóng lên, hắn rên rỉ, phát phát hiện mình vậy mà cương.

Riot không có có kích thích nhân loại tính khí, hắn thấm tại nhân loại thể nội chất lỏng chỉ là gảy một chút đế búi thần kinh cùng nhân loại tuỷ sống bên trong thần kinh giao cảm, hắn nhỏ đồ chơi liền thành thật hiện ra tự thân mẫn cảm, Riot đem khoái cảm mà không phải đau đớn đưa vào nhân loại đại não, Carlton tại sau khi hốt hoảng không tự giác run rẩy, hắn bắt đầu hưng phấn, không khỏi nhô lên eo, khát vọng đạt được càng nhiều an ủi, gia tốc máu chảy tại dưới làn da dũng động, trên mặt pha tạp vết sẹo trở nên đỏ tươi, chỗ ngực bụng hoàn hảo trên da cũng bắt đầu xuất hiện một tầng thật mỏng đỏ ửng.

"... Riot? Ân ——" Carlton buồn buồn hừ một tiếng, hắn không có bị Riot tiếp xúc, tiến vào, cộng sinh thể chỉ là đứng ở một bên, ôm lấy ngón tay điều khiển trong thân thể của hắn búi thần kinh, Carlton liền đã xụi lơ lấy hãm sâu tình dục. Nhân loại tứ chi bủn rủn, có chút khó chịu cắn môi, tại càng nhiều kích thích thuận xương sống đánh lên cái ót, đồng thời từng đợt từng đợt đến càng thêm kịch liệt lúc, hắn thở dốc một tiếng, tước vũ khí ra.

Sau đó là lần thứ hai, lần thứ ba... Riot ngưng kết ra móng vuốt sờ sờ Carlton mồ hôi ẩm ướt tóc, Carlton đã cái gì cũng bắn không ra, mềm rủ xuống tính khí tại nhân loại ướt đẫm giữa hai chân chảy xuống nước, Carlton đùi co quắp, cuộn tròn ở nơi nào yếu ớt rên rỉ, hắn chớp chớp bị mồ hôi cùng nước mắt mê hoặc màu nâu con mắt, phí sức nghĩ phải bắt được cộng sinh thể tay.

"Ngoan một điểm, Carlton." Riot về nắm chặt Carlton tay, có khác mấy nhánh sông chất tách ra nhân loại bủn rủn đùi, tựa như mở ra một viên vỏ sò tuỳ tiện, tráng kiện xúc chi chậm chạp mà kiên định cắm vào Carlton nóng bỏng ẩm ướt mềm trong thân thể, thẳng tắp đảo mở giảo gấp nhục bích, đến chỗ sâu, đã thần chí không rõ Carlton phát ra một tiếng khàn khàn thở dốc, giống như là bị ngoài hành tinh quân chủ xâm lấn gạt ra trong phổi không khí.

"Ta sẽ cho ngươi muốn."

——TBC ——

* Baidu bách khoa "Sợ hãi" đầu

* « thánh kinh: Phía tây kết sách 28:18 »

Làm mới MV, tiểu đồng bọn tìm tới cho ăn mưa đạn mà ~

B đứng: htt PS://www. bilibili. com/video/av37409048

Ta thật đau lòng, ta làm sao còn chưa tới công cộng play, ta đều nhanh héo, anh anh anh, tiếp theo chương liền đến!

Nếu có muốn nhìn tiểu đồng bọn liền cho ta điểm cái tán, nhắn lại bình luận xuống đi ~

Chương mới cùng thủ chương nhiệt độ chênh lệch quá lớn, lui bước nhiều lắm sao 【 che mặt

Chapter 10

Chapter Text

Chú ý: Tác giả đối thính chứng hội không hiểu rõ, không có khoa học. Bản gốc nhân vật, đại lượng tư thiết cùng OOC, cũng không phải là cố ý hàng lậu xen lẫn.

10,

"Ta không thích bọn hắn đụng ngươi." Riot thanh âm tại Carlton trong đầu vang lên, mang theo một tia bất mãn, hắn nhìn xem mặc áo khoác trắng bác sĩ cùng các y tá đối hắn nhân loại cẩn thận làm lấy thân thể kiểm tra, ước định ghi chép Carlton sinh lý tình trạng.

"Thật xin lỗi." Carlton rất nhanh đáp lại, trong ý thức mang lên một tia trấn an, hắn biết kia là cộng sinh thể quân chủ có thể xưng ngang ngược lòng ham chiếm hữu quấy phá. Riot không có đem những này dám can đảm đụng vào mình vật sở hữu ăn thịt lần lượt cắn rơi đầu nguyên nhân duy nhất, là bởi vì hắn hưởng dụngCarlton ròng rã ba ngày, nhân loại tuyệt đối phục tùng đổi lấy Riot làm cho đối phương có thể có mặt lần này thính chứng hội hoạt động hứa hẹn.

Carlton thỉnh cầu Riot để thân thể của hắn suy yếu một ít, bởi vì hắn biết thân thể của mình chẩn bệnh cũng sẽ trở thành một phần văn kiện đệ trình cho uỷ ban thành viên. Cho nên thời khắc này Carlton so với trước đó muốn càng thêm suy yếu, cái này khiến Riot phi thường khó chịu, cảm giác giống như là hắn làm chữa trị đều thành vô dụng công. Carlton bên ngoài thân tình dục vết tích ẩn tàng tại Riot chế tạo bỏng vết sẹo bên trong, lốm đốm lấm tấm dưới da chảy máu khiến cho kia bên ngoài lật da thịt xem ra càng thêm dữ tợn đáng sợ, không ai sẽ hướng mập mờ phương hướng suy nghĩ.

Như cùng một năm chưa giao nộp điện thoại giấy tờ thật dài quét hình chẩn bệnh kết quả ra lúc, các bác sĩ đều rất kinh ngạc vì cái gì Carlton còn có thể sống được , dựa theo những cái kia khí quan suy kiệt đa trọng chứng bệnh đến xem, sinh mệnh hội ngân sách giám đốc điều hành hiện tại hẳn là nằm tại nặng chứng giám hộ trong phòng không thể động đậy mới đúng.

Carlton trợ lý nhóm lao nhớ kỹ bọn hắn lão bản đưa đưa tới tư liệu yêu cầu, tại cho Carlton làm ngoại hình sửa sang lại thời điểm, đều sớm đeo lên dung dịch kết tủa tay bao (Carlton rất hài lòng điểm ấy, không phải hắn không xác định Riot có thể hay không làm trái lời hứa tự tiện xuất hiện, đem bọn hắn tay cắn rơi). Carlton tứ chi không tiện, thế là chỉ có thể như cái Barbie mặc cho trợ lý nhóm loay hoay, hộ công thay hắn mặc lên khôi phục lực đàn hồi áo, sau đó lại hiệp trợ hắn mặc vào một bao sạch sẽ thẳng cao định âu phục.

Trợ lý đem Carlton chưa quản lý mà tóc thật dài hơi hướng về sau chải vuốt, keo xịt tóc mùi để Carlton ho khan một tiếng, hắn phát ra thanh âm khàn giọng khó nghe, nhân loại bị ngọn lửa đốt bị thương dây thanh, nói không ra lời.

Riot cơ hồ là lập tức muốn ăn cái này không có có ánh mắt nữ trợ lý, nhưng hắn bị Carlton khuyên nhủ: "Chính thức sau chải sẽ để cho ta xem ra vẫn như cũ tinh anh, chỉ là mọi người đều có thể phát giác được ta hiện tại cũng sẽ không có công phu cắt tóc." Nhân loại hướng cứng đờ động tác trợ lý ôn hòa nở nụ cười, ra hiệu đối phương tiếp tục thay hắn chỉnh lý. Carlton gương mặt không có chút huyết sắc nào, bờ môi tái nhợt, trợ lý tại hắn đốt bị thương kia nửa gương mặt bên trên quấn một vòng băng vải, che lấp bộ mặt vặn vẹo vết sẹo về sau, hắn nhìn qua càng thêm yếu ớt, cơ hồ mang theo một chút hư ảo hương vị, nhân loại giống như là sau một khắc liền sẽ chết đi.

Xuất hiện tại thính chứng hội đại sảnh thời điểm, Carlton biết mình là bộ dáng gì, hai má của hắn bị băng vải băng bó, hơi dáng dấp cõng đầu lại chải cẩn thận tỉ mỉ, hắn chỉ có một con hoàn hảo con mắt lộ tại bên ngoài, đánh giá chung quanh các loại đám người. Mặc dù hắn mặc thẳng âu phục, bất quá Carlton phần tay bị lực đàn hồi hàng mã che phủ chặt chẽ. Sinh mệnh hội ngân sách trẻ tuổi người sáng lập tại giá cao chót vót chạy bằng điện trên xe lăn miễn cưỡng duy trì thẳng tắp tư thế ngồi, nhưng vẫn như cũ như cái ngoài mạnh trong yếu sắp chết lão giả, hắn thậm chí tại chân còn dựng một đầu đáng buồn thảm lông cừu. A, mặc dù hiện trường có trung ương điều hoà không khí, thế nhưng là cuối thu thời tiết đối với người trọng thương đến nói cũng không quá hữu hảo.

Carlton hấp dẫn lấy đại chúng xem thường, để bọn hắn nghĩ từ bản thân từng là cỡ nào cao không thể chạm, bây giờ lại là như thế suy yếu bất lực, hắn không cho rằng kích thích mọi người thương hại có cái gì đáng phải xấu hổ, cực khổ sẽ khiến chung tình, càng có thể hình thành tốt dư luận hiệu quả, vậy dạng này tiểu thủ đoạn đều đáng giá thử một lần.

Carlton phát ngôn viên là phụ tá của hắn luật sư Lee Taglin*, một cái tóc vàng mắt xanh Dức duệ nam nhân, hắn mười phần thông minh tháo vát, mà lại cùng Carlton đã hợp tác qua nhiều lần, hắn đối Carlton một chút lý luận không quá tán đồng, cũng biết một ít tấm màn đen, chỉ là không ai sẽ cùng tiền không qua được. Hắn đi lên phía trước xoay người cùng Carlton tiến hành thiếp diện lễ, phát hiện Carlton quả nhiên tình trạng không tốt, cơ hồ chỉ có thể cứng ngắc mà ngồi xuống. Lee toàn vẹn không biết mình tại kề cận cái chết đi một lượt, mà đúng là hắn cho rằng suy yếu vô lực Carlton cứu hắn mệnh, không có để hắn tại trước mặt mọi người trở thành một cỗ thi thể không đầu.

"Ta muốn ăn hắn." Riot khàn giọng nói, Carlton không chút do dự đồng ý, chỉ là hắn còn bồi thêm một câu: "Nhưng là chờ một chút được không, Riot?"

Riot cẩn thận phân biệt một chút Carlton ý thức, phát hiện đối phương cũng không phải là qua loa, Carlton không đem mình nhân viên tạm thời tính mệnh nhìn ở trong mắt, hắn chỉ là muốn hảo hảo hoàn thành lần này hoạt động, cho nên Riot đem nam nhân kia không hề để tâm, không còn biểu đạt bất mãn.

Carlton nhìn một chút chỗ người nghe, không ngoài ý muốn nhìn thấy rất nhiều rất là quen mặt uỷ ban thành viên, y dược thương, công ty cổ đông chờ nhân sĩ thành công. Trước mặc cho giám đốc điều hành dưới đáy lòng từng cái tính toán, nhưng khi hắn trông thấy một vị ngồi tại đặc thù vị trí, mặc quân trang lớn tuổi người lúc, không tự giác đình chỉ những cái kia suy nghĩ. Christopher Drake, hắn cha đẻ, quân chính giới nổi danh thiết huyết kẻ độc tài, Carlton cũng chẳng suy nghĩ gì nữa Chris sẽ có ghế lần này hội nghị, dù sao đối phương còn trong trăm công ngàn việc nhín chút thời gian tự mình gọi điện thoại thông tri hắn thính chứng hội thời gian địa điểm. Carlton thói quen sờ sờ tay phải của mình ngón áp út, lực đàn hồi sợi ngăn cản hắn xúc giác, mà lại ngón tay chỗ không có vật gì, Carlton hít sâu một hơi, chuyển đổi ánh mắt.

Carlton căn cứ chính xác từ là từ Lee trình bày, mà Carlton chỉ cần ở một bên ngồi, bảo trì mỉm cười liền đủ rồi, hắn nghe Lee nói rõ Carlton Drake đối với sinh mạng hội ngân sách cống hiến, lên án lấy internet bên trên lưu ngôn phỉ ngữ.

Carlton hai tay dựng tại xe lăn chồng chất bàn trên bảng, không có việc gì vuốt ve bút máy, hắn tại trong đầu cùng Riot chuyện phiếm, mặc dù ngoài hành tinh quân chủ đối với cái này một chút hứng thú cũng không có, nhưng hắn không có ngăn cản Carlton vỡ nát thì thầm: "Rất nhiều người hận ta, cho rằng ta lãnh huyết, vô nhân đạo hoặc là cũng bởi vì ta so với bọn hắn thông minh, có tiền. Nhưng cũng có rất nhiều nhân ái ta, bởi vì ta phát minh đồ vật, có thể cứu mạng của bọn hắn."

"Có lẽ có một số người là thật chính trực, hắn không tham tài, không háo sắc, không đùa bỡn quyền mưu, nhưng là không ai không tiếc mệnh. Dù cho có người có thể con mắt đều không nháy mắt hi sinh chính mình, nhưng nếu như tử vong uy hiếp được thân nhân của bọn hắn, yêu trên thân người, cho dù là lại vĩ đại anh hùng, cũng sẽ do dự." Carlton ánh mắt hướng về một bên ngồi ngay thẳng chủ tịch, hắn là một vị công nhận chính trực người tốt, nhưng ngầm hắn lại bởi vì chính mình mấy cái con riêng thiếuCarlton không ít ân nghĩa.

"Tựa như có bộ trong phim tạo thành Zombie tận thế nguyên do, cũng chẳng qua là một vị phụ thân muốn cứu nữ nhi của hắn."

Lee biểu thị, xác thực tại lâm sàng thí nghiệm bên trong có bị thí sinh tử vong, thế nhưng là lâm sàng nghiên cứu khai triển trước đó, sinh mệnh hội ngân sách đã hoàn toàn hướng bị thí sinh nói rõ phong hiểm, ở vào ung thư thời kỳ cuối bọn hắn toàn bộ là tự nguyện tham gia. Về sau, hội ngân sách cũng đã cùng những này khuyết điểm chí tử bị thí sinh người nhà bắt được liên lạc, thương thảo đến tiếp sau tình huống, mà không lên báo chương trình là hoàn toàn hợp pháp. Huống chi, cho dù là đã đưa ra thị trường vắc xin hoặc dược tề, bởi vì cá thể khác biệt, cũng sẽ tạo thành lây nhiễm phong hiểm. Sau đó, hắn lại liệt kê y dược công ty định giá rẻ tiền hiệu suất cao dược tề đối công cộng khỏe mạnh ảnh hưởng.

"Nghiên cứu của ta tạo thành rất nhiều bị thử thể tử vong, nhưng khi nó sau khi thành công có thể cứu người đến hàng vạn mà tính."

Lee nói lão bản của hắn là một cái nhiệt tâm công ích người tốt: Đại ngạch từ thiện quyên tặng, phúc lợi hoàn hảo kẻ lưu lạc cứu trợ đứng, phụ nữ nhi đồng chữa bệnh miễn phí hoạt động vân vân.

"Thế giới này khắp nơi đều tại người chết, vì các quý tộc nông trường gia tăng diện tích, vì danh viện hộp trang sức bên trong châu báu, trong phế tích đám người mà không có chút nào ý nghĩa chết đi. Tại một chút chiến loạn địa khu, chỉ cần một trăm Mĩ kim, liền có thể mua xuống hơn mười nguyện ý vì người nhà sinh kế mà cống hiến huyết nhục vật thí nghiệm." Carlton có chút buồn bực cắn môi, như nếu không phải hắn không muốn cùng Chris liên hệ, thu thập vật thí nghiệm sẽ càng thêm đơn giản điểm, trong ngục giam bởi vì đánh nhau ẩu đả mà ngoài ý muốn tử vong phạm nhân còn nhiều, rất nhiều.

"Mr. Drake đã từng cùng chính phủ ký kết hiệp nghị, phụ trách an trí một chút nội thành bên trong kẻ lưu lạc, kẻ lưu lạc có thể dùng công việc đổi lấy thù lao, thậm chí tại hội ngân sách bên trong bồi dưỡng học tập." Mà đối với nhân thể thí nghiệm lời đồn đại, Lee biểu thị kiên quyết phủ nhận, hắn còn xuất ra rất nhiều video, thay hình đổi dạng những người lưu lạc đầy nhiệt tình ca ngợi phúc lợi của bọn hắn đứng sinh hoạt.

"Thanh lý San Francisco đường đi lúc không có chú ý tới chỗ ấy có tiểu côn trùng, là ta sai lầm." Carlton có chút giật giật cổ, hắn tại tin tức truyền thông trong đám người phát hiện Eddie Brock, vương bài phóng viên trong khoảng thời gian này tựa hồ trôi qua không tệ. Riot tự nhiên cũng trông thấyVenom túc chủ, cái kia cường tráng nhân loại tựa hồ chính là bởi vì Carlton phát ngôn viên đổi trắng thay đen tức giận đến giận sôi lên, ngoài hành tinh quân chủ lãnh đạm nói câu: "Phản đồ." Cộng sinh thể đối với thắng bại thấy không nặng, tại Riot xem ra, hắn còn chưa có chết, đó chính là không có thua, hắn có thể khoan nhượng Venom tiếp tục nhảy nhót tưng bừng một hồi.

Riot ngược lại có chút kinh ngạc Carlton đối phá hư kế hoạch của bọn hắn, đồng thời đem túc chủ hại như vậy ruộng đồng Eddie không có cái gì phẫn hận cảm xúc, Carlton thật đáng tiếc mình Nặc Á phương chu bị đối phương phá hủy, nhưng cũng chỉ là cảm khái nhân loại tiến hóa kế hoạch trì hoãn.

Carlton nhìn thấy thế giới cuối cùng, lại từ sau lúc đó trông thấy hi vọng mới, cộng sinh thể cùng nhân loại năng lượng liên kết tạo nên mới, cao hơn sinh mạng thể, mọi người sẽ không còn có ốm đau bối rối —— đây là Carlton trả giá hết thảy, ý đồ kiến tạo xã hội không tưởng, đây mới là nhân loại sau này.

Carlton cao vút cảm xúc lây nhiễmRiot, hắn mềm mại nhân loại lại là như thế bất khuất cùng cứng cỏi, cái này khiến ngoài hành tinh quân chủ xác định mình không có chọn sai túc chủ. Có thể xưng nhàm chán hội nghị hoạt động tại Riot tha giàu hứng thú phủ động hạ biến hương vị, Carlton thân thể cứng đờ, cảm giác quen thuộc nhiệt lưu bắt đầu từ dưới bụng lan tràn ra.

"Riot..." Carlton bất an giật giật thân thể, hắn có thể cảm giác được có một tầng thật mỏng chất lỏng tại trên da dẻ của hắn hoạt động, chặt chẽ dán vào lấy thân thể của hắn, nhỏ bé xúc chi tại Carlton trên rốn vẽ lấy mập mờ vòng tròn, dọc theo ngực bụng bên trong trục một đường hướng lên, rất nhỏ ngứa để Carlton cái ót căng lên, trên cánh tay nhỏ bé lông tóc đều tạc lập ra, "Riot, ngươi, đã đáp ứng ta..."

"Ta là nói qua đồng ý ngươi có mặt hoạt động, " Riot chất lỏng diên triển khai bao vây lấy nhân loại lồng ngực, vốn đang tính khỏe mạnh cơ ngực bởi vì thể chất suy yếu trở nên đơn bạc, nhưng lộ ra kia hai viên tiểu xảo núm vú càng rõ ràng hơn, "Ta đã hoàn thành hứa hẹn."

Carlton không biết nên không nên đối Riot cưỡng từ đoạt lý cảm thấy phiền muộn, nhân loại cắn môi cúi đầu, đem biểu lộ che đậy giấu đi, hắn bản năng đem phía sau lưng chống đỡ tại trên ghế dựa, ý đồ rời xa bên ngoài thân kích thích —— nhưng sao lại có thể như thế đây? Hắn hiển nhiên không thể thoát khỏi thời khắc này khốn cảnh. Carlton toàn thân chỉ có nửa cái gương mặt trần trụi bên ngoài, lúc này hắn đã sắc mặt đỏ bừng, không người có thể chú ý tới kim loại sắc chất lỏng lưu động tại Carlton quần áo phía dưới, Riot giống là nhân loại mặt khác một lớp da da, tại Carlton mặt ngoài không để lại dấu vết hoạt động lên.

Riot khuấy động lấy nhân loại đứng thẳng đầu vú, dùng bắt chước ngụy trang mút cắn mềm mại sữa thịt, đem quầng vú mút hút thành càng sâu màu đỏ, còn có một bộ phận chất lỏng ẩn núp tại dưới da, đùa bỡn kia hai đóa dày đặc bó thần kinh. Kích thích khoái cảm giống như dòng điện từ ngực phóng xạ ra, Carlton hô hấp tăng tốc, dưới bụng co rúm, nửa đột nhiên dục vọng bị trói buộc tại trong quần, khó nhịn phi thường. Hắn gắt gao cắn răng, nuốt xuống sắp hóa thành thực chất mập mờ rên rỉ, hiện trường còn có nhiều người như vậy đang nhìn, nhiều như vậy camera nhắm ngay hắn, hắn không thể biểu hiện ra cái gì dị thường. Lee giống như hồ đã phát hiện Carlton khó chịu, trợ lý luật sư dùng hỏi thăm ánh mắt nhìn lão bản nhiều lần, mà Carlton chỉ là cố gắng bình phục thở hào hển, hắn khẽ lắc đầu ra hiệu không có việc gì, đồng thời cúi đầu làm bộ mỏi mệt, đem mặt mình bàng ẩn tàng tại bóng tối phía dưới.

Riot bất mãn Carlton còn có tinh thần chú ý bốn phía, hắn phân ra một đạo chất lỏng từ nhân loại xương sườn uốn lượn xuống tới, nhốt chặtCarlton cần an ủi mẫn cảm, ôn lương xúc chi xoa nắn lấy kiều nộn túi túi, đồng thời gãi thổi mạnh đáy chậu chỗ kia một chỗ căng cứng da thịt, Carlton gần như cần nín hơi mới có thể cắt đứt đã tại trong cổ họng lăn lộn rên rỉ, hắn đem dựng tại chồng chất bàn trên bảng hai tay thu phóng tại chân, bàn tấm rất tốt ngăn trở hạ thân của hắn, Carlton đã hoàn toàn cương, hắn có thể cảm giác được quần của mình đều bị trước dịch thấm ướt. Nhân loại chóp mũi thấm xuất mồ hôi châu, bị chải vuốt phải chỉnh tề tóc trán bởi vì thân thể của hắn lắc lư mà rủ xuống mấy sợi, bị mồ hôi trán thấm ướt.

Carlton hốc mắt nóng rực, hai tay giao ác, ngón chân chăm chú cuộn mình tại Oxford trong giày, hắn đứng thẳng lưng, khắc chế thân thể mình mỗi một lần không tự giác búng ra, hắn không thể để cho người khác phát phát hiện mình chính đang làm cái gì, chỉ có thể nỗ lực thừa nhận Riot không cách nào trốn tránh vuốt ve.

——TBC ——

*Eddie nhìn lén Anne kia phong tin nhắn phát kiện người.

Một chương này quá độ, khả năng có chút nhàm chán, đằng sau chính là vui sướng công cộng playwww~

Tác giả không phải y học sinh, chỗ có sinh vật danh từ đều đến từ công cụ tìm kiếm, không có khoa học, không cần để ý chi tiết 2333~

Có người nghĩ nhìn mời nhắn lại hồi phục đi ~

Chapter 11

Chapter Text

11,

Riot tại chữa trị mới bắt đầu đối với nhân loại yếu ớt yêu quý từng bước biến thành chiếm hữu thức chà đạp, hắn biết Carlton đã có thể tiếp nhận càng nhiều. Cộng sinh thể thủ lĩnh hiện tại càng thích tại hắn nhân loại trên thân làm ra điểm không ảnh hưởng toàn cục rướm máu vết thương, nhấm nháp đối phương mỹ vị huyết dịch, mà nhân loại trung khu thần kinh phản ứng ra, không đến mức khó mà nhẫn nại đau đớn, đồng dạng là hắn có thể hoàn toàn chưởng khống Carlton chứng minh —— quá nhiều đau đớn sẽ để cho Carlton trở nên đắng chát đau xót, cũng không đủ ướt át mềm mại, Riot đương nhiên phi thường rõ ràng hắn nhỏ đồ chơi điểm tới hạn ở nơi nào.

"Vì cái gì cảm thấy xấu hổ đâu, Carlton?" Riot thanh âm là hoàn toàn như trước đây trầm thấp, nhưng Carlton có thể nghe ra ngoài hành tinh quân chủ tâm tình không tệ, ngay cả trong ngữ điệu đều mang lên một tia uể oải trêu chọc, "Ngươi rõ ràng thích vô cùng."

Lo âu và khẩn trương khiến cho Carlton toàn thân run rẩy, hắn nắm chặt trên đùi thảm lông cừu, tựa hồ khối kia mềm mại dệt nổi vải vóc có thể cho nhân loại đáng thương một chút bị che phủ lên cảm giác an toàn, có chút ít còn hơn không. Carlton cắn chặt bờ môi, dần dần đánh mất lý trí chính tại nói với mình hắn tình cảnh hiện tại: Sinh mệnh hội ngân sách trước mặc cho giám đốc điều hành đang ngồi tại thính chứng hội trong đại sảnh, bốn phía tất cả đều là áo mũ chỉnh tề xã hội các giới chính khách cùng nhân sĩ thành công, nhiều vô số kể camera nhắm ngay hắn, đem hắn tình huống thời gian thực trực tiếp cho ngồi tại điện tử truyền thông trước bất cứ người nào. Mà Carlton chỉ cần biểu lộ ra một điểm không thích hợp vết tích, liền sẽ bị tất cả mọi người phát hiện hắn quần áo hạ chính tại phát sinh dâm mỹ sự kiện.

Riot nhớ kỹ Carlton hết thảy gợi cảm mang, độ dẻo cực giai chất lỏng mập mờ liếm láp lấy nhân loại phát ra mỏng mồ hôi, vết thương chồng chất làn da, thể lưu lan tràn đến dưới xương sườn, bên cạnh eo, sau đó chiếp cắn bên đùi non mịn da thịt, dễ như trở bàn tay vung lên nhân loại mãnh liệt tình dục, nhưng hắn trọng điểm hiển nhiên không phải Carlton bừng bừng nhảy lên tính khí. Riot xúc chi vuốt vuốt nhân loại lồng ngực hai viên nhô lên, ôn lương chất lỏng đè xuống viên thịt, đem sưng đỏ mũi nhọn ép ấn vào ngực thật mỏng vân da bên trong, lại thỉnh thoảng cuốn lên trướng thành đỏ thẫm quầng vú nắm kéo, chế tạo ra càng nhiều kích thích cùng nóng rực.

Carlton cổ họng nhấp nhô, nuốt trong miệng nước bọt, quanh thân nhiệt lưu tụ tập tại dưới bụng, nhân loại bị ép cắt dục vọng bức đến không cách nào tỉnh táo, bản năng mà phí công giảo gấp hai chân, nóng rực cương bị chăm chú trói buộc trong quần, hắn hai chân kéo căng đạp mặt đất, Carlton cần hao hết khí lực toàn thân mới có thể làm cho mình không chủ động thẳng lưng đi thu hoạch được ngọt ngào ma sát, hắn căn bản không có cách nào trấn an mình, cái này là quái dị cấm dục, cũng là một loại không chịu nổi phóng đãng.

Carlton trong đầu cầu khẩn kêu Riot danh tự, đạt được lại là chỗ ngực càng thêm thô bạo đùa bỡn. Nhỏ như sợi tóc xúc chi khoan thăm dò lấy sữa Khổng, gần như đâm xuyên đau đớn để Carlton vòng eo căng cứng, hắn ngắn ngủi nức nở một chút, nhẹ giống vang một chút hô hấp, hắn hoảng hốt nghĩ mình núm vú khẳng định bị Riot chơi chảy máu, mút cắn đâm nhói cùng chữa trị ngứa ngáy hỗn tại cùng một chỗ, Carlton cơ hồ nghĩ mặc kệ không cố vấn vén lên quần áo tiến đến cào, nhưng còn sót lại lý trí ngăn cản hắn. Carlton bất lực níu chặt chăn lông, ngón tay dùng sức đến cơ hồ chết lặng, hắn trước khom người, ý đồ đem ngực không rõ ràng phủ động che kín.

"Ngươi ướt đẫm." Riot không nể mặt mũi vạch ra điểm ấy, kia để Carlton cơ hồ muốn nghẹn ngào lên tiếng. Cho dù hắn đủ kiểu nhẫn nại, nhưng trên thực tế bị Riot xâm phạm đã lâu thân thể đã tự phát chuẩn bị kỹ càng, nhân loại ổ bụng chỗ sâu dũng động kỳ dị trống rỗng, hắn dưới bụng bộ phận này cơ hồ hoàn toàn thấm vào lấy ẩm ướt cảm giác.

Riot chất lỏng từ Carlton lưng trượt xuống, thuận xương đuôi không có vào giữa đùi, ngoài hành tinh quân chủ đầy vô tình xoa nắn lấy nhân loại sau huyệt thịt mềm, cũng không sâu nhập ra vào, móc ra trong đó một chút xíu trơn nhẵn nước, đây càng giống như là một loại gãi không đúng chỗ ngứa đùa giỡn. Bởi vì quanh người dần dần tích lũy khoái cảm, Carlton thấy vật mơ hồ, hắn đành phải chớp chớp bị nước mắt mê hoặc con mắt, trên gương mặt băng vải không biết là bị mồ hôi hay là nước mắt cho thấm ướt, Riot dùng xảo diệu phương thức đem Carlton dịch thể từ vải vóc bên trên hấp thu tới. Càng nhiều thể lưu tại Carlton mông chỗ ngưng tụ thành một mảnh bóng loáng dán vào màng áo, ngoài hành tinh quân chủ không bỏ được lãng phí nhân loại chất lỏng, cho nên chí ít từ mặt ngoài nhìn, trước giám đốc điều hành quần áo y nguyên khô mát sạch sẽ, nhưng là bọn hắn đều rõ ràng Carlton đã như cái rỉ nước da dê túi , chờ đợi lấy cái nắp tắc, hoặc là dính dính hợp.

"Mr. Drake, ngươi còn tốt chứ?" Đứng ở một bên chăm sóc y tá phát hiện Carlton khó chịu, cái sau sắc mặt đỏ bừng, mồ hôi đầm đìa, nàng có chút khẩn trương, cô y tá còn nhớ phải Carlton kia thật dày một xấp kiểm tra báo cáo, sợ trước giám đốc điều hành tại thính chứng hội hiện trường phát sinh cái gì ngoài ý muốn.

Carlton mở to tan rã con mắt nhìn một chút y tá, hắn miễn cưỡng lắc đầu, bày ra một cái trấn an mỉm cười. Riot một bên mệnh lệnh lấy hắn nhân loại "Không cho phép đối với người khác cười", một bên nặng nề mà xuyết mút một chút Carlton nóng rực quan bộ. Carlton cơ hồ là lập tức nghẹn ngào cúi người xuống, hắn đem mặt chôn tại hai tay ở giữa, sau sống lưng chăm chú đỉnh lấy thành ghế, eo cơ bắp kịch liệt co rút lại.

Carlton biết mình đánh gãy hội nghị tiến trình, thế nhưng là hắn đã không rảnh bận tâm, cộng sinh thể linh hoạt đầu lưỡi khuấy động lấy mẫn cảm vết nứt, ngay sau đó một cây ốm dài xúc tu từ tính khí lõm nứt xâm nhập tiến đến, bắt chước ngụy trang hạt tròn ma sát chật hẹp niệu đạo, một đường muốn đâm đến Carlton ổ bụng. Hậu phương chất lỏng cũng tại ruột nhục chi ở giữa chảy ra ngưng kết, Riot thậm chí không cần "Tiến vào" cử động, liền hoàn toàn chiếm hếtCarlton thân thể. Carlton nhân loại gắt gao cắn răng, bởi vì thân thể mỗi một góc xâm phạm mà bất lực thở khóc, cái này tựa hồ để Riot tìm được mục tiêu mới. Carlton kinh hoảng mở to hai mắt, giữa cổ họng dần dần to ra dị vật làm cho hắn như muốn nôn mửa, ngưng kết thành xúc chi chất lỏng cường thế xâm phạm lấy nhân loại đường hô hấp, đè xuống nuốt bộ thịt mềm, kịch liệt dạ dày co rút khiến cho Carlton cơ hồ dừng không được mình quanh thân run rẩy.

Sau đó là Riot đối sữa Khổng xâm chiếm, Carlton đã không cảm giác được ngực đau đớn, hắn toàn thân giống như là bốc cháy đồng dạng, vui vẻ mà đáng sợ dòng điện theo gia tốc máu chảy trôi lượt toàn thân. Riot đẩy ra giảo gấp nhục huyệt, thô bạo đối viên kia tuyến thể nặng nề mà nghiền ép, mảnh khảnh xúc tu tại yếu ớt niệu đạo bên trong ngay ngắn mà rút ra, thô lệ ma sát làm cho Carlton tại thời khắc này co rút lấy bắn ra. Nhân loại sau cùng lý tính khiến cho Carlton còn nhớ rõ gắt gao che miệng lại, đừng để toàn bộ thế giới cũng nghe được mình dâm đãng thét lên. Giữa đùi thấm ướt cảm giác rất nhanh liền biến mất không thấy gì nữa, bạch trọc hòa tan tiến Riot chất lỏng bên trong. Bị ngoài hành tinh quân chủ toàn bộ chiếm lĩnh qua nhân loại tại cao trào trong dư vận ngắn ngủi thất thần, hắn cơ hồ không cách nào lại động một cái ngón tay.

Nhìn thấy Carlton giống như là ngâm nước không cách nào tự chủ hô hấp dáng vẻ, y tá quyết định thật nhanh xuất ra dưỡng khí mặt nạ cho đối phương đeo lên, nàng còn muốn đem Carlton xe lăn điều bình đối với hắn tiến hành tim phổi khôi phục, liền bị tựa hồ dần dần thở ra hơi suy yếu bệnh nhân cản dừng tay.

"... Đừng đụng ta." Carlton cuộn mình tại xe lăn bên trong, hắn nuốt nước bọt, hủy hoại dây thanh khiến cho thanh âm của hắn khàn giọng khó nghe. Tinh anh nhân sĩ chải tề chỉnh tóc đã lộn xộn không chịu nổi, đeo lên mặt nạ che khuất toàn bộ gương mặt, Carlton gương mặt phiếm hồng, ngay cả băng vải đều tựa hồ lỏng loạn, ửng hồng vết sẹo để hắn xem ra càng thêm thê thảm. Carlton phiêu hốt giác quan nghe thấy khán đài truyền đến ong ong ồn ào, khóe mắt liếc qua nhìn thấy Chris rời đi ngồi vào, nghĩ đến đối phương cảm thấy đây là Carlton biểu diễn một màn trò hay, cao giai tướng lĩnh đối Carlton tranh thủ công chúng đồng tình hành vi cảm thấy thất vọng cùng xấu hổ.

Carlton vòng cố vấn bốn phía một cái, không ngoài ý muốn phát hiện tất cả mọi người tại chú ý hắn, hắn biết những cái kia người xem sẽ nghi hoặc hắn không cách nào khắc chế thở dốc, đã thân thể quái dị run rẩy, nhưng lớn nhất xác suất là suy đoán mình có thể là bởi vì bệnh phát hoặc là cái khác tâm lý nguyên nhân, mà không phải nghĩ đến sinh mệnh hội ngân sách trước giám đốc điều hành, là cái có thể tại trước công chúng, trước mắt bao người phát tình không biết liêm sỉ người.

Riot tự nhiên sẽ không để ý Carlton ý nghĩ, hắn xúc tu ẩn tàng tại chỉnh tề ba kiện bao phía dưới, cộng sinh thể quân chủ y nguyên vuốt vuốt Carlton run rẩy thân thể. Run rẩy rẩy Carlton hít sâu một hơi, miễn cưỡng để thanh âm của mình không phải mang theo quá để người chú ý quái dị khí tức, sương mù tràn ngập đang hô hấp mặt nạ Lý, thấy không rõ Carlton biểu lộ, hắn y nguyên duy trì lễ nghi cơ bản, nói ra: "Ta cần nghỉ ngơi một chút."

Tại rời đi thời điểm, có được vô cùng tốt thị lực Riot cùng hưởng thị giác, để Carlton nhìn thấy nơi xa Eddie vẻ mặt sợ hãi.

"Ngươi bị phát hiện, Carlton" Riot tiếng nói trực tiếp tại Carlton trong đầu vang lên, dẫn tới đã mỏi mệt không chịu nổi nhân loại càng sâu tầng run rẩy, "Này sẽ để ngươi càng thêm hưng phấn sao?"

Carlton phát ra hàm hồ nghẹn ngào, hắn cơ hồ không có có ý thức đến Riot đã khống chế những cái kia bồi hộ nhân viên rời đi. Riot thể lưu từ thân thể của nhân loại bên trong xuyên thấu ra, hắn xé mởCarlton đắt đỏ trang phục, thưởng thức mà nhìn xem nhân loại tàn tạ thân thể: "Yên tâm, ta sẽ không để cho người khác nhìn thấy ngươi bộ dáng này."

"Ngươi chỉ có thể thuộc về ta."

——TBC ——

Một chương này viết không phải rất thuận... Khả năng không quá hương ~ tùy tiện ăn một chút, không cần để ý chi tiết ~

Công cộng play là ta nghĩ viết cái thứ nhất ngạnh, cho nên bản này văn 1/3 không sai biệt lắm hoàn thành~

Nếu có muốn tiếp tục nhìn tiểu đồng bọn liền điểm cái tán, lưu cái bình thôi ~ a a đát ~

Chapter 12

Chapter Text

Chú ý: Đại lượng hai thiết, OOC, cẩn thận tránh sét.

12,

Carlton thời khắc nhớ kỹ phòng nghỉ bên ngoài hành lang có thể sẽ có người đi qua, cho dù hắn biết chỗ này cách âm tốt đẹp, cũng không dám phát ra quá lớn thanh âm, huống chi nhân loại bị hao tổn dây thanh cũng không cách nào cao giọng gọi. Riot lần này không có miễn cưỡng Carlton phát ra tiếng, hắn nghe nhân loại khàn giọng vô lực, mang theo vô cùng đáng thương khẩn cầu hừ nhẹ, dùng xúc chi trấn an vuốt ve qua hắn căng cứng sau sống lưng, liên tiếp nhỏ bé dòng điện tại Carlton trên da nổ tung, nhân loại cái ót căng lên. Tự biết không cách nào chạy trốn Carlton cam chịu buông lỏng lưng eo, mặc cho Riot vòng thân thể của hắn toàn diện chưởng khống hắn, cái này bị ngoài hành tinh quân chủ coi là thuận theo, Riot thu liễm sắc nhọn đầu ngón tay móng tay mặc qua nhân loại ẩm ướt quạ tóc đen tia, êm ái nâng Carlton cái ót, dùng tròn cùn lòng bàn tay vuốt ve đối phương sau tai kia một mảnh nhỏ mềm mại làn da.

Bao quát trong đại sảnh lần kia, Carlton đã bắn qua ba về, trong thời gian ngắn tiến hành liên tục cao trào khiến cho hắn ý thức mơ hồ, mà Riot cảm thấy ở vào không nên kỳ Carlton nhất là mỹ vị. Nhân loại xụi lơ, tứ chi bất lực, toàn thân nóng bỏng, giống như là ngoài hành tinh quân chủ đem hắn đồng hóa thành một bãi không có xương cốt thể lỏng vật chất. Carlton căn bản là không có cách chèo chống thân thể của mình, chỉ có thể hãm tại cộng sinh thể thể lưu bên trong, như cùng một con ngộ nhập đầm lầy, bị vũng lầy không lưu tình chút nào nuốt hết chim non, ngập đầu khoái cảm để Carlton gần như khủng hoảng, ngón chân của hắn cuộn mình, dựng tại Riot vai bàn tay vô ý thức xô đẩy.

Bị cưỡng ép mở ra bủn rủn xúc giác nhuộm đỏCarlton hốc mắt, nhân loại màu hổ phách con ngươi tại dưới ánh đèn hiện ra ướt át thủy sắc, sáng long lanh xem khí không khỏi khiến cho Riot hơi suy nghĩ một chút cắn một cái hạ tràn ra tương trấp mỹ hảo cảm giác, nhưng kia tinh xảo tròng đen liền sẽ mất đi quang trạch, biến chất thành âm u đầy tử khí trống rỗng. Cộng sinh thể cũng không hề để ý đối phương nhỏ bé yếu ớt giống là nũng nịu giãy động, hắn duỗi ra lưỡi dài nhuận lấy Carlton run rẩy mi mắt, vừa cẩn thận liếm láp qua nhân loại một cái khác bị thiêu hủy con mắt, mềm dẻo đầu lưỡi lướt qua mí mắt ế màng dính liền mỗi một tia nếp uốn, về sau Riot dùng trên lưỡi mọc lên mềm đâm mài cọ lấy đối phương trái lông mày thượng tán rơi nho nhỏ điểm lấm tấm, hắn tại vết sẹo lan tràn lúc cố ý lưu lại cái này mấy cái sắc tố trầm tích, ngoài hành tinh quân chủ cũng không biết là vì cái gì.

Nếu như không phải Carlton mãnh liệt yêu cầu, Riot tuyệt sẽ không để hắn túc chủ bảo trì dạng này hư nhược trạng thái, ngoài hành tinh chế độ quân chủ tạo thương thế cũng không phải là chướng nhãn pháp, mà là sự thật tồn tại chân chính tổn thương, nhưng cộng sinh thể chặt đứt nhân loại đối với đau đớn bộ phận cảm giác. Nhân thể ban ngấn tăng trưởng bản hội sinh ra bối cảnh đau nhức * trở nên có thể xem nhẹ, cộng sinh thể tồn tại khiến cho Carlton nội tạng nghiêm trọng bệnh biến chứng đồng dạng nhẹ nhõm khả khống, ngoài hành tinh quân chủ chỉ muốn để Carlton cảm thụ mình cấp cho xúc giác, còn lại đều là không trọng yếu việc nhỏ không đáng kể.

Riot dùng móng vuốt nửa ôm Carlton ngồi dậy, bởi vì tư thế biến động, tráng kiện sờ cổ tay ép lấy điểm mẫn cảm xâm lấn phải càng sâu, cơ hồ muốn đâm vào trong dạ dày. Nhân loại nghẹn ngào một tiếng, hắn miệng mở rộng phí sức thở dốc, bản năng vặn vẹo vòng eo ý đồ thoát khỏi bị đỉnh đi vào cảm giác, từ Carlton kéo căng nơi bụng có thể nhìn đến ngoài hành tinh quân chủ đáng sợ mà khổng lồ nhô ra hình dạng. Riot lần lượt đảo mở nhân loại giảo gấp nhục bích, thô bạo khuấy lên càng nhiều thơm ngọt mềm nước, bị Riot tưới rót vào dịch nhờn cùng nhân loại dịch thể pha lẫn lấy từ quen mềm huyệt thịt ở giữa gạt ra, ngang ngược cử động bức bách phải nam nhân giữa hai chân mềm rủ xuống tính khí chảy ra nước, tích táp tại bắp đùi nhuận thành một mảnh ẩm ướt nính.

Nhân loại làn da bởi vì gia tốc máu chảy mờ mịt ra kiều diễm ửng đỏ, thủy ngân sắc xúc chi không chút kiêng kỵ phân lưu ra, bọn chúng tại Carlton giập nát thân thể bên trên uốn lượn du tẩu, thể lưu giống như là lễ suối xông vào khô nứt thổ địa, cho khô cạn ruộng nhưỡng mang đến hoạt bát tân sinh, không lắm bằng phẳng cái hố da thịt bị chà đạp phải như nở rộ tiên diễm, mang theo một tia tàn khốc mỹ cảm. Chất lỏng tự động vỗ về chơi đùa Carlton bắn không túi túi, mút hút mềm mại đỉnh, còn trêu chọc kích thích những cái kia ngay cả nhân loại chính mình cũng không rõ ràng bên ngoài thân vùng mẫn cảm.

Riot dùng đến nhân thể không cách nào đạt thành kỳ quái hình dạng ôm lấy Carlton, đồng thời còn tại liếm láp nhân loại ngực bụng, lưỡi dài thô ráp cảm nhận xoát dị ứng cảm giác dưới bụng, Carlton cuộn tròn lấy ngón chân khóc sụt sùi, thì thầm nói: "Riot, nhiều lắm..." Hắn còn không có từ bên trên một đợt kịch liệt trong cao triều hoàn hồn, vòng tiếp theo vui vẻ thủy triều liền tuôn ra rót vào thân thể của hắn, nhiều đến gần như tràn đầy vui vẻ làm hắn cơ bầy không tự giác phát run.

Cộng sinh thể quân chủ ý đồ thông qua ngoại bộ cùng nội bộ đồng thời kích thích, từ Carlton trên thân ép càng nhiều có thể làm cho mình hưởng dụng óng ánh chất lỏng. Hắn đem mỏi mệt không chịu nổi nhân loại mang lên vui vẻ đỉnh phong, không lọt vào mắtCarlton muốn nghỉ ngơi khẩn cầu. Riot dùng ý thức kết nối thông tri lấy đối phương: "Carlton, cái này tất cả đều là ngươi muốn."

Riot nhớ phải tự mình từng vì nhấm nháp sau khi cao triều mềm mại Carlton, trực tiếp kích thích thần kinh của con người cưỡng chế làm hắn xuất tinh. Kia mấy lần thể nghiệm bên trong, Carlton mặc dù y nguyên dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn, nhưng cộng sinh thể từ Carlton trong tiềm thức phát giác được đối phương kháng cự. Cho dù tìm được phát tiết, không có bị an ủi Carlton cũng cảm thấy trống rỗng, thế là ngoài hành tinh quân chủ phát hiện hắn nhân loại thích bị mình hoàn toàn lấp đầy, thế là hắn biết nghe lời phải.

Carlton còn muốn nói gì, từ lưỡi mặt ngưng kết nhỏ xúc tu liền nhồi vàoCarlton miệng. Mềm mại xúc tu lượt quét lấy nhân loại răng liệt, liếm láp mẫn cảm vòm họng trên, thỉnh thoảng dây dưa đối phương đầu lưỡi, Riot tiến hành ôn hòa mút cắn cử động để Carlton cổ họng nhấp nhô, hắn ảo giác giống như là đạt đượcRiot một cái hôn. Tựa hồ cảm thấy Carlton suy nghĩ, Carlton cảm thấy trong miệng cây kia chất lỏng ngọ nguậy biến thành Riot đầu lưỡi, dài nhọn hình dạng cùng thô lệ mặt ngoài phá cọ lấy Carlton trong miệng bích, cái này liền khá là quái dị, một đầu trống rỗng xuất hiện có thể tháo rời ngoài hành tinh đầu lưỡi? Tại Riot bắt đầu bất mãn trước, Carlton cố gắng túm về mình bay đi suy nghĩ, hắn run rẩy kiềm chế xuống dưới, nửa trợn tròn mắt, thuận thuần mút hút miệng bên trong đột ngột xuất hiện không thuộc về mình lưỡi.

Riot đầu xích lại gầnCarlton, nhân loại mềm mại đôi môi đỏ thắm bị trong miệng ngưng kết xúc chi đẩy ra, bắt chước ngụy trang ngoại hình chảy xuôi tan tại một khối, Carlton cảm giác được Riot cọ tại bộ mặt hắn bén nhọn răng nanh, nước bọt pha lẫn bên trong, hắn xác định mình đạt đượcRiot một nụ hôn. Tự đánh giá mở khóe môi tràn ra nước bọt bị trèo che tại cái cổ xúc tu toàn bộ hấp thu, chảy xuôi thủy ngân chất ngọ nguậy phật qua nhân loại phiếm hồng khóe mắt, Riot đối Carlton trên mặt ẩm ướt dấu vết đối xử như nhau, một giọt không lọt.

Tại dài dằng dặc mà tuyệt vọng dục vọng vòng xoáy bên trong, Carlton đối với mình người ở phương nào sinh ra hoài nghi, hắn cơ hồ cho là bọn họ còn tại San Francisco vùng ngoại ô đỉnh núi trong biệt thự, mà không phải tại một cái không tính rộng rãi tư nhân phòng nghỉ.

Carlton thời gian nghỉ ngơi cỗ có thời hạn, cộng sinh thể quân chủ cũng coi như tuân thủ lời hứa, thế là Carlton có thể tại nhân viên công tác tiến đến hỏi thăm trước, kết thúc trận này từ tâm huyết dâng trào Riot chủ đạo chấp hành, xảy ra bất ngờ giao hợp.

Toàn thân trần trụi Carlton thở phì phò cuộn tròn ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon, hắn lôi kéo chăn lông che đậy lấy thân thể của mình, bên ngoài thân cùng thể nội tất cả triều dịch đều bị Riot hút dọn sạch, hắn may mắn không cần tiến hành ngoài định mức sạch sẽ, thế nhưng là khi thấy trên mặt đất tản mát vải rách, Carlton có chút đau đầu rên rỉ lên. Hắn dự bị quần áo tại trợ lý bên kia, nhưng Carlton tuyệt không muốn hướng trợ lý giải thích vì cái gì y phục của mình sẽ bị duệ khí xé rách thành từng đầu dáng vẻ.

Riot một mực chờ đợi Carlton hướng mình xin giúp đỡ, bất quá luôn luôn thông tuệ túc chủ tựa hồ hoàn toàn không để ý tới hiểu hắn chế giễu là có ý gì. Riot lại chờ mấy phút, phát giác hắn nhỏ đồ chơi thậm chí bắt đầu ý đồ dùng băng dán đi dính thiếp những cái kia vải, thế là hắn từ Carlton phía sau ngưng kết xông ra: "Ngươi đang làm gì?" Biết rõ còn cố hỏi, đương nhiên.

Thứ vô số lần, Carlton nhịn xuống muôn ôm oán tội khôi họa thủ xúc động, hắn ngậm miệng, rủ xuống con mắt, xem ra rầu rĩ dáng vẻ không vui để chỉ ăn lửng dạ Riot nuốt một chút, Riot từ bỏ tiếp tục trêu cợt hắn tính toán: "Ngươi có thể hướng ta xin giúp đỡ."

"Ừm?" Carlton có chút chấn kinh, bất quá hắn rất nhanh điều chỉnh tâm tính, đem liên quan tới cộng sinh thể tất cả oán thầm đều giấu kỹ, nhân loại kính cẩn nghe theo mà cúi đầu, hướng Riot thỉnh cầu hiệp trợ.

Cộng sinh thể đối với vật chất lý giải viễn siêu nhân loại, hắn có thể phục chế rất nhiều thứ, chỉ là một chút hàng dệt đối Riot đến nói không đáng giá nhắc tới. *Riot chất lỏng nuốt hết những cái kia vải rách, một tia cũng không có còn lại, ngay sau đó trèo lên túc chủ thân thể chất lỏng ngọ nguậy diên triển khai, tầng thứ nhất chuyển biến làm lực đàn hồi ni lông cùng an luân sợi đồ hàng len vải, vuông vức mà dán vào, thậm chí còn mô phỏng nguyên bản nhan sắc, sau đó là Carlton Paris cao định, vải vóc chất liệu hoàn toàn tương tự, bản hình thậm chí so nguyên bản âu phục càng tốt hơn.

Carlton giải tỏa cộng sinh thể công dụng mới, không, không thể nói "Công dụng", mà là "Kỹ xảo", hắn một mặt mộng bức vuốt ve trên người vải vóc, sau đó tây trang tay áo bên trên cổ động thủy ngân sắc xúc tu bắt có người ở loại không an phận ngón tay, Carlton chân tâm thật ý tán thán nói: "Riot, ngươi thật sự là không thể tưởng tượng nổi."

Trong đầu Riot thanh âm y nguyên trầm thấp hùng hậu, hắn nói: "Đương nhiên."

Carlton tại trong đầu khẩn cầu hóa vì chính mình quần áo cộng sinh thể quân chủ không muốn một lần nữa ngoài ý muốn, dù sao lúc này không có cái khác vải vóc che chắn, mà lại hắn thật không có cách nào giải thích vì cái gì y phục của mình sẽ giống như là có sinh mệnh tại thân thể của hắn bên trên nhúc nhích, Riot từ chối cho ý kiến.

Khi con người ngồi lên xe lăn, bị trợ lý đẩy về đại sảnh, hắn cảm thấy mình mông truyền đến kỳ dị vuốt ve cảm giác, Carlton toàn thân kéo căng, hắn thật rất sợ Riot lại làm những gì. Nhưng trừ cái đó ra, thẳng đến hội nghị kết thúc, Riot y nguyên an tĩnh khi y phục của mình, Carlton yên tâm, hắn đưa tay sờ sờ trên mặt băng vải, cảm nhận được tầng bên trong nhỏ bé ôn lương lưu động: "Tạ ơn."

Carlton cái mông lại bị không khách khí chút nào bóp một chút, nhân loại: "..."

Carlton cự tuyệtEddie phỏng vấn yêu cầu, nhưng là nhà khoa học mỉm cười đem một xấp tư liệu ủy thác trợ lý đưa cho vị kia vương bài phóng viên, hắn tại bảo an hộ vệ dưới trở lại biệt thự của mình. Đợi đến hết thảy lắng lại, Carlton trở lại an toàn địa điểm về sau, mới chính thức trầm tĩnh lại. Trên người hắn âu phục giống như là nửa đêm ma pháp biến ảo, vải vóc dần dần rút đi hư giả nhan sắc, lộ ra như kim loại ngân bạch cùng xen lẫn ở giữa huyết sắc đường vân, chậm rãi hòa tan tinh mịn đường may biến thành hoàn chỉnh một thể. Phòng ngủ đèn treo chiếu kim hoàng ánh đèn, chảy xuôi thủy ngân chất lỏng tràn lan ra mặt hồ vảy cá sắc quang trạch, trút xuống vờn quanh tại nhân loại màu mật ong trên thân thể, có thể xưng sắc tình.

Trên thân thể truyền đến áp bách cùng trói chặt, mang theo Carlton đã quen thuộc, loại kia Riot đặc hữu mang theo khoe khoang chiếm lĩnh ý vị. Carlton cảm giác mình đang phát run, không phải sợ hãi, mà là một loại phản xạ có điều kiện, hắn đang chờ đợi Riot bước kế tiếp cử động, tựa như ba Phổ Lạc phu chó chảy nước bọt chờ đợi đồ ăn.

Nhưng Riot không có giống Carlton nghĩ như vậy tiếp tục, tại là nhân loại có thể tại bàn ăn bên trên ăn xong hắn bữa tối, cũng trong bồn tắm đạt được một cái làm hắn buồn ngủ nước nóng ngâm tắm.

"Ngươi choVenom túc chủ cái gì?" Riot vốn có thể trực tiếp lật Carlton đầu óc, nhưng hắn lại muốn nghe nhân loại trả lời.

"Gần nhất cảnh sát thông báo mất tích án, một chút bang phái tầng dưới chót người, ma túy, ma cô, cưỡng gian phạm chờ một chút, " Carlton tứ chi tại trong chăn ấm áp mở rộng một chút, "Hắn muốn đem bọn hắn tách ra, như là người chăn nuôi tách ra cừu non cùng giống như sơn dương, đem cừu non thả tại bên phải chính mình, dê rừng ở bên trái. * hiển nhiên, dê rừng phi thường mỹ vị."

Nhân loại đạo đức nói trắng ra chính là một câu hoang ngôn, nó vì kẻ yếu hèn mọn khẩn cầu, vì kẻ bóc lột tham lam biện hộ. Mặc kệ Eddie có nguyện ý hay không thừa nhận, cùng cộng sinh thể dung hợp phóng viên tiên sinh đã là tầng cao hơn sinh mệnh, hắn có thể cao cao tại thượng thẩm phán tội nhân, sau đó cướp đoạt đối phương huyết nhục. Các tội nhân cũng có cần phụng dưỡng gia tộc thân thuộc, khi nhân từ xử hình giả phát hiện bọn hắn kêu khóc, có lẽ sẽ sinh ra một chút không thể nào đoán trước hậu quả.

"Còn có một số cộng sinh thể nghiên cứu báo cáo, đại khái là cộng sinh thể đối với nhân loại khao khát chỉ bắt nguồn từ muốn ăn, mà không phải nhất định phải, trừ người bên ngoài còn có cái khác thay thế thực phẩm." Hắn biết Eddie là người thông minh, phóng viên rõ ràng kia mấy tờ giấy giá trị, coi như vì cộng sinh thể, Eddie cũng sẽ không để cho người khác trông thấy những cái kia tựa như thiên thư báo cáo.

"Ngươi đang nghiên cứu ta?" Riot thanh âm đột nhiên thấp một trận, kia để Carlton nội tâm nhảy một cái, phía sau lưng phát lạnh, đột nhiên uy hiếp đem tinh anh nhà khoa học mông lung buồn ngủ ném đến lên chín tầng mây.

"Không phải nghiên cứu ——" Carlton lập tức giải thích, hắn có thể cảm giác dưới làn da phương ngo ngoe muốn động cuồn cuộn lấy chất lỏng, hai cánh tay hắn lên một tầng mỏng lật, có chút co rúm lại phát run, "Cái đó là... Hiểu rõ."

"Ừm ——" Riot yên tĩnh một hồi, hắn dựa vào Carlton cao tốc khiêu động trái tim, vỗ về chơi đùa lấy bị máu chảy quán thâu phải tươi non nhiều chất lỏng duy sinh khí quan, hắn động tĩnh để Carlton lo lắng bất an, nhân loại không tự giác vuốt ve thùng thùng khiêu động ngực, không biết mình lúc nào liền lại đột nhiên đình chỉ nhịp tim —— trái tim bị bóp nát loại hình.

"Venom hấp thu năng lượng kỹ xảo so ta kém chút, " một chùm thủy ngân sắc thể lưu từ Carlton lồng ngực chỗ thẩm thấu ra, Riot hững hờ quyển có người ở loại mảnh mai thủ đoạn, phân lưu thành càng mảnh chất lỏng tại nhân loại giữa ngón tay xuyên qua, lành lạnh xúc cảm giống như là từng đầu ham chơi sủng vật rắn, "Cho nên hắn tốt nhất vẫn là ăn người."

"Không quan trọng." Carlton cũng không thèm để ý Eddie sẽ có mưu trí lịch trình, nhưng hắn xác thực không ngờ tới Riot sẽ cùng mình cho tới hắn... Đồng bào? Hắn thử thăm dò mở miệng hỏi: "Riot..."

"Carlton, ngươi là muốn "Hiểu rõ" cái khác cộng sinh thể sao?" Riot thanh âm tại Carlton trong đầu quanh quẩn, cái sau tựa hồ nhìn thấy ngoài hành tinh quân chủ bởi vì bất mãn mà nheo lại xem khí, tại nhân loại có thể mở miệng một khắc này trước, Carlton liền mất đi mình tứ chi tất cả chưởng khống quyền.

——TBC ——

* một chút liên quan tới bỏng đau đớn tình huống đến từ luận văn: Dương Hồng minh, Trương Hiểu dĩnh. Bỏng sau đau đớn cùng với can thiệp biện pháp tiến triển [C]// Trung Hoa y học sẽ bỏng ngoại khoa học phần sẽ học thuật hội nghị. 2012.

* manga bên trong nọc độc lại biến thành Eddie quần áo, cho nên ta cảm thấy cộng sinh thể đều có thể biến quần áo, siêu dùng tốt

* « thánh kinh Tân Ước Phúc Âm Matthew »25:32-33

Tiếp theo chương là ta nghĩ viết cái thứ hai ngạnh! Không gian ý thức www!

Nghiêm chỉnh kịch bản (đại khái) sẽ tiếp tục đẩy tới, nhưng ta chỉ muốn lái xe... Sau đó bởi vì cái này là PWP, cho nên thẻ tổng có thật nhiều tại thanh tỉnh lúc làm sự tình cũng không có viết như thế nào, không cần để ý chi tiết (BUG)...

Không quá sẽ viết độc ai, khả năng không thế nào liên quan đến nhân vật chính tổ _(:з" ∠)_~

Nếu có muốn tiếp tục nhìn đám tiểu đồng bạn mời nhiều hơn điểm tán, nhiều hơn bình luận, bút tâm ~

Chapter 13

Chapter Text

Chú ý: OOC, ngụy NTR, RAPE, song long, bài tiết không kiềm chế, lần này bạo đem thẻ chơi đến khả năng có chút hung ác w

13,

Thời gian tại Riot dài dằng dặc mà ngang ngược cướp đoạt bên trong mất đi ý Nghĩa, một ngày mệt nhọc Carlton ở phía sau nửa trình bên trong đã mất đi ý thức. Hắn đại khái là tại mê man, hỗn độn suy nghĩ từ thể xác bên trong nhẹ nhàng rời đi, bị cuốn vào mãnh liệt phong bạo bên trong, nhưng mà mỗi khi Riot chạm đến hắn, xuyên qua hắn, nhân loại thật giống như một con bị bỗng nhiên kéo trở về chơi diều, Riot là hắn tại trong cuồng phong duy nhất dẫn dắt hệ treo vật.

Carlton nằm nghiêng cuộn tròn đang đệm chăn bên trong, mặc dù gương mặt còn lưu lại tình dục nóng bức ra mỏng đỏ, nhưng hắn hô hấp đều đặn, hiển nhưng đã ngủ thiếp đi. Thủy ngân sắc xúc chi tại nhân loại ấm áp trên thân thể chầm chậm lưu động, Riot đem Carlton quanh người trải rộng dịch thể một tia một tia liếm láp sạch sẽ, thơm ngọt nước để không biết thoả mãn ngoài hành tinh quân chủ càng thêm đói, bất quá hắn ngược lại là không tiếp tục cưỡng ép tỉnh lại lâm vào ngủ say nhân loại. Riot có thể chữa trị thân thể của đối phương, thế nhưng là không pháp trị càng Carlton trên tinh thần mỏi mệt, yếu ớt nhân loại cần quy luật làm việc và nghỉ ngơi, Carlton đã từng phàn nàn qua giấc ngủ để hắn mất đi càng nhiều có thể chi phối thời gian.

Kéo đến chặt chẽ lông nhung thiên nga mi màn rủ xuống rơi trên mặt đất, đem mông lung ánh trăng cản tại ngoài cửa sổ, đồng thời còn che cản một chút không có hảo ý nhìn trộm, dù cho những cái kia thủ dưới chân núi các nhân viên an ninh phản bội, Riot cũng có thể bảo chứng bọn hắn cái gì cũng nhìn không thấy *. Riot biết Carlton tại làm một chút tiểu động tác, những cái kia thánh kinh cách gọi khác, tấp nập điện thoại cùng vãng lai văn kiện, nhưng ngạo mạn ngoài hành tinh quân chủ không thèm để ý chút nào, hắn tin chắc cái này nhân loại yếu đuối không cách nào thoát cách tầm kiểm soát của mình. Riot có thể hoàn toàn cảm giác Carlton tinh thần, hắn phát giác nhân loại cũng không muốn đào thoát mình, bởi vì từng có sắp chết thể nghiệm, Carlton thậm chí ngay cả tử vong đều không quá e ngại, tựa hồ tại Carlton trong mắt, bị cộng sinh thể giết chết hoặc dùng ăn, cũng bất quá chỉ là tiếp nhận lúc ấy hỏa tiễn bạo tạc hắn vốn có kết cục.

Thủy ngân chất lỏng êm ái vuốt ve qua Carlton nhung tơ lông mày, khẽ run mi mắt, phất qua lặn lấy xanh nhạt mao mạch mạch máu mí mắt nếp uốn, sau đó chậm rãi thẩm thấu tiến nhân loại làn da, thuận ngọt ngào máu chảy, đếnCarlton não hải. Nhân loại đại não là một cái từ hẹn 140 ức cái thần kinh nguyên tạo thành phức tạp thần kinh mạng lưới, đáng tiếc nó bị nhân loại khai phát lợi dụng trình độ tương đương thấp, 98% khu vực đều ở vào trạng thái ngủ đông, chỉ là đây đối với Riot đến nói không thành vấn đề, hắn có thể thoải mái mà xâm lấn tiến Carlton tiềm thức biên giới, thông qua thần kinh đột sờ lẫn nhau dung hợp đến lập tầng sâu nhất mộng cảnh, mà Carlton căn bản là không có cách phân biệt đây là hiện thực hay là hư ảo.

Carlton nhíu mày, hắn đem mình cuộn mình cực kỳ một chút, gót chân tại màu sáng trên giường đơn bước ra mấy đạo điệp ngấn, giống như là chim bay lướt qua mặt hồ lưu lại sóng ảnh, dưới mặt nước loài săn mồi đã khóa chặt con mồi, nhưng hắn đối với cái này hoàn toàn không biết gì.

Màu xám bạc chất lỏng hòa tan tiến nhân loại mông lung mộng cảnh, huyết sắc đường vân tản ra yếu ớt huỳnh quang, phảng phất đến từ rãnh biển Mariana tiếng vang dập dờn tại Carlton trong thức hải, Riot tại Carlton bên tai thấp giọng nói: "Để ta nhìn ngươi đang sợ cái gì, Carlton."

Hỏa tiễn bệ bắn sừng sững tại vịnh biển bên trên, đèn chỉ thị bóng ngược ở trên mặt nước chiếu lấp lánh, giống như là một đầu dẫn vào ở giữa tinh Hà. Không có ác chiến, không có bạo tạc, phát xạ thành công tín hiệu hình chiếu tại màn hình, Carlton đứng tại không có một ai chỉ huy trung tâm khống chế, màn ảnh tia sáng chiếu sáng hắn một nửa gương mặt, thon dài mi mắt tại hốc mắt hạ ném rơi một mảnh nhỏ bóng tối. Carlton không có có ý thức đến mình căn bản không nên lại tới đây, hoặc là bốn phía tĩnh mịch phải không có nhiều bình thường, hắn chỉ là xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ, ngửa đầu nhìn xem đốt phá đen nhánh màn trời viên kia dần dần thu nhỏ sáng tỏ điểm sáng.

Riot rời đi, mang theo hắn mặt khác tìm kiếm được cường tráng túc chủ, Carlton biết cộng sinh thể quân chủ sẽ còn trở lại cái tinh cầu này, đến trăm vạn mà tính cộng sinh thể sẽ cùng nhân loại dung hợp, trở thành cao cấp hơn sinh mệnh. Carlton xoay người, hướng phía cửa đi tới, sứ mạng của hắn đã đạt xong rồi.

"Ngươi sợ hãi cái này sao, Carlton?" Riot từ nhân loại phía sau cái bóng bên trong phun trào ra, hắn trầm thấp nức nở giống như là nửa đêm ác mộng, "Ngươi là sợ hãi mất đi cái kia từ "Chúng ta" cộng đồng lãnh đạo mới sinh nhân loại cơ hội sao?"

Chung quanh cảnh tượng bị lưu động thủy ngân sắc xúc chi tạo ra lấy biến ảo, không gian rối loạn không chịu nổi, thân ở ở giữa nhân loại lại không có chút nào phát giác, vẻn vẹn mấy hơi thở công phu, Carlton liền đi tới sinh mệnh hội ngân sách phòng thí nghiệm, cái kia hắn cùng Riot mới gặp địa phương.

Nhân loại bước chân gõ vang lóe u quang hành lang, cung âm tại trong yên tĩnh quanh quẩn, bị che đậy cảm giác Carlton trong lòng phun trào ra một tia yếu ớt chờ mong, cái này khiến Riot đồng dạng cảm thấy một trận mà kỳ dị cảm xúc, nhưng hắn không có hiện thân. Huyễn hóa, biến hình, Riot cải biến tự thân nhan sắc thời điểm, lựa chọnCarlton con mắt.

Carlton nghe được ẩm ướt dính tiếng nước, lần theo thanh âm trông đi qua lúc, hắn nhìn thấy một bãi trên sàn nhà cuồn cuộn lấy màu hổ phách sinh vật, đây không phải hắn thấy qua bất luận cái gì một con cộng sinh thể.

"Chuyện gì xảy ra?" Carlton chấn kinh mà hoang mang mà nhìn xem kia một bãi tuôn ra hướng mình ngoài hành tinh sinh mạng thể, nhà khoa học rất nhanh nhớ tới cộng sinh thể không cách nào lấy nguyên bản tư thái tại giàu dưỡng hoàn cảnh bên trong sinh tồn, hắn lập tức quay người từ đưa vật trên kệ xuất ra nhận trang cộng sinh thể chân không vật chứa —— tinh anh nhân sĩ cũng không có phát giác, cái này nghiên cứu khoa học khí giới xuất hiện địa điểm không hợp với lẽ thường.

Carlton ngồi quỳ chân trên mặt đất, đối xa lạ cộng sinh thể nhẹ giọng nói ra: "Vào đi, ta sẽ vì ngươi tìm kiếm thích hợp túc chủ."

Riot có chút muốn cười, Carlton tựa hồ không biết thân thể của hắn đối với cộng sinh thể đến nói là cái cực kỳ tốt túc chủ *, hắn chảy về Carlton, màu hổ phách chất lỏng bên trong xen lẫn sáng rõ chanh hồng hình đường thẳng, đang lăn lộn lúc như là lan tràn nham tương, không lắm thu hút, lại mang theo nguy hiểm trí mạng.

Carlton không biết chưa cúi người trạng thái cộng sinh thể phải chăng có thể nghe hiểu được tiếng nói của mình, nhưng hắn không phải rất lo lắng, chỉ là hướng về phía đưa xúc chi leo lên tới cộng sinh thể ôn nhu nhắc tới: "Đến đây đi."

Riot phát giác được Carlton lúc này suy nghĩ phi thường bình tĩnh, nhân loại không sợ cộng sinh thể sẽ thương tổn hắn, loại này thái độ thờ ơ khiến cho Riot cảm thấy nổi nóng, hắn nói không nên lời là bởi vì Carlton trong tiềm thức cho rằng ngoài hành tinh quân chủ chọn cái khác túc chủ mà cấu tạo cái mộng cảnh này, hay là bởi vì Carlton cũng không có tại mất đi cùng Riot cộng sinh quan hệ sau xuất hiện kịch liệt tâm tình chập chờn, Riot chỉ có thể xác định hắn giờ phút này phi thường bất mãn.

Sền sệt dung nham lưu tới gầnCarlton, tại sắp trèo tiến chân không vật chứa thời điểm, cùng Riot khác nhau màu sắc xúc chi bỗng nhiên phun ra cuốn lấyCarlton thủ đoạn, nhân loại lúc này mới bắt đầu có chút bối rối, hắn vô ý thức dùng một cái tay khác nắm kéo màu vàng nâu xúc chi: "Không, Symbiote , chờ một chút!"

Nhân loại giãy dụa đối với cộng sinh thể đến nói không chịu nổi một kích, Riot phân lưu ra, kéo dài xúc chi chăm chú nhốt chặt Carlton cái cổ, tại nhân loại bản năng lung tung cầm nắm lúc, càng nhiều dung nham lưu thẩm thấuCarlton làn da, Riot cũng không có đem cái này dung hợp quá trình mô phỏng quá mức tại cẩn thận, hắn lật ra nhân loại ký ức đem đồng dạng đau đớn cùng xâm chiếm cảm giác bắn ra đến Carlton ý thức, nhưng Carlton cảm xúc lại tràn ngập bạo liệt khủng hoảng cùng thống khổ: "Không, không —— "

Vì cái gì?

Carlton giống như là cái kia lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy cộng sinh thể kẻ lang thang vô tri, dù cho được thành công ký sinh, lại như cũ ý đồ chạy trốn, hắn không có hình tượng chút nào, dùng cả tay chân muốn rời khỏi phòng thí nghiệm, sau đó bị lực lượng vô hình dắt lấy mắt cá chân kéo về trên đất trống, Carlton tuyệt vọng đá đạp lung tung lấy không khí, lại không thể thoát khỏi bắt hắn lại tứ chi lực lượng. Riot cảm thụ được những cái kia nhói nhói suy nghĩ, không có suy nghĩ thật lâu, hắn từ Carlton trên thân thể đầy tràn ra tới, đem còn đang giãy dụa nhân loại nhân loại áp chế trên mặt đất hoàn toàn giam cầm. Kịch liệt giãy dụa qua Carlton mồ hôi lâm ly, hắn không cố vấn trên trán mồ hôi mê hoặc con mắt, chỉ là phối hợp gọi, thanh âm khàn giọng: "Symbiote, ta có thể giúp ngươi tìm tới tốt hơn túc chủ, không muốn —— "

Nhân loại trên người dung nham lưu tựa hồ yên tĩnh một chút, nhưng là rất nhanh, những cái kia xúc chi giống như cuốn trở về như thủy triều đem Carlton toàn bộ đắm chìm vào, cộng sinh thể xé rách lấy Carlton quần áo, đem kia một bao màu trắng nghiên cứu viên quần áo lao động phân giải thành vô dụng vải rách.

"Không —— ô!" Một cây chất lỏng nhét vào nhân loại trong miệng, Carlton cắn cố hóa thành cứng rắn chất keo xúc chi, giống như là miệng gông bành trướng bộ phận ngăn chặn đầu lưỡi của hắn, đại lượng nước bọt từ hắn không cách nào nhắm lại khóe môi tràn ra tới, ở dưới cằm cùng cổ đọng lại thành óng ánh một vũng nước trạch.

Riot thao túng thần kinh đem càng nhiều khoái cảm nhét vào thân thể của nhân loại bên trong, không qua mấy phút, Carlton liền bị ngạnh sinh sinh làm bắn, cái này giảm nhỏCarlton phản kháng cường độ, hắn không cách nào khắc chế nhô lên eo, dương vật co rút lấy phun ra một cỗ bạch dịch, mấy giọt rơi trên mặt đất, mấy giọt tung tóe tại nhân loại choáng lấy màu đỏ trước ngực, sau đó bị dị sắc chất lỏng lan tràn hút dọn sạch. Carlton phía sau lưng thoát lực giống như nện tại băng lãnh trên sàn nhà, hắn nức nở, bị tắc lại miệng không cách nào phát ra thành hình câu chữ.

Sau khi cao triều vẫn như cũ kịch liệt điều khiển sấy khôCarlton lý trí, mãnh liệt dòng điện trong thân thể mạnh mẽ đâm tới, Carlton điên cuồng trong đầu hướng xa lạ cộng sinh thể cầu xin tha thứ cùng hứa hẹn, nhưng Riot đem nó toàn bộ không nhìn. Carlton y nguyên tại kháng cự, hắn lắc mông ý đồ bò đi, đầu gối trên mặt đất cọ sát ra vết đỏ, Carlton lưng bên trên tất cả đều là mồ hôi, kia một đôi chi lăng nó hồ điệp xương phảng phất muốn từ hiện ra thủy quang ửng đỏ trong da phá thể mà ra, hình lưới chất lỏng xen lẫn khỏa quấn lên Carlton xụi lơ thân eo, đem hắn kéo trở về, Carlton tựa như mất đi năng lực La Lôi lai *, chỉ có thể bất lực mặc cho cá cha trả thù.

Mấy cái mảnh khảnh xúc chi dán vào lấy mắt cá chân đường cong, kéo ra nhân loại hai chân, tại bị tráng kiện xúc chi hung hăng xuyên qua thời điểm, Carlton không khỏi trừng lớn cặp kia cùng dung nham lưu cùng màu hai mắt, một mực ngậm lấy nước mắt tại hắn chớp mắt lúc trượt xuống, đỏ bừng nơi khóe mắt lưu lại một vòng tươi mới vệt nước.

Đau đớn? Xấu hổ? Riot khó được có chút không xác định, hắn không thích Carlton quá mức yên tĩnh, thế là hắn liền cắm vào tư thế đem nhân loại lật lên, tiếp tục bắt đầu hung hãn trừu sáp.

Điểm mẫn cảm bị cường lực nghiền ép khoái cảm đột nhiên từ tuỷ sống bên trên nhảy lên thăng, Carlton cái ót căng lên, ngửa đầu run rẩy lên, to lớn xâm lấn vật đem nhục huyệt tấp nập ma sát phải gần như muốn lửa nóng rực, giảo gấp vách trong bắt đầu tự phát tiết ra nước, lúc đầu chỉ là khí quan bản năng ý đồ chậm lại kích thích xu lợi tránh hại bản năng, lúc này lại tạo thành to lớn sỉ nhục cảm giác. Xúc chi tại Carlton trong thân thể thả ra càng nhiều dễ dàng cho hành động chất lỏng, dính trượt tiếng nước theo lật quấy trừu sáp tại yên tĩnh trong phòng thí nghiệm quanh quẩn, kia một vòng quen mềm cơ bắp vòng cắn cộng sinh thể thô to sờ cổ tay, đập nện thành bọt biển dịch thể từ giao hợp khe hở chỗ ép ra ngoài, trắng nõn nà trên mặt đất nhuận ra một mảnh ẩm ướt dấu vết.

Quá lớn sờ cổ tay tràn ngậpCarlton thân thể, đem hắn bạo lực chống ra, bất luận cộng sinh thể như thế nào động tác, hắn đều có thể cảm nhận được mẫn cảm tuyến thể bị thô bạo không lưu tình nghiền ép chà đạp, bị điện giật khoái cảm từ khó mà mở miệng địa phương phóng xạ toàn thân, hắn cảm giác mình giống như là một con treo tại nước hầu hạ khí cầu, chỉ có thể bị ép buộc tính quán thâu xung kích khoái cảm. Carlton cổ họng khẽ nhúc nhích, bởi vì miệng mở rộng nuốt không trôi nước bọt mà sặc một cái, nhân loại khó khăn ho khan, vành mắt phiếm hồng, má bộ đau buốt nhức, hắn hoa mắt váng đầu, giãy động động tác yếu đến mấy không thể gặp.

Lực lượng vô hình áp chế nhân loại tứ chi, Carlton miễn cưỡng có thể ra tay chỉ vô lực đào khoét mặt đất, hắn vẫn là không có từ bỏ những cái kia phí công chống cự.

Riot bắt đầu tiếp tục không ngừng mà gảy tuyến thể, Carlton thân eo kéo căng, cả người đều cứng đờ, bởi vì không nên kỳ, hắn còn không cứng nổi, đỏ thẫm tính khí run run rẩy rẩy tràn ra mấy giọt trọc dịch, mà những cái kia để hắn không thể thừa nhận khoái cảm y nguyên tại tiếp tục, điệp gia vui vẻ giống như là một làn sóng một làn sóng xung kích hắn thủy triều. Carlton thét chói tai vang lên —— mặc dù bởi vì miệng trói nghe chỉ là nghẹn ngào —— thân thể run rẩy, hắn cuộn lên ngón chân, trên mặt đất vặn vẹo mưu toan tránh né như Địa ngục tra tấn.

Riot cưỡng ép choCarlton đại khái ba đến bốn lần làm tính cao triều, thân thể của nhân loại liền bắt đầu đối đáng sợ khoái cảm sự ô-xy hoá, toàn thân hắn khí kình đều trút ra sạch sẽ. Carlton cả ngón tay không cách nào điều khiển, chỉ có lớn chân hoặc eo bụng cơ bắp bởi vì không dừng lại kéo dài vui vẻ mà ngẫu nhiên run rẩy một chút. Chất lỏng miệng gông hòa tan tiến nhân loại khoang miệng, chất lỏng khuấy động lấy Carlton đau buốt nhức đầu lưỡi, đùa bỡn kia một khối ướt sũng thịt mềm. Nhân loại vô lực nằm ngửa tại cộng sinh thể chất lỏng bên trong, giống như là một con ngưng kết tiến hổ phách nhỏ côn trùng, lẳng lặng chờ đợi hóa đá.

"Làm ơn... Không muốn..." Carlton vỡ vụn suy nghĩ nhấp nhô khẩn cầu, hắn bị hoàn toàn rót đầy, dưới bụng hơi nâng lên độ cong nhìn ra được cộng sinh thể tận lực bắt chước ngụy trang xuất tinh lượng lớn bao nhiêu, sờ cổ tay đem hắn sau huyệt hoàn toàn lấp đầy, lại như cũ ngăn cản không được cửa huyệt biên giới rò rỉ chảy ra nước.

Tại sao phải cự tuyệt?

Cho dù là tại phòng bệnh Riot cưỡng ép xâm chiếm Carlton thời điểm, nhân loại cũng không có có như thế kháng cự ý nghĩ, cái này khiến cộng sinh thể càng thêm mê hoặc, cho nên hắn vòng Carlton mắt cá chân hướng hai bên kéo ra. Nhân loại mềm dẻo hai chân mở ra thành càng lớn góc độ, nước từ bị khẽ động chỗ giao hợp nhỏ xuống, Carlton nước mắt cũng càng không ngừng trượt xuống đến, hắn nhắm mắt lại, không nhìn tới hắn phần bụng ngưng kết một cái khác chi dữ tợn đáng sợ dung nham sờ cổ tay.

Mất đi thị giác để Carlton tri giác càng thêm mẫn cảm, ôn lương xúc chi mũi nhọn tại bị nhét tràn đầy biên giới vừa đi vừa về phất động, Carlton không cách nào khắc chế kịch liệt phát run, mặt khác xúc chi dán vào lấy lúc trước người xâm nhập từng chút từng chút nhét vào đã tới cực hạn cửa huyệt.

Carlton bờ môi run rẩy, hô hấp ngắn ngủi, cảm giác sợ hãi cướp lấy đầu óc của hắn, nhân loại phía sau lưng chảy ra mồ hôi lạnh, bày trên mặt đất tay suy yếu nắm thành một cái lỏng loẹt vòng tròn. Carlton co rúm lại lấy giãy dụa, kia một tấc một tấc lôi kéo cảm giác quá mức kịch liệt, hắn bị hoàn toàn chống ra đến, nội tạng đè ép làm cho nhân loại muốn nôn khan, Carlton thần trí giống như là một cây dây thun, bị từng chút từng chút kéo đến co dãn hạn độ.

"Thuận theo ta." Cộng sinh thể thanh âm trầm thấp mà hùng hậu, nhưng là, không đúng.

"Cầu ngươi..."

Riot phát giác được nhân loại sau cùng khẩn cầu.

Carlton hé miệng im lặng thét lên, khí lưu tại răng ở giữa vỡ ra đến, hắn eo co quắp một trận, rủ xuống mềm hạ thân không nhận khống địa chảy ra mấy giọt nóng dịch, sỉ nhục cùng tuyệt vọng đánh nát nhân loại lý trí, dây thun bị kéo đứt, biến thành lỏng lẻo một sợi dây.

Cộng sinh thể quân chủ nghe thấy Carlton trong đầu hiển hiện cái cuối cùng suy nghĩ: "Riot..."

Thanh âm quen thuộc từ Carlton đại não chỗ sâu vang lên: "Ta ở đây."

Nhân loại mắt tối sầm lại, liền cái gì cũng không biết.

——TBC ——

* nọc độc có dung nhập cảnh vật chung quanh từ đó ẩn thân năng lực, là huyễn hóa trang phục thăng cấp bản, có thể đem mình biến thành đến gần vô hạn tại hoàn cảnh vật thể, cùng loại với tắc kè hoa (? ), ta cảm thấy cộng sinh thể đều có thể có năng lực như thế. Cho nên, ta não bổ bạo bao trùm thẻ thời điểm, nếu có người nhìn, chỉ cần bạo muốn, người khác là không nhìn thấy XD~

* trong phim ảnh tiểu Lam từ Ithaca trong thân thể nhảy ra về sau liền lao thẳng tới thẻ tổng, cá nhân ta cảm giác là tiểu Lam cũng muốn cúi người thẻ, cho nên não bổ là thẻ tổng đối với cộng sinh thể đến nói là cái rất tốt túc chủ. Như đồ.

* La Lôi lai, nước Đức dân ca bên trong mỹ nhân ngư.

Phía dưới chương tiết sẽ liên quan đến thẻ tổng quá khứ, cơ bản tất cả đều là tư thiết, hi vọng ngại liền tự do...

Nếu có muốn tiếp tục nhìn, mời nhiều hơn điểm tán bình luận, các ngươi hồi phục là ta đổi mới động lực XD~

Chapter 14

Chapter Text

Chú ý: Khẩu giao, cưỡng chế bài tiết không kiềm chế, đại lượng tư thiết, bản gốc nhân vật, OOC.

14,

Carlton tại Riot trong ngực mở mắt, hắn mê mang nghiêng đầu, ướt đẫm mi mắt xốc lên một cái nhỏ bé góc độ, tan rã con ngươi chậm rãi vẫn nhìn bốn phía, bất tỉnh phòng tối ở giữa bày biện chỉ tại hắn võng mạc bên trên lưu lại cái mơ hồ cắt hình, không có tiến vào ý thức của hắn. Carlton còn không có hoàn hồn, đau đớn mà tuyệt vọng suy nghĩ như cũ tràn ngập đại não của hắn, phanh phanh nhảy loạn trái tim tại nhân loại trong lồng ngực đánh trống reo hò.

Riot không khỏi đem Carlton ôm chặt một chút, thủy ngân chất lỏng chậm rãi vuốt ve qua Carlton trần truồng mà mồ hôi ẩm ướt sau sống lưng, kia hai cây nhét tại trong thân thể của hắn khổng lồ sờ cổ tay giật giật, Carlton vô ý thức thấp thở. Hắn hơi lim dim mắt, hai chân run rẩy hướng vào phía trong cũng hòa, khiên độngRiot quấn lấy hắn bắp đùi mấy chi xúc chi, cảm nhận được quen thuộc ôn lương trở ngại về sau, Carlton thói quen đình chỉ giãy động.

Đợi đến Carlton lần nữa trừng mắt nhìn, hắn mới dần dần thanh tỉnh, biết mình thân ở phương nào, cũng bắt đầu cảm thấy được trong thân thể phun trào dục vọng. Hắn nằm sấp tại Riot ngưng tụ ra, chừng hắn hai lần rộng ngoài hành tinh trên thân thể, co rút lấy ngón tay nhàn nhạt mà sa vào chất lỏng, hai chân của hắn bị xúc chi khống chế mở rộng, hậu phương cực hạn đầy trướng cảm giác khiến cho Carlton cơ hồ không dám dùng sức hô hấp, tựa hồ nặng một chút thổ tức đều sẽ để hắn ổ bụng bị Riot nứt vỡ. Carlton đè nén tự thân run rẩy, không có bởi vì Riot tại hắn ngủ lúc sử dụng hắn mà có cái gì dị nghị, mặc dù hắn thật phi thường mỏi mệt.

"Riot..." Carlton khàn khàn kêu, trong giọng nói mang theo hư nhược khí âm, nghe giống một câu khóc nức nở. Nhân loại kinh hoàng cảm xúc thuận tư duy kết nối lây nhiễmRiot, cho dù ngoài hành tinh quân chủ chưa từng sẽ bản thân tỉnh lại, nhưng bởi vì Carlton lúc này khủng hoảng đại bộ phận là hắn tạo thành, Riot không hiểu cảm thấy có chút không quá từ tại.

"Ừm?" Riot nheo lại hẹp dài màu trắng xem khí, dùng móng tay cắt tỉa Carlton ẩm ướt tóc, cảm giác được chỉ hạ là đối phương căng cứng da đầu, ngoài hành tinh quân chủ dừng một chút, xúc chi vuốt ve qua nhân loại run lẩy bẩy thân thể, chẳng hề để ý nói ra: "Ta nhìn thấy ngươi làm cái ác mộng."

Carlton gật gật đầu, hắn kỳ thật đã nhớ không rõ cái kia hỏng bét mộng cảnh nội dung cụ thể, Carlton chỉ có thể cảm giác lúc ấy như rớt vào hầm băng hoảng sợ cùng nản lòng thoái chí thống khổ, cái này khiến hắn cơ hồ quên mất mình hiện tại còn bị Riot chặt chẽ lấp đầy, sau lưng hai đầu sờ cổ tay giao thế nhúc nhích xúc giác khiến cho hắn bởi vì lưu lại hồi ức mà tứ chi rét run, kia hòa tan tình dục mang tới nhiệt ý.

Riot không vui co rúm sờ cổ tay, bắt chước ngụy trang hạt tròn nghiền ép lấy nhân loại sưng đỏ điểm mẫn cảm, kịch liệt khoái cảm như sóng lật xông tới, đánh cho Carlton run một cái. Hắn thân eo bủn rủn, ngụm nhỏ ngụm nhỏ thở hào hển, sinh lý tính nước mắt nhỏ giọt xuống, bị Riot dùng móng vuốt lau đi. Ngoài hành tinh quân chủ nắm chặt nhân loại vòng eo, có chút đổi cái góc độ, hắn để lên Carlton, hai đầu chất lỏng hòa tan sát nhập thành một đầu phá lệ tráng kiện xúc chi, thẳng tắp đâm vào nhân loại khó có thể tưởng tượng chỗ sâu.

Carlton vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị mà thấp giọng thét lên, phần eo của hắn đã không làm được gì, chỉ có thể toàn thân xụi lơ hai chân mở rộng nằm ngửa tại chỗ cũ, mặc cho Riot tiếp tục chiếm hữu. Nhân loại ngón tay bị thủy ngân xúc chi chăm chú quấn lấy theo tại giường chiếu, giống như là một loại nào đó thịt phấn cùng hoa râm xen lẫn xen lẫn thực vật.

Riot rất hài lòng hắn nhỏ đồ chơi tìm về vốn có trạng thái, hắn không còn thô bạo như vậy xâm lấn, mà là chuyên chú vào cấp cho Carlton càng nhiều khoái cảm, làm cho đối phương sinh ra thoải mái cảm xúc. Carlton vết thương trên người sẹo bởi vì sung huyết mà đỏ như san hô, thủy ngân sắc xúc chi xoa lấy lấy nhân loại mông thịt, bóp ra một đạo dấu vết của đạo, càng nhiều nước bị ép ra ngoài.

Cộng sinh thể nghĩ lại tới cái kia mộng cảnh, bởi vì Carlton trong tiềm thức cho rằng Riot đã rời đi, tại phí công chống cự thời điểm, hắn hoàn toàn lướt quaRiot, chỉ là một mình phấn chiến, loại này coi nhẹ để ngoài hành tinh quân chủ phi thường không nhanh, cho nên hắn tại Carlton không gian ý thức yêu cầu phải hung ác như thế. Carlton đối mặt xa lạ cộng sinh thể quá phận đối đãi lúc, lại như cũ không muốn phục từ đối phương, cái này cùng hiện thực sinh ra so sánh, ngoài hành tinh quân chủ đối với Carlton "Chỉ" nguyện thuận theo mình mà cảm thấy vui vẻ.

Suy nghĩ trở về hiện thực, Riot hướng hắn nhân loại đưa ra yêu cầu: "Ngươi muốn hướng ta xin giúp đỡ, nhất thiết tìm kiếm ta. Tâm của ngươi, thân thể của ngươi, đều nhớ da diết ta, cắt mộ ta. * "

Riot thanh âm trầm thấp tại Carlton đầu mơ màng trầm trầm bên trong vang lên, hắn nói thần minh lời nói, nghe lại giống là ác ma mê hoặc: "Chỉ cần ngươi còn sống liền muốn ca ngợi ta, phụng tên của ta hướng ta đưa tay cầu nguyện. * "

Carlton thấp thở gấp, trong đầu tân chát chát sợ hãi dần dần bị tăng cao dục vọng nơi bao bọc, hắn nhíu lại lông mày, phát ra vỡ vụn rên rỉ, tách ra bờ môi lộ ra tế bạch răng cùng hồng nộn niêm mạc, cái này dẫn tới Riot cúi đầu đi liếm láp Carlton hé mở cánh môi. Thật dài ngoài hành tinh đầu lưỡi một tấc một tấc nhét vào nhân loại khoang miệng, Carlton sau ngẩng đầu lên, dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn hé miệng, buông lỏng nuốt bộ, để Riot hôn biến thành một loại hình thức khác xâm chiếm, thẳng đến yết hầu bởi vì nôn mửa phản xạ mà chăm chú bóp chặt Riot đầu lưỡi.

"Trên giường kỷ niệm ta, cả đêm mặc muốn ta, lấy sung sướng bờ môi ca ngợi ta. * "

Tại Carlton ngạt thở trước đó, Riot bỏ qua hắn, pha lẫn nước bọt bị nhân loại nuốt xuống, một phần nhỏ bởi vì nuốt trễ mà tràn ra khóe môi, hắn yết hầu ngứa, nhẹ ho khan vài tiếng. Riot lần nữa dùng đầu lưỡi đụng đụng Carlton đỏ bừng bờ môi, nhân loại liền quán tính mút lấy đối phương đầu lưỡi, giống như là chưa thoát ra miệng muốn kỳ hài đồng.

"Ta lại trợ giúp ngươi, phù hộ ngươi. * "

Carlton hoàn toàn bị thao thấu, thao mở, thân thể của hắn mềm mại cực, sau huyệt lại bởi vì co rút mà cắn chặt người xâm nhập, giống như là tại chẳng biết xấu hổ lấy lòng, khao khát càng sâu xâm chiếm.

"Please..." Carlton chịu không nổi giống như nhỏ giọng khóc nức nở, khó nhịn khao khát tại dưới bụng lăn lộn, không cách nào thả ra cảm giác để hắn tư duy mơ hồ, nhân loại trong đầu tất cả đều là hỗn loạn suy nghĩ, hắn vô ý thức bắt lấy điểm trọng yếu nhất, "Please, Riot..."

Riot xúc chi tại thân thể con người nội bộ du tẩu, bọn chúng tính cả nhét tại thành ruột chất lỏng cùng một chỗ đỉnh lộng lấy tuyến thể, Carlton không khỏi nắm chặt ngón tay, hắn vô lực nức nở, cao trào khoái cảm từ thể nội phun ra tới.

Ngay sau đó, Riot lại quấn lên cái kia yếu ớt túi trạng khí quan, cái này liền có chút quá mức, Carlton không dám cự tuyệt, chỉ là phát ra mềm mại kêu khẽ, ngón tay của hắn bóp tiến chất lỏng bên trong, cơ bắp căng cứng, theo những cái kia xúc chi không nể mặt mũi gấp trói, xúc giác nội tạng tạo thành quỷ dị hơi đau cùng một trận mà sánh vai triều còn muốn kịch liệt cực hạn vui vẻ trùng kích vào nhân loại đại não, hạ thân xấu hổ thủy dịch bị Riot sinh sinh ép ra ngoài, lâm ly nhỏ xuống.

Riot không biết rõ, vì cái gì rõ ràng nó cùng mồ hôi thành phần không kém bao nhiêu, Carlton lại luôn vì vậy mà cảm thấy mãnh liệt ngượng ngùng. Carlton cúi đầu, mặt đỏ bừng gò má liễm tại Riot bên gáy, hắn mông lung trong suy nghĩ còn muốn lấy muốn đứng dậy sạch sẽ, nhưng Carlton thật một chút cũng không động đậy. Riot cầm dưới thân nhân loại bộc lộ ra cái cổ, móng tay vuốt ve khiêu động mạch đập, ấm áp nhiệt độ từ giao thiếp chỗ truyền đến, giống như là một loại không có chút nào phòng bị thân mật: "Ta nghe được. * "

Lần nữa tỉnh lại đã là hai ngày về sau, lớn mệt mỏi một trận chân sau đủ nghỉ ngơi khiến cho Carlton tinh thần tốt lên rất nhiều, hắn co lại tại ấm áp trong đệm chăn, cảm nhận được một chi ôn lương chất lỏng tại trên da dẻ của hắn hoạt động xúc cảm. Không biết ra tại cái gì tâm tính, hắn ở trong lòng kêu một tiếng: "Buổi sáng tốt lành, Riot."

Riot không để ý tới hắn, hắn chỉ dùng chất lỏng nhẹ vuốt Carlton gương mặt, sau đó hòa tan tiến thân thể của nhân loại.

Hết thảy tựa hồ trở về quỹ đạo, nhàn rỗi lúc Carlton tại thư phòng xử lý sự vụ, càng nhiều thời điểm, hắn còn phải giải quyết Riot càng thêm không tiết chế muốn ăn —— ăn cùng tính đều là.

Đã sa đọa thành trạch nam tiến sĩ dùng đến một cái tư thế thoải mái ổ ở trên ghế sa lon, nhân loại phía sau phun trào xuất thủy ngân sắc xúc chi cách khinh bạc áo ngủ quấn lấy hắn tứ chi, Carlton bả vai bên cạnh ngưng kết cộng sinh thể quân chủ đầu, tựa hồ hôm nay tiết mục rất được tâm hắn.

Trên màn ảnh xuất hiện một chút đối với sinh mệnh hội ngân sách bê bối người đi đường phỏng vấn, một vị mụ mụ nắm một cái tóc vàng tiểu cô nương tay, nàng có chút giật mình nhìn xem đột nhiên xuất hiện phóng viên, nàng suy nghĩ trong chốc lát mới nói ra: "Ta không biết Mr. Drake là cái hạng người gì, nhưng hắn từng giúp ta tìm được ta lạc đường nhỏ Suzy, bởi vậy, ta đối với hắn đầy cõi lòng cảm kích." * vị nữ sĩ kia nở nụ cười, ôm sát nữ nhi của nàng, phóng viên đối việc này có phần cảm thấy hứng thú tiếp tục phỏng vấn.

"Đây là ngươi an bài?" Riot nhìn thoáng qua Carlton, hắn mấy cây xúc chi trèo tại nhân loại cái cổ, mềm dẻo mũi nhọn khuấy động lấy Carlton vành tai, đem kia một viên thịt mềm chơi đến đỏ bừng.

"Phải, cũng không phải, " Carlton có chút rụt cổ một cái, lại buông lỏng xuống, "Người luôn luôn thiên hướng về đối với mình có chuyện lợi." Trên màn ảnh, nhận qua hắn ân huệ mọi người từng bước từng bước xuất hiện. Hắn là thất thế, thế nhưng là hắn còn có tiền, nhìn quen chập trùng truyền thông công ty đều sẽ để lại một tuyến thể diện.

Carlton mỉm cười đổi kênh, hắn mấy cái tư nhân xưởng thuốc bởi vì điều tra mà đình chỉ sản xuất, chịu ảnh hưởng đám người tụ họp lại trên đường kháng nghị, hắn nhẹ giọng nói ra: "Các bệnh nhân cùng người nhà của bọn hắn chỉ quan tâm xưởng thuốc có thể hay không tiếp tục sản xuất giá rẻ dược phẩm, thương nhân đám chính khách bọn họ chỉ quan tâm ví tiền của bọn hắn có phải là có thể nâng lên đến, những này bê bối đối với đại đa số người đến nói cũng không trọng yếu, bọn hắn nhưng không cần lang thang." Đương nhiên, y dược công ty kết quả cuối cùng khẳng định là bị đám cự đầu cũng mua, dù sao Carlton là một người thiện lương, tổn thất một điểm tài sản đổi thành nhân mạng cùng ân tình, hay là rất đáng giá.

"Kẻ lưu lạc cũng không phải tốt như vậy làm." Lại một đầu báo cáo tin tức, chính phủ đối phúc lợi đứng thẩm tra nhân viên cùng bên trong kẻ lang thang nhóm lên xung đột.

Sinh mệnh hội ngân sách lợi ích quan hệ rắc rối khó gỡ, rút dây động rừng, Carlton quyết định đưa chúng nó toàn đưa cho những cái kia thấy ngứa mắt mình đám lão già này, dù sao hắn hiện tại chỉ là một cái cần phải tĩnh dưỡng đáng thương trọng thương hoạn.

"Ta khả năng phải đi ra ngoài một bận, " Carlton hơi quay đầu nhìn về phía hắn cộng sinh thể.

"Lại là cái gì?"

"Muốn đem San Francisco đường đi drone sự kiện cùng trung tâm chỉ huy phát sinh sự tình định Nghĩa vì tập kích khủng bố, có ít người ta phải đi gặp một chút."

"Ừm." Riot không có ý kiến, hắn chất lỏng điểm nhẹ lấy Carlton bờ môi, mềm mại cảm nhận giống như là hoan nghênh hắn xâm lấn, hắn hững hờ bổ sung nói, " chúng ta."

Carlton hơi miệng mở rộng, ánh mắt hắn híp híp, giống như là một cái mỉm cười: "Chúng ta."

Riot cảm thấy đối phương có một cái ý niệm trong đầu nhanh chóng vọt tới, hắn không có hao tâm tổn trí chú ý, dù sao hắn túc chủ đã như vậy ngoan thuận, ngoài hành tinh quân chủ không cần thời khắc nhìn chằm chằm hắn.

Ban đêm, Riot chìm vào Carlton ý thức hải, hắn đối chỗ này đã rất quen thuộc, cảm giác, tình cảm cùng ký ức ở chỗ này giao hội, sớm đã từng chiếm được Carlton hết thảy ký ức Riot rốt cục sinh ra hứng thú, hắn bắt đầu nhận thật cẩn thận lật xem nhân loại quá khứ, màu xám bạc chất lỏng lây nhiễm tiến Carlton tiềm thức, giống như là mực nước nhỏ vào một chén nước bên trong, hắn không chỗ không tại.

Tuổi nhỏ hài đồng nằm sấp tại trên giường lớn, đã đêm khuya, nhưng nam hài trong đầu còn quanh quẩn lấy hắn bởi vì sớm về nhà mà nghe thấy cãi lộn, cách cửa tiếng thét chói tai để hài tử mười phần hoảng sợ, hắn ẩn núp tiến trong hoa viên, thẳng đến mẫu thân trước đến tìm kiếm hắn mới ra ngoài, Carlton làm bộ mình chỉ là quá ham chơi, quên thời gian.

"Carlton, ngủ ngon." Mẫu thân hôn một chút hài tử cái trán, đóng cửa lại, chỉ để lại nam hài mở to mắt trừng mắt trần nhà.

Thời gian trôi qua, hắn thực tại là ngủ không được, liền lặng lẽ đứng lên, Carlton từ đưa vật cửa hàng ôm lấy hắn yêu nhất nhỏ đồ chơi trở lại trên giường, kia là một khung phụ thân tặng dùng ngân sắc vỏ đạn làm thành máy bay *, hắn trở lại trong chăn, dùng tay vuốt ve lấy cánh mượt mà độ cong, tiếp tục mở to kia đôi mắt to.

Sau đó, hắn nhìn thấy một bãi ngân sắc đồ vật từ trần nhà chảy xuôi xuống tới, sền sệt tiếng nước trong phòng ngủ quanh quẩn, Carlton hoảng sợ mà tò mò che miệng lại, ôm chặt lấy hắn máy bay, nhìn xem đống chất lỏng kia dần dần ngưng kết thành cùng loại hình người đồ vật.

Ngược lại treo Riot vỡ ra miệng rộng giăng đầy răng nanh, đầu lưỡi đỏ thắm hướng phía dưới duỗi dài liếm liếm nam hài chóp mũi, hắn đối hắn ấu sinh thể túc chủ lên tiếng chào: "Hello, Carlton."

——TBC ——

* mới bản dịch « thánh kinh thơ »63:1 lớn vệ thơ, là hắn tại Judas vùng bỏ hoang lúc làm. Thần a! Ngươi là ta thần, ta muốn nhất thiết tìm kiếm ngươi; đang khô hạn, mệt mỏi, không có nước chi địa, lòng ta, thân thể của ta, đều nhớ da diết ngươi, cắt mộ ngươi.

* đương đại dịch « thánh kinh thơ »63:4 ta sống liền muốn ca ngợi ngươi, phụng tên của ngươi hướng ngươi đưa tay cầu nguyện.

* mới bản dịch « thánh kinh thơ »63:5 lòng ta thỏa mãn, tựa như no bụng hưởng cốt tủy mập dầu; ta muốn dùng sung sướng bờ môi ca ngợi ngươi.

* mới bản dịch « thánh kinh thơ »63:6 ta trên giường kỷ niệm ngươi, ta cả đêm mặc nghĩ ngươi.

* hiện đại dịch « thánh kinh thơ »63:7 bởi vì ngươi lúc nào cũng trợ giúp ta; ta tại ngươi cánh che chở cho sung sướng ca hát.

* nọc độc có thể nghe được toàn bộ vũ trụ phạm vi bên trong thanh âm. Loại năng lực này có thể nghe được trong vũ trụ tin cầu cứu, nọc độc đặc công liền có thể tìm theo tiếng mà đi cứu vớt gặp nạn người. Bởi vì bạo tại trong phim ảnh thiết lập là cộng sinh trong cơ thể mạnh nhất, cho nên ta cho là hắn cũng biết một chiêu này.

* bị kẹt tổng đưa về tóc vàng tiểu cô nương.

* tư thiết lập trạm tổng khi còn bé muốn làm phi công, nhưng bởi vì mẫu thân sinh bệnh mà đổi học sinh vật khoa học kỹ thuật, phi công ngạnh xuất từ « Star Wars: Hiệp đạo số một »Bodhi Rook

Liên quan tới thẻ tổng phụ mẫu, người não bổ như sau:

Thẻ mụ mụ gọi Maria, tại trong chiến loạn trở thành cô nhi, sau đó hội Chữ Thập Đỏ mang đi nàng, nàng bị nước Mỹ một đôi giáo hội vợ chồng thu dưỡng, cho nên thẻ mẹ là Cơ đốc giáo đồ.

Thẻ cha Christopher Drake, thời niên thiếu lén qua nước Mỹ, vì sinh kế tham quân, bởi vì thủ đoạn ngoan lệ không sợ chết, chậm rãi trưởng thành thành một sĩ quan, về sau bởi vì vì một ít chuyện liền nhận biết thẻ mẹ. Bởi vì hai người có đồng dạng huyết thống, cho nên lẫn nhau có hảo cảm.

Nhưng là thẻ cha tiến công lúc trước quốc gia của mình, thẻ mẹ thụ không có ý định chia tay.

Về sau thẻ mẹ nó phụ mẫu xảy ra tai nạn xe cộ qua đời, thẻ mẹ nó sinh hoạt lập tức trở nên rất tồi tệ, đồng thời thẻ mẹ phát phát hiện mình mang thai, bởi vì tín đồ cơ đốc không thể sẩy thai, cho nên thẻ mẹ hay là cùng thẻ cha kết hôn.

Ấu thẻ thời điểm, hai người quan hệ có chỗ hòa hoãn, nhưng thẻ cha là chuyện gì nghiệp tâm rất mạnh người, rất nhanh liền trở lại tiền tuyến, thẻ mẹ không thể nào tiếp thu được điểm này, mà lại nàng hoài nghi cha mẹ nuôi tai nạn xe cộ cùng thẻ cha có quan hệ, thế là hai người cuối cùng ly hôn.

Về sau hai người không tiếp tục liên hệ, thẻ cha sẽ đúng hạn giao nuôi dưỡng phí.

Cuối cùng thẻ cha một đường cao thăng, tại thẻ mẹ mắc bệnh ung thư qua đời ngày đó còn tiếp nhận nghi thức thụ huấn.

Đến ta nghĩ viết cái thứ ba ngạnh! ! Bởi vì hươu tư Bảo Bảo quả thực quá đáng yêu! ! Như đồ www~

Cho nên ấu thẻ! ! Ấu thẻ cay a đáng yêu! ! Thử hỏi bạo sẽ không nghĩ ôm ôm hôn hôn nâng cao cao sao! !

Yên tâm ta còn không có như vậy tang bệnh, bọn hắn sẽ rất ngây thơ 2333~

Thuận tiện ta cảm thấy thẻ tổng flag đã lập phải bay lên, không biết mọi người có hay không get đến XD~

Muốn tiếp tục nhìn tiểu đồng bọn, liền điểm tán lưu cái bình luận hồi phục đi ~

Chapter 15

Chapter Text

15,

Trong không gian ý thức ký ức thể có thể tính là nhân loại quá khứ quay lại, Carlton lấy tự thân ký ức làm chủ thể cấu tạo một cái thế giới, thế giới này phụ thuộc vào nhân loại ý thức tồn tại. Giờ phút này, Riot trạng thái xen vào vật chất cùng ý thức ở giữa, thân ở ở giữa hắn cũng là một loại chân thực. Riot tại trong không gian ý thức hành vi đều sẽ lưu lại vết tích, cho Carlton mang đến càng nhiều ký ức, nhưng nếu như nhân loại không đi tận lực hồi tưởng đặc biệt đoạn, hắn không sẽ phát hiện đầu óc của mình bên trong thêm ra một đoạn khác biệt ký ức, Riot ảnh hưởng hết thảy sẽ chỉ lưu tồn ở Carlton trong tiềm thức. Dù sao nhân loại vốn chính là cái dễ quên giống loài, Riot cũng sẽ không tận lực để Carlton đi hồi ức giấu tại hắn trong thức hải ký ức.

Riot nhìn lên trước mặt Carlton, năm nào ấu túc chủ tựa hồ còn không hiểu cái gì là sợ hãi, chỉ là trực lăng lăng mà nhìn chằm chằm vào đột nhiên xuất hiện cộng sinh thể, hài đồng cặp kia tiêu đường sắc con mắt tại tròn vo gương mặt bên trên lộ ra càng hơi lớn, Riot không hiểu cảm thấy cảm thấy xuất hiện một điểm kỳ quái cảm xúc. Nhân loại nam tính thể nội chứa nước ước chừng chiếm tự thân thể trọng 60%, hài đồng đạt tới 80%, mà lại hài tử chất thịt càng thêm non mịn, cho nên Riot phán đoán tâm tình mình ba động, đại khái là bởi vì lại đói.

Carlton co lại trong chăn, trừng mắt trên trần nhà ngược lại treo kim loại hình người, hắn nháy nháy mắt, cẩn thận từng li từng tí vươn tay hướng Riot quơ quơ: "Ngươi tốt, ngươi là ai?"

Đây không phải Riot dự liệu được tình cảnh, hắn còn tưởng rằng tiểu gia hỏa này sẽ xông mình thét lên đâu, bất quá Riot cảm thấy kia một trận vi diệu tâm tình chập chờn lật dâng lên. Hắn không có có mơ tưởng, trực tiếp rơi xuống đất, đứng tại bên giường.

"Ta là Riot, ngươi chúa tể." Riot tới gần hắn ấu tiểu túc chủ , dựa theo kia cỗ quỷ dị tâm tình chập chờn sai sử, hắn duỗi ra trở nên tròn cùn móng tay, nhẹ nhàng đâm một chút Carlton gương mặt, ân, thật mềm.

Ôn lương xúc giác khiến cho Carlton không khỏi rụt cổ một cái, cái này bản năng cử động để Riot cảm thấy rất là nhìn quen mắt. Tràn đầy lòng hiếu kỳ nam hài xem ra đối kia Riot lưu động ngón tay rất có hứng thú, hắn tự nhủ nhỏ giọng lầm bầm: "Cho nên, ngươi không phải dưới giường quái vật."

Đèn ngủ lóe lên bất tỉnh tối ánh sáng, đem cộng sinh thể quân chủ thân hình khổng lồ cái bóng bắn ra ở trên vách tường, tại trong mắt nam hài, Riot liền càng lớn lớn, hiển nhiên, đối phương đồng dạng không có khả năng nhét vào nhỏ hẹp tủ quần áo.

Carlton thấy đối phương tựa hồ không có muốn ý tứ thương tổn hắn, trong lòng đối không biết sự vật hiếu kì vượt trên sợ hãi, hắn ngồi dậy, cả gan hỏi: "Ngươi biết ta?"

"Ta biết liên quan tới ngươi hết thảy." Riot thấp nở nụ cười, hắn có thể cảm giác được Carlton mê hoặc suy nghĩ, hiển nhiên những sự tình này đối với một cái tuổi đi học kỳ tiểu nam hài đến nói quá mức phức tạp.

"Vậy ngươi biết ba ba mụ mụ của ta cãi nhau sao?" Carlton nghĩ lại tới trong nhà cãi lộn, tâm tình thấp xuống, hắn lưng tựa tại thật to trên gối đầu, cả người đều lâm vào đoàn kia mềm mại chăn màn gối đệm bên trong, nam hài nhi rủ xuống mi mắt dáng vẻ giống như là một con lang thang tiểu động vật, để Riot lại muốn đâm hắn một chút. Thế là, từ trước đến nay tùy tâm sở dục ngoài hành tinh quân chủ lại duỗi ra móng tay đâmCarlton gương mặt một chút, hai lần, sau đó bị nam hài một phát bắt được làm loạn tay. Bởi vì ngoài hành tinh lãnh chúa quấy rối, Carlton trên thân trận kia để Riot không quá thoải mái cảm xúc cũng tiêu tán không ít, cho nên Riot không có từ ấu sinh nhân loại trong tay rút ra chính mình móng vuốt.

Carlton sợ hãi nhìnRiot một chút, thấy đối phương không có có phản ứng gì, liền đánh bạo đem cộng sinh thể móng tay lật qua lật lại nghiên cứu lên cấu tạo đến, ôn lương kim loại sắc chất lỏng để nam hài nhớ tới gia *, nhưng chúng nó lại giống là có sinh mệnh đồng dạng ngưng kết sẽ không nhỏ xuống, nam hài duỗi thẳng ngón tay, bàn tay nho nhỏ theo tại đối phương bị mình làm cho triển khai trên móng vuốt, hắn có chút kinh ngạc phát hiện Riot ngón tay chừng mình ba lần dài.

Nhân loại nho nhỏ ngón tay nhẹ nhàng chọc lộng lấy Riot bắt chước ngụy trang bàn tay, mặc dù cái sau có thể lập tức cố hóa ra gai sắc đến trừng phạt cái này không an phận túc chủ, nhưng Riot y nguyên cái gì cũng không làm, hắn nhìn xem Carlton tế nhuyễn quyền phát lên nho nhỏ phát xoáy, còn có nguyên nhân vì cúi đầu mà lộ ra kia một đoạn ngắn bóng loáng tinh tế cái cổ, rất nhân tính hóa nuốt một chút.

Nam hài giống như là bất luận một loại nào cảnh giác yếu sinh vật nhỏ, phát giác được đến từ thiên địch nhìn chăm chú, hắn có chút nghiêng đầu, nhìn về phía Riot trong miệng sắc nhọn răng, suy tư một chút, mới hỏi: "Ngươi là hấp huyết quỷ sao?"

"Không, " Riot đe dọa nhếch miệng, lộ ra trắng hếu răng, cộng sinh thể quân chủ trầm thấp cười nói, " nhưng là, ta sẽ ăn người."

"Úc, cũng đúng, ngươi không có cánh, không biết bay." Carlton có chút thất vọng trừng mắt nhìn, nắm chặtRiot móng vuốt giơ lên ngực, hắn nhẹ giọng hỏi, "Vậy ngươi ăn no về sau, có thể hay không đừng ăn ba ba mụ mụ của ta."

"Có thể." Riot đem mình dữ tợn mặt xích lại gần nam hài nhi, hắn hé miệng làm bộ muốn nuốtCarlton, không hề hay biết phải hù dọa mình ấu sinh thể túc chủ có cái gì không đúng.

Nam hài nhìn thấy kia một trương huyết bồn đại khẩu tới gần, vô ý thức nhắm mắt lại, sau đó hắn cảm thấy quanh thân xiết chặt, bên tai là tiếng gió gào thét, hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem con mắt mở ra một đường nhỏ, liền kinh hô một tiếng. Riot triển bức rộng lớn cánh * phiến bỗng nhúc nhích, Carlton liền cảm giác gió trở nên càng lớn, bọn hắn đang lên cao, cơ hồ có thể chạm đến đám mây, màu đen đặc thiên khung xuyết lấy vụn vặt tinh mảnh, bao phủ bọn hắn.

Carlton bị Riot khỏa trong ngực, bọn hắn ở trên không trung phi hành, vừa mới còn tại bị nam hài nghiên cứu to lớn móng tay cầm nắm tại phần eo của hắn. Carlton có chút hưng phấn đá đạp một cái huyền không chân, hắn tuyệt không sợ hãi sẽ từ chỗ cao rơi xuống, dưới chân thành thị cảnh đêm lấm ta lấm tấm ánh đèn, giống như là mặt khác một đầu Ngân Hà.

Nam hài ngửa đầu, hắn có thể trông thấy Riot góc cạnh rõ ràng cằm, cùng bởi vì phi hành mà triển khai cánh, kia màu bạc trắng kim loại cánh không giống với bất luận cái gì thần thoại sinh vật: Chất lỏng ngưng kết ra hơi nhô ra xương cốt trạng hình dáng là chèo chống, phía trên bám vào lấy một tầng diên triển khai chất lỏng, xem ra đơn bạc, lại là không thể phá vỡ. Ánh trăng trong sáng chiếu xuống, ngoài hành tinh quân chủ quanh thân che một tầng ngân quang, cánh bên trên như là lá cây mạch lạc thon dài đường vân hiện ra huyết sắc ánh sáng, nam hài lăng lăng nhìn xem đôi kia cánh, lốm đốm lấm tấm điểm sáng tại màu xám bạc cánh màng bên trên chiếu lấp lánh, hắn giống như trông thấy tại trong đó chảy xuôi tinh Hà.

"Ta có cánh, cũng biết bay." Carlton trong đầu vang lên Riot thanh âm, mang theo vẻ đắc ý, hắn nghe thấy nam hài nhi hi vọng, hắn nhỏ yếu túc chủ nghĩ phải thoát đi cái này kiềm chế hoàn cảnh, cho nên hắn mang điCarlton, mang theo nam hài đi hắn nghĩ địa phương muốn đi —— sao trời *.

Ấu sinh thể ý thức sức thừa nhận có hạn, mà lại toàn bộ không gian ý thức đều là căn cứ vào Carlton nhận biết tồn tại, thời gian tiết điểm đồng dạng là cố định, Riot không thể đem Carlton mang lên chân chính vũ trụ, ngày thứ hai tỉnh lại nho nhỏ Carlton cũng y nguyên sẽ trở lại nguyên bản phòng ngủ, kinh lịch hắn nguyên bản kinh lịch. Cộng sinh thể quân chủ liền lui lại một bước, hiện tại xem ra, cái này cũng đúng là Carlton kỳ vọng.

Riot nhìn xem bởi vì hưng phấn sức lực qua bắt đầu mệt rã rời nam hài nhi, khéo đưa đẩy đầu ngón tay vuốt ve Carlton nhung nhung sợi tóc, tinh thần của nam hài quá yếu ớt, quá độ kích thích dễ dàng tạo thành ảnh hưởng không tốt, Riot đối không thể cắn một cái cái này thơm ngọt nhỏ đồ ăn vặt cảm thấy đáng tiếc.

Riot từ Carlton trong đại não rút ra ra, hắn không ngoài ý muốn thời gian kỳ thật không có quá khứ bao lâu, hắn túc chủ còn đang ngủ say, ngoài hành tinh quân chủ lưu động ngưng kết ra bản thân thu nhỏ lại một chút nửa người trên thân, bất tỉnh tối hoàn cảnh sẽ không đối cộng sinh thể sinh ra trở ngại gì, hắn có thể rõ ràng nhìn gặp nhân loại theo hô hấp rung động mi mắt, nằm nghiêng tư thế để gương mặt của hắn trống ra một cái đường cong, hiển lộ ra không hiểu ngây thơ.

Không cần giấc ngủ Riot chậm rãi bao trùm lênCarlton làn da, rót vào túc chủ thân thể, hắn lâm vào một loại yên tĩnh thái bên trong, đi hướng nhân loại một chỗ khác quá khứ ký ức.

Cách Carlton ước định cùng quan lớn hiệp thương thời gian càng ngày càng gần, thư phòng tư liệu cũng càng chồng càng dày, tại treo một điện thoại về sau, nhân loại trong đầu lượn vòng lấy cảm xúc không thể nói có bao nhiêu vui sướng.

Tình này tự thẳng đến trong đêm đều rất rõ ràng, Carlton đi đến hắn trong núi hào trạch tầng cao nhất, dự định giải sầu một chút. Nơi đó bị hắn bố trí thành một cái cỡ nhỏ tư nhân đài thiên văn, nói là cỡ nhỏ, nhưng cũng có đủ loại kính thiên văn. Khối lớn máy tính màn ảnh tại hắn đến gần lúc tự động sáng lên, phát hình Carlton mình quay chụp sâu Không Thiên thể. Nhà khoa học còn tại trong máy vi tính lắp đặt một bao lưu tinh tự động hệ thống theo dõi, không gián đoạn đối tiến vào tầng khí quyển lưu tinh hoặc là phi hành vật tiến hành giám sát cùng quỹ đạo tính toán, Carlton chỉ cần nhìn một chút lít nha lít nhít mạng số liệu, liền có thể phân tích ra gần đất không gian lưu tinh thể phân bố tình huống.

Mặc dù Carlton nhất là người biết thân phận là nhà khoa học về sinh vật, nhưng thiên văn đồng dạng là hắn tình cảm chân thành, nhân loại sau này hẳn là tại rộng lớn vô ngần vũ trụ, nhiều như vậy phong phú vô chủ tài nguyên, chỉ cần khẽ vươn tay liền có thể thu được. Đáng tiếc Carlton có hai chiếc tư nhân hỏa tiễn toàn bộ hao tổn, hắn hiện tại cần theo dựa vào ngoại lực, cùng hắn không nguyện ý nhất người nhìn thấy nhóm hợp tác.

Carlton ánh mắt rơi tại những cái kia vẽ lấy quỹ đạo tuyến trên bản vẽ, chân mày cau lại, Riot cảm nhận được nhân loại bực bội, từ Carlton sau sống lưng bên trong lưu động ra, nhìn về phía đối phương nhíu chặt lông mày, hắn im lặng hỏi thăm.

"Không, chỉ là..." Carlton đối ngoại tinh quân chủ đột nhiên quan tâm có chút kinh ngạc, hắn nuốt một chút nói nói, " không quá thuận lợi."

"Vì cái gì ngươi không để ta đem những cái kia vướng bận đồ vật hết thảy ăn hết?" Carlton trong đầu hùng hổ dọa người chính khách xem ra mùi vị không tệ.

"Đây chẳng qua là việc nhỏ, " Carlton có chút hơi khó nở nụ cười, khóe môi liên lụy ra mấy sợi đường vân, ý cười lại còn chưa đạt tới đáy mắt, hắn rõ ràng không muốn tiếp tục đàm luận cái đề tài này, Carlton nhẹ nói, "I can take care of that."

Carlton nói lời cùng hắn an bài hỏa tiễn lúc đồng dạng, Riot lật qua nhân loại tư duy cùng ký ức, cũng không có phát hiện cái gì dị thường, những ngày này Carlton xác thực chỉ là cùng trợ lý thương thảo một chút liên quan tới xuất hành nội dung, còn có đối với thân thể con người trị liệu phương pháp, nhưng ngoài hành tinh quân chủ y nguyên cảm thấy có có cái gì không đúng.

"Đừng gạt ta, Carlton." Một chi chất lỏng trèo lên nhân loại bả vai, kéo dài thủy ngân xúc chi vòng qua Carlton mảnh khảnh cổ, uy hiếp nén lấy đối phương rung động hầu kết, chỉ cần Riot nhẹ nhàng vừa thu lại, liền có thể đem nhân loại cổ xoắn đứt.

Carlton ngẩng đầu lên, đem tất cả nhược điểm đều bạo lộ ra, mặc cho Riot có thể lấy được hết thảy yêu cầu, hắn tại Riot mài phần gáy thời điểm bắt đầu phát run, nhân loại có chút bất an trao đổi hai chân trọng tâm, nhưng Carlton chỉ là tự giác đi đến gần nhất sofa ngồi xuống, dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn buông lỏng thân thể, hắn kềm chế bản năng xấu hổ, như là đang nịnh nọt hỏi: "Là đói sao, Riot?" Đây là lý trí trạng thái Carlton tiếp cận nhất mời thời khắc.

Riot dừng lại một chút, hắn cảm thụ được đối phương xấu hổ cùng thấp thỏm cảm xúc, đột nhiên duỗi ra đại lượng chất lỏng, đem Carlton bọc lại, ngoài hành tinh quân chủ chiếm cứ tất cả quyền chủ động, hắn đẩy cửa sổ nhảy ra, nhảy mấy cái ở giữa đi tới trong núi trên vách đá. Riot triển khai cánh, bay về phía không trung.

Carlton mười phần yên tĩnh, hắn sẽ tiếp nhận Riot cho hắn chỗ có sắp xếp.

——TBC ——

* gia, là một loại màu trắng bạc kim loại, nó điểm nóng chảy cực thấp, chỉ có 29. 78℃, nhưng người nhiệt độ cơ thể là 37℃, bởi vậy đem gia thả tại trên bàn tay, nó sẽ nhanh chóng tự nhiên hòa tan.

* Carlton dã tâm là đi hướng sao trời, cho nên tư thiết, đối với ấu thẻ đến nói hắn chỉ muốn đi nhìn nhiều ngắm sao ~ yêu ngắm sao nam hài tử thật đáng yêu a ~

* nọc độc cánh nhưng soái rồi~ cho nên ta cảm thấy bạo loạn màu trắng bạc cánh cũng sẽ siêu cấp soái www~

Chương này vô cùng ngây thơ2333~ tiếp theo chương hồi về Hoàng Bạo, đến một phát không trung play~~

Gần nhất tam thứ nguyên tương đối bận rộn ~~ bất quá ta tận lực nhín chút thời gian gõ chữ ~~

Có tiểu đồng bọn muốn tiếp tục nhìn liền lưu cái bình luận hồi phục đi ~~

Chapter 16

Chapter Text

16,

Riot bọc lấy Carlton xuyên qua tại tầng mây bên trong, hắn đến đỉnh núi sau chậm rãi đem mình thu liễm tiến thân thể của nhân loại, ngoài hành tinh thân thể ngưng kết tại nhân loại sau lưng, cộng sinh thể quân chủ cánh dơi mở rộng, mấy nhánh sông chất quyển tại Carlton trên thân, cố định hắn, ngoài hành tinh quân chủ chợt nhìn qua giống như là chỉ bắt lấy con mồi, chuẩn bị ăn no nê cỡ lớn mãnh cầm.

Carlton áo bào bị Riot hòa tan, cho dù tầng kia thật mỏng vải vóc cũng không phải lên giữ ấm tác dụng, nhưng nhân loại hay là tại chạm đến ngoài trời không trung lạnh không khí lạnh lúc run lập cập. Riot cảm giác được Carlton hai tay trên da lên một tầng mỏng lật, nhân loại có chút cuộn mình, a ra một ngụm bạch khí.

Phiền phức động vật có nhiệt độ ổn định, ngoài hành tinh quân chủ nghĩ đến, mặc dù có hắn tại, Carlton sẽ không xảy ra bệnh, nhưng là ấm áp thân thể ôm cảm giác cũng càng tốt hơn. Carlton dừng một chút, phát giác da mình phía dưới phun trào ra một cỗ nhiệt ý, nhiệt lưu đan xen theo huyết dịch trải rộng toàn thân, giống như là một đầu nhìn không thấy chăn lông bao trùm nhân loại thân thể. Carlton bởi vì ấm áp mà bản năng nheo mắt lại, không tự giác lung lay mũi chân, đại khái là Riot cho hắn một chút năng lượng, lại hoặc là bọn chúng đến từ cộng sinh thể cái khác năng lực. Cái này khiến Carlton hơi đã thả lỏng một chút, xem ra Riot cũng không phải là muốn đem mình từ đỉnh núi ném xuống, thưởng thức một cái bị ngã phải chia năm xẻ bảy, dính sền sệt thân thể.

Nhà khoa học tay nắm lấy Riot dựng tại hắn thắt lưng móng vuốt, nhốt chặt hắn tứ chi chất lỏng phân tán điểm dùng lực cũng sẽ không khiến cho hắn bởi vì xâu tại không trung mà khó chịu, Carlton tự giác giống như là bị đai lưng nắm lấy thể nghiệm một trận nhảy cầu, nói chuyện không đâu mơ màng tại Riot nắm cái cằm của hắn, ra hiệu hắn "Nhìn" thời điểm dừng lại, bị ngoài hành tinh quân chủ cùng hưởng ưu dị thị giác nhân loại hô hấp trì trệ: Sơn lâm ngọn cây làm sai lệch chỗ tại nhân loại dưới chân, giống như là một mảnh liên miên chập trùng bình nguyên, thuộc về đô thị đèn đuốc tụ tập lấp lóe, nhưng từ chỗ này trông đi qua lúc lại xa xôi giống là một trận ảo mộng. Bọn hắn phù tại vô biên vô hạn, xanh đậm như màn che không trung, bốn phía đều là điểm điểm tinh quang, huy quang vượt qua không mấy năm ánh sáng, tồn tại vô số thời gian, khiến người càng thêm cảm thấy mình nhỏ bé.

Nhân loại ti tiện, tham lam, thậm chí không bằng trong vũ trụ bụi bặm, dù sao những này cỏ rác là vũ trụ thiên thể điểm xuất phát. Thế nhưng là, chính bởi vì nhân loại nhỏ yếu, mới càng thêm khát vọng cường đại, chính là bởi vì sinh mệnh ngắn ngủi, mới càng thêm chờ mong vĩnh hằng.

Gió nhẹ quét qua Carlton gương mặt, lay động trán của hắn phát, hoàn cảnh yên tĩnh bên trong Carlton nghe thấy mình hô hấp thanh âm, còn có loại kia như thủy triều phun trào gợn sóng âm thanh còn quấn hắn, rất nhỏ đến cực điểm, lại không chỗ không tại. Nhân loại trong đại não, phân tạp buồn rầu cảm xúc rốt cục ngừng.

Riot đem chất lỏng kéo dài tới mở, bao trùm trong ngực quay về thơm ngọt đồ ăn, hắn xác thực thích để Carlton cảm thụ thống khổ, nhưng đau đớn chỉ là làm cho đối phương nhận rõ sai lầm thủ đoạn, mà không phải mục đích cuối cùng nhất, túc chủ vui vẻ cảm xúc mới là Riot yêu quý mỹ vị.

Lanh lảnh lưỡi dài liếm qua Carlton tai, gai ngược cùng làn da tiếng ma sát cùng ướt sũng tiếng nước giống như là trực tiếp tại xoang đầu vang lên, gây nên cộng hưởng, Carlton không tự giác co lại rụt cổ. Trên thân thể trải rộng chất lỏng bắt đầu tự phát hành động, dính trượt ôn lương xúc chi nhốt chặt nhân loại hai vai cùng bắp đùi, chậm chạp nắm chặt, lại sẽ đối phương tứ chi hướng ra phía ngoài san bằng triển khai, ngoài hành tinh quân chủ có thể tốt hơn vuốt ve đùa bỡn đối phương bên ngoài thân vùng mẫn cảm.

Nhỏ bé xúc tu tại Carlton hạ thân băn khoăn, lại không đi quản đã nửa cương đến dục vọng, mà là thuận đáy chậu đùa bỡn túi túi, thẳng đến Riot cảm nhận được Carlton trong tiềm thức khó nhịn, Carlton thở dốc trở nên ngắn ngủi, hắn rất nhỏ động lấy eo, ngón chân cuộn lên, nhân loại muốn thu hoạch được càng nhiều vui vẻ cảm giác. Riot thấp giọng hừ cười, hắn thăm dò tính đem một đoạn dài nhỏ bóng loáng xúc chi lâm vào đối phương khe mông, mượt mà chi bưng phá cọ hấp hợp bí ẩn khe hở, sau đó cộng sinh thể mở đất mở gấp hợp nếp uốn, thuận nóng bỏng đường hành lang hướng vào phía trong bộ thăm dò.

Carlton giống như là bị dính tại ngân sắc trên lưới nhện vảy cánh mục côn trùng, nhưng hắn không có giãy dụa, chỉ là theo ngoài hành tinh quân chủ xúc giác đung đưa, miệng nhỏ thở dốc. Cộng sinh thể dài nhỏ xúc tu hời hợt tại thành ruột bên trên kéo dài tới gãi phá, thả ra nhẵn mịn dịch thể, thấm ướt cảm giác chậm chạp lên cao, ý lạnh khiến cho Carlton không khỏi ngẩng đầu lên, cái ót căng lên. Hậu phương truyền đến nhanh cảm giác vụn vặt mà tinh mịn, để hắn cảm thấy toàn bộ ổ bụng đều tại ngứa, bọn chúng còn tại không ngừng nghỉ xâm nhập vào nhân loại không cách nào tưởng tượng chỗ sâu.

Riot lợi trảo cầm nhân loại vòng eo, phối hợp với xúc chi lưu động kiềm chế, dễ dàng nâng lên đối phương, đem hắn bày thành đôi chân đại trương, phù hợp tiến vào tư thế, Carlton xâu giữa không trung, giống con đề tuyến con rối, tại Riot chất lỏng thao túng hạ làm ra các loại tư thế, trên người hắn giống như vật sở hữu lý nguyên lý đều toàn bộ mất đi hiệu lực. Carlton không chỗ gắng sức, cái này khiến hắn mười phần khẩn trương, Carlton run rẩy rẩy, thở ra một tiếng mang theo kinh hoảng khí âm, ngón tay của hắn bất an cầm nắm lấy lạnh không khí, cuốn lấy nhân loại thủ đoạn xúc tu phía trước nhuyễn bỗng nhúc nhích, Riot mô phỏng ra một cái tay đáp lại hắn, thủy ngân sắc quấn lênCarlton bàn tay, chế trụ đối phương ngón tay dài nhọn.

Trói chặt lấy tứ chi bởi vì máu chảy không khoái mà có chút chết lặng, nhưng cái này càng khiến người ta loại cảm nhận được trong thân thể tràn ngập tình dục. Kim loại sắc chất lỏng giao nhau lấy che phía trước ngực, đơn bạc mềm mại cơ bắp bị chen lấn có chút nâng lên, xúc chi bắt chước ngụy trang mút cắn rất đứng lên đầu vú, đem sữa thịt cắn thành thục thấu màu đỏ thẫm trạch. Càng ngày càng nhiều chất lỏng hướng về sau phương phun trào, bọn chúng vặn thành một chùm phá lệ tráng kiện sờ cổ tay, lúc trước dài nhỏ xúc chi rút ra đồng thời, hung hăng đẩy ra ẩm ướt mềm nếp uốn, tại Carlton thấp giọng kêu sợ hãi lúc đem hắn ngược lại treo lên, xuyên qua phải càng sâu.

Sai chỗ thiên địa bên trong, ánh sao đầy trời chiếu rọi tại Carlton võng mạc bên trên, cũng đã không cách nào tại đầu óc của hắn bên trong lưu lại dấu vết gì. Máu chảy bởi vì trọng lực đánh thẳng vào Carlton xoang đầu, sôi trào dục vọng còn tại lửa cháy đổ thêm dầu, đảo loạn nhà khoa học luôn luôn thanh minh đầu não. Mấy cây xúc chi thừa dịp đối phương há mồm thở dốc thời điểm xâm nhập ướt át lửa nóng khoang miệng, xoát liếm qua hồng nộn niêm mạc. Dựng ngược tư thế khiến cho Carlton hoa mắt váng đầu, nuốt không trôi nước bọt thuận chất lỏng nhỏ xuống, giống như là giọt sương trượt xuống nhánh cỏ.

Thể nội hung khí không nể mặt mũi ra vào, thô ráp sờ cổ tay khuấy động co giật thành ruột, đem bắt đầu dây dưa nhục bích đại lực đảo mở, nhiều lần nghiền ép lên tuyến thể khoái cảm giống như là có điện roi quật lấy Carlton thần kinh, hắn hàm hồ than nhẹ, không tự giác nâng cao eo, cái này tránh né động tác lại giống như là hắn chủ động đem ngực hướng Riot xúc chi bên trên đưa. Khéo hiểu lòng người cộng sinh thể quân chủ không có làm cho nhân loại thất vọng, thủy ngân chất lỏng nhóm bao trùm tại Carlton lồng ngực, bắt chước ngụy trang hạt tròn mài lấy đầu vú nhỏ bé mở miệng, mút cắn động tác cho sưng đỏ núm vú mang đến nhói nhói cùng xốp giòn ngứa, Carlton chịu không nổi giống như phát ra nhỏ bé yếu ớt rên rỉ, lại bởi vì hạ thân mẫn cảm quan bộ bị tỉ mỉ mút hút mà ngạnh ở thanh âm.

Riot quá rõ ràng như thế nào để hắn nhỏ đồ chơi sảng đến không kềm chế được, sẽ chỉ run rẩy rên rỉ, bị mình gây rối nhào nặn phải nhỏ ra càng nhiều có thể cung cấp hưởng dụng ngọt nước.

Tại nhân loại bởi vì đầu sung huyết cùng thiếu dưỡng mà ngất trước đó, Riot đem hắn lật lên, trọng lực để xúc chi tiến vào phải càng sâu, Carlton có chút ù tai, hắn khàn khàn khóc sụt sùi, bị quá phận đùa bỡn bờ môi đỏ đến mấy muốn chảy máu. Nhân loại vết sẹo trải rộng làn da bày biện ra đỏ tươi sắc thái, rướm máu dấu răng rậm rạp ấn tại Carlton trên thân thể, cái cổ, sườn bên cạnh, sau lưng, bờ mông, bên đùi chờ một chút đều có lưu ngoài hành tinh quân chủ tiêu ký. Thanh niên giữa đùi chảy xuôi thủy ngân sắc thể lỏng lại là một loại hình thức khác phiến tình, Carlton co rúm dưới bụng bởi vì khổng lồ sờ cổ tay đỉnh làm hiện ra đáng sợ nhô lên, cương chỗ tràn ra trước dịch bị chất lỏng hút dọn sạch, thậm chí có mấy sợi nhỏ bé xúc chi từ đỉnh vết nứt thăm dò vào, ý đồ móc ra càng nhiều óng ánh mềm nước.

Ngoài hành tinh quân chủ không chút lưu tình sử dụng Carlton, cùng dùng ăn hắn, nhân loại có thể cảm nhận được Riot tại hắn nội bộ du tẩu, hơi đau liếm láp cảm giác từ hắn ổ bụng kéo lên, nó phun trào tại nội tạng, xương sống, yết hầu, liên miên không ngừng khoái cảm đánh nátCarlton lý trí, cho dù hắn tại trong hoảng hốt nghe đượcRiot nuốt, cũng vô pháp suy nghĩ kia ý vị như thế nào.

Bởi vì nhiệt độ, nhân loại bên ngoài thân hiện ra nhàn nhạt sương trắng, tại lộng lẫy tinh huy chiếu rọi xuống như là bao phủ một tầng mông lung ánh sáng nhu hòa.

Nhiều lần mà tấn mãnh cao trào bắt đượcCarlton, hắn cố hết sức thân lấy thân thể, miệng mở rộng lại không phát ra được âm thanh, chỉ có theo thể nội chấn động mà run rẩy, một làn sóng lại một làn sóng vui vẻ tại thân thể con người bên trong trùng điệp chất đống, hắn không cứng nổi, không chỗ phát tiết khoái cảm làm cho hắn hốc mắt nóng rực.

Tại cuối cùng một mảnh khoái cảm bông tuyết rơi xuống đem hắn đè sập thời điểm, Carlton cảm giác quanh thân buông lỏng, Riot cho hắn chèo chống đều biến mất, ngoài hành tinh quân chủ không thấy tăm hơi. Đột nhiên mất trọng lượng khiến cho thanh niên hô hấp cứng lại, hắn hỗn độn đại não còn không có cách nào xử lý cái này máy động phát tình huống, hắn cảm thấy một trận choáng đầu, chỉ có thể nghe được mình trong lồng ngực kịch liệt đập đều,nhịp nhàng,nhịp đập,rung động âm thanh. Carlton tại rơi xuống, bên tai phong thanh trở nên lớn, bỗng nhiên mở to hai mắt bị gió kích thích mơ hồ, hắn tay chân lạnh buốt, chỗ ngực bụng cảm giác áp bách đánh tới phải mãnh liệt mãnh liệt.

Hắn không biết mình tại cao bao nhiêu địa phương, nhưng vô luận như thế nào, từ độ cao này rơi xuống, phía dưới mặc kệ là thổ địa hay là mặt nước đều không có khác nhau. Carlton có chút cuộn lên hai chân, hắn không thể tin được, mình tại sinh tử tồn vong ở giữa, thân thể của hắn cũng bởi vì Riot dừng lại kích thích mà cảm thấy trống rỗng.

Carlton đầu não trống rỗng, gần như không biết làm sao ý đồ ở giữa không trung tìm kiếm lấy lực điểm, cái này một cái quá trình giống như là chậm thả ống kính, nếu như cộng sinh thể quân chủ liền định nhìn như vậy lấy Carlton rơi xuống tiến âm u trong núi rừng, mà không thân xuất viện thủ, có lẽ thân thể của hắn lại bởi vì giao thoa lấy nhánh cây chặt đứt thành vô số mảnh vỡ. Có lẽ Riot sẽ đem hắn xây xong, hoặc là sẽ không, Riot có thể nhậm chức Carlton nát trong đất, trở thành thực vật chất dinh dưỡng.

"Riot..." Carlton lầm bầm gọi một tiếng, nhắm mắt lại.

Sau đó hắn rơi vào một mảnh ôn lương trong biển, thủy ngân sắc gợn sóng tại Carlton quanh người phun trào, Riot tiếp được hắn nhân loại, đem hắn vờn quanh lên, bốc lên chất lỏng chặt chẽ dán vào lấy Carlton làn da, cũng có một bộ phận thấm vào thân thể chất lỏng từ nội bộ căng phồng lên tới.

Carlton phát ra mất tiếng thở thán, hắn không tự giác nắm chặt thắt lưng đã dần dần ngưng kết thành cánh tay chất lỏng, đầu ngón tay lâm vào cộng sinh thể trong thân thể.

"Làm rất khá, Carlton." Ngoài hành tinh quân chủ cường tráng thân thể cao lớn xuất hiện tại Carlton trước mắt, Riot ôm ấp lấy hắn túc chủ, cũng không quên động đậy khe khẽ lấy xâm nhập thân thể đối phương bên trong xúc chi, bức ra càng nhiều vụn vặt mỹ diệu than nhẹ. Hắn cúi đầu xuống liếm láp lấy nhân loại phát ra mỏng đỏ hai gò má, trơn ướt lưỡi dài miêu tả lấy Carlton tấm kia thích hợp hôn bờ môi: "Nhớ kỹ hướng ta xin giúp đỡ." Cộng sinh thể thủ lĩnh thích Carlton cái gì đều không nhớ rõ, chỉ có thể nghĩ đến suy nghĩ của mình ba động.

Nhân loại tách ra hai chân kẹp ở hành tinh khác thủ lĩnh thắt lưng, hắn bởi vì xâm nhập hậu phương xúc chi không gián đoạn rút ra đút vào mà toàn thân run rẩy, không cách nào dùng lực. Quấn lấy hắn mông thịt mấy chi xúc chi cho hắn một chút trợ lực, đem Carlton hướng lên kéo nâng, nhân loại cơ hồ là cả người treo tại trên người đối phương. Carlton nửa mở hắn còn sót lại một con con mắt, màu hổ phách con ngươi lóe ra một chút xíu ý vị không rõ ánh sáng nhạt, hắn vươn tay cánh tay, còn quấn Riot cái cổ, rút ngắn cùng đối phương khoảng cách. Nhân loại mềm mại cánh môi xích lại gần cộng sinh thể dữ tợn khuôn mặt, môi của hắn nhẹ nhàng cọ qua thô ráp da, dày đặc răng nanh, cuối cùng dừng lại tại Riot màu trắng xem khí ở giữa đá lởm chởm vết lõm bên trên.

Carlton lè lưỡi khẽ liếm lấy thô lệ lõm nứt, giống như là liếm ăn sữa bò tiểu động vật, hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí dáng vẻ giống như là tại liếm láp lưỡi đao. Cái kia cũng đúng là duệ khí, Riot không kịp đem kia phiến cố hóa mặt ngoài trở nên khéo đưa đẩy, nhân loại mềm mại lưỡi liền bị gẩy ra một cái nho nhỏ vết thương, mấy giọt máu châu thấm ra. Carlton khó được thân mật để Riot động tác dừng lại, hắn híp mắt lại, thủy ngân sắc bên ngoài thân trải rộng huyết sắc đường vân phát sáng lên, ở trong màn đêm sáng rõ chói mắt.

Carlton căn bản là không có cách tỉnh dậy chống đến Riot "Dùng cơm" kết thúc, bị mang về biệt thự thời điểm hắn đã sớm mất đi ý thức. Riot đem yếu ớt nhân loại cất đặt tại trên giường, kéo dài tới xúc chi bao trùm lấy đối phương trên da mình lưu lại tiêu ký, Carlton thân thể không có chữa trị hoàn toàn, nhân loại tinh lực không đủ để ngoài hành tinh quân chủ có chút buồn bực, hắn nghĩ nghĩ, chìm vào nhân loại trong thức hải.

Ngoài hành tinh quân chủ đưa thân vào một cái sung sướng tiệc tùng, hắn đứng tại ánh đèn chiếu không tới bất tỉnh tối một góc, con mắt chăm chú nhìn thời kỳ thiếu niên túc chủ, nơi này là Carlton thoát chỗ ký ức, Riot nhếch nhếch miệng, lộ ra sâm sâm răng trắng.

——TBC ——

Tiếp theo chương khả năng liên quan đến underage, mọi người không muốn xem ta liền hơi viết_(:з" ∠)_~

Kịch bản chính tại chúng ta không nhìn thấy địa phương chậm rãi đẩy tới, dù sao cũng là PWP, không có xe địa phương là nhìn tuyến góc chết 2333~

Có muốn tiếp tục nhìn tiểu đồng bọn điểm cái tán, lưu cái bình luận đi ~ gần nhất lạnh có chút tang tâm _(:з" ∠)_~

Chapter 17

Chapter Text

Chú ý: underage, mở ♂ bao, RAPE, tấm gương Play, ngủ ♂X, mượn khắp người trong bức họa tên bản gốc nhân vật, có rất nhỏ OFC/Carlton miêu tả.

17,

Khi Riot nhìn thấy vị kia có hoa hồng Kim tóc dài nữ hài nắm Carlton tay đi hướng toilet thời điểm, hắn thu hồi xem trò vui tâm tính, cho dù những này chỉ là Carlton quá khứ ký ức bắn ra, hắn không có cách nào chân chính thay đổi gì, nhưng cộng sinh thể quân chủ y nguyên bởi vì chính mình lãnh địa bị xâm phạm mà cảm thấy tương đương không vui. Riot thân thể hòa tan, hắn trong bóng đêm xuyên qua, ánh mắt một mực tập trung vào hắn thời kỳ thiếu niên túc chủ *.

Theo lấy bọn hắn rời xa sân nhảy, chung quanh huyên náo tiếng người cùng tiếng âm nhạc cũng dần dần yếu bớt, Carlton có chút bối rối, tay bên trên truyền đến một người khác nhiệt độ cơ thể để mặt của hắn cũng đi theo bỏng lên, hắn hồi tưởng đến hảo hữu Max* đối với hắn cổ vũ, hay là trở tay đem nữ hài nắm chặt, Carlton cũng không muốn mình ở cấp ba thời điểm hay là cái virgin.

Bọn hắn đi vào sau đem cửa khóa trái, mặt đối mặt đứng tại một xử nữ hài dựa lưng vào bồn rửa tay, nàng cặp kia xinh đẹp tro con mắt màu xanh lam, bị trên bồn rửa tay ánh đèn chiếu thành mỹ lệ màu sắc. Trong không khí là trừ vị tề chanh mùi thơm ngát, nhưng theo đối phương tới gần, Carlton ngửi được nữ hài trên thân nhàn nhạt hương hoa.

Bầu không khí rất tốt, thích hợp hôn, hai người hơi có vẻ ngượng ngùng phản ứng càng giống là loại ngọt ngào tình thú. Carlton nhắm mắt lại, ngay từ đầu chỉ là đơn thuần đụng vào, mềm mại xúc cảm để Carlton nhịn không được xích lại gần một điểm, bọn hắn ôm ấp lấy, cách đơn bạc quần áo vuốt ve thân thể của đối phương.

Hôn dần dần làm sâu sắc, đối phương mềm mại đầu lưỡi lượt đảo qua Carlton lợi, lại muốn hướng chỗ càng sâu thăm dò. Carlton mặt đỏ tới mang tai, có chút thở không nổi, mà ôm mình cái kia hai tay cường độ cũng càng lúc càng lớn. Phần dưới bụng xúc giác để vui vẻ dòng điện chui lên xương đuôi, khiến người tê cả da đầu, Carlton hừ ra một tiếng mềm mại giọng mũi, hắn không tự giác nâng cao eo, muốn thu hoạch được càng nhiều kích thích.

Chờ một chút, nếu như bọn hắn tại ôm, như vậy cái này an ủi tay của hắn là của ai? !

Carlton lúc đầu gia tốc khiêu động trái tim xiết chặt, hắn muốn lui ra phía sau lại không tránh thoát trên người ràng buộc, nam hài hoảng sợ mở to mắt, trước mặt bộ dáng ngọt ngào nữ hài nhi không gặp, thay vào đó một cái sẽ chỉ xuất hiện tại ác mộng * bên trong dữ tợn quái vật. Khuôn mặt của nó là lưu động, chỉnh thể như là dùng thể lỏng kim loại đổ bê tông mà thành, thô ráp đá lởm chởm màu xám bạc da tại bắn dưới đèn lóe nguy hiểm ánh sáng.

Nhìn thấy mình bị Carlton phát hiện chân diện mục, quái vật cũng không uể oải, nó trực tiếp từ bỏ mô phỏng nữ hài thân thể, càng nhiều kim loại sắc chất lỏng ngưng kết, nó càng cao hơn lớn tráng kiện, cơ hồ có ba cái Carlton như vậy tráng, nguyên bản trơn mềm da cũng biến thành tỉ mỉ thô lệ. Carlton thất kinh giằng co, nhưng hiển nhiên không có một chút tác dụng nào, quái vật tráng kiện xúc tu quấn quanh lấy Carlton hai tay, đem nhân loại nhỏ yếu chống cự toàn bộ hóa giải.

Nó "Ôm" ở nam hài nhi vòng eo, đem hắn thoải mái mà giơ lên. Ngồi tại trên bàn Carlton hai chân điểm không đến địa, chỉ có thể ở giữa không trung bất lực đá đạp lung tung.

Cặp kia hẹp dài màu trắng xem khí híp lại, nó cười giống như nhếch môi, lộ ra hai hàng bén nhọn răng nanh, tại Carlton run rẩy rẩy thời điểm, một đầu đỏ tươi lưỡi dài liếm bên trên Carlton gương mặt, Carlton vô ý thức nhắm chặt hai mắt , chờ đợi tức sắp đến tử vong.

Ướt át thô lệ ấm áp cảm giác tại trên gương mặt hoạt động, bị răng nhọn cắn xé đau đớn lại chậm chạp không có đến, Carlton nghe thấy một đạo thanh âm trầm thấp vang ở bên tai: "Đã lâu không gặp, Carlton."

"Ngươi là ai?" Carlton cẩn thận từng li từng tí mở to mắt, nhưng ánh mắt không có rơi tại thủy ngân quái vật trên thân, hắn sợ hãi cực, phía sau lưng tất cả đều là mồ hôi lạnh, hắn thật không nghĩ qua nguyên bản mỹ hảo ban đêm sẽ dị biến thành dạng này.

"Ta là Riot, ngươi chúa tể." Quái vật, hoặc là nói Riot mở miệng nói, " một ngày này, chúng ta đợi quá lâu." Ôn lương mềm dẻo xúc chi chậm rãi chảy qua Carlton lõa lộ ra làn da, mang đến một trận khiến Carlton rùng mình quái dị xúc cảm.

"Cái gì... Nhưng ta không biết ngươi!" Carlton khàn giọng hét rầm lên, hắn loạn xạ giãy động, lại không thể thoát khỏi không chỗ không có ở đây xúc chi, hắn bị Riot vững vàng trói buộc tại nhỏ hẹp trên bồn rửa tay, căn bản không thể động đậy.

Riot bất mãn bóp chặt Carlton yết hầu, cảm thụ đối phương giãy dụa từ kịch liệt trở nên suy yếu, thẳng đến nhân loại sắp gặp tử vong, hắn mới nhân từ buông ra móng vuốt, Riot không hề cố kỵ nam hài còn mặt đỏ lên liều mạng ho khan, đem mấy cái đã từng một đoạn ký ức nhét vàoCarlton đại não.

"Ngươi quá nhỏ, còn chưa đủ ta nhét kẽ răng." Riot khéo đưa đẩy móng vuốt vuốt ve hài đồng non nớt gương mặt, hắn cảm thấy đáng tiếc.

"Ta sẽ lớn lên." Carlton mở to cặp kia tiêu đường sắc mắt to, không cam lòng nói thầm. Hài tử luôn luôn không muốn bị xem thường, cho dù hắn căn bản không biết hậu quả là cái gì.

"Ngươi lớn lên, Carlton." Riot nói, trước mặt Carlton một mặt không thể tin, nhân loại đối đã từng gặp qua Riot không có chút nào ấn tượng, nhưng giờ phút này không có thời gian để hắn tiếp tục suy nghĩ. Thủy ngân sắc chất lỏng xé mở Carlton quần áo, thuận người thiếu niên mảnh mai tứ chi lan tràn khắp nơi, bọn chúng giống như là quấn lên con mồi bầy rắn cùng nhau tiến lên, mỗi một đầu xúc tu đều đang cẩn thận tìm kiếm có thể cung cấp mình hưởng dụng bộ vị.

"Không, đừng!" Carlton bối rối kêu to, hắn cảm thấy ôn lương xúc cảm tại quanh người hắn du tẩu, mấy đầu xúc tu mút hút lấy nam hài mềm mại ngực, để kia hai viên viên thịt trở nên sưng đỏ ngon miệng. Bởi vì khủng hoảng mà mềm xuống tới tính khí cũng tại xúc chi trêu đùa hạ nửa cương đến, linh miệng đầy ra mấy giọt óng ánh trước dịch.

Nhỏ bé thủy ngân xúc tu phá cọ lấy Carlton nước, đưa nó xóa tại nam hài nhi nộn hồng quan bộ, chất lỏng vuốt ve qua Carlton túi túi và đáy chậu, lại bọc lấy cán khuấy động. Quá nhiều khoái cảm để chưa nhân sự nam hài đầu não trống rỗng, hắn cơ hồ quên đi chống cự, Carlton lắc mông, nói không rõ là muốn chống cự hay là khao khát chạm đến. Tại bắt chước ngụy trang xúc tu một cái đại lực mút vào hạ, mũi chân hắn kéo căng, viết ngoáy bắn ra, lại nhiều lại nồng bạch trọc tung tóe tại trên thân hai người —— nhìn ra được, Carlton xác thực không thế nào túng dục.

Nam hài nhi toàn thân là mồ hôi, cao trào khiến cho hắn giống như là bị rút ra xương cốt xụi lơ tại Riot trong ngực, Carlton miệng há lớn thở phì phò, màu mật ong trên da trồi lên một tầng động tình mỏng đỏ, nhìn qua vô cùng mỹ vị.

"Nhìn, ngươi rất thích." Riot dùng ngón tay dính lấy Carlton tinh dịch, thấm ướt nam hài bờ môi, còn lại trọc dịch bị lăn lộn chất lỏng hấp thu, không có để lại một tia dấu vết.

Carlton trừng mắt nhìn, cái này mới lấy lại tinh thần, sắc mặt của hắn đỏ bừng lên, Riot hạ một động tác đánh gãy hắn muốn nói lời, hắn bị cao lớn quái vật lật cái, theo tại phía trước gương. Hắn quỳ tại trên bồn rửa tay, từ trong gương có thể trông thấy Riot đáng sợ răng nanh đóng mở, giống như là một giây sau liền sẽ cắn rơi đầu của hắn.

Riot liếm láp Carlton đỏ lên thính tai, móng tay vuốt ve nam hài giới tại thiếu niên cùng thanh niên ở giữa mềm dẻo thân thể, mang ra liên tiếp nhỏ bé dòng điện. Càng nhiều chất lỏng thuận nam hài gầy gò sau sống lưng phun trào đến khe mông, mấy cây xúc tu chen tại nam hài giữa hai chân, đùa bỡn vừa mới bắn qua tính khí, mấy cây xúc tu thì gặm cắn non mịn bên đùi, lưu lại một cái cái tím xanh vết tích. Carlton chống đỡ tấm gương, hai chân co rút, hắn không cách nào ức chế đối chuyện kế tiếp sợ hãi, hắn kinh hoảng trợn to tiêu đường sắc hai mắt, ướt đẫm lông mi run rẩy, trong thanh âm mang lên giọng nghẹn ngào: "Van ngươi, đừng —— "

Xoa lấy cửa huyệt xúc tu ngắn ngủi dừng lại một chút, Riot thấp ngân nói: "Ngươi quá ồn." Chất lỏng không còn tiến hành miễn cưỡng coi như ôn hòa an ủi, bọn chúng trực tiếp ngưng kết thành một cây phá lệ tráng kiện sờ cổ tay. Riot hai tay nắm ở nam hài khe mông, xuyên qua tiến còn chưa hoàn toàn khai thác sau huyệt bên trong, giống như là dao nóng cắt tiến mỡ bò khối, nam hài thân thể không cách nào chống cự cái này bạo lực xâm phạm.

"Dừng lại —— không..." Mãnh liệt đau đớn không chút lưu tình đánh nát nam hài hi vọng, Carlton bỗng nhiên nhào tại trên gương, miệng mở rộng ngay cả gọi đều kêu không được, móc ở mặt kính ngón tay dùng sức đến cơ hồ trắng bệch, hắn run run đau đớn đầu gối nghĩ phải thoát đi tuyệt cảnh, thế nhưng là trước sau đều không đường thối lui.

Carlton thở phì phò, trán đầu đội lên đã bị nhiệt độ cơ thể ngộ nóng mặt kính, nước mắt từ trong hốc mắt rớt xuống, bị trèo tại trên cổ xúc chi lau đi. Run lẩy bẩy nam hài dù sao coi như thông minh, hắn tựa hồ minh bạch mình bị thô bạo đối đãi nguyên do, hắn không còn nói vô dụng cự tuyệt, chỉ là quay đầu, suy yếu cầu khẩn nói: "Đau, Riot, nhẹ một chút..."

"Chớ quấy rầy." Hậu phương kẻ xâm lược vịn qua Carlton đầu, tại nam hài trên môi hung hăng cắn một cái, sau đó ướt át đầu lưỡi liếm nhuận bên trên thấm ra huyết châu, bọn hắn trao đổi một cái thấm đầy máu vị "Gặm cắn", ngậm không ngừng nước bọt từ nam hài khóe miệng trượt xuống, để hết thảy trở nên càng thêm ẩm ướt.

Riot nắm nam hài mông thịt ngón tay hòa tan tiến thân thể của nhân loại bên trong, hắn quen cửa quen nẻo bắt đầu trêu chọc có thể mang cho nhân loại vui vẻ khoái cảm búi thần kinh. Carlton hô hấp trì trệ, hậu phương cực hạn thống khổ cơ hồ không có khoảng cách chuyển hóa thành mãnh liệt vui vẻ, kia hòa tan đau đớn, như là nước nóng tan ra hạt muối. Xúc chi tại giảo gấp nhục bích bên trong rút ra đút vào, phản phục mài kia một mảnh bí ẩn nếp nhăn, xa lạ khoái cảm để tinh lực tràn đầy tuổi dậy thì nam hài nhanh chóng vượt qua không nên kỳ, hắn vừa cứng. Carlton phát ra chịu không nổi nghẹn ngào, âm cuối còn không có phát xong, liền tiêu tán tại không trung. Toàn thân hắn kéo căng, ngón chân cuộn mình, cào tấm gương động tác giống như là đang phát tiết thể nội khắp nơi va chạm kịch liệt vui vẻ.

Riot để càng nhiều chất lỏng tràn lan lên Carlton thân thể, đùa bỡn đối phương chỗ mẫn cảm, bức ra nam hài càng nhiều vỡ vụn than nhẹ. Hắn đem Carlton nâng cong gối bế lên, ở trước gương bày thành đôi chân mở rộng tư thế, người thiếu niên chỉ tại xúc chi càng sâu đỉnh đi vào lúc bất lực giật giật ngón tay, hắn rủ xuống mắt, còn không có tìm về hô hấp của mình, vang lên bên tai thanh âm không cách nào gọi về thần trí của hắn, cho nên Riot dùng móng tay kềm ở hắn cằm, để hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung Carlton nhìn về phía trong gương mình: Carlton khóc, rối bời tóc trán thấm ướt tại thái dương, ướt sũng gương mặt hiện ra mất tự nhiên đỏ hồng, hắn nhíu lại lông mày, giống như là thống khổ lại giống là vui thích, sưng đỏ trên môi còn lưu có mấy cái rướm máu dấu răng. Thân thể của hắn trải rộng sưng đỏ tím xanh vết tích, núm vú tức thì bị chà đạp phải trướng lớn gấp đôi, tứ chi cùng thân thể quấn quanh lấy thủy ngân sắc xúc tu, cương hạ thân lâm vào xúc tu nhóm ngọ nguậy sào huyệt, ẩm ướt nính cửa huyệt nỗ lực cắn khổng lồ sờ cổ tay, tại vừa đi vừa về trừu sáp bên trong gạt ra bọt biển. Mật đường sắc nhân loại nhục thể cùng kim loại sắc lạnh lẽo cứng rắn xúc tu tạo thành quái dị tương phản, lại là ra ngoài ý định sắc tình.

"Thật đẹp."

Riot đem nam hài xụi lơ hai chân được chia càng mở, hắn nặng nề mà đảo đi vào, một chút lại một chút, Carlton bằng phẳng phần dưới bụng bị ác ý chống đỡ ra đáng sợ nhô lên, rất giống là có sinh vật gì đem từ trong thân thể của hắn phá thể mà ra. Carlton bị diệt đỉnh khoái cảm xung kích phải hoa mắt váng đầu, ngước cổ phát ra ho khan nghẹn ngào, hắn ánh mắt tan rã, hai chân co rút, từ phần eo đến hai đầu gối bộ vị thoải mái đến cơ hồ tê liệt, hắn cho là mình là sụp đổ khóc kêu lên, nhưng kỳ thật đây chẳng qua là hơi lớn một chút mà nức nở.

Riot nhìn xem trên gương bị Carlton bắn lên mỏng manh dịch thể, lại tiếp tục cúi đầu, liếm liếm nam hài ẩm ướt đỏ khóe mắt.

Bởi vì thời gian tiết điểm hạn chế, Riot chỉ có thể án lấy hắn niên thiếu túc chủ làm đến một đêm, tại Carlton bắn lần thứ ba thời điểm, hắn ôm Carlton từ chật chội toilet đổi được có giường lớn phòng nghỉ (tùy tiện từ nào đó đoạn trong trí nhớ mô phỏng ra địa điểm). Người thiếu niên không có kinh nghiệm, không giống năm dài một chút Carlton như thế có thể rất nhanh lĩnh hội tới chính mình ý tứ, thẳng đến Riot đem hắn thao đến bài tiết không kiềm chế, hắn mới rõ ràng một điểm: Tuyệt đối không được đối Riot nói "Không" .

Riot vuốt ve Carlton xụi lơ thân thể, cái sau bởi vì xúc giác mà bản năng run rẩy, giống như là một khối ngọt ngào tiêu đường pudding. Cộng sinh thể quân chủ chưa xem xong Carlton một đêm này phát sinh qua sự tình, nhưng hắn rất tự tin, đã từng Carlton tuyệt đối không cách nào cảm nhận được loại này cực hạn vui vẻ.

Không gian ý thức phát sinh sự tình chỉ lưu tồn ở ký ức, mà Riot tại Carlton trong đầu sáng tạo mặt khác một đầu hoàn chỉnh, có cộng sinh thể quân chủ tồn ở thời gian tuyến, tính là chân thật, cũng coi là hư ảo.

Từ túc chủ trong đại não rút ra ra cũng bất quá là sau nửa đêm, Riot vuốt ve ngủ say Carlton, thể lưu tại nhân loại mềm mại trên da du động, tùy ý lan tràn, ôn lương xúc giác đảo qua Carlton quanh thân trải rộng, cộng sinh thể quân chủ dấu vết lưu lại.

Thủy ngân sắc xúc chi phất động lấy sưng đỏ còn không có rút đi đầu vú, đi ngang qua giữa hai chân mềm rủ xuống tính khí, mấy cái xúc tu êm ái mút hút lấy non mịn đáy chậu cùng túi túi, dài nhỏ bóng loáng xúc tu xoa lấy lấy vừa mới trải qua kịch liệt giao hợp sau huyệt.

Không chỗ không có ở đây khoái cảm dẫn tới Carlton hô hấp trục dần dồn dập lên, hắn giật giật thân thể, ở vào nửa tỉnh trạng thái nhân loại ngay cả con mắt cũng không có mở ra, chỉ là hàm hồ mở miệng: "Riot... Minh, ngày mai, có được hay không..."

"Không được nhúc nhích." Riot nhẹ giọng ra lệnh, hắn không có hoàn toàn tỉnh lại hắn túc chủ, nhưng cũng không có đình chỉ những cái kia ôn hòa vuốt ve. Yếu ớt vui vẻ bừa bãi Carlton đầu óc, nhưng hắn rất nghe lời đình chỉ giãy động, mặc cho Riot đem nhỏ bé nhưng không thể bỏ qua khoái cảm quán thâu tiến máu của hắn, nước nóng giống như chảy khắp toàn thân.

Thanh niên cau mày, hơi miệng mở rộng môi tinh tế thở dốc, tại Riot đem hắn mang lên thời điểm cao trào mới buông ra vặn chặt lông mày, hắn trầm tĩnh lại, lâm vào càng sâu giấc ngủ.

Ngoài hành tinh quân chủ ngưng kết đầu xích lại gầnCarlton phiếm hồng gương mặt, hắn tỉ mỉ tường tận xem xét một lần nhân loại khuôn mặt, móng vuốt lay động đối phương tóc trán, Riot thấp giọng lặp lại một lần: "Thật đẹp."

——TBC ——

* thiếu thẻ xào gà mỹ vị wwww, ta không tìm được càng trẻ tuổi điểm hươu tư ảnh chụp 2333, dù sao chính là càng đáng yêu thẻ tổng rồi XD~

*Max: Maxwell (Max) Taylor

* hươu tư nói qua bạo loạn là tất cả mọi người ác mộng, bất quá bây giờ là thẻ tổng mộng xuân rồi 2333~

Tiếp theo chương là thẻ tổng bạo bạo tắm www~ có muốn tiếp tục nhìn tiểu đồng bọn liền điểm cái tán lưu cái bình luận đi ~

Kịch bản gần, ta có chút khủng hoảng, cảm giác sẽ bị đánh 2333~

Chapter 18

Chapter Text

Chú ý: Không có khoa học, bồn tắm lớn play, GC hạn chế, ánh mắt liếm

18,

Ngoại giới y nguyên đang chăm chú sinh mệnh hội ngân sách bê bối, làm cái thứ nhất lộ ra ánh sáng việc này vương bài phóng viên Eddie Brock phấn đấu tại một tuyến, hắn cùng Carlton đoàn đội đánh từ xa lấy miệng cầm, chỉ bất quá Eddie tại trợ lý vung ra mấy cái cũ video kết nối sau lọt vào chất vấn, kia là mấy tháng trước người qua đường quay chụp đến hắn tại đại náo phòng ăn video.

Trợ lý cho rằng "Mr. Brock phỏng vấn Mr. Drake sau khi thất bại thất nghiệp, hắn thừa dịp sinh mệnh hội ngân sách bị tập kích hỗn loạn tưng bừng thời điểm đưa ra cái này đáng sợ lên án, hắn thu thập chứng cứ nơi phát ra không rõ, nhưng Mr. Drake rõ ràng nhận hãm hại. Chúng ta có thể nhìn thấy, liên quan tới Mr. Brock tiên sinh bất nhã video cũng không phải là ngụy tạo, bọn chúng từ nhiều cái người khác nhau truyền lên, ngay từ đầu cũng không có thu đến ngoại giới chú ý. Ta nghĩ Mr. Brock hẳn là giải thích một chút hắn không hợp với lẽ thường hành vi, hắn lúc ấy có phải là ý thức thanh tỉnh, có thể đối với mình lời nói phụ trách? Cùng, hắn phải chăng có thể một mực bảo trì thanh tỉnh nhận biết." Trợ lý trong ngôn ngữ ám chỉ hắn cắn thuốc ngậm Nghĩa, để Eddie khi nhìn đến phỏng vấn về sau tức giận đến hất bàn.

Bất quá, đôi này dưỡng thương bên trong Carlton đến nói không có ảnh hưởng gì, mặc dù hắn cũng không phải là đối chuyện ngoại giới hoàn toàn không biết gì. Carlton cũng không thèm để ý bởi vì chính mình mà lâm vào phiền phức phóng viên, mà lại, hắn giao nhiều như vậy tiền lương cho mình quan hệ xã hội đoàn đội, cũng không phải vì bày biện đẹp mắt.

Quan phương thông báo kết quả đã ra, Carlton từ San Francisco đầu đường liên hoàn bạo tạc án, cùng hỏa tiễn bệ phóng xuất hiện sự cố bên trong hái được ra, thậm chí chuyển thành người bị hại, tiếp xuống điều tra cùng hắn quan hệ không lớn. Ra ngoài nhân đạo chủ Nghĩa nguyên tắc, Carlton còn gánh vác một bộ phận bồi thường cho vô tội người đi đường, cái này lại vì hắn kiếm lấy một chút tốt phong bình.

Kết thúc một ngày làm việc, Carlton đem văn kiện trên bàn phân loại cất kỹ, hắn rất không có hình tượng duỗi lưng một cái, tay không tự giác sờ sờ tim. Hôm nay cả ngày Riot đều rất yên tĩnh, ngoài hành tinh quân chủ khó được không có hiển lộ rõ ràng mình tồn tại, cũng không biết thần du đi nơi nào. Mặc dù Carlton không biết cụ thể nguyên do, nhưng hắn đối mình có thể không bị đánh gãy hoàn thành kế hoạch dự định, hay là cảm thấy vui mừng.

Chỉ là, trong đầu thiếu kia giọng trầm thấp, Carlton luôn cảm thấy có chút không từ tại. Quả nhiên, quen thuộc là thứ rất đáng sợ.

Nếm qua một bữa phổ thông muộn cơm, nghỉ xong sau Carlton đi vào phòng tắm, biệt thự của hắn trang trí phong cách chỉnh thể mười phần ngắn gọn, chỉ có phòng ngủ tấm bùa kia hợp nhân thể công trình học giường lớn, cùng trong phòng tắm có nhiều loại công năng cự bồn tắm lớn (hoặc là xưng là bể tắm) được cho xa xỉ, bọn chúng là dựa theo Carlton yêu cầu cố ý định chế. Đáng tiếc, Carlton ở nhiều nhất là viện nghiên cứu bên cạnh một mình chung cư, triệt để buông lỏng nghỉ phép thời gian ít càng thêm ít, dù sao khoa học xưa nay sẽ không nghỉ ngơi.

Nếu có điều kiện hưởng thụ, nhân loại tinh anh hay là sẽ không bạc đãi mình.

Carlton làm cơ sở sạch sẽ, sau đó hắn từ đưa vật trong tủ xuất ra mấy khỏa tắm cầu thả tại bể tắm xuất thủy khẩu chỗ, khi nước nóng đập nện tại màu trắng tiểu cầu nhóm mặt ngoài lúc, hắn nghe được liên miên không ngừng nhỏ bé tiếng nổ tung. Cacbon-axit hydro Natri, cacbon-axit hydro hai Natri, tửu thạch toan cùng nước phát sinh kỳ diệu phản ứng hoá học, đi-ô-xít các-bon thể khiến cho dầy đặc bọt biển trong bồn tắm chồng chất. Sữa mộc quả, lam cảm giác cúc cùng đuôi chuột cỏ thanh đạm cỏ cây hương khí hỗn hợp có sữa bò nhàn nhạt vị ngọt, theo bốc hơi nhiệt khí tràn đầy tại toàn bộ không gian bên trong, làm người tâm thần thanh thản.

Cách mỗi mấy phút, Carlton liền vươn tay, đem phù ở trên mặt nước bong bóng đều đều đẩy ra, hắn kiên nhẫn làm lấy cái này nhất trọng phục công việc, giống như là tại làm cái gì đủ để cải biến nhân loại sinh hoạt hóa học thí nghiệm. Mặt nước bị màu trắng sữa bong bóng che lại, Carlton nhìn không thấy cái bóng của mình —— hắn thường xuyên từ các loại có thể phản quang vật đồ dùng trong nhà trông được đến Riot thân ảnh, có đôi khi loại này trong lúc vô tình "Đối mặt" giống như là ngoài hành tinh quân chủ muốn xuất hiện báo hiệu, về sau bình thường nương theo lấy một chút khiến Carlton xấu hổ vạn phần sinh mệnh hoạt động —— không biết để hắn có một chút điểm khẩn trương. Vô tình hay cố ý, hắn không có vén lên bong bóng đi xem mặt nước. Rót nước thời gian so hắn dự tính muốn nhanh một chút, đợi đến bong bóng đựng đầy ba phần tư bồn tắm lớn, Carlton đóng lại nước hầu đứng lên, hắn giải khai áo choàng tắm, dựng ở một bên trên lan can.

Carlton dùng một loại tư thế thoải mái ngồi vào đoàn kia trắng noãn ấm áp trong đám mây, đầu hắn bộ dựa vào tại tắm trên gối, rộng lớn bể tắm đầy đủ hắn giãn ra mình tứ chi. Nhiệt độ vừa đúng nước nóng thư giãn lấy hắn bởi vì thời gian dài bảo trì tư thế ngồi mà cứng đờ cơ bắp, tinh tế bọt khí vỡ tan lúc sinh ra máy móc lực trải rộng toàn thân, Carlton không khỏi thở dài nhẹ nhõm, cảm giác toàn thân đều nhẹ nhõm một chút.

Hắn vẩy lấy bọt biển, ngón tay lướt qua trên thân thể gập ghềnh vết sẹo, cùng một mực tiêu không đi xuống bầm tím vết tích, hắn không có cảm giác đau đớn, cũng không có ý tưởng gì khác.

Ôn lương xúc cảm trước hết nhất là từ phần bụng xuất hiện, Carlton tại phát giác được trận kia mà cùng nước nóng hoàn toàn khác biệt nhiệt độ lúc bản năng toàn thân chấn động, hắn rủ xuống con mắt, biết mình ngoài định mức nghỉ ngơi thời gian kết thúc. Đầu hắn bên trong vang lênRiot thanh âm trầm thấp: "Ngươi hiện tại rất mỹ vị." Nước nóng trợ giúp thân thể con người huyết dịch tuần hoàn, gia tăng trong thân thể β- endorphin, dạ dày bí làm cùng insulin phóng thích, còn có thể hưng phấn thần kinh phế vị *, hiện ở Carlton làn da hồng nhuận, huyết dịch ngọt ngào, hương khí bốn phía phải làm cho Riot muốn ăn tăng nhiều.

Carlton không có trả lời, Riot cũng không phải là muốn đạt được nhân loại đáp lại. Mấy chi nhỏ bé xúc tu tại Carlton bên ngoài thân lan tràn, cộng sinh thể thao tung khuấy động lấy Carlton thể nội bó thần kinh, quen thuộc nhiệt lưu chậm rãi từ dưới bụng phóng xạ ra, Carlton thói quen hơi cong lên hai chân, miệng nhỏ thở dốc một chút, tại Riot vuốt ve đến hắn phần gáy bị bọt biển ướt nhẹp đuôi tóc lúc, thanh niên bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến, hắn đi phó ước trước hẳn là trước cắt cái tóc.

Ý nghĩ này vừa xuất hiện, Carlton liền biết muốn hỏng việc, Riot ghét nhất mình tại quá trình bên trong phân tâm, hắn còn chưa mở miệng giải thích, trống rỗng xuất hiện lực lượng liền dắt lấy chân của hắn đem hắn lôi ra an toàn phòng hộ khu. Carlton tại trong lúc bối rối sang nước bọt, dòng nước tràn qua lỗ tai thời điểm hắn gấp nhắm mắt lại, bản năng kìm nén bực bội. Hắn lung tung vung vẩy cánh tay muốn tìm được dựa vào, đáng tiếc tất cả động tác đều bị cộng sinh thể hóa thành hư không, hắn bị Riot một mực theo tại bồn tắm lớn dưới đáy, phần lưng cứng ngắc nằm tại bóng loáng hơi lạnh mặt ngoài, không thể động đậy. Nhân loại màng nhĩ bị quanh quẩn gợn sóng xung kích phải đau nhức, Carlton có thể nghe được chỉ có tim đập của mình, huyết dịch xông lên đại não vù vù tại xoang đầu tiếng vọng, thiếu thốn dưỡng khí kích thích khiến cho hắn hoa mắt váng đầu, ý thức hỗn loạn.

Tại dài dằng dặc một phút sau, Carlton nhịn không được bắt đầu hô hấp, hắn coi là biết bơi hoãn họp cậy mạnh rót vào xoang mũi, tràn ngập lá phổi, mình liền muốn diện mục xấu xí chết chìm trong bồn tắm, sau đó, hắn có chút khiếp sợ phát hiện cái gì cũng không có phát sinh. Ngập đầu thống khổ biến mất, nhân loại nhịn không được há mồm thở dốc, hắn hấp thu vẫn như cũ là không khí, Carlton thử thăm dò mở to mắt, phân loạn màu trắng bọt biển lắc lư tại trước mắt của hắn, gang tấc chi cách mặt nước đem thế giới chia cắt thành hai bộ phận, mấy khỏa bọt khí từ mũi miệng của hắn chỗ tràn ra, chạy về phía chỗ cao, cùng bọt biển tan tại cùng một chỗ. Thanh niên quạ đen hơi dài tóc trán tại dòng nước an ủi bên trong có chút xát qua trán của hắn, phảng phất hắn vốn chính là sinh trưởng tại trong nước *.

"Ngu xuẩn." Riot bật cười một tiếng, từ Carlton ngực phun trào ra chất lỏng ngưng kết thành cộng sinh thể quân chủ thân thể, hắn cố ý rút nhỏ một vòng, mô phỏng thành so Carlton hơi cao tráng một điểm nam nhân trưởng thành hình thể, cảm tạ bồn tắm lớn đắt đỏ giá cả, dù cho ngoài định mức thêm một cái người sử dụng cũng không chê chen chúc. Trắng sữa bọt biển tràn ra ngoài, tại tí tách tiếng nước bên trong, Riot kim loại sắc xúc chi hóa thành cánh tay, đem nhân loại thân thể khóa tại trong ngực của hắn, Riot ẩm ướt dính đầu lưỡi liếm láp Carlton phiếm hồng gương mặt, kim loại sắc thể lưu dần dần chiếm hết bồn tắm lớn.

Nhân loại nằm ngửa trong bồn tắm, hãm sâu tại từ Riot vô hạn lưu thể tạo thành thể lỏng bên trong, so trước đó bong bóng tắm thư thích hơn lực đạo truyền cảm đến toàn thân, bao trùm vật che đậy nhân loại mỗi một phiến trên da thịt, bắt chước ngụy trang mô phỏng lấy mút vào, vuốt ve hoặc là liếm hôn xúc cảm. Vui vẻ dòng điện lưu thoán đến toàn thân, mà bị cường lực kiềm chế người ở loại duy nhất có thể làm chính là chăm chú móc ở sứ trắng trơn ướt mặt ngoài. Hắn giống như là ngâm tại một vũng thủy ngân dịch bên trong, mà chưởng quản kim loại đầm lầy cộng sinh thể chống đỡ tại hắn phía trên, để hắn không cách nào từ vũng lầy bên trong tránh ra. Rất nhanh, xúc tu từ nhân loại trên cánh tay leo lên tới, bọn chúng bắt lấyCarlton tay, đem dám can đảm thoát đi tứ chi túm chảy trở về chất bên trong, nhân loại vô ý thức giãy động tại kim loại thủy dịch bên trong đãng xuất từng vòng từng vòng chập trùng gợn sóng. Kim loại sắc xúc tu lao qua, bọn chúng xông vào nhân loại cứng ngắc trong ngón tay, Carlton bị hoàn toàn chìm tại chất lỏng bên trong.

Chất lỏng trong bồn tắm sôi trào, Carlton cật lực lung lay thân thể, trừ núm vú, bên cạnh eo cùng bên đùi chờ một chút những này thường quy gợi cảm mang, hắn cái khác có cảm giác chỗ cũng bị Riot tỉ mỉ chiếu cố, tại trên da vẩy ra nhỏ vụn hỏa hoa, những cái kia nhỏ bé xúc tu thậm chí ngay cả nhân loại khe hở đều không buông tha. Có sinh mệnh thể lưu chảy ngược tiến nhân loại hạ thân hai cái lỗ thủng, dài nhỏ xúc tu tại chật hẹp niệu đạo ở giữa vừa đi vừa về chấn động, hậu phương chất lỏng cũng không cam chịu yếu thế bành trướng, nhiều lần mài lấy điểm mẫn cảm. Bọn chúng lan tràn quá sâu, to lớn mà quỷ dị khoái cảm dẫn phátCarlton ức chế không nổi rên rỉ, hắn khó nhịn đá đạp một cái, nhưng bao trùm hắn chất lỏng hấp thu hắn tất cả lực đạo.

"Riot..." Carlton cầu khẩn ngửa đầu nhìn về phía nằm ở trên người hắn cộng sinh thể quân chủ, sau huyệt đầy trướng cảm giác đã chống đến cực hạn, nhưng mà xâm lược vẫn còn tiếp tục xâm nhập, phảng phất vĩnh viễn không ngừng. Chất lỏng nhiệt độ là lạnh, sinh ra cảm giác lại là như thế lửa nóng, đau đớn để Carlton cơ bắp co rút, co vào co rúm nhục bích tại người xâm nhập xem ra cũng là chẳng biết xấu hổ khao khát, Riot có chút rút ra một điểm, tại Carlton thỉnh thoảng thở bên trong lại đột nhiên đâm phải càng sâu.

Carlton bỗng nhiên mở to hai mắt, như bị điện giật đồng dạng gảy một cái eo, hắn cổ họng tràn ra yếu ớt rên rỉ, bờ môi khẽ nhếch, dẫn tới Riot nhịn không được cúi đầu cho hắn một cái hôn, trơn ướt ngoài hành tinh đầu lưỡi lượt quét qua nhân loại trong miệng bích, khuấy động vơ vét ra càng nhiều ngọt ngào nước bọt, đây không phải trấn an, mà là đổi trận địa xâm chiếm.

Trơn nhẵn chất lỏng thuận cái lưỡi trượt vào yết hầu, phần cổ chảy xuôi cảm giác là rất nhỏ lại không thể bỏ qua quái dị. Carlton nửa khép suy nghĩ, ứng kích tính nước mắt không chỗ ở nhỏ xuống, tại phiếm hồng khóe mắt lưu hạ một đạo đạo vết ướt. Chất lỏng cuồn cuộn, quá lượng giác quan để Carlton toàn thân phát run, đau đớn cùng vui vẻ phân không chân thiết. Riot cảm nhận được Carlton vân da mỹ diệu chấn động, thưởng thức nhân loại tràn đầy nước, hắn hay là cảm giác được đói, hắn cần càng nhiều.

Che tại mặt ngoài chất lỏng sôi trào, ngay từ đầu kín kẽ bao khỏa đổi phương thức, Riot đem cái này thẩm thấu quá trình làm được rất chậm, Carlton cảm thấy một trận khó nói lên lời xúc cảm, hắn có thể tưởng tượng cộng sinh thể chất lỏng từ trên da dẻ của mình phân ra đến, lại thấm trở về, bọn chúng xuyên tới xuyên lui tại tầng kia thật mỏng tầng ngoài tổ chức, như là quanh người hắn mỗi cái lỗ chân lông đều bị không nể mặt mũi xâm phạm, đây cơ hồ khiến Carlton rùng mình.

Carlton ô yết, cộng sinh thể quân chủ có thể xưng bạo ngược chinh phạt làm cho nhân loại không biết làm thế nào, Riot hạn chế hắn lực lượng giảm bớt một hai phần, cái này khiến Carlton vô ý thức đưa cánh tay, hắn muốn tóm lấy cái gì đến làm dịu trong cơ thể chồng chất không cần đáng sợ khoái cảm, nhưng hắn duy nhất có thể với tới chỉ có mềm mại thể lưu, bọn chúng giống chân chính chất lỏng từ nhân loại khe hở bên trong chạy đi, không chỗ không tại, lại không cách nào bị nắm giữ. Riot là cố ý, hắn có thể điều tiết tự thân thể lưu mật độ, lại không chịu cho sẽ bị khoái cảm chết chìm nhân loại thân xuất viện thủ.

Carlton sưng tính khí run run rẩy rẩy theo Riot đại lực trừu sáp đung đưa, túi túi co vào, đáy chậu hơi trướng, dục vọng mãnh liệt quanh quẩn tại toàn bộ dưới bụng, nhưng mà chắn phải nghiêm nghiêm thật thật linh miệng ngay cả một giọt tinh thủy đều không thể tràn ra, hắn căn bản là không có cách phóng thích. Hạ thân cơ hồ chết lặng Carlton nhịn không được biên độ nhỏ giãy dụa eo, cơ bắp tại cực độ căng cứng bên trong không ngừng run rẩy, hắn nghẹn ngào, tại bị xúc tu cường thế vò án lấy sau huyệt tuyến thể lúc sụp đổ khóc kêu lên: "Riot, please... Để ta..." Nhỏ bé yếu ớt âm cuối cao cao xâu tại không trung, hắn không dám cự tuyệt, chỉ có thể khóc sụt sùi cầu xin tha thứ, nhưng mà khẩn cầu cùng giãy dụa đồng dạng, chỉ có thể khiêu khích cộng sinh thể quân chủ càng thâm trầm thi ngược muốn.

Thô bạo gây rối thẳng tắp xâm nhập ổ bụng, Carlton nghẹn lại yết hầu ngạnh ở thanh âm, hắn gấp rút thở hào hển, lồng ngực giống kéo động ống bễ trên phạm vi lớn chập trùng, to lớn khoái cảm thủy triều lặp lại đập tại bụng dưới của hắn, cơ hồ muốn đụng nát lý trí của hắn. Không biết qua bao lâu, nhét tại niệu đạo bên trong xúc tu ngọ nguậy trở nên nhỏ bé, nó y nguyên tồn tại, lại không còn như vậy chặt chẽ, bạch trọc tinh thủy rốt cuộc tìm được đột phá khẩu, tranh nhau chen lấn từ kia nhỏ hẹp khe hở tràn ra ngoài. Một giọt, một giọt, một giọt, bị cưỡng ép kéo dài khoái cảm liên tục không ngừng, nhân loại nhịn không được ngừng thở, hắn hai gò má bệnh trạng ửng hồng trở nên càng sâu, toàn thân cũng co rút. Bắt chước ngụy trang bàn tay xuất hiện tại nhân loại lòng bàn tay, Carlton cơ hồ không do dự liền đem nó bắt quá chặt chẽ, giống như là có thể từ đó hấp thu lực lượng.

Khi giọt cuối cùng bạch trọc chảy ra, tan vào kim loại chất lỏng bên trong, Carlton toàn thân khí kình đều trút ra sạch sẽ, hắn hư thoát co quắp mềm nhũn ra, ngay cả một ngón tay đều không động đậy. Cái này hoàn toàn không phải kết thúc, chôn tại Carlton sau huyệt xúc tu lần nữa chà đạp lên viên kia bị chơi đến sưng đỏ tuyến thể bên trên, Carlton há to miệng, hắn nói không ra lời, chỉ có thể dụng ý biết bất lực cầu khẩn: "Riot, cầu ngươi..."

Hai lần quá tới gần cao trào để Carlton sức cùng lực kiệt, hắn bắn không ra thứ gì, chỉ là thấp thở gấp cuộn lên ngón chân, bởi vì làm tính cao triều khoái cảm mà run lẩy bẩy.

Nhân thể thân thể nội bộ chất lỏng sinh động hẳn lên, Carlton nơi bụng xuất hiện mắt trần có thể thấy nhô lên, hắn biết kia là Riot quấy phá. Carlton mơ mơ màng màng nuốt một chút, hắn cảm giác dạ dày có chút trướng, giống như là ăn nhiều lúc trĩu nặng cảm thụ, hắn không biết là Riot thả ra dịch thể, hoặc là liền là đối phương xúc chi, cái này với hắn mà nói không có có chênh lệch, kia cũng là Riot. Bây giờ, hắn ăn tất cả đồ ăn đều sẽ bị Riot trực tiếp hấp thu, phân giải thành năng lượng, hắn cơ hồ là cái hang không đáy, tiêu hóa đạo đã mất đi nguyên bản tác dụng. Hiện tại, nội tạng của hắn bị Riot khai phát ra căn bản không có khả năng tác dụng, bọn chúng bị xúc chi tùy ý xâm chiếm, cơ hồ thành khác loại tính khí, hắn hết thảy đều biến thành cộng sinh thể đồ ăn cùng đồ chơi.

Không hiểu đánh tới ủy khuất cùng bất lực khiến cho Carlton ngăn không được nước mắt, tựa hồ phát giác được nhân loại tình cảm, cộng sinh thể dữ tợn khuôn mặt xích lại gần một chút, hắn bóp lấy nhân loại cằm, tường tận xem xét một chút Carlton còn sót lại viên kia sáng tỏ ẩm ướt con ngươi, tiếp lấy răng nhọn ở giữa tinh hồng lưỡi dài liếm bên trên Carlton ướt đẫm khóe mắt: "Đừng như vậy khóc."

Nhân loại chậm lụt ý thức không có lĩnh hội đối phương ý tứ, hắn chỉ là bởi vì Riot giọng ra lệnh mà thuận theo gật đầu, sau đó hắn phát giác mí mắt của mình không cách nào khép lại, hắn mắt tối sầm lại, một tia ôn lương cùng dính trượt áp bách xúc cảm chiếm lĩnh hắn thị giác khí quan. Riot vô ý thức tiêu mất lưỡi mặt nguyên bản gai ngược, tinh hồng lưỡi dài trở nên bóng loáng tinh tế, liếm láp động tác sẽ không đả thương đến Carlton con mắt, mà lại hắn cũng không nghĩ đối phương bởi vì đau đớn mà giãy dụa. Cộng sinh thể dùng đầu lưỡi quét nhẹ lấy nhân loại nhất là linh tính khí quan, hắn để mắt tới viên này mỹ vị "Quả mọng" rất lâu, lướt qua liền thôi cũng không thể thỏa mãn hắn muốn ăn, chỉ là hắn nghe được dưới thân nhân loại trong đầu tung bay lấy đối với không biết sợ hãi, cảm thụ đối phương kềm chế giãy dụa dục vọng mà cứng ngắc cơ bắp, có chút do dự.

"Ta muốn đem nó ăn hết." Riot thanh âm trầm thấp tại nhân loại trong đầu vang lên.

"..." Nghe vậy, Carlton run lập cập, hắn không biết đây là Riot thương lượng, hay là tuyên cáo, hắn chỉ là run bờ môi, nhẹ giọng nói, " ngươi muốn làm cái gì đều có thể..."

Riot xem thấu nhân loại to lớn khủng hoảng cùng đau đớn ảo tưởng, nhưng Carlton đúng là thật lòng, dù cho Carlton mình cũng không thể xác định, về sau Riot sẽ hay không chữa trị hắn, hoặc là nói, mình có thể hay không tại một lần trong giao hợp, giống bất luận cái gì một miếng thịt thăn đồng dạng bị ăn tuyệt không thừa, toàn bộ biến mất trên địa cầu. Nhân loại bản năng cầu sinh dục để Carlton tinh thần nhói nhói mà căng cứng, Carlton sẽ tại bất cứ lúc nào thỏa mãn Riot muốn ăn, nhưng hắn vĩnh viễn cũng không thể không có chút nào khúc mắc thói quen điểm này.

Riot cảm thấy dũng động kỳ quái cảm xúc, hắn lại tiếp tục liếm liếm viên kia cảm giác mềm mại ướt át khí quan, sắc bén đầu răng tại nhân loại hốc mắt chỗ như có như không gãi phá, Carlton run lợi hại hơn, nhân loại phát ra thụ thương tiểu động vật yếu ớt gầm nhẹ. Cộng sinh thể quân chủ không khỏi nghĩ đến, hay là lần tiếp theo đi. Hắn kéo qua bởi vì quá căng thẳng mà tình dục tiêu tán, tứ chi rét run túc chủ, càng sâu điều khiển hắn, Riot chuyên chú vào khiến hắn nhân loại trở nên dễ chịu, dạng này Carlton đại não sinh ra endorphin cùng nhiều ba án còn có thể hơi an ủi một chút cộng sinh thể quân chủ tiếc nuối.

Quá lượng khoái cảm để Carlton thở không nổi, khoái cảm phô thiên cái địa mà đến, hắn từ bên trong đến bên ngoài đều tại bị Riot chiếm lĩnh, loại thống khổ này vui thích không có cuối cùng.

"Ta muốn chết rồi..." Carlton thân bất do kỷ bị tùy ý đùa bỡn, hắn ý thức tan rã, trong mắt chỉ có thể nhìn thấy mê huyễn bạch quang, trong đầu mơ hồ lượn vòng lấy ý nghĩ này.

"Không có khả năng, " Riot chăm chú ôm hắn túc chủ, muốn đem tất cả chính mình cũng chen vào nhân loại mềm mại cực nóng thân thể, mấy cái đại lực trừu sáp khiến Carlton nhỏ giọng khóc kêu lên, Riot cơ hồ là trực tiếp điều khiển linh hồn của hắn, "Sinh mệnh của ngươi, thân thể, cảm xúc, cảm thụ, đều là thuộc về ta."

Đợi đến kết thúc về sau, Carlton lâm vào ngắn ngủi hôn mê, không biết mình người ở chỗ nào, thẳng đến hắn thức tỉnh lúc mới phát giác được bọn hắn đổi địa phương. Carlton toàn thân đau buốt nhức, tứ chi mở rộng nằm tại mềm mại trên giường lớn, bên ngoài thân y nguyên trải rộng kim loại sắc xúc chi. Nhân loại vô lực hừ minh, Riot huyền lập ở trước mặt của hắn, hắn mờ mịt trông thấy Riot ngón tay biến thành bén nhọn lưỡi đao.

Riot xúc chi đem nhân loại loay hoay thành ngồi dựa vào tư thế, toàn bộ khống chế Carlton động tác. Cộng sinh thể một thanh nắm chặt nhân loại tóc, bách đối phương ngửa đầu, lóe nguy hiểm quang mang mũi đao thiếp nhân loại thời nay làn da, Carlton cảm nhận được để hắn lông tơ đếm ngược ý lạnh, thế nhưng là hắn y nguyên định tại nguyên chỗ. Carlton bất lực động đậy, cũng vô ý giãy dụa, hắn dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn ngẩng lên đầu , mặc hắn cộng sinh thể cầm đao tiếp cận, giống một con dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn, vươn cổ liền giết hươu.

"Ta không cho phép có người đụng ngươi." Cộng sinh thể nheo lại trắng bệch xem khí, nhìn thẳng nhân loại nhìn chăm chú mình ướt át mắt nâu, hắn không chút nào thương tiếc kéo lên Carlton tóc, không nhìn đối phương bị đau co rúm lại, lưỡi đao cắt rơi Carlton một nắm sợi tóc, toái phát bị lăn lộn chất lỏng hút dọn sạch.

Riot cũng không lo lắng tề chỉnh vấn đề, hắn có thể khống chế Carlton tóc sinh trưởng, gọt lệch ra lớn không được lại để cho tóc dài phải thêm chút, hắn lại tu bổ một chút liền tốt.

Trong lúc nhất thời, phòng ngủ chỉ có sợi tóc trừ rơi tiếng xào xạc, đợi đến Riot hài lòng ngắm nghía tác phẩm của hắn lúc, Carlton đã dựa vào chất lỏng bên trên ngủ. Cộng sinh thể vừa muốn nổi giận, lại tựa hồ nghĩ đến cái gì, hắn nhìn xem mình ngủ yên túc chủ, không có cưỡng ép tỉnh lại hắn. Nhân loại bị xén sợi tóc đột nhiên điên lớn lên, sáng mềm sợi tóc giống như là thác nước đồng dạng thuận Carlton đường cong mượt mà bả vai đổ xuống xuống tới, quạ tóc đen dài chảy qua Carlton xương quai xanh lõm, che qua đơn bạc lồng ngực, tại sợi tóc che lấp lại, màu mật ong da thịt trải rộng, bị đùa bỡn phải pha tạp nhan sắc loáng thoáng để lộ ra đến, cái này so triệt để bại lộ còn muốn sắc tình.

Mệt mỏi cực Carlton đang ngủ say, hô hấp đều đều, khuôn mặt bình tĩnh, ngón tay của hắn lỏng loẹt vòng một cây chất lỏng, buông lỏng những ngày này một mực cau chặt lông mày.

Cộng sinh thể quân chủ vẩy một chút che chắn lấy nhân loại gương mặt tóc, khéo đưa đẩy ngón tay đụng vào đối phương mi tâm vừa đi vừa về vuốt ve, kỳ dị cảm xúc yếu bớt hắn bị xem nhẹ phẫn nộ, hắn không biết đó là cái gì.

——TBC ——

Nhỏ kịch trường:

Bạo: Ta cho ngươi cắt tóc, ngươi cảm động sao ~(quơ đại đao)

Thẻ: Không dám động, không dám động. (nội tâm OS: Ngươi một đao kia xuống dưới, ta có thể sẽ chết x)

* đến từ Baidu bách khoa "Bong bóng tắm" đầu

* cộng sinh thể có thể tại dưới nước hô hấp, tư làm thành có thể trực tiếp thu lấy trong nước dưỡng khí cung cấp túc chủ.

* bạo bạo tắm linh cảm đến từ hươu tư MV «Post 9/11 Blues », như đồ ~ đại khái chính là

Hươu tư: Tắm rửa thật vui vẻ, cười hì hì ~

Thẻ tổng: Cười không nổi. jpg← dạng này 2333~

Chương này có chút bạo số lượng từ, nghĩ muốn tiếp tục nhìn tiểu đồng bọn mời nhiều hơn điểm tán, nhắn lại hồi phục đi ~

Hạ chương bắt đầu là ta siêu nghĩ viết ngạnh! ! Hi vọng không muốn bị đánh x

Although I don 't know much English, I can read English replies. I would be very happy if readers could reply to me. Thank you for your reading~

Chapter 19

Chapter Text

19,

Carlton bưng chocolate nóng tay run một cái, trong chén thơm ngọt đồ uống hơi kém vẩy ra, nhưng là "Thân kinh bách chiến" Dr. Drake dù sao đã thành thói quen cộng sinh thể thủ lĩnh đột nhiên tập kích. Carlton đang chuẩn bị buông xuống chén nước, thủy ngân sắc xúc tu đã từ hắn thủ đoạn chỗ ngưng kết ra, chất lỏng kéo dài tới mở, đem xương chén sứ tính cả bên trong còn lại chocolate nóng đều cùng một chỗ bao khỏa nuốt xuống —— lần này Carlton ngay cả cái chén đều không cần thả. Hắn phát giác được áo ngủ phía dưới nguyên bản nhu hòa xúc giác lực đạo dần dần biến lớn, mấy chi xúc tu nhốt chặtCarlton lồng ngực bắt đầu nén, nhân loại biết kia là Riot im ắng thúc giục, Carlton mấy không thể nghe thấy thở dài một hơi, đi vào phòng ngủ.

Carlton vừa mới nằm lên giường, Riot liền ngưng kết ra mình toàn bộ thân hình, cường tráng cao lớn cộng sinh thể đè lại dưới thân người, hắn cúi đầu xuống, lưỡi dài liếm qua nhân loại bên môi lưu lại màu nâu ngọt nước, lại phản phục mút cắn Carlton cánh môi, thẳng đến kia hai bên thịt mềm hồng nhuận phải muốn nhỏ máu mới ngừng. Linh hoạt ngoài hành tinh lưỡi dài trượt vào khóe miệng, dây dưa kéo lại đối phương đầu lưỡi, thô lệ ngoài hành tinh lưỡi mặt ma sát đối phương bựa lưỡi, gai ngược giống đem mềm xoát giống như liếm qua mềm mại trong miệng màng, có sinh mệnh đầu lưỡi phá sát nhân loại răng, sau đó chống đỡ tại vòm miệng mềm bên trên ép vào chỗ sâu, Riot nếm đến càng nhiều sô cô la ngọt lịm hương vị.

"Mùi vị không tệ." Cộng sinh thể thích sô cô la, bởi vì bên trong chứa bổn Ất án, nhân loại đại não tại vui vẻ cùng hân hoan lúc cũng sẽ bài tiết loại vật chất này, như vậy, Riot làm gì bỏ gần tìm xa, hắn chỉ cần để Carlton kéo dài vui vẻ, liền có thể ăn vào liên tục không ngừng mỹ vị.

Carlton vốn đang ý đồ dùng đầu lưỡi đáp lại, nhưng rất nhanh, từ mảnh đến thô lưỡi dài liền đem miệng của hắn nhét tràn đầy, Riot thả ra dịch nhờn trượt vào cổ họng của hắn, nuốt không trôi nước bọt xen lẫn dịch nhờn tràn ra khóe miệng, tại trên gương mặt chảy xuống óng ánh vệt nước, Carlton cổ họng nhấp nhô, phát ra vài tiếng mang theo giọng mũi nghẹn ngào.

Riot dùng đầu lưỡi điều khiển lấy Carlton yết hầu, cảm thụ đối phương bởi vì nuốt phản xạ mà quấn chặt cổ họng cơ bắp, Carlton hai tay không tự giác nắm lấy Riot sườn bên cạnh, hắn hơi lim dim mắt, ứng kích tính nước mắt từ khóe mắt trượt xuống, hắn ngửa đầu cố gắng buông lỏng mình, để Riot có thể sử dụng, cũng làm cho kia nặng nề ngạt thở cảm giác dần dần chiếm lĩnh đầu óc của hắn.

Lưỡi dài rút ra thời điểm Carlton thậm chí còn bởi vì cằm đau nhức mà tạm thời không cách nào khép lại miệng, hắn thô thở gấp, bởi vì thiếu dưỡng mà hoa mắt váng đầu, khóe môi còn sót lại đâm nhói để hoảng hốt Carlton vô ý thức sờ sờ bờ môi, hắn không biết miệng bên trong mùi máu có phải là ảo giác hay không, bất quá hiển nhiên, cái này cũng không trọng yếu.

Riot tinh hồng lưỡi quét nhẹ lấy Carlton đuôi mắt phiếm hồng làn da, Carlton dịch thể nếm lại là mặt khác khẩu vị, Riot có chút không nắm chắc được mình thích người nào hơn, cho nên, hắn cần càng nhiều hàng mẫu tiến hành tương đối.

Carlton cảm giác cuống họng nóng bỏng thấy đau, không khỏi nhẹ ho khan vài tiếng, Riot vén lên vải vóc, mấy cây xúc tu lúc trước vạt áo chui vào, Carlton nhỏ giọng thở một tiếng, phản xạ có điều kiện cái ót căng lên, mẫn cảm đầu vú bị bắt chước ngụy trang gặm cắn mút vào, ngực quái dị xốp giòn ngứa để hắn không cách nào khắc chế toàn thân phát run, Carlton nghĩ tại xúc tu xé mở y phục của hắn trước đó mình cởi ra, bất quá Riot tựa hồ rất hưởng thụ đem Carlton lột sạch quá trình.

Linh xảo xúc chi cuốn lấy tứ chi của hắn, có khác mấy chi kim loại sắc xúc tu phá giải lấy nhân loại che đậy thân thể áo bào, để hắn giống mới sinh trần trụi, tựa như dùng cơm cắt mở một viên quả cam vỏ trái cây, sung mãn ngọt thịt quả đã có thể trực tiếp dùng ăn, lại có thể dùng để ép nước nhấm nháp.

"Ô a..." Chất lỏng tại Carlton quanh thân du tẩu, bọn chúng dây thừng giống như nhốt chặt Carlton dưới bụng cương đáy, ôn lương nhiệt độ làm cho nhân loại giật cả mình, hắn thở khẽ, không tự giác giật giật eo. Chi nhánh đi lên chất lỏng bao trùm nhân loại tính khí đỉnh, không ngừng mà mút vào linh miệng đầy ra trước dịch, quá lượng khoái cảm từ dưới bụng vọt tới, thiêu đốt vui vẻ rất nhanh từ trong dạ dày khắp toàn thân, cũng không biết Riot lại cho hắn rót ăn chất liệu gì. Nhỏ bé xúc tu ở hậu phương cũng không sâu nhập ra vào, mang đến khiến người muốn cào ngứa ngáy. Bị dục hỏa thiêu đến mê man Carlton bất lực dưới đất thấp ngâm, màu nâu con mắt bịt kín một tầng thủy quang, da của hắn phiếm hồng, quanh thân vết sẹo cũng phun ra cực kì ngon miệng sắc thái.

Riot có chút đứng thẳng người, hắn cư cao lâm hạ nhìn xem nằm ở trên giường còn đang phát run nhân loại, mở miệng kêu lên: "Carlton."

Carlton có chút ngây thơ mà nhìn xem Riot, qua mấy giây mới ý thức tới cái gì, hắn nhỏ giọng thút thít quay đầu, hai chân cong lên, dùng tay ôm ở hai đầu gối hướng lên đẩy ra, thẳng đến chỗ tư mật bị hoàn toàn bại lộ ở hành tinh khác lãnh chúa trước mắt. Rõ ràng không phải lần đầu tiên bị Riot như thế tường tận xem xét, nhưng hắn y nguyên cảm giác được xấu hổ.

Nhân loại màu mật ong nhục thể khẽ run, bộc lộ yếu ớt mà trí mạng chỗ ngực bụng là thuần túy thần phục, Carlton bên đùi cùng mông làn da bị xúc tu cắn phải tím xanh pha tạp, hiện ra thủy sắc hồng nhuận cửa huyệt theo chủ nhân hô hấp hấp hợp lấy.

Riot kim loại sắc chất lỏng ngưng kết thành một cây quái vật khổng lồ, nó bị mô phỏng quá tốt, sung mãn tròn cùn cự vật bên trên che quấn lấy dữ tợn đỏ tươi gân lạc, những văn lộ kia còn đang không ngừng lưu động. Riot vuốt ve Carlton mồ hôi ẩm ướt tóc trán, thô bạo mà trực tiếp đỉnh đi vào, trùng điệp đè xuống nội bộ nhân loại mẫn cảm nhất tuyến thể. Carlton nghẹn ngào, đau đớn cùng khoái cảm đan xen bộc phát, muốn dâng tại đầu óc của hắn bên trong tứ ngược, Carlton cây bản không ý thức được mình tại Riot tiến vào một khắc này liền co quắp cao trào, hậu phương ngang ngược chinh phạt để hắn rên rỉ vô ý thức cuộn mình, lại bị xúc chi đại lực triển bình tứ chi, nhân loại bởi vì Riot đỉnh động mà đứt quãng xuất tinh, phảng phất ngay cả cái này đều bị Riot hoàn toàn điều khiển, thưa thớt bạch trọc tung tóe tại kim loại sắc chất lỏng bên trong bị hoàn toàn thôn phệ, một tia dấu vết cũng không có để lại.

Carlton bị hắn cộng sinh thể tùy ý cướp đoạt, đùa bỡn, nhân loại mất tiêu con mắt mờ mịt chằm chằm lên trước mặt kim loại sắc hoảng hốt ánh sáng, hắn miệng mở rộng miệng nhỏ thở, tại quá độ xóc nảy bên trong, nhân loại quanh thân cơ bắp đều bủn rủn vô cùng, hắn toàn thân xụi lơ, hai chân mở rộng, trơn ướt dịch thể pha lẫn lấy hút thuốc đâm trúng vẩy ra, thỉnh thoảng bởi vì bị đảo độ sâu chỗ mà cuộn tròn lấy ngón chân run rẩy một chút.

Không biết qua bao lâu, Carlton thậm chí đã không cách nào trong đầu hình thành thành hình suy nghĩ, Riot mới mô phỏng lấy giao cấu quá trình đem hắn nhân loại hoàn toàn rót đầy. Hắn chậm rãi rút ra ra, tận lực đè xuống kia một chỗ nếp nhăn, Carlton cố hết sức đạn bỗng nhúc nhích, hắn đã sớm không cứng nổi, dưới bụng cùng đùi còn tại sinh lý tính co rút, không khép lại được quen mềm sau huyệt chảy xuống nước, Carlton thậm chí ngay cả điều động cơ bắp đi ngăn cản loại này bài tiết không kiềm chế cảm giác đều làm không được.

Tại phát giác được Carlton ý nghĩ về sau, Riot tại Carlton thành ruột bên trong trực tiếp ngưng kết ra một cây xúc tu, nó đem còn hút thuốc động nhục bích chặt chẽ lấp đầy, Riot vô tình hay cố ý tại xúc tu sau bưng tạo một cái mềm dẻo kết, vừa vặn ép tại bị chà đạp phải sưng đỏ tuyến thể bên trên. Riot đem nức nở Carlton toàn bộ ôm vào trong ngực, cộng sinh thể trở mình, tứ chi chấn động để mãnh liệt khoái cảm bị điện giật đồng dạng đánh trúngCarlton, Carlton kinh thở gấp lại một lần đến làm cao trào.

Carlton nằm sấp tại Riot trên người, nhân loại trọng lượng căn bản không đáng giá nhắc tới, nhưng là Riot lại cảm thấy dạng này áp cảm để hắn mười phần vui sướng.

Cộng sinh thể tròn cùn móng vuốt xuyên qua Carlton cái ót lông xù sợi tóc, vuốt ve nhân loại cổ sau hơi lồi khớp xương, thuận xương sống lõm đường cong một đường hướng phía dưới băn khoăn, ôn lương xúc cảm để Carlton hai tay lên một tầng mỏng lật. Bị ép khô khí lực nhân loại ngay cả một ngón tay cũng không động đậy, hắn chỉ cần hơi một động tác, liền sẽ bị tròn cùn kết nghiền ép lên điểm mẫn cảm, tạo thành từng đợt từng đợt nhỏ vụn khó nhịn vui vẻ, chỉ có thể đàng hoàng nằm sấp tại Riot trong ngực, Riot làm trầm trọng thêm đè ép xoa lấy lấy Carlton đã bị hỗn tạp chất lỏng làm cho trơn ướt mông thịt, tại phiếm hồng trên da lưu lại ứ đỏ dấu tay, bức ra đối phương vô lực khóc nức nở.

Riot đầu lưỡi liếm láp Carlton đỏ hồng bên mặt, đem kia phiến làn da nhuận phải ướt sũng, ngoài hành tinh quân chủ muốn tại phía trên kia lưu lại càng nhiều hơn mình tiêu ký, mà cái này giống như có lẽ đã không giới hạn trong đơn thuần muốn ăn.

Yếu ớt nhân loại tại ôn hòa vỗ về chơi đùa bên trong buồn ngủ, Carlton hơi mở to mắt, ý thức phiêu hốt, hắn nhìn xem nửa khép màn cửa, sắc trời bên ngoài sáng tỏ, vẫn chưa tới thời gian ngủ. Chóng mặt nhân loại chính nghĩ như vậy, bỗng nhiên cảm thấy mắt tối sầm lại, kim loại sắc chất lỏng bịt kín ánh mắt của hắn, giống như là cái bịt kín bịt mắt đem hết thảy sáng ngời che đậy.

"Đi ngủ." Trầm thấp cứng rắn ngữ điệu từ Carlton trong đầu truyền đến, tại Carlton có thể phản ứng trước đó, hắn đã nghe lời nhắm mắt lại.

Hắn vẫn bị Riot xúc chi nhét tràn đầy, điều khiển phải quen mềm sau huyệt dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn ngậm lấy cây kia an tĩnh lại xúc chi, Riot nhiệt độ giống như biến cao một điểm, Carlton mơ hồ nghĩ đến, ấm áp để hắn than nhỏ một tiếng, tại Carlton trong thân thể đồ vật kín kẽ ủi thiếp lấy hắn, bọn hắn phù hợp vô cùng.

Lại là một ngày bận rộn công việc, Carlton để văn kiện xuống, bưng lên cà phê nếm thử một miếng, xuyên thấu qua mờ mịt nhiệt khí, nhân loại nhìn thấy bóng ngược tại trong chén Riot, bọn hắn cách màu nâu đậm trạng thái bề mặt nhìn nhau, một chén này đồ uống cơ hồ giống như là truyện cổ tích bên trong phù thuỷ giếng nước. Riot hẹp dài xem khí có chút nheo lại, gợn sóng để ngoài hành tinh quân chủ diện mục nhiều lần vặn vẹo cùng phục hồi như cũ.

"Ngô..." Carlton ngạnh một tiếng, Riot không có trực tiếp cường thế xuất hiện, để hắn hơi có chút hi vọng, "Ngày mai, ngày mai ta còn muốn đi công tác." Hắn không có ngu xuẩn đến trực tiếp cự tuyệt, chỉ là trong đầu khẩn cầu cộng sinh thể quân chủ chí ít đừng để hắn lần nữa ngất đi.

"Ta sẽ xây xong ngươi." Riot ngữ điệu hơi trầm xuống, đây là cái không thể nghi ngờ tuyên cáo cùng trần thuật.

Kim loại sắc chất lỏng từ xung quanh người hắn phun trào ra, xen lẫn trong đó xích hồng đường vân sáng rõ chói mắt, cuồng loạn xúc tu như thủy triều quấn lấyCarlton, Carlton thậm chí không phải mình đi vào phòng ngủ.

Riot vui vẻ mà nhấm nháp lấy Carlton hết thảy.

"... Là chúng ta."

——TBC ——

Tiếp theo chương khả năng có đám tiểu đồng bạn sẽ cảm thấy triển khai tương đối quỷ dị, nhưng là ta đúng là nghĩ rất lâu 2333~

Gần nhất tại chuẩn bị kiểm tra, cho nên không có thời gian gõ chữ, chương này đều là áp súc ra, khoảng thời gian này đoán chừng đều rất bận, rất không có ý tứ ~

Còn có muốn tiếp tục nhìn, mời lưu cái bình luận hồi phục đi ~

Chapter 20

Chapter Text

Chú ý: Mặc vòng

20,

Carlton hãm tại giường chiếu bên trong, bởi vì hậu phương quá độ khoái cảm mà rất động thân eo, hắn không tự chủ được ngửa đầu, hơi miệng mở rộng môi rên rỉ, cái này gây nên quấn tại hắn trên cổ đầu kia thủy ngân sắc xúc chi chú ý. Xúc tu ngược dòng trèo lên nhân loại ướt sũng gương mặt, ôn lương chất lỏng ngưng tụ thành một chùm, bọn chúng cạy mở Carlton cánh môi, không cố vấn nhân loại sức thừa nhận thẳng tắp đâm vào yết hầu chỗ sâu.

"Ô, ách ——" Carlton bản năng nuốt, càng nhiều nước mắt tại hắn chớp mắt lúc nhỏ giọt xuống, bởi vì trọng lực mà thuận thái dương chảy đến trong lỗ tai. Nhân loại có thể cảm giác được hơi lạnh rủ xuống rơi vật thẻ tại giữa cổ họng, những cái kia có sinh mệnh xúc chi đang không ngừng đâm vào lấy nuốt bộ thịt mềm, để Carlton nhịn không được phản ọe. Nhưng mà tại yết hầu tứ ngược đồ vật so hắn kháng cự bản năng cường lực hơn được nhiều, Carlton chỉ có thể không chỗ ở nuốt, hoặc là nói mặc cho cổ họng cơ bắp làm ra như là nuốt run rẩy.

Carlton rất nóng, hắn toàn thân phát ra ửng hồng, ngạt thở cảm giác bức được nhân loại hoa mắt váng đầu, hắn từ trong lỗ mũi hừ ra khó chịu giọng mũi, nhân loại vô ý thức ý đồ giãy động, đáng tiếc hắn bị Riot buộc quá chặt chẽ, không thể phá vỡ ngoài hành tinh chất lỏng trói buộc nhân loại tứ chi, Carlton chỉ có thể vô lực ngoắc ngoắc ngón tay, thỉnh thoảng bởi vì bị đảo độ sâu chỗ mà phí sức rút động một cái.

Riot xích lại gần hắn thơm ngọt nhân loại, tinh hồng lưỡi dài chậm rãi liếm qua đối phương ướt át làn da, mềm dẻo đầu lưỡi vừa đi vừa về liếm láp lấy Carlton trên cổ cổ động gân xanh. Riot chậm rãi liếm qua nhân loại lõm xương ổ, thưởng thức đối phương mồ hôi, đầu kia cùng nhân loại hoàn toàn khác biệt ngoài hành tinh đầu lưỡi đi thẳng tớiCarlton lồng ngực. Lưu động xúc tu chen lấn lấy Carlton màu mật ong sữa thịt, Riot dùng linh xảo lưỡi trêu đùa lấy hai viên mẫn cảm viên thịt, thô lệ lưỡi mặt mài lấy sớm đã gắng gượng đầu vú, hắn phác hoạ lấy quầng vú hình dáng, ngay sau đó là bắt chước ngụy trang không lưu tình chút nào mút vào cùng lôi kéo. Kia một đôi núm vú bị Riot chà đạp đùa bỡn đến cơ hồ trướng lớn gấp đôi, đỏ tươi ướt át, thậm chí ngay cả nhỏ bé sữa Khổng đều bị hút có chút mở ra tới.

"Muốn bị cắn xuống đến..." Bị tình dục bừa bãi đầu óc Carlton mơ mơ màng màng nghĩ đến, Riot tự nhiên nghe được hắn túc chủ suy nghĩ, ngoài hành tinh lãnh chúa cười một tiếng, sau đó Carlton liền tại chỗ ngực bén nhọn trong đau đớn bỗng nhiên kéo căng thân eo, nhân loại vô ý thức muốn cắn chặt răng, thế nhưng là hắn tại răng sắp cắn trong miệng xúc chi lúc phản ứng lại. Nhân loại không dám dùng sức, mơ hồ không rõ tiếng nghẹn ngào trở nên càng thêm khàn khàn, hắn gấp rút hô hấp lấy, bị nhét tràn đầy miệng để hắn một chữ cũng nhả không ra.

Một cây tinh tế sáng như bạc xúc chi đâm xuyên nhân loại bên trái núm vú, nó tự nhiên xoay một vòng, xúc tu như là ăn đuôi rắn đồng dạng đầu đuôi tương liên lấy dung hợp, ngân sắc nhánh sông cùng còn lại chất lỏng chia cắt đoạn rơi, rất nhanh, cây kia xúc tu cố hóa thành vì một cái nho nhỏ trơn nhẵn vòng tròn. Ngoài hành tinh quân chủ không có chữa trị nhân loại cái này nhỏ bé xuyên qua tổn thương, hắn chỉ là dùng đầu lưỡi cẩn thận đem Carlton núm vú tràn ra huyết châu liếm láp sạch sẽ, Riot mút vào Carlton sưng đỏ vết thương, càng nhiều chất lỏng tại Carlton trên thân lăn lộn bao trùm, cỗ kia ấm áp thân thể chính đang không ngừng run rẩy.

Khi Riot rút ra Carlton miệng bên trong xúc chi lúc, Carlton đã hàm răng bủn rủn phải không khép miệng được, sáng lóng lánh nước bọt từ giữa cánh môi đầy tràn ra tới, lưu một cổ đều là, có lẽ bên trong còn hỗn tạp Riot thả ra thành phần không rõ bài tiết dịch. Nhân loại toàn thân khô nóng, hắn quay đầu, miệng mở rộng vô lực thở dốc, trên lồng ngực hạ phập phồng, mang phải kia một viên mới tăng ngân sức ẩn ẩn lóe ánh sáng nhạt.

"Thích không, Carlton?" Riot thon dài lợi trảo ôm lấy viên kia cùng màu ngân hoàn trên dưới khuấy động lấy, ngoài hành tinh quân chủ mặc dù là hỏi thăm ngữ điệu, nhưng hiển nhiên, hắn tương đương hài lòng tác phẩm của mình.

"Ừm..." Carlton âm điệu yếu ớt lên tiếng, nói không rõ là khẳng định vẫn là phủ nhận, Carlton mơ hồ đoán được Riot có thể là thông qua cái nào đó lâm thời vật chứa biết loại sự tình này, ở trong đó tuyên cáo vật sở hữu ý vị không cần nói cũng biết. Tại Riot không ngừng gảy hạ, ngực bén nhọn đau đớn đã dần dần chết lặng, cái này khiến kia kỳ dị ngứa ngáy xúc cảm càng thêm rõ ràng, phảng phất toàn thân trên dưới giác quan đều tập trung tại Riot đầu ngón tay.

Phát giác được Carlton phiêu hốt suy nghĩ, Riot dùng chất lỏng quấn chặtCarlton tách ra hai chân, đinh tiến thể nội quái vật khổng lồ bất mãn gia tăng tồn tại cảm, nó cuồng phong mưa rào bắt đầu mình chinh phạt, bị cự vật chống đỡ bình nhục bích tại xâm lấn vật đại lực rút ra lúc bên ngoài lật ra một chút mị đỏ thịt mềm, lại bị đỉnh sâu vô cùng chỗ lúc đưa về chỗ cũ. Bị đánh cho sưng đỏ cửa huyệt đáng thương cắn kim loại sắc lưỡi đao trụ, kia vòng yếu ớt biên giới dính lấy dính trượt bọt biển, bị gạt ra thủy dịch thuận thịt đùi tích táp mà rơi vào như gợn sóng lăn lộn chất lỏng bên trong.

Carlton bởi vì cái này chướng bụng đến cơ hồ muốn nứt mở đáng sợ cảm giác mà rùng mình, hắn đứt quãng thở dốc, sớm đã bắn không ra đồ vật dương vật mềm tại giữa hai chân, nó thực tại là không chịu nổi gánh nặng, chỉ có thể run run rẩy rẩy mà run run. Riot ngưng kết ra, biến tư thế, hắn ôm hắn nhân loại, để Carlton ngồi dựa vào tại trên người mình. Bởi vì tư thế biến động, cây kia sờ cổ tay đi vào càng sâu, cái này bức raCarlton càng nhiều nói năng lộn xộn khóc nức nở. Riot dùng móng vuốt nhốt chặt Carlton mềm nhũn tính khí, đè ép xoa nắn lấy kia yếu ớt khí quan, phân lưu xúc chi bắt chước ngụy trang mút hút lấy túi chứa trứng, đưa chúng nó đặt vào chất lỏng bao khỏa bên trong. Càng nhiều thủy ngân sắc chảy xuôi đến nhân loại thân trên, ép buộc viên kia đã trở thành vô cơ cá thể nhũ hoàn cùng nó cùng múa.

Riot đem Carlton ôm vào trong ngực, hắn kịch liệt trừu sáp, bắt chước ngụy trang sờ cổ tay liên miên không ngừng mà tiến công nhân loại thể nội bí ẩn điểm mẫn cảm, Carlton nghẹn ngào, dưới bụng cùng đùi bắt đầu co rút, khoái cảm giống như là dòng điện từ toàn thân xông vào trong đại não, quá dày đặc vui vẻ làm cho nhân loại không biết làm sao, hắn chỉ có thể mờ mịt cương ở nơi nào, bị Riot lật qua lật lại loay hoay.

Mệt mỏi nhân loại mất đi khống chế khí lực, hắn nửa khép mắt, thon dài lông mi che lại tan rã màu hổ phách con ngươi. Carlton rất mệt mỏi, hắn mệt chết, nhưng là hắn không có cách, tại tùy tâm sở dục ngoài hành tinh bạo quân không có chơi chán (hoặc là cho phép) trước đó, hắn thậm chí không có khả năng ngất đi. Carlton đã sớm phải biết, hắn chỉ là cái đồ chơi mà thôi, không bị Riot chơi đến phá thành mảnh nhỏ liền đầy đủ hắn may mắn, hắn không thể lại yêu cầu xa vời càng nhiều.

Nhân loại đỏ hồng trên gương mặt che một tầng thật mỏng đầm nước, không biết là nước mắt hay là mồ hôi, Carlton toàn thân co rút lấy run lên, lại chỉ biết miệng mở rộng thở dốc, hắn không cách nào chống cự, không cách nào cự tuyệt, chỉ là hoàn toàn phục tùng, suy nghĩ của hắn gần như không thể vận chuyển. Riot cắn Carlton bả vai, ấn xuống rậm rạp rướm máu dấu răng. Hắn nắm nhân loại cằm cắn môi của đối phương, Carlton đầu lưỡi phục tùng cùng ngoài hành tinh lưỡi dài quấn giao, phát ra sền sệt tiếng nước.

Đại lượng chất lỏng rót vàoCarlton trong thân thể, nhà khoa học một mực không có hiểu rõ kia rốt cuộc là chất liệu gì, bất quá hắn cũng không có cách nào suy nghĩ cái này, Carlton ngạnh lấy thanh âm cảm thụ được bị thủy dịch xung kích cảm giác, hắn co quắp, hoàn toàn mềm tại Riot trong ngực, chịu không nổi giống như biên độ nhỏ lay động, Carlton mê mang cúi đầu nhìn xem mình bị bắn ra dần dần phồng lên dưới bụng, không thể nào hiểu được lại xảy ra chuyện gì.

Riot đem còn chưa hồi thần nhân loại cả người bao vây lại, thủy ngân sắc chất lỏng lượt quét lấy Carlton ấm áp bên ngoài thân, cảm thụ được mềm mại vân da rất nhỏ run rẩy, hấp thu những cái kia mỹ vị mềm nước. Hắn không có hấp thu Carlton trong bụng dịch thể, hiện tại còn không phải lúc.

"Liền nhanh..." Ngoài hành tinh quân chủ tự hỏi đem buồn ngủ nhân loại ôm chặt một chút. Nhưng là chỉ chốc lát sau, Riot biểu lộ chậm rãi trở nên lạnh lẽo cứng rắn, hắn cúi đầu xuống, có chút mở ra miệng lớn, sắc bén răng lưỡi đao chống đỡ tại nhân loại mảnh khảnh trên cổ. Chỉ cần một ngụm, hắn túc chủ liền sẽ trở thành một khối mỹ vị thịt thăn, hắn có thể xé rách, nhấm nuốt, nuốt, hưởng thụ hoàn chỉnh ăn khoái cảm.

Riot nghe Carlton dần dần đều đều hô hấp, luôn luôn quả quyết ngoài hành tinh lãnh chúa do dự.

Túc chủ chỉ là tiêu hao phẩm mà thôi, hắn vốn không nên như thế không quả quyết.

Riot thể lưu chậm rãi nhuyễn động, móng vuốt của hắn vuốt ve nhân loại vết thương chồng chất làn da, sau đó đánh lên Carlton vú trái bị đánh lên ấn ký. Cố hóa chất lỏng không còn là hắn sinh vật thể lưu, nhưng là Riot lại cảm thấy kia vẫn là mình một bộ phận, trơn nhẵn mà cứng rắn loại kim loại vật mặc tại nhân loại trên nhục thể, phản xạ ra yếu ớt ngân quang.

Cái này nhân loại yếu đuối, dùng mình mỹ vị huyết nhục, đúc thành một bộ xiềng xích, khóa lại hắn.

Hôm sau, Carlton tại đồng hồ báo thức thét lên bên trong tỉnh lại, hắn y nguyên cảm giác mình toàn thân bủn rủn, nhưng tốt tại còn không có nhúc nhích không được. Chí ít, hắn còn có thể ở trên máy bay ngủ bù.

Trợ lý giúp Carlton chỉnh lý dáng vẻ thời điểm, Carlton vô tình hay cố ý tránh đi ngực vị trí, tiến sĩ còn có chút lo lắng Riot lại bởi vì người khác đụng vào mà bất mãn, thế nhưng là ngoài hành tinh quân chủ thái độ khác thường mười phần yên tĩnh.

Carlton đem ngồi máy bay tư nhân đi tham gia một hội nghị, hắn biết, đây là một chuyến không giống bình thường lữ trình.

——TBC ——

Ta trở về, rất lâu không có viết văn có chút không có xúc cảm, cho nên khả năng viết không tốt lắm _(:з" ∠)_

Có muốn tiếp tục nhìn có thể lưu cái bình luận, để ta biết ngươi còn đang đuổi w~

Chapter 21

Chapter Text

Chú ý: OOC! Bản gốc nhân vật, không có khoa học, khả năng có chút thần logic, không cần để ý chi tiết.

21,

Carlton khôi phục tình huống để đến đây làm thân thể kiểm tra bác sĩ tấm tắc lấy làm kỳ lạ, mặc dù vị thanh niên này tiến sĩ y nguyên thể chất suy yếu, nhưng là từ kiểm tra trên báo cáo đến xem, Carlton đã không phải là loại kia lúc nào cũng có thể bởi vì tim phổi suy kiệt mà tắt thở trạng thái, mà lại kia một thân đáng sợ bỏng vết sẹo đồng dạng khép lại tốt đẹp, cho nên, Carlton được phép ra ngoài. Hắn thay xong thuốc, ăn vào mấy viên thuốc hoàn, Carlton liền cùng tùy hành nhân viên cùng nhau leo lên máy bay hành khách.

Nghĩ đến Riot sẽ không nguyện ý đợi tại chân không bình bên trong, cho nên Carlton đã sớm dặn dò qua cần đối với mình máy bay tư nhân khoang thuyền làm cách âm cải tiến, giá tiền này tiêu đến coi như đáng giá, cất cánh lúc tiếng ồn chỉ làm cho Riot cảm giác được một tia yếu ớt không thoải mái. Carlton đối cộng sinh thể tình huống cũng là mười phần hiểu rõ, khi hắn phát giác được thể nội chất lỏng xao động lúc, có chút khẩn trương tại trong đầu đối Riot xin lỗi, đây là đường dài lữ hành ắt không thể thiếu một vòng.

Carlton cẩn thận từng li từng tí nói bọn hắn loại xách tay trong tủ lạnh còn chứa đồ ăn, nếu như Riot cần, hắn có thể tùy ý lấy dùng.

Cái này khiến Riot tâm tình không tệ, dù sao những cái kia khó chịu cũng có thể chịu đựng, tại nghỉ ngơi lúc bổ sung đầy đủ năng lượng cộng sinh thể quân chủ nhưng không có yếu ớt như vậy. Riot từ Carlton trên da khắp ra, một chi kim loại sắc chất lỏng quấn lấyCarlton thủ đoạn, càng nhiều chất lỏng tại quần áo dưới đáy mập mờ vuốt ve Carlton làn da, trầm thấp tiếng vang tại nhân loại trong đại não vang lên: "Tùy ý lấy dùng?" Dù sao ở hành tinh khác thủ lĩnh trong mắt, Carlton mới là vị ngon nhất đồ ăn.

Carlton ngón tay khẽ nhăn một cái, hắn khắc chế nhếch lên bờ môi, có chút nhắm mắt lại , kiềm chế lại bản năng khẩn trương, cố gắng buông lỏng lưng eo, theo rộng lớn mềm mại, có thể tự động điều tiết góc độ ghế sô pha xoa bóp giường ngã về phía sau. Kim loại sắc xúc chi quấn quanh lấy Carlton thủ đoạn, có khác mấy đầu nhánh sông thúc trụ nhân loại nhỏ gầy mắt cá chân, bọn chúng tự nhiên loay hoay Carlton, rất giống là điều khiển con rối tuyến. Rõ ràng là cứng rắn thô lệ ngoại hình, nhưng tại nhân loại yếu ớt đơn bạc trên da di động lúc nhưng không có tạo thành tổn thương gì, quá tải giác quan để Carlton phát ra thỉnh thoảng hừ minh, hắn hoàn toàn mà sa vào cộng sinh thể hơi lạnh mà kiên cố trong lồng ngực.

Đột nhiên vang lên tiếng chuông cửa để ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh động tác dừng lại một chút, nhưng hắn không để ý, Riot mò lên mồ hôi ẩm ướt trần truồng Carlton trở mình, tại hắn nhân loại mềm mại tiếng rên nhẹ bên trong càng thêm lỗ mãng cái động tác. Tiếp tục không ngừng thanh âm cho thấy ngoài cửa người tốt đẹp kiên nhẫn, Riot bắt đầu có chút không kiên nhẫn, hắn phân lưu ra một chi xúc tu, muốn đi nuốt cái kia khiến người bực bội quấy nhiễu người, ngắn ngủi ngừng để Carlton miễn cưỡng lấy lại tinh thần.

"Riot..." Carlton bởi vì rên rỉ mà giọng khàn khàn còn mang theo một chút xíu giọng mũi, hắn nuốt một chút, chuyển diRiot chú ý, ngoài hành tinh quân chủ nhìn không ra cảm xúc khuôn mặt quay trở lại, Carlton hơi có vẻ khẩn cầu mở miệng, "Ta còn có chút sự tình cần muốn an bài."

Riot nheo mắt lại, một mực chằm chằm đến Carlton bắt đầu lo lắng bất an lúc mới hời hợt đáp lại một tiếng: "Ừm." Hắn lớn chất nửa lỏng biến hóa thành những cái kia bị xé nát quần áo, Carlton vẫn có chút lo lắng, hắn miễn cưỡng đưa tay bắt một đầu chăn lông che lại mình, mà Riot lấy quấn tại thân thể của hắn bên trên xúc chi một chút quá nặng nắm chặt làm đáp lại.

Phải đến lão bản đáp lại về sau, vị kia mặc âu phục bộ váy cùng giày cao gót tông tóc dài nữ trợ lý đi đến, nàng đối với cái này khắc Carlton thở hồng hộc, mặt đỏ tới mang tai quái dị trạng thái nhìn như không thấy, cũng không có hỏi thăm cấp trên của nàng vì cái gì trì hoãn lâu như vậy mới mở cửa. Nàng chỉ là đem mấy phần văn kiện choCarlton, sau đó cùng Carlton báo cáo chuẩn bị hắn muốn nàng làm tư liệu thu thập.

Carlton cầm lấy một bên chén nước uống một ngụm, thắm giọng hầu mới mở miệng nói ra: "Ngươi làm rất khá, Helena." Vị kia được xưng là Helena phụ tá riêng nhẹ gật đầu, ánh mắt của nàng không có tại Carlton lộ ra che kín vết đỏ trên cổ tay dừng lại một khắc hoặc là lộ ra ánh mắt hiếu kỳ, cái này khiến Riot thật hài lòng.

Làm Carlton thuộc hạ đắc lực, Helena Treece hiểu được có đôi khi chính mình là cái công cụ người, chỉ phải làm cho tốt bản chức công việc liền đủ đủ rồi, đừng có một tia dư thừa đi quá giới hạn, loại này tự giác rất được Carlton niềm vui, cho nên chức vị của nàng càng ngày càng cao, đương nhiên, tiền lương cũng càng ngày càng cao.

Helena làm là cùng dư luận tương quan công việc, cơ hồ xem như Carlton đối ngoại cửa sổ, rõ ràng như thế nào để những cái kia không thể lộ ra ngoài ánh sáng nghiên cứu không tại công chúng trước mắt lộ ra ánh sáng. Sớm tại Carlton dẫn đầu đoàn đội nghiên cứu sinh vật ngoài hành tinh cái này bài học đề bắt đầu trước, nàng liền đưa ra hơn mấy chục cái tới tương quan khẩn cấp dự án, đây cũng là vì cái gì tại Carlton bởi vì hỏa tiễn bạo tạc sự cố mà yên lặng lúc, sinh mệnh hội ngân sách sự vụ y nguyên ngay ngắn rõ ràng, những cái kia tại trên đường cái cảnh sát cùng sinh thể chiến đấu tương quan video đồng dạng chôn vùi tại mạng lưới bên trong, không có tại dân chúng trong tầm mắt kích thích một chút bọt nước. Cái này gián tiếp bảo hộEddie Brock, nếu không vương bài phóng viên khả năng cùng ngày liền sẽ bị FBI mang đi, hoặc lâm vào vô biên vô hạn truy nã bên trong.

Helena là tiền nhiệm sinh mệnh hội ngân sách bảo an đội trưởng Roland Treece muội muội, ca ca của nàng chết bởi mấy tháng trước cùng sinh thể tương quan một lần nhiệm vụ, hơn nữa còn là đầu một nơi thân một nẻo, đầu lâu đến nay không tìm được. Mặc dù hai huynh muội quan hệ mười phần đạm mạc, nhưng tốt xấu là người thân, cũng đều tại Dr. Drake dưới trướng, Helena nên có bi thương bộ dáng vẫn là muốn làm, huống chi nàng có có thể được nàng vô năng ca ca di sản, cùng hội ngân sách nội bộ kếch xù bảo hiểm.

Carlton cầm lấy tư liệu, Riot nhìn thấyCarlton trong đầu những cái kia suy nghĩ, những tài liệu này là một chút có được, hoặc tức sẽ có được hỏa tiễn xí nghiệp, lấy và cá nhân, xuất hiện tại vật liệu bên trong người không có chỗ nào mà không phải là được cả danh và lợi người thành công, Carlton cũng đã từng là một thành viên trong đó.

Cái này một loại vi diệu suy nghĩ khiến cho Riot có chút không thoải mái, một cây kim loại sắc xúc chi từ Carlton trên cổ tay ngưng kết ra, nó di động tới tua sờ đụng một cái Carlton mặt, tình cảnh này lập tức để Helena khuôn mặt khẩn trương lui về phía sau mấy bước, hiển nhiên nàng biết căn này xem ra như là vô hại cây mây đồ vật, bản thể là đáng sợ cỡ nào mà cường hãn. Carlton khẽ mỉm cười để nữ nhân rời đi, Riot cũng không để ý đến khối kia di động thịt thăn hơi có vẻ hốt hoảng rời xa, hơi lạnh chất lỏng phun trào ra, cộng sinh thể quân chủ lưu động ra khuôn mặt của mình.

"Riot, " Carlton nửa dựa vào tại ghế sô pha trên giường, cầm lấy kia một xấp tư liệu nhẹ nhàng lung lay, khóe môi của hắn có chút giơ lên, hướng phía hắn cộng sinh thể lộ ra một cái ôn hòa mỉm cười, "Ta biết, ngươi có thể ghi nhớ ta trong đầu tất cả mọi thứ."

"Car..." Cái tên này còn chưa mở miệng thời điểm, Carlton dùng ngón tay đè xuống xoa bóp bên cạnh giường một cái ẩn nấp nút bấm, nhân loại trong đầu cái gì cũng không có nghĩ, đây cơ hồ là không có khả năng, bởi vì nhân loại đang làm cái gì sự tình đều sẽ có một cái vô ý thức suy nghĩ, nhưng là Riot xác thực không có bắt được Carlton một khắc này suy nghĩ.

Một trận to lớn mà bén nhọn tạp âm đột nhiên vang lên, kia là nhất làm cho cộng sinh thể khó chịu đặc thù tần suất, sóng âm gây nên Riot sinh vật thể lưu tại Carlton trong thân thể cao tần chấn động, cộng sinh quan hệ nắm kéo nhân loại túc chủ mỗi một cái tế bào. Carlton đã từng sở thụ đến bị bỏng cảm giác so sánh cùng nhau cơ hồ không đáng giá nhắc tới, phần tử phương diện thống khổ khiến Carlton thân thể co rút lấy kêu rên, hắn không có khí lực đi giãy dụa, chỉ là ráng chống đỡ lấy để cho mình không từ ghế sô pha trên giường lăn xuống tới.

So với bị công kích thống khổ, trở tay không kịp Riot càng cảm giác hơn đến hoang đường cùng chấn kinh, hắn không có nghĩ qua Carlton sẽ phản kháng mình, hắn tại Carlton trong đầu gầm thét: "Carlton! Ngươi làm sao dám ——" trên địa cầu sinh hoạt để Riot không có như vậy e ngại sóng âm, nhưng mà càng thêm cao vút tạp âm đã để Riot khó mà chịu đựng, hắn cường lực hấp thụ lấy Carlton thân thể, thế nhưng là càng nhiều chất lỏng từ nhân loại trong lỗ chân lông thấm rò rỉ ra đến, loại này cao tần tạp âm hiển nhiên là nhằm vào cộng sinh thể, cabin cách âm không gian để sóng âm quanh quẩn điệp gia ra kinh khủng hiệu quả, Riot thậm chí không có cách nào khống chế mình nhu hóa hắn sinh vật chất lỏng, những cái kia bén nhọn chất lỏng đem Carlton cắt tới máu me đầm đìa. Từ Carlton trên thân nhô ra cuồng loạn xúc tu quật lấy bốn phía, vén ra khoang thuyền mảnh vụn, thế nhưng là Riot không biết thanh âm đầu nguồn ở nơi nào.

"Ta tính toán qua, phía dưới là cái thành phố lớn..." Nhân loại nói không ra lời, chỉ có thể dùng xốc xếch suy nghĩ truyền đạt ý thức, "Thật xin lỗi... Rất nhanh, rất nhanh..." Riot tồn tại chưa từng có như thế tươi sáng, nhân loại hoảng hốt trong cảm giác bẩn giống như là bị để vào máy trộn bê tông bên trong quấy thành tương trấp. Huyết dịch từ Carlton bên ngoài thân chảy ra, vốn là rất hư nhược Carlton bắt đầu bởi vì thống khổ trở nên yên tĩnh, hắn hai mắt sung huyết, chảy ra sinh lý tính nước mắt, lỗ tai bởi vì tiếng vang mà rướm máu, nhân loại run rẩy mà thỉnh thoảng hô hấp, ho ra một khối đỏ thẫm nội tạng tổ chức, trán của hắn cùng cái cổ đều bạo xuất gân xanh. Giờ phút này, Riot không có cách nào bận tâm hắn túc chủ, mà ngoài hành tinh quân chủ dạng này cưỡng ép ký sinh chỉ có thể để gần như sắp bị đánh nát nhân loại tổn thương càng thêm tổn thương, Riot không thể cùng lúc ký sinh, chống cự tạp âm cùng chữa trị túc chủ.

Ngoại giới tạp âm trở nên càng thêm kịch liệt, nổi giận Riot qua loa tu bổ một chút Carlton xuất huyết nhiều nội tạng, liền từ thân thể nhảy nhảy ra, hắn đang chuẩn bị nện nứt những công kích này thanh âm của hắn vũ khí, một lần nữa trở lại trọng thương Carlton trên thân, khoang thuyền một cánh cửa sổ lại đột nhiên vô thanh vô tức mở ra, cao tốc phi hành tạo thành áp lực kém là đáng sợ, trở lại một đoàn thể lỏng sinh mệnh hình thái Riot vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị bị tức ép hút tới, cho dù ngoài hành tinh quân chủ còn muốn kéo dài chất lỏng bắt lấy khung cửa sổ, thế nhưng là tại hắn tiến vào khung cửa sổ phạm vi đồng thời, những ký ức kia kim loại bắt đầu biến hình, hắn thẳng tắp tiến đụng vào dị hình chân không bình bên trong, từ trên máy bay rơi xuống.

Riot nhìn thấy một lần cuối cùng, là Carlton không bỏ cùng xin lỗi ánh mắt, không bỏ?

Cấp tốc rơi xuống bên trong, Riot đập nện nát chân không bình, hắn ký sinh tại một con chim hải âu lớn trên thân, hắn thao túng kia con chim vỗ cánh đuổi theo, con kia chim đã bay đến một con chim biển có thể đến tới cực hạn, lại không cách nào y nguyên đuổi kịp, tức giận bộc phát Riot chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn xem chiếc phi cơ kia chở hắn không nghe lời túc chủ, biến mất tại bầu trời xanh thẳm bên trong.

Hết thảy liền phát sinh tại trong khoảng điện quang hỏa thạch, khi cản cửa sổ rơi xuống, khoang thuyền trở lại lúc bình tĩnh, Carlton ngồi tại giống như là bị vòi rồng tứ ngược khoang thuyền bên trong, hư nhược ho khan, trong lỗ tai của hắn còn quanh quẩn lấy ông ông tạp âm, đầu đau muốn nứt.

Lại là chuông cửa âm nhạc, Carlton liên động cũng không nghĩ, trong lòng của hắn tất cả đều là bi thương và tuyệt vọng, đau đớn thân thể từng trận rét run, cho dù đây là hắn kế hoạch tốt hết thảy, nhưng là thanh niên nhà khoa học chỉ cảm thấy mình giống như là một bộ bị móc sạch thể xác, hắn bị linh hồn của mình triệt để vứt bỏ. Không có lão bản nghe được đáp lại, nhưng là Helena "Cộc cộc" giày cao gót âm thanh y nguyên đi tới nằm ngửa tại ghế sô pha trên giường Carlton trước mặt, một trương hoàn toàn mới thảm lông cừu bị khoác tại vết thương chồng chất nhân loại trên thân.

Helena chưa từng thấy mình tự tin lão bản như thế yếu ớt bộ dáng, vết máu cùng vết thương vẫn còn là tiếp theo, thời khắc này Carlton rất giống là một cái mất đi mình dựa vào mà sống chén bể kẻ lang thang, cặp kia ướt sũng mắt nâu bên trong cơ hồ không có một tia ánh sáng, nếu như không phải bộ ngực của hắn còn thỉnh thoảng chập trùng một chút, nàng cơ hồ cảm thấy người này đã bởi vì trọng thương mà chết rồi.

Trợ lý nhớ phải chức trách của mình, nàng xuất ra túi chữa bệnh bên trong hộp sắt, thuần thục đem một ống dược tề rót vào Carlton mu bàn tay trong mạch máu. Bọn hắn cùng Osborn xí nghiệp từng có một cái hợp tác hạng mục "Arachnis Project" *, hạng mục bên trong nghiên cứu ra một cái sinh vật dược tề, trong đó có thể tái sinh tính chất đối trọng thương mất máu người bệnh có không tệ hiệu quả trị liệu. Sau đó một người y tá đi đến, nàng đem ghế sô pha ghế dựa để nằm ngang, đối Carlton làm đơn giản làm sạch vết thương.

"Lão bản, ngươi có chút mạo hiểm." Nàng rõ ràng Carlton tình trạng cơ thể, biết cái này cái nam nhân tốt nhất đừng lại thụ ngoài định mức kích thích, câu nói này vừa nói ra khỏi miệng, nàng liền cảm thấy mình hơi nhiều miệng, làm Dr. Drake thuộc hạ, nàng không nên hoài nghi Carlton kế hoạch.

"Cộng sinh thể thích ứng tính rất mạnh, chỉ cần có điều kiện, bọn hắn sẽ tiến hóa rất nhanh..." Carlton thở dài, hắn nhìn xem khoang thuyền đỉnh, ánh mắt lại tựa hồ như xuyên thấu tầng này sắt lá, đạt tới xa xôi hư không.

Hắn tính toán qua, cái này sóng âm vũ khí đối Riot xác thực có thương tổn, nhưng là hắn có thể khôi phục lại, chân không bình định thời gian hoặc lọt vào trọng kích lúc đều sẽ mở ra, độ cao này thời gian rơi xuống không dài, dù cho cộng sinh thể bại lộ trong không khí cũng sẽ không có cái gì lớn tổn thương; mà dưới phi cơ mới là cái thành phố lớn, đối với Riot tìm kiếm túc chủ tự nhiên dư xài, những cái kia có được hỏa tiễn danh sách nhân viên, có thể sẽ cần nhân mạch quan hệ, Carlton cũng đã sớm thay đổi một cách vô tri vô giác đưa choRiot. Nghĩ đến túc chủ, Carlton nội tâm đau xót, hắn cây vốn không muốn Riot đi tìm khác túc chủ, mặc dù Carlton rất có tự mình hiểu lấy, hắn không phải một cái hợp cách túc chủ.

"Ta sẽ không lại đem cộng sinh thể đưa vào phòng thí nghiệm..." Carlton biết máy bay hành khách điểm cuối cùng là nơi nào, từ hỏa tiễn bệ phóng đào tẩu các nghiên cứu viên chỉ cần có một cái vả miệng không nói, những cái kia có thể tổn thương cộng sinh thể phương pháp liền sẽ bị quân đội biết được, bọn hắn nghiên cứu vũ khí đối cộng sinh thể tổn thương tuyệt đối là mình gấp trăm lần nghìn lần, có lẽ còn sẽ muốn phân giải cộng sinh thể, tiến hành nhưng lập trình gen tiêm vào, hắn không thể mạo hiểm như vậy.

Nam nhân kia nói tới "Vũ trụ kế hoạch" căn bản chính là lừa gạt tiểu hài đồ chơi, nếu như quân đội nắm giữ cộng sinh thể nhược điểm, bọn hắn tuyệt đối sẽ tiến đến cướp đoạt tài nguyên, đẹp nói kỳ danh "Tiêu trừ Địa Cầu tai hoạ ngầm" . Tai hoạ ngầm, nhân loại mới là Địa Cầu tai họa ngầm lớn nhất.

Carlton không tự chủ được vuốt lên chỗ ngực Riot lưu lại viên kia vòng kim loại, đây là cộng sinh thể quân chủ cấp cho hắn sau cùng tiêu ký.

"Riot..."

Ta là ngươi, ngươi là tự do.

——TBC ——

*Helena là loại kia kinh điển, nhân vật phản diện bên người đi theo, dài tóc thẳng đủ tóc mái, thông minh tháo vát nữ trợ lý. Mỗi một cái nhân vật phản diện đều muốn có mà 2333~

* lớp hình nhện động vật hạng mục.

Kỳ thật, cái này "Đem bạo bạo ném xuống máy bay" não đến trong động nguyên là ta lần trước làm MV, muốn tìm tìm bạo bạo ống kính (ngụy), sau đó đi B đứng lục soát thủy ngân, nhìn thấy cái này ↓, thế là ý nghĩ này tại trong đầu xoay quanh, xét thấy xông bồn cầu quá xxxx, cảm giác thẻ dám làm hắn tuyệt đối chết chắc, thế là, liền bị ta ma đổi thành dạng này2333~

htt PS://wx4. sin aimg. cn/mw690/9fac F4e6gy1g4jelvum80j205t06hw ngữ. jpg

Dù sao ta muốn bắt đầu thả bản thân2333, không có logic cùng khoa học, có muốn tiếp tục nhìn có thể điểm cái tán, lưu cái bình luận mà ~ phía dưới mấy chương khả năng không có thịt, hi vọng không muốn lạnh quá nhanh _(:з" ∠)_~

Chapter 22

Chapter Text

Chú thích: Bản gốc nhân vật, đại lượng tư thiết, không có khoa học, OOC!

Cảm tạ @ phi hành người mộ viên phu nhân theo giúp ta chải vuốt kịch bản, ta rõ ràng chỉ là viết PWP vì cái gì còn muốn phiền não cái này x

22,

Bọn hắn tại Thái Bình Dương bên trong cái nào đó đảo nhỏ hạ xuống, mà Carlton cần "Đổi thừa" quân đội chuyên cơ, Helena không được cho phép đi theo —— trên máy bay đã phối hữu chuyên trách y sư. Đã sớm biết có thể như vậy Carlton không có cái gì lớn phản ứng, hắn chỉ là cùng nghênh đón nhân viên, súng ống đầy đủ nghênh đón nhân viên nói, hắn còn có mấy câu cần bàn giao, lại cho hắn một chút thời gian.

"Helena, " ngồi lên xe lăn Carlton không quá thuần thục điều khiển phương tiện giao thông xoay một vòng, hắn mặt hướng mình phụ tá riêng hơi cười, Carlton thần thái nhẹ nhõm, căn bản nhìn không ra lúc trước hắn vẫn còn sụp đổ tuyệt vọng trạng thái, chỉ là trẻ tuổi thanh âm của người hơi có chút khàn khàn mơ hồ, mang theo trọng thương suy yếu khí âm, "Ta đề nghị ngươi đổi một cái công việc."

"Ta thư từ chức cùng sơ yếu lý lịch đều thả tại ngươi trên bàn, lão bản." Helena lộ ra một cái chuyên nghiệp hóa tiếu dung.

Carlton nằm ở trên giường, ánh mắt bình tĩnh nhìn bác sĩ đem trấn định tề chuyển của hắn huyết quản, dần dần dâng lên buồn ngủ khiến Carlton thở dài một hơi, hắn buông ra lạnh buốt mà chết lặng ngón tay. Riot rời đi giống như là tại Carlton trên thân thể sinh sinh khoét một cái động lớn, xét thấy hắn hiện tại tàn tạ không chịu nổi thân thể, có lẽ không phải giống như, mà là sự thật. Cấp cứu xử lý cho hắn đầy đủ thuốc tê, chí ít hiện tại Carlton còn không cần bởi vì tứ chi đau đớn mà rên rỉ kêu thảm, hắn chẳng qua là cảm thấy rất lạnh.

Khi cộng sinh thể ký sinh ở trên người hắn lúc, kia một loại kỳ diệu cộng sinh quan hệ tạo thành tư duy kết nối, mặc dù Carlton không thể nghịch hướng cảm giác Riot cảm xúc cùng ý nghĩ, nhưng là hắn có thể cảm giác được Riot "Tồn tại" . Bây giờ, loại này vi diệu tồn tại cảm không gặp, hắn một lần nữa trở nên cô độc một người, trong lồng ngực bừng bừng khiêu động trái tim, đem huyết dịch bơm hướng Carlton toàn thân, thế nhưng là lại không còn có kỳ dị an ủi cảm giác từ trong thân thể tản mát ra, cái này khiến Carlton cảm giác được rất nặng nề, nặng đến khó lấy chịu đựng, giống như là tại Bắc Băng Dương bên trong trầm xuống, mãi mãi không kết thúc.

Carlton nhắm mắt lại, mặc cho hắc ám chậm chạp bao trùm tư tưởng của hắn. Có lẽ ta sẽ làm mộng, Carlton có chút phiêu hốt nghĩ, suy nghĩ của hắn hoàn toàn không tại bộ này mang theo hắn lái về phía vị tri mệnh vận trên máy bay, hắn giờ phút này duy nhất muốn làm, chính là bảo tồn cùng Riot cộng đồng sinh hoạt qua ký ức *.

Lại một lần nữa mở mắt, trần nhà trắng noãn đập vào mi mắt, Carlton cảm giác được mình không có như vậy suy yếu, những cái kia đặc hiệu thuốc quả nhiên có đất dụng võ. Chỉ là Carlton cảm thấy phần bụng một trận mà quặn đau trống rỗng, nghĩ đến hắn cũng mê man rất lâu, lâu đến thân thể của hắn cũng bắt đầu kháng nghị. Carlton từ phòng bệnh tỉnh lại trực tiếp bị Riot mang sau khi đi, liền một thân một mình ở lại tại trong biệt thự, cộng sinh thể không biết ngày đêm sử dụng hắn, nhưng cũng sẽ cho hắn đưa năng lượng. Carlton ăn uống đồ ăn càng giống là sinh mệnh hành vi quán tính, cùng ra ngoài ngoài hành tinh lãnh chúa quan sát nhân loại một loại nào đó hứng thú, lúc kia hắn đã không thế nào cần dùng ăn phương thức đến thu lấy năng lượng.

Cảm giác đói bụng quen thuộc mà lạ lẫm, nó nhắc nhở lấy Carlton mình đã từ cộng sinh kết hợp bên trong thoát ly, hắn một lần nữa thành vì một nhân loại, nhỏ bé lại yếu ớt nhân loại. Carlton vuốt ve đến ngực, ngón tay cọ qua trên đầu vú kia một viên tinh xảo ngân bạch vòng tròn, nén cùng lôi kéo cảm giác liên kết lấy hắn co rút đau đớn trái tim.

Carlton tại hộ công trợ giúp hạ đổi thuốc, uống thuốc, sạch sẽ, sau đó Carlton ăn một chút mà chất lỏng thực phẩm, túi dạ dày trĩu nặng no bụng đủ xuất hiện một loại vi diệu làm sai lệch cảm giác, Carlton cầm thìa ngón tay bỗng nhúc nhích. Bị chỉnh đốn đổi mới hoàn toàn Carlton mặc cho y tá đẩy xe lăn đi ra khỏi cửa phòng, hắn cũng không có phân ra một tia tinh lực đi chú ý hành lang bên trên trang bị tinh lương tuần tra nhân viên.

Y tá rời đi cũng đóng cửa phòng, trong văn phòng nam nhân xoay người lại, màu nâu con mắt có chút hạ liếc, hắn khi nhìn đến một bộ suy yếu bộ dáng Carlton lúc nhíu nhíu mày, vành môi nhấp thành một đầu lạnh lẽo cứng rắn tuyến, hắn mở miệng nói: "Carlton." Giọng điệu này không giống như là cái phụ thân đối với mình thân con trai bị trọng thương chào hỏi.

"Sir, " Carlton lên tiếng, hai tay của hắn giao ác, thả tại trên đùi, "Ngươi đem ta mang tới, khẳng định không phải vì ôn chuyện."

"Đem nó giao ra."

"Cái gì?"

"Ngươi biết." Chris đem trong ngăn kéo mấy trương văn kiện rút ra, sau đó chậm rãi đi đến xe lăn bên cạnh, đưa choCarlton, Carlton cơ hồ có chút "Thụ sủng nhược kinh" tiếp tới.

Không ngoài ý muốn, phía trên ghi chép là Carlton chỗ nghiên cứu cộng sinh thể hạng mục. Dùng về hình kẹp kẹp lấy vật thí nghiệm thi thể ảnh chụp, trống rỗng đôi mắt vô thần trực lăng lăng mà nhìn chằm chằm vào đây hết thảy kẻ đầu têu. Carlton nhận ra cái này một vị hiến thân khoa học tiên sinh số hiệu, hắn khép lại văn kiện, rất bình tĩnh cùng đoan chính ngồi tại ghế da bên trong Chris đối mặt: "Ta biết mình đang làm cái gì, ta nghiên cứu loại sinh vật này không chỉ có là vì quốc gia, càng là vì toàn nhân loại."

"Đúng vậy, " Chris nhẹ gật đầu, biểu thị đồng ý, "Ngươi làm rất khá, Carlton, hiện tại giao nó cho ta, vậy sẽ phát huy ra nó lớn nhất giá trị."

Chris cẩn thận quan sát đến con của hắn, như chim ưng hai mắt ý đồ từ băng vải khe hở trông được ra thứ gì, cao giai tướng lĩnh trên mặt biểu lộ hợp thời thư giãn một chút: "Quốc gia sẽ lấy ngươi làm vinh, ta cũng biết."

"Hắn rời đi, " Carlton cảm giác có chút buồn nôn, hắn mở miệng đánh gãyChris, "Hắn không ở ta nơi này."

"Không phải ẩn giấu, Carlton, cái này đối ngươi không có chỗ tốt." Lớn tuổi người ngữ điệu trầm thấp, "Ta biết thân thể ngươi khôi phục tình huống, theo lý mà nói, ngươi không nên tại như thế bạo tạc xung kích bên trong sống sót."

"San Francisco cảnh sát khoảng thời gian này cũng tiếp vào rất nhiều mất tích báo cảnh, " Chris nghĩ ngợi nói, "Còn có người tuyên bố tại đầu đường nhìn thấy kỳ quái sinh vật tập kích người."

Carlton thầm mắng một tiếng không biết ở nơi nào lêu lổng vương bài phóng viên, nhưng hắn trên mặt vẫn thản nhiên: "Ta một mực trong nhà, bởi vì xôn xao lời đồn mà sứt đầu mẻ trán, đối chuyện ngoại giới hoàn toàn không biết gì."

"Ta hiểu rõ ngươi, Carlton..." Chris chậm dần ngữ tốc, lại bị Carlton cười nhạo lấy đánh gãy: "A, thật sao? Chúng ta gần nhất một lần gặp gỡ là tại mấy năm trước? Tại mẫu thân tang lễ bên trên sao? Đúng, tại thính chứng hội, ta đều nhanh quên đi còn gặp qua ở nơi nào ngươi."

"Carlton!" Chris trong lòng cuồn cuộn lấy bị chống lại nộ khí, hắn không nể mặt mũi quát lớn nói, " ngươi làm cái gì chính ngươi rõ ràng, nghiên cứu? Trò cười, những cái kia đều là vô dụng rác rưởi, còn để lại một đống lớn cái đuôi."

Carlton mắt lạnh nhìn hắn cha đẻ, Chris đối đãi thái độ của hắn cùng hơn hai mươi năm trước đều không có gì khác biệt, người trẻ tuổi đã bỏ đi uốn nắn điểm ấy, hắn mở miệng nói: "Ta còn có một tường cúp đâu, trưởng quan, nếu như nghiên cứu của ta là rác rưởi, như vậy toàn thế giới ít nhất phải chết nhiều mấy vạn người."

"Cho nên vì nước bị bảo hộ dân, chúng ta cần chiến sĩ ưu tú, " Chris nói, hắn nghĩ lại tới Carlton ngay từ đầu bởi vì ký sinh mà cấp tốc tự lành kiểm tra sức khoẻ báo cáo liếm môi một cái, "Ta thay ngươi giải quyết tốt hậu quả bao nhiêu hồi, rốt cục, lần này ngươi rốt cục làm chuyện tốt, ngươi hẳn là trân quý cơ hội lần này."

"Ta không biết, " Carlton có chút nhắm mắt lại, nửa ngày, hắn mở miệng nói, " ta không biết hắn đi nơi nào, hắn đã rời đi..."

"Phế vật!" Chris nhìn xem Carlton suy nhược dáng vẻ lắc đầu, hắn thất vọng dựa vào hướng thành ghế, thấp giọng cảm thán, "Ngươi còn không có những lão gia hỏa kia hữu dụng."

Carlton ngậm miệng không đáp, tay trái của hắn thói quen vuốt lên tay phải ngón áp út ngón tay, chỗ ấy trống không, mẫu thân di vật, đã sớm tại trong ngọn lửa cùng huyết nhục của mình cùng nhau hóa thành tro tàn.

Chris dùng ngón tay vuốt ve trên môi nồng đậm gốc râu cằm, hắn trầm mặc một hồi, bỗng nhiên đứng lên, hắn đi đến Carlton trước mặt, từ trong bao súng rút tay ra súng, lạnh buốt họng súng chống đỡ tại thanh niên trước mắt: "Nó ở đâu?"

"Không biết." Carlton thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm màu đen thâm thúy cửa hang, con ngươi thoảng qua rút vào.

Một tiếng súng vang.

Cao tốc đạn lướt qua Carlton hai gò má, hơi nóng hầm hập tại trên da cháy ra một đạo vết máu, một cái vết đạn thật sâu đinh tại Carlton phía sau trên tường. Không có bỗng nhiên bạo khởi phản kích, cũng không có mềm yếu bất lực cầu khẩn, Chris nhìn thoáng qua không nhúc nhích thân sinh tử, thu hồi súng.

Chris nhìn về phía cặp kia màu nâu đậm con mắt, một tầng thật mỏng khói lửa còn không có tiêu tán, sương mù mềm hoá con của hắn nam tính góc cạnh, cái này khiến Chris bỗng nhiên có chút hoài niệm, kia cũng chỉ có ngắn ngủi một cái chớp mắt: "Có lẽ, còn không phải hoàn toàn vô dụng."

Chris lớn tuổi, các hạ vị giả nhìn chằm chằm, hắn bức thiết cần phải làm những gì thành tích, chứng minh mình vẫn là cái kia khiến người nghe tin đã sợ mất mật tướng quân. Hắn lẩm bẩm nói bổ sung: "Quái vật kia ký sinh qua ngươi, trong thân thể của ngươi nói không chừng sẽ có thứ gì cải biến."

Carlton biết Chris đang nói cái gì, nhưng là hắn tuyệt không ngoài ý muốn, hắn trước kia liền từng âm thầm suy tư, mình lạnh lùng mà không cách nào chung tình một mặt đến cùng nơi phát ra vì sao, bây giờ nhìn lại, hắn đúng là huyết mạch của người đàn ông này.

Carlton cười một tiếng, hắn thế mà còn đối cái này cái nam nhân đáp lại hi vọng, đúng là bệnh mẫu thân trên giường cho hắn hư giả an ủi. Khi đó mẫu thân cầm tay của hắn, dặn dò hắn làm một người thiện lương, hi vọng hắn làm một người tốt: "Trí tuệ tất khiến cho ngươi làm việc thiện người nói, thủ Nghĩa người đường." *Carlton thuận theo ẩn tàng tội mặt ác, cũng mang theo thiện lương chi danh, quá trình không quan trọng, kết quả tổng là không sai, Carlton thu hoạch được mọi người cùng tán thưởng, cũng cơ hồ quên mất bản tính của mình.

"Jesus trong lòng thật sâu thở dài, nói: 'Đời này thay mặt vì cái gì cầu thần tích đâu? Ta thực tại nói cho các ngươi biết, không có có thần tích cho đời này thay mặt nhìn!' " *Carlton tại bị hộ công đẩy thời điểm ra đi thấp giọng nói.

——TBC ——

* « nọc độc V1 » bên trong lời kịch, có sửa.

* « thánh kinh châm ngôn »2:20

* « thánh kinh Phúc Âm Mark »8:12

Kỳ thật viết còn thật vui vẻ 2333

Kỳ thật nghĩ viết thẻ cha đánh gãy thẻ đầu gối, sau đó rất thất vọng hắn sẽ không tự lành, về sau ngẫm lại thẻ hiện tại đã nhanh go die, lại cho hắn bị thương thật sẽ go die, cho nên từ bỏ.

Có người muốn tiếp tục nhìn liền điểm cái tán, lưu cái bình luận đi, đằng sau sẽ phát đường der~~

Chapter 23

Chapter Text

Chú ý: Đại lượng hai thiết, bản gốc nhân vật, OOC, những này về sau ta đều không nhắc tỉnh(.

23,

Rời đi gian kia khiến người chán ghét văn phòng, không cảm giác được Chris ánh mắt về sau, Carlton ráng chống đỡ lấy một hơi liền tiết, hắn thẳng băng lưng không nhận khống địa đụng tại vòng trên ghế dựa, cả người đều có chút uể oải. Carlton cổ họng ngứa, hắn dùng tay che miệng lại ho khan mấy lần, cảm giác được lòng bàn tay dính chặt xúc cảm.

Mất đi Riot cảm giác rất tệ, thương thế chuyển biến xấu phải so trong tưởng tượng càng nhanh, cho dù trong thân thể giảm đau tề còn tại cẩn trọng phát huy tác dụng, Carlton cũng bắt đầu cảm giác được chỗ ngực bụng chính ẩn ẩn làm đau, hắn thậm chí sắp quen thuộc trong lỗ mũi tràn ngập mùi máu tươi. Trọng thương người bệnh quay đầu, đối chính đẩy mình tiến đến không biết tên địa điểm hộ công nở nụ cười, thanh niên tề chỉnh răng trắng bên trên tinh hồng vết máu nhìn thấy mà giật mình, nuốt tiến yết hầu huyết dịch dính chặt cổ họng của hắn, Carlton thanh âm câm phải không thành dạng, hắn nhẹ giọng nói ra: "Nếu có bác sĩ liền để hắn mau chạy tới đây đi, không phải các ngươi cũng chỉ có thể đạt được thi thể của ta."

Mặc dù thi thể cũng rất hữu dụng, bất quá đối với loại này "Nghiên cứu", tự nhiên hay là cơ thể sống càng tốt hơn , Carlton không có chút nào làm vật thí nghiệm tự giác, hắn thậm chí còn có nhàn tâm suy nghĩ lấy mình sẽ bị dùng làm cái gì công dụng. Nhưng là cỗ này vết thương chồng chất thân thể kéo nhà khoa học chân sau, tiếng bước chân vội vã cùng tiếng kêu gào gọi không nảy lòng tham biết dần dần lâm vào mông lung Carlton chú ý.

Mở hai mắt ra, Carlton trông thấy quen thuộc màu trắng trần nhà, hắn chỉ nhìn thoáng qua liền nhắm mắt lại, nam nhân huyệt Thái Dương thình thịch nhảy lên, tai chặng đường giống như là có một trăm người đang đánh trống, hắn hít sâu mấy lần, mới chậm qua kia một trận kịch liệt choáng đầu.

"Tỉnh rồi?" Một cái mang theo khẩu trang bác sĩ nam, hoặc là nói nam tính nghiên cứu viên cầm ghi chép tấm đối chữa bệnh khí giới, hắn phát giác được cái này hư nhược nam nhân động tĩnh, quay đầu nhìn về phíaCarlton.

Carlton nhìn sang đồng hồ treo trên tường, ý thức được lần này là rất ngắn hôn mê, môi hắn giật giật, bất quá cũng chỉ là đang hô hấp mặt nạ bên trên thở ra một tầng sương trắng thôi.

"Rất vinh hạnh nhìn thấy ngươi, Dr. Drake." Nghiên cứu viên gỡ xuống khẩu trang, lộ ra một trương Carlton cảm thấy xa lạ mặt. Nghiên cứu viên tựa hồ phát giác đượcCarlton mê hoặc, hắn tự giới thiệu mình: "Ta là Allen, Allen Collins."

"Ta đối nghiên cứu của ngươi lý luận cảm thấy rất hứng thú, chính là liên quan tới nhân loại tiến hóa kia một bộ phận." Cái này tự xưng Allen nghiên cứu viên kéo ra chữa bệnh giường cái ghế bên cạnh tự nhiên ngồi xuống, thuận tay đem ghi chép tấm thả tại trong hộc tủ, hắn nhìn qua giống như là tại cùng đồng liêu mở nghiên thảo hội, chỉ là vị này "Đồng liêu" còn nằm tại chữa bệnh trên giường, toàn thân cắm cái ống, mà Allen không hề hay biết loại tình hình này đến cỡ nào quái dị, "Nhân loại tiến hóa động cơ bắt nguồn từ dục vọng, hình thể, trí tuệ, làm dùng công cụ phương thức, đây hết thảy đều là vì thu hoạch được càng nhiều lợi ích. Tiến hóa rất dài bên trong, nhân loại có được so cổ nhân loại đương thời càng cường đại hơn trí tuệ, chỉ là rất đáng tiếc, trí tuệ của nhân loại là không thể di truyền, cho nên, ta cảm thấy kỳ thật lực lượng của thân thể trọng yếu hơn."

"Ngươi tồn tại, có thể chứng minh ta kết luận, " Allen tràn đầy phấn khởi nói nói, " chỉ cần phá giải loại này sinh vật ngoài hành tinh di truyền mã hóa, vận dụng trên cơ thể người bên trên, liền có thể có càng cường đại chiến sĩ, càng nhiều có lực phá hoại chiến tranh, mà chiến tranh chính là nhân loại ở giữa lấy được được lợi ích phương thức, cái này cũng đồng dạng sẽ gia tốc nhân loại tiến hóa."

"... Viên này gần như sụp đổ tinh cầu, không cách nào gánh chịu dạng này tiến hóa đại giới." Carlton gằn từng chữ nói. Tại nhà khoa học xem ra, khi con người cùng sinh thể kết hợp về sau, thể trạng cùng trí tuệ đều đem sinh ra chất biến, bọn hắn sẽ nhảy vọt thức tiến hóa trở thành tầng cao hơn sinh mạng thể, không có ốm đau tra tấn, cũng bởi vì duy nhất kẻ thống trị có tính áp đảo lực lượng, hỗn loạn tranh chấp cuối cùng rồi sẽ lắng lại, hết thảy sinh mạng thể đều có nhất trí mục tiêu, tân sinh mệnh có thể tạm hoãn đối tại Địa Cầu tham lam vô độ tác thủ, để hủy hoại hết thảy đạt được tốt hơn cân bằng. Carlton không có cách nào thao thao bất tuyệt biện luận, phiền lòng choáng váng cảm giác y nguyên làm hắn khó chịu, bất quá hiển nhiên, Allen cũng không phải chân chính muốn cùng hắn giao lưu.

"Kia có quan hệ gì, " Allen đứng người lên, cầm qua ghi chép tấm, "Vô tự cùng nguy hiểm, mới là đẹp nhất đồ vật."

Carlton nghe thấy cửa phòng mở ra thanh âm, lại có người đi đến, có mấy người âm thanh nghe giống như là hắn đã từng thuê nhà khoa học, Carlton nhíu nhíu mày, nhưng cũng không ngoài ý muốn, nếu như không phải có người để lộ bí mật, hắn cũng sẽ không nằm ở đây. Chỉ là, bọn hắn một bên phản đối người thể thí nghiệm, một bên nhưng lại vì quân đội sở dụng, vô luận nguyên nhân vì sao, cũng đầy đủ khiến người bật cười, cái gọi là nguyên tắc, quả nhiên là chỉ là bởi vì làm trái kế hoạch của nó không đủ.

"... Đúng, huyết dịch, não sống lưng dịch, dịch lim-pha còn cần tiến một bước thu thập cùng xét nghiệm, hàng mẫu quá ít, " Allen tuyệt không tị huý liền ở bên cạnh Carlton, hắn cùng mấy cái khác nghiên cứu viên đề nghị nói, " hắn tình huống hiện tại không tốt lắm, cũng vô pháp tiến hành giải phẫu, không thể một lần thành công..."

Carlton đang dần dần đi xa trong giọng nói càng thêm u ám, hắn tỉnh mấy lần, lại ngủ mấy lần, xe đẩy chấn động cùng đinh đương rung động khí giới va chạm tại ý thức của hắn bên trong lúc ẩn lúc hiện. Carlton không biết thời gian qua bao lâu, hắn tình nguyện một mực say mê ở trong mơ, kia là một cái rất dài rất dài mộng, sáng như bạc quang hoa lộng lẫy chói mắt, hắn phảng phất ở nơi nào cùng Riot cùng chung cả đời.

Thẳng đến một trận bén nhọn đâm nhói từ ngực truyền đến, Carlton bỗng nhiên rút động một cái, phía sau chảy ra mồ hôi lạnh, nhưng hắn không có dịch chuyển khỏi dù là nửa tấc, đai lưng chăm chú ghìm chặt thanh niên thân thể cùng tứ chi, hạn chế hắn hành động.

Lạnh buốt dược dịch kích thích trước ngực của hắn, đau đớn để Carlton triệt để thanh tỉnh, hắn phát phát hiện mình thân ở một gian phòng nghiên cứu bên trong, Carlton nhìn khắp bốn phía, hắn tứ chi cùng phần eo đai lưng đem hắn nằm ngang cố định tại chữa bệnh trên giường. Đinh linh một tiếng kim loại va chạm giòn vang để Carlton ý thức được vừa rồi xảy ra chuyện gì, hắn dùng khóe mắt liếc qua nhìn về phía khay, màu bạc trắng vòng kim loại phản xạ đèn không hắt bóng ánh sáng.

"Dr. Drake, nhìn không ra ngươi còn có dạng này đam mê." Allen thanh âm xuyên thấu qua khẩu trang hơi có vẻ mập mờ, hắn không có làm dùng công cụ cắt đoạn cái này mai trang trí vật, mà là trực tiếp dùng dao giải phẫu mở raCarlton ngực da thịt, nghiên cứu viên thậm chí ngay cả thuốc mê đều không có đánh, bởi vì có lẽ thuốc tê sẽ ảnh hưởng dịch thể nội dung vật kiểm trắc.

Carlton tự nhiên phát giác được tình cảnh của mình, hắn phản ứng đầu tiên là may mắn, may mắn đối phương không có ý đồ phá hư viên kia vòng tròn, nếu không cái này kỳ dị độ cứng có thể sẽ gây nên chú ý của bọn hắn, dù sao đây là Riot lưu lại, nó cấu tạo dị tại Địa Cầu bên trên bất luận cái gì kim loại.

Chữa bệnh giường bị thăng lên, Carlton tùy theo ngồi dậy, tại Allen ra hiệu hạ, một người y tá đi tới, chạy bằng điện khí giới tiếng ông ông bên trong, Carlton màu nâu đậm tóc bị cạo sạch sẽ, trên thân những bộ vị khác lông tóc cũng không thể may mắn thoát khỏi.

Chuẩn bị da, là chỉ giải phẫu tương ứng bộ vị cạo trừ lông tóc cũng tiến hành bên ngoài thân sạch sẽ giải phẫu chuẩn bị, cho nên Carlton đoán chừng đối phương đại khái còn muốn tiến hành mổ sọ. Carlton hơi nhắm mắt lại, hắn không thể ức chế nhớ tớiRiot, ngoài hành tinh quân chủ thế nhưng là hung tợn nói qua không cho phép người khác đụng hắn, thanh niên cảm thấy có chút đắng chát.

"Ngươi vì cái gì không sợ?" Allen nhìn xem trấn định đến không thể tưởng tượng nổi Carlton cảm thấy hoang mang, bọn hắn đều làm qua nhân thể thí nghiệm, Carlton tự nhiên rõ ràng tiếp xuống sẽ gặp phải cái gì, hắn thậm chí so với bình thường vật thí nghiệm muốn hiểu phải càng nhiều, làm như vậy vật thí nghiệm, Carlton làm sao lại không có chút nào xúc động.

Carlton cũng không biết mình vì cái gì không sợ, có thể là bởi vì hắn đã chết qua một lần, cũng có thể là là bởi vì hắn nghe đủ những cái kia kêu gào tuyệt vọng, điên cuồng chửi rủa cùng ác độc nguyền rủa, tại như đao trong lời nói, hắn phải gặp thụ so đây càng thêm bi thảm cực khổ mới đúng.

Hắn đã từng muốn đánh cược phụ thân của hắn đối với hắn còn có một chút tình cảm, đáng tiếc thất bại thảm hại, tựa như Abraham vì thần hiến tế thân tử Isaac, Abraham còn hiểu được dùng Công Dương tới làm phần tế, mà Chris lại là không hề cố kỵ, dùng người khác huyết nhục đổi được vinh dự phương thức ngược lại là một mạch tương thừa.

Carlton nhắm mắt lại, giống như là không có nghe thấy Allen hỏi thăm, hắn chỉ là khẽ nhăn một cái ngón tay, chậm rãi mở miệng thì thầm: "Ta yêu cầu cáo khi ca ngợi Jehovah, dạng này, ta tất từ cừu địch trong tay bị cứu ra." *

Bị không để ý tới nghiên cứu viên cảm thấy có chút mất mặt, hắn nghe nói qua Dr. Drake yêu thích trích dẫn kinh điển dở hơi, chỉ là không biết vị thiên tài này thanh niên bị mở ngực mổ bụng thời điểm có hay không còn có thể giữ vững tỉnh táo, không toát ra chật vật kêu rên, Allen lạnh lấy mắt thấy Carlton, liễm trên mặt một mực duy trì lễ phép, hắn không khách khí chút nào chỉ thị các y tá bắt đầu làm thuật chuẩn bị trước.

Băng lãnh chất lỏng từ phía sau ép buộc tính rót vào thân thể, Carlton chịu đựng buồn nôn cùng buồn nôn cảm thụ được nơi bụng kịch liệt quặn đau, hắn biết hắn sẽ bị nhiều lần cọ rửa, thẳng đến hoàn toàn sạch sẽ, đang nghiên cứu viên trước mắt, hắn đã không phải là một người, chỉ là một cái vật phẩm, nhưng kia cùng Riot đối với hắn sử dụng cảm giác lại hoàn toàn khác biệt.

Từng có tử vong gợn sóng vờn quanh ta, trộm cướp dòng chảy xiết khiến cho ta sợ hãi. *

Carlton bị không có chút nào che đậy đau đớn cùng xấu hổ chơi đùa có chút hoảng hốt, hắn bị người nào lật lên, sáng choang ánh đèn kích thích hắn hai mắt ẩm ướt.

Âm phủ dây thừng quấn quanh ta, tử vong thu nạp sắp đến ta. *

Khăn vải đem Carlton từ đầu đến chân lau sạch sẽ, băng lãnh dược tề từ cổ của hắn cái khác lưu đưa châm bên trong đưa vào mạch máu, Carlton hoàn toàn đánh mất khí lực.

Ta tại cứu cấp bên trong khẩn cầu Jehovah, hướng ta thần hô cầu. *

Carlton phí sức mở mắt, có chút lưu luyến nhìn xem cái kia chứa vòng tròn khay, hắn bị hộ công đặt lên một cái khác đỡ chữa bệnh giường, không thể phá vỡ đai lưng tại cổ tay của hắn cùng mắt cá chân chỗ nắm chặt, phòng giải phẫu màu bạc trắng cửa kim loại ngăn cảnCarlton mơ hồ ánh mắt.

Hắn từ trong điện nghe thanh âm của ta, ta hô cầu nhập trong tai của hắn. *

Theo ở phía sau Allen bước chân dừng lại, hắn vô ý thức ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía nóc phòng cạnh góc, đỏ lam song sắc đèn báo động lóe lên, sắc nhọn cao vút còi báo động vang vọng toàn bộ viện nghiên cứu.

——TBC ——

* « thánh kinh vung mẫu tai ghi lại »22:4

* « thánh kinh vung mẫu tai ghi lại »22:5-22:7

Đổi mới, còn có muốn tiếp tục nhìn tiểu đồng bọn liền điểm cái tán, lưu cái bình luận đi ~

Cảm giác mình rốt cục nhanh có thể trở về PWP quỹ đạo_(:з)∠)_~

Chapter 24

Chapter Text

Chú ý: Máu / tanh / bạo / lực, khả năng có khiến người khó chịu miêu tả, ăn ăn ăn, giết giết giết, đột đột đột, nổ nổ nổ.

24,

"Uy, uy, ngươi nghe thấy sao?" Một thân mang áo khoác trắng nghiên cứu viên đang đánh điện thoại, thanh âm của đối phương tại mấy cái điểm tạm dừng âm thanh sau trở nên có chút cổ quái, còn kèm theo một chút tê tê rung động dòng điện tạp âm. Nghiên cứu viên có chút bất đắc dĩ, hắn phí công phủi tay cơ, nhưng cũng tự biết tại làm chuyện vô ích, dù sao mình thân ở tại Thái Bình Dương đảo hoang bên trên, còn có thể có tín hiệu liền cám ơn trời đất.

Mười mấy giây sau, tạp âm đột ngột ngừng, không đợi nghiên cứu viên nói thêm gì nữa, vặn vẹo âm điệu đột nhiên tập hợp trở thành một tiếng rít gào trầm trầm: "Hắn ở đâu? ! —— "

Từ trong ống nghe truyền ra trận trận trống rỗng hồi âm tựa hồ từ thanh âm biến thành vật thật, nho nhỏ công cụ truyền tin bắt đầu chấn động, bị hét choáng váng nghiên cứu viên còn chưa hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra, nắm chặt điện thoại từ trong tay hắn rơi xuống, tại sắp rơi xuống đất một nháy mắt, một sợi sền sệt màu trắng bạc từ ra âm miệng ra chảy ra đến, nháy mắt ngưng tụ thành một dòng lũ lớn, nó mục đích minh xác tuôn hướng ngu ngơ tại chỗ cũ nghiên cứu viên: "Cái ..."

Cái kia mờ mịt nhân loại vẻn vẹn chỉ phát ra một cái ngắn ngủi âm tiết, liền không còn cách nào nói chuyện. Quái dị thể lưu đều rót vào thân thể của nhân loại, nghiên cứu viên bởi vì thống khổ to lớn mà té ngã giãy dụa, nhưng là rất nhanh liền lấy vặn vẹo quỷ dị tư thế đứng thẳng lên, hắn cứng ngắc tại nguyên chỗ, cặp mắt vô thần phun trào ra một tầng màu xám bạc che lấp. Nửa ngày, nghiên cứu viên mới đẩy cửa ra, hướng ra ngoài vừa đi đi.

Hết thảy trở lại yên tĩnh, chỉ có kia bộ rơi nứt bình phong điện thoại biết vừa rồi chuyện gì xảy ra. *

Hồi tưởng ngày đó, Riot ký sinh chim nhỏ chỉ có thể vuốt cánh, trơ mắt nhìn xem máy bay rời đi, biết mình không cách nào đuổi theo về sau, Riot lập tức cải biến kế hoạch, hắn hướng người phía dưới đi lao xuống mà đi, đi thay đổi một cái có thể sử dụng lâm thời vật chứa.

Riot hung tợn cắn răng, lần thứ hai gặp phản bội cảm giác khiến Riot phẫn hận vô cùng, nhưng tại một đoạn này không ngừng tìm kiếm đầu mối quá trình bên trong, hắn lúc đầu nổi giận cảm xúc dần dần trở nên tỉnh táo, hoặc là nói, ngoài hành tinh quân chủ đem tất cả cảm xúc đều áp súc, chỉ chờ thích hợp thả ra một khắc.

Làm một cộng sinh người, Riot chủ động hoặc bị động học tập đến các loại ở Địa Cầu cần thiết kỹ năng, hắn chỉnh hợp những thủ đoạn này, từ rất rất nhiều nhân loại hoặc trên thân động vật ký sinh, thoát ly, hắn không có dừng lại mình truy tìm bước chân. Riot một khắc cũng không có nghĩ qua muốn thả qua cái kia dám can đảm ngỗ nghịch dung khí của mình, hoặc như Carlton lời nói đi ký sinh cái khác "Càng là thích hợp" túc chủ.

Không có khả năng, Riot không cho phép Carlton trốn cách lòng bàn tay của mình, đây chính là hắn vật sở hữu.

Càng ngày càng nhiều sự thật nói cho Riot, Carlton không có muốn chủ động rời đi mình, thậm chí lần này cộng sinh bóc ra cũng không phải Carlton tự nguyện, cho nên Riot còn có thể miễn cưỡng nhẫn nại hắn túc chủ nhỏ tính tình, nhưng nếu như tìm tới Carlton về sau, đối phương không thể cho hắn một cái rất tốt giải thích, như vậy Riot cũng không để ý để Carlton biết cái gì là chân chính "Trừng phạt" .

Riot nhanh chóng vượt qua lâm thời vật chứa trong trí nhớ, hắn nhìn thấyCarlton, suy yếu lại vết thương chồng chất túc chủ nằm tại chữa bệnh trên giường khí tức yếu ớt, còn bị rất nhiều mặc áo khoác trắng nghiên cứu viên lật qua lật lại kiểm tra. Ngoài hành tinh quân chủ cảm giác được kia một trận bàng bạc tức giận lăn lộn đi lên, hắn cho hả giận, không chút lưu tình đem tại trong không gian ý thức thét lên kia cái tinh thần của nhân loại phá hủy, như là bóp chết một con kiến. Dù cho Riot thoát ly thân thể này, cái này nhân loại cũng sẽ là cái não tử vong người thực vật, huống chi Riot vừa vặn còn cần ăn thịt đến bổ sung năng lượng.

Riot chạy nhanh, bước chân nặng nề tại viện nghiên cứu hợp kim trên mặt đất bước ra vết lõm, tiếng bước chân quanh quẩn tại trống rỗng hành lang. Riot biết hiện tại cần nhất chính là thời gian, hắn hàng đầu mục đích là tìm tới hắn Carlton.

Phát hiện trước nhất dị thường là một thay ca tuần tra viên, tên kia súng ống đầy đủ binh sĩ bưng lên súng cảnh báo nói: "Doctor, trong hành lang cấm chỉ chạy!"

Mà Riot tự nhiên không kiên nhẫn ứng phó hắn, vật chứa hai tay lôi cuốn lấy thể lưu, cứng lại trở thành lưỡi đao sắc bén, tuần tra viên hoảng sợ nhìn xem cái này một dị biến, hắn vô ý thức mở súng, đạn như mưa trút xuống tại Riot trên thân, tràn ra trắng sáng hoả tinh. Một đạo chói mắt ngân quang hiện lên, binh sĩ đột nhiên cảm thấy quanh thân chợt nhẹ, đạn tiếng bạo liệt đình chỉ. Hắn tựa hồ bay lên, tầm mắt biến cao, tuần tra viên có chút mờ mịt cúi đầu, hắn trông thấy mình không đầu thân thể chính ầm vang ngã xuống đất, hắn cùng nghiên cứu viên ánh mắt lạnh lùng đối mặt một cái chớp mắt, cuối cùng một màn, là một trương to lớn đến không thể tưởng tượng nổi huyết bồn đại khẩu.

Bén nhọn còi báo động theo tiếng súng cùng kêu thảm vang lên, an tĩnh viện nghiên cứu dần dần la hét ầm ĩ, Riot nhanh chóng hướng phía mục đích chạy nhanh, cho dù bộ thân thể này cũng không phải là thích hợp hắn vật chứa, hắn không cách nào hoàn toàn phát huy năng lực của mình, nhưng ngoài hành tinh quân chủ cũng không lo được chọn lựa. Riot nâng lên liêm đao trạng sinh vật thể lưu, đem tất cả ngăn cản binh lính của mình nhóm chặn ngang chặt đứt, phía sau hắn trên vách tường lưu lại thật sâu vết đạn cùng giăng khắp nơi vết khắc, huyết dịch cùng nhân thể tổ chức vung đến khắp nơi đều là, nhưng mà Riot không có cho những cái kia đồ ăn một ánh mắt.

Cuối hành lang một cái hợp kim phòng ngừa bạo lực cửa chính là bởi vì náo động mà nhanh chóng khép lại, nó ý đồ ngăn cản xâm lấn hung đồ. Riot bay nhào qua, hai tay hóa thành bén nhọn móng vuốt gắt gao cắm vào trong khe cửa, hắn hung ác tách ra lộng lấy kia phiến chừng hơn mười tấc Anh cửa kim loại, đem nó vặn vẹo xé rách ra có thể cung cấp thông hành cự mở rộng miệng.

Riot không có dừng lại, hắn vượt qua hành lang, còn chưa đi ra khỏi kế tiếp đầu bậc thang, liền bị trên đài cao đám binh sĩ bưng súng bắn phá, kịch liệt bay tới đạn dược bên trong còn kèm theo mấy cái lựu đạn. Kịch liệt bạo tạc khiến cho bình đài bụi mù cuồn cuộn, bóng đèn vỡ vụn, bóng tối bao trùm, hết thảy yên tĩnh trở lại, tựa hồ bất luận cái gì sinh mạng thể đều sẽ chết bởi một trận này điên cuồng công kích hạ. Nhưng là vài tiếng kim loại tiếng va chạm khiến các binh sĩ cảm nhận được một trận không ổn hàn ý, một cái màu bạc trắng cái bóng nện bước nhẹ nhàng mà nhanh nhẹn bộ pháp trên dưới nhảy vọt, vô thanh vô tức thu hoạch nhân mạng. Mồ hôi lạnh từ các binh sĩ cái trán nhỏ xuống, chung quanh đồng đội từng cái đổ xuống, áp lực gấp bội gia tăng, cho dù tại trong cái không gian này đường đạn hỗn loạn, những binh lính kia cũng không còn cách nào khác, bọn hắn hướng vang động phát khởi địa phương tiến công, hỏa hoa văng khắp nơi, dày đặc tiếng súng lại tiếp tục vang lên.

Mấy phút sau, trên trần nhà còn chưa hoàn toàn hủy hoại lãnh quang nguyên trong bóng đêm chớp liên tiếp, ngắn gọn quang minh chiếu sáng khu vực này, sàn nhà, vách tường bị chân cụt tay đứt chỗ lấp đầy, mười cái không đầu thi thể loạn thất bát tao ngược lại tại một khối, mà tạo thành đây hết thảy người xâm nhập không biết tung tích.

Trước thông đạo vách tường đột nhiên sáng lên, Riot dùng tốc độ khó mà tin nổi thấp người, né qua một đạo ngang màu trắng vầng sáng, laser tại lướt qua Riot vật chứa đỉnh đầu lúc, mấy sợi tóc bị thiêu đến cháy đen: "Sách, quá phiền."

Tại phía trước là trận địa sẵn sàng đám binh sĩ, hậu phương bắn ra laser chợt chia ra thành hình lưới, bắt đầu từ bốn phương tám hướng vây quanh tới, nhiệt độ cao hạt thiêu đốt lấy không khí, Riot cảm thấy uy hiếp, cao tốc lưới ánh sáng đột nhiên mà tới, va chạm tại Riot trên thân, vật chứa lập tức tư tư bốc khói, bị bỏng, cường đại công kích xé mởRiot kim loại sắc áo giáp, bốc hơi hòa tan lấy hắn sinh vật chất lỏng, Riot lập tức đem vật chứa bỏ qua, cỗ kia nhân thể thoát ly cộng sinh thể về sau, trong khoảnh khắc liền thiêu đốt thành một bộ xác chết cháy.

Các binh sĩ không kịp phản ứng, một đoàn màu trắng bạc nóng chảy vật liền từ quang trong lưới chạy trốn ra ngoài, hắn tại vách tường cùng trần nhà ở giữa mau lẹ nhảy lên, không có vào một sĩ binh trong thân thể. Một sĩ binh kêu to hướng bị Riot bắt người ở bắn phá, nhưng gần như đồng thời, đoàn kia chói mắt nóng chảy vật liền ném rác rưởi đem trước vật chứa vứt bỏ, bao phủ kế tiếp người bị hại đầu lâu.

Tiếng cảnh báo khiến Allen có chút tâm phiền ý loạn, hắn nghe được bên người vật thí nghiệm thế mà phát ra khô khốc khàn khàn tiếng cười, cái này khiến đắc chí vừa lòng nghiên cứu viên mười phần bực bội, hắn quay đầu lại cả giận nói: "Ngươi cười cái gì?"

Nhưng mà, Carlton không cách nào trả lời hắn, vật thí nghiệm trái tim đập đều,nhịp nhàng,nhịp đập,rung động càng ngày càng yếu ớt, hô hấp cũng mấy không thể nghe thấy. Allen đang chuẩn bị cầm cấp cứu dược tề, cửa phòng giải phẫu liền bị kéo ra ngoài. Allen trợn mắt há hốc mồm mà nhìn xem động mở cửa, một thân ảnh vọt vào, ngay sau đó hắn bị một cỗ cự lực bắn bay, nặng nề mà ngã vào chữa bệnh khí giới bên trong, bẻ gãy vật liệu thép cắm vào Allen thân thể.

Riot bén nhọn móng vuốt xé mở chữa bệnh trên giường đai lưng, tiếp lấy một cỗ kim loại sắc thể lưu trút xuống, bao trùm tại Carlton trên tay, Riot tại hoàn toàn chuyển dời đến Carlton đồng thời, một bộ nội bộ hoàn toàn bị móc sạch thi thể binh lính, như xì hơi thổi phồng con rối ngã oặt tại chữa bệnh trước giường.

Màu xám bạc sinh vật chất lỏng từ Carlton mu bàn tay hòa tan vào, thuận huyết nhục khắp toàn thân, Riot cơ hồ ép không được phẫn nộ của hắn, cái này tên hỗn đản túc chủ, thế mà tại hắn không có ở đây thời điểm đem mình làm thành cái dạng này. Riot một bên phẫn hận nghĩ đến muốn thế nào trừng phạt hắn Carlton, một bên lại bắt đầu cẩn thận mà thuần thục tu bổ thương thế của đối phương.

Suy yếu vô lực trái tim bị rót vào năng lượng, bắt đầu một lần nữa phấn chấn nhảy lên, kia quy luật đập đều,nhịp nhàng,nhịp đập,rung động khiến Riot cảm thấy một loại vi diệu vui vẻ. Riot chữa trị suy kiệt nội tạng, khiến xé rách cơ bắp mọc ra mầm thịt, thân thể con người bên trên vết thương ngọ nguậy khép lại.

Riot chậm rãi từ Carlton trong lỗ chân lông thẩm thấu ra, đem Carlton hoàn toàn, kín kẽ bao khỏa ở trong thân thể của mình —— tại phụ thân mấy cái kia lâm thời vật chứa lúc, Riot chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng bao trùm tứ chi mà thôi. Mỹ diệu mà hoàn toàn cộng sinh dung hợp để Riot cảm giác được mình tràn ngập lực lượng, hắn bóp bóp nắm tay, hảo hảo thích ứng lấy hoàn toàn thể chính mình.

Thần nói: "Người kia sống một mình không tốt, ta phải vì hắn tạo một cái phối ngẫu trợ giúp hắn." *

Thần sứ hắn ngủ say, hắn liền ngủ rồi; thế là gỡ xuống hắn một đầu xương sườn, lại đem thịt hợp lại. *

Cộng sinh thể không có xương cốt, Riot cảm thụ được trong thân thể mình nhân loại kia ——Carlton dần dần thức tỉnh ý thức, bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến, có lẽ, Carlton thành vì mình xương cốt, hắn liền nên hảo hảo đợi ở trong thân thể của mình, ngoan ngoãn làm mình túc chủ.

Riot ngắm nhìn bốn phía, phát hiện còn có một cái bị xuyên tại vật liệu thép bên trên nghiên cứu viên, hắn hoảng sợ muôn dạng, máu tươi chảy đầy cả kiện áo khoác trắng. Riot chán ghét loại này phục sức, lại thêm Riot tư duy bên trong chỉnh hợp những cái kia lâm thời vật chứa nhóm ký ức , đợi lát nữa hiển nhiên còn có một trận ác chiến, Riot biết một chút năng lượng cũng không thể bỏ qua. Cao lớn dữ tợn cộng sinh thể đi qua, tử vong bóng tối bao phủ cái kia nghiên cứu viên, tại đối phương tiếng kêu thảm thiết thê lương bên trong, Riot đem hắn một ngụm nuốt xuống.

Qua không lâu, Carlton mở mắt, mà ý thức được xảy ra chuyện gì lúc, trong óc của hắn tất cả đều là không thể tin, hắn thậm chí không dám nói chuyện lớn tiếng, chỉ sợ đây hết thảy chỉ là mình sắp chết trước ảo mộng: "... Riot?"

Ngoài hành tinh quân chủ tại nhân loại trong đầu trầm thấp cười một tiếng, bên ngoài rung động ầm ầm tiếng ồn ào gây nênCarlton lo nghĩ, Carlton vội vàng tại trong đầu đối Riot xin lỗi: "Bọn hắn, nhưng có thể biết cộng sinh thể nhược điểm... Thật xin lỗi, ta..."

"Đừng sợ, Carlton, " Riot màu trắng thị giác khí quan nhìn lướt qua ngoài cửa, hắn đánh gãy túc chủ, chỉ là thấp giọng nói ra: "Để ta giải quyết cái này."

——TBC ——

* nọc độc có thể tiến vào mạng lưới, cái này thiết lập nguyên khởi tại một cái Spider-Man cùng nọc độc trò chơi «Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage », cái này thiết lập cùng Ultron có thể chui vào mạng lưới bên trong từ đó thao túng cái khác máy móc phương thức có chút tương tự. Trong trò chơi, đồ sát tại trên internet tứ ngược, nọc độc sau đó cũng đem mình thượng truyền đến mạng lưới bên trong, hai cái cộng sinh thể tại số lượng trong lĩnh vực chiến đấu. Bổn thiên bên trong, Riot thông qua mạng lưới tín hiệu đem mình truyền tống vào viện nghiên cứu. (« điềm tốt » bên trong cũng có cùng loại ngạnh)

* « thánh kinh Sáng Thế Kỷ »2:18

* « thánh kinh Sáng Thế Kỷ »2:21

Cảm giác còn muốn chém chém giết giết một chương, ta vẫn là cho rằng chém chém giết giết không bằng về nhà ba ba 2333~

Có muốn tiếp tục nhìn có thể nhắn lại hồi phục hạ w~

Chapter 25

Chapter Text

25,

Đại khái là NDE*, Carlton tại tỉnh lại lại tiếp tục hôn mê khe hở bên trong nghĩ như vậy đến, hắn phảng phất chính trôi nổi tại đám mây, hắn nhìn thấy quá khứ chính mình. Nhục thể khó nhịn đau đớn trở nên mơ hồ mà khó lường, giống như là cách tầng đồ vật. Carlton thị giác không ngừng biến đổi, từng đợt tin tức lưu từ bên cạnh hắn hiện lên, biến ảo quang hoa để Carlton đại não lâm vào trong mê loạn.

Nặng nề cửa gỗ ngăn cách không được một căn phòng khác cãi lộn cùng tiếng thét chói tai, nhưng tuổi nhỏ hài tử nhưng không có kéo cửa phòng ra đi xem một cái hoặc là khóc ra ngoài khuyên can dự định, quá phận trưởng thành sớm nam hài cúi đầu xuống, hơi có chút thờ ơ dáng vẻ. Hắn không yên lòng nhìn trong tay đồ chơi máy bay, làm thế nào cũng nhớ không nổi đến vừa rồi chợt lóe lên suy nghĩ. Nửa ngày, lóe kim loại sắc mô hình giống như bị nhiệt độ cao làm nóng hòa tan đồng dạng, chậm rãi biến thành một vũng nước ngân sắc thể lỏng vật chất, nó không có nhiệt độ, không có trọng lượng, lại liên tục không ngừng từ mô hình bên trong chậm rãi tràn ra, tại nam hài bàn tay nho nhỏ bên trong không nhìn trọng lực lăn lộn chảy xuôi.

Carlton lăng lăng nhìn xem chiếc phi cơ kia hoá lỏng thành chất lỏng, bọn chúng tích tụ phải càng ngày càng nhiều, thậm chí đem trọn căn phòng ngủ bao phủ. Carlton chìm đang quái dị trong chất lỏng, lại cũng không cảm thấy hoảng sợ, hơi lạnh mà mềm mại xúc cảm bám vào tại Carlton mỗi một tấc làn da, hắn co ro thân thể, như là ngâm tại mẫu thể nước ối bên trong, an toàn cùng buông lỏng là duy nhất cảm giác. Carlton nghe được bao phủ hắn chất lỏng từ bốn phương tám hướng quanh quẩn thanh âm trầm thấp: "Xuỵt —— đừng nghe."

Carlton từng cùng mụ mụ nói qua những cái kia trong bóng tối sinh vật ——Riot, chỉ là mẫu thân cũng không tin hắn, cho rằng đây chẳng qua là hài tử trong tưởng tượng bằng hữu. Dần dà, hắn cũng không còn nói cho nàng, đây là mình cùng Riot ở giữa bí mật.

"Carlton..." Tại nhỏ hẹp trong phòng, tiều tụy mẫu thân đem Carlton ôm vào trong ngực, nàng nghẹn ngào, lại không cách nào hướng nàng ái tử kể ra nội tâm đau khổ, chỉ là, nàng cũng không có phát hiện, Carlton lực chú ý chỉ tại nàng tự lẩm bẩm lúc dừng lại một đoạn thời gian, sau đó, Carlton liền bị góc tường trong bóng tối vật gì đó hấp dẫn. Thủy ngân sắc xúc tu uốn lượn tới, có thể xưng êm ái quấn lên nam hài mắt cá chân.

Carlton thích cùng Riot thông qua ý thức giao lưu, hắn muốn càng hiểu hơn Riot một điểm, cho dù ký ức chung tan quá trình kỳ thật cũng không tốt đẹp gì, lần thứ nhất nếm thử khiến cho Carlton hệ thần kinh bị đại lượng ý thức tư duy xung kích phải thất linh bát lạc. Qua rất lâu sau đó, Riot mới học được làm sao cùng hắn dung hợp ký ức, để cho viên này cái đầu nhỏ không muốn bị suy nghĩ của mình năng lượng cho mặt chữ trên ý nghĩa xoắn nát thành bột nhão.

Riot hướng Carlton hiện ra viên kia trải rộng đất vàng cùng cát bụi sao chổi, lấy cùng bên trên đến trăm vạn mà tính con dân của mình: "Nhưng đây không phải ta hành tinh mẹ." Riot như thế bổ sung một câu, bất quá cũng không trở ngại Carlton đối một viên khác xa lạ tinh cầu có ấn tượng tốt. Về phần Carlton sùng kính, Riot đã sớm thu hoạch được đủ nhiều.

Carlton từ bỏ trở thành phi công mộng tưởng, cũng dứt khoát đổi chuyên nghiệp, tại đêm đọc thời điểm, Riot cũng một mực một mực bồi bạn hắn, kim loại sắc chất lỏng tràn đầy Carlton mỗi cái mộng cảnh, đây không phải là hài đồng ảo tưởng.

Trong bệnh viện trên trần nhà lãnh quang đèn chiếu sáng lấy toàn bộ hành lang, Carlton cái bóng bị phản chiếu tại vách tường cùng trên mặt đất, bị kéo dài thành kỳ quái hình dạng bóng tối không nhúc nhích, tựa như vải trắng bên trên một khối rơi xuống nước vết bẩn, đột ngột mà chói mắt. Carlton con mắt không nháy mắt thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm cách đó không xa phòng giải phẫu cửa phòng, thế nhưng là rất nhanh, kia một cái từ sinh đến chết cửa tại thanh niên trong mắt liền trở nên hối tối. Riot "Ô nhiễm" kia phiến tuyết trắng cửa, làm nó toàn bộ biến thành mình nhan sắc, màu xám bạc mang theo đỏ tươi đường vân kim loại chất lỏng hiện ra đến, dâng trào ra kia cỗ dòng lũ chậm chạp ngọ nguậy ngưng kết, trở thành một đôi to lớn lợi trảo.

Riot cao lớn kiên cố thân thể từ cánh cửa bên trên đi xuống, giống như là một vị đi ra khỏi bức tranh dị giới thần chỉ, ngoài hành tinh lãnh chúa mỏ kim loại mạch lợi trảo che Carlton đã mơ hồ con mắt: "Đừng nhìn."

"Ngươi chỉ cần nhìn ta."

"Ta đến."

Có đồ vật gì chậm rãi bao trùm tại Carlton trên mu bàn tay, Carlton mơ mơ màng màng nghĩ đến, nó không phải trạng thái cố định vật chất, hoặc là cái khác chất lỏng, đó là một loại hơi lạnh mà mềm mại, ngưng tụ sẽ không nhỏ xuống đồ vật, là một loại sinh vật còn sống. Kia sinh vật không nhìn nhân loại làn da trở ngại, chậm rãi thẩm thấu tiếnCarlton thân thể.

Cái này sinh vật chạm đến lấy Carlton mỗi một tấc vân da, mỗi một cây xương cốt, thấm vào lấy hắn mỗi một cây thần kinh, mỗi một cái tế bào, hắn vuốt ve cái này nhân loại hết thảy, đại não, xương sống, tứ chi, nội tạng, từ sợi tóc đến chân chỉ, từ trong tới ngoài, không chỗ không tại. Hắn theo thanh niên lưu động huyết dịch tại toàn thân bên trong du tẩu, trượt, thẳng đến đến viên kia dần dần tâm bình tĩnh bẩn.

Carlton có chút hoang mang, hắn nên cảm thấy kinh hoảng, dù sao kia là trái tim, là động vật có xương sống trong thân thể trọng yếu nhất khí quan một trong, bị không biết tồn tại tiếp xúc đụng là trí mạng. Thế nhưng là, Carlton tuyệt không muốn phản kháng, cái này lan tràn tại trong lồng ngực hơi lạnh xúc giác làm hắn cảm thấy quen thuộc, kia một trận mà lạnh giống nhiệt độ tương phản hỏa diễm, đem tức đem chết đi tâm nhóm lửa.

Hắn là nhất mai bối xác, bởi vì đẩu chuyển tinh di mà hãm sâu hoang vu cô tịch sa mạc, lại đột nhiên bị mặt trăng dẫn dắt triều tịch bao phủ, một lần nữa trở lại hải dương, chìm chìm nổi nổi hắn, tại sinh mệnh chất lỏng trong lồng ngực khôi phục, hắn sống, hắn còn cẩn thận từng li từng tí muốn ngưng kết ra một viên trân châu.

Bình minh thiêu phá đen tối màn sân khấu, tia sáng xuyên thấu qua mí mắt bày biện ra ấm đỏ sắc thái, Carlton mông lung nháy nháy mắt, lãnh quang nguyên chiếu sáng ngoài hành tinh quân chủ thô lệ tỉ mỉ kim loại sắc áo giáp, chiết xạ ra nhỏ vụn như tinh quang mang tản mát tại nhân loại trong mắt. Carlton nhìn thấy ngoài hành tinh quân chủ dữ tợn đáng sợ khuôn mặt, cặp kia trắng men xem khí chính một mực tập trung vào hắn.

"... Riot?" Thanh âm khàn khàn mấy không thể nghe thấy, nhưng hiển nhiên đối phương nghe thấy. Riot miệng lớn kéo bỗng nhúc nhích, lộ ra dính đầy vết máu mật vòng răng nhọn.

Ngoại giới tiếng oanh minh kéo về thanh niên chú ý, hắn rất nhanh kịp phản ứng tình huống hiện tại, chỉ là hắn đã suy yếu đến không cách nào lần nữa lên tiếng cảnh báo, vội vàng cùng lo lắng tràn ngập Carlton viên kia vừa mới khôi phục công việc bình thường trái tim: "Bọn hắn, nhưng có thể biết cộng sinh thể nhược điểm... Thật xin lỗi, ta..."

"Đừng sợ, Carlton, " Riot màu trắng thị giác khí quan nhìn lướt qua ngoài cửa, hắn đánh gãy túc chủ, chỉ là thấp giọng nói ra: "Để ta giải quyết cái này."

Riot nghe đượcCarlton trong đầu mê nghĩ, nhưng là hắn cũng không có thời gian cùng mình túc chủ đến cái chậm ung dung thanh toán. Hắn bao vây lấy mình túc chủ, cho dù Carlton giờ phút này hỏng bét tình trạng cơ thể để chiến lực của hắn đánh cái chiết khấu, nhưng Riot cũng không quá lo lắng —— đoạn đường này hắn ăn ăn thịt đầy đủ hắn đem Carlton hoàn chỉnh xây xong còn có có dư, huống chi, nơi này còn có nhiều như vậy kẻ trước ngã xuống, kẻ sau tiến lên đến đây cho mình thêm đồ ăn món ăn.

Riot đứng thẳng người, ngoài hành tinh giác quan thu lấy và chỉnh lý ngoài cửa thanh âm huyên náo, kia khiến cho ngoài hành tinh quân chủ cách cửa phòng cũng cơ hồ đối với ngoại giới nhìn một cái không sót gì, hắn đột nhiên giơ lên cánh tay trái, sinh vật chất lỏng nháy mắt kéo dài tới thành một mặt vòng tròn hình tấm thuẫn, hắn thậm chí lười nhác lui lại một bước đi tiêu mất lựu đạn bạo tạc xung lực, chỉ là đem phòng giải phẫu hợp kim sàn nhà sinh sinh giẫm nứt.

Bạo tạc dư âm còn chưa tiêu tán, Riot giương mắt nhìn về phía các binh sĩ, hắn không phát một tiếng, nhưng là tất cả mọi người từ cái này quái dị sinh vật trên hai tay ngưng kết to lớn lưỡi đao sắc bén bên trong, nhìn ra khiến người sợ hãi sát ý.

Không đợi các binh sĩ chớp mắt, Riot đột nhiên ở giữa xông vào nhân loại trong trận hình, giống như là cuồng cá mập xông vào bầy cá, mang theo kẻ săn mồi sắp ăn no nê mừng rỡ.

Đây hết thảy, đều rơi vào một người khác trong mắt.

——TBC ——

*NDE, tức sắp chết kinh lịch (Near Death Experience), có thân thể cảm giác xa lạ, tư duy đặc biệt rõ ràng, thân thể dị thường, phảng phất là mộng ảo, đi hướng tử vong cảm giác, bình tĩnh cùng trấn an cảm giác, sinh hoạt về cố vấn hoặc "Toàn cảnh hồi ức" cùng tư duy quá trình tăng tốc thể nghiệm.

Đại khái là thẻ tại viện nghiên cứu bên trong lúc hôn mê, đi bạo bạo cải tạo qua trong trí nhớ đợi thật lâu, dù sao đại não rất thần kỳ mà 2333~

Cảm giác bạo bạo đối ấu thẻ so với thẻ tốt, khẳng định là bởi vì thẻ tổng tiểu tâm tư nhiều lắm, ấu thẻ càng ngoan càng nghe lời mà ~

Không phải ta hố, thật là bởi vì tam thứ nguyên bận quá, ta vẫn nhớ a, lúc đầu nghĩ quốc khánh gõ chữ cũng không có thời gian, ục ục mọi người cũng rất không có ý tứ. Lại thêm bởi vì không có người nào truy, cũng không có nhiệt độ, cho nên gõ chữ cũng không có gì động lực ~ ta hết sức gõ chữ _(:з" ∠)_~

Tiếp theo chương đoán chừng bạo bạo muốn đi thấy nhạc phụ (? ) nữa nha! Chờ mong sao bạo bạo hhhh~

Có muốn nhìn tiểu đồng bọn có thể bình luận hồi phục hạ, để ta biết các ngươi còn đang đuổi đi ~

Chapter 26

Chapter Text

26,

Riot cực nhanh tại thành đống trong thi thể xuyên qua, nhưng hắn tại sau khi trải qua, trên sàn nhà dày đặc máu tươi lại phảng phất Moses phân biển, lộ ra một vệt ánh sáng sáng hợp kim sàn nhà. Thể lỏng sinh vật chất lỏng có thể bảo đảm Riot tại nhiễm huyết dịch lúc hấp thu những này dinh dưỡng vật chất, hấp thu cấp tốc im ắng, ngoài hành tinh quân chủ dưới chân thậm chí sẽ không lưu lại một đạo vết máu. Nhưng, Riot cũng không tham luyến những huyết dịch này, bọn chúng nuốt chửng cùng những cái kia đắt giá bò bít tết tràn ra huyết tương không có chút nào phân biệt, đang thưởng thức qua Carlton tư vị về sau, Riot đối cái khác đồ ăn hứng thú thường thường.

Cộng sinh là một loại rất thần kỳ cảm thụ, Carlton thông qua Riot xem khí nhìn hướng ngoại giới, Riot theo thường lệ che đậy nhân loại đối với đau đớn cảm giác, Carlton y nguyên có loại bị "Sử dụng" cảm giác, chỉ là thanh niên tại cái này ngươi chết ta sống hỗn chiến bên trong hiển nhiên có chút không hợp nhau, hắn không cần bất kỳ cử động nào, bởi vì lúc này là Riot chủ đạo thân thể của hắn.

"Hắn" chính tại tay không xé mở nhân thể, trên ngón tay trơn mượt, mang theo nhiệt độ cơ thể ấm áp xúc cảm để hắn nhớ tới giải phẫu đài, cùng hắn chỗ xe nhẹ đường quen chủ trì những cái kia nghiên cứu hạng mục không giống, nghiên cứu lúc thực thao đều là tinh tế tới cực điểm, Carlton chưa từng sẽ dã man như thế chặt đứt cơ bắp cùng gân cốt, mặc cho mang theo mùi tanh nội tạng thất linh bát toái, rơi lả tả trên đất.

Tại trước đây không lâu, Carlton liền kinh lịch một lần thương kích, hắn cố chấp cùng ngỗ nghịch để hắn thân duyên thượng vị giả nổi trận lôi đình, mấy ngày liên tiếp cơ thể sống thí nghiệm tra tấn, bao quát lúc này túc sát càng là đến từ Carlton cha ruột ngầm đồng ý cùng ám chỉ.

Carlton không giống, hắn không còn là cái kia khao khát thu hoạch được thành tích, dùng cái này đổi được phụ mẫu chú ý bất lực tiểu nam hài. Hắn vứt bỏ phụ thân tay làm đồ chơi máy bay, làm mất mẫu thân còn sót lại kỷ niệm chiếc nhẫn, của hắn tín ngưỡng từ đơn bạc trang giấy trở nên cứng rắn như sắt, không, cứng rắn thắng sắt, kia chiếm cứ nhân loại tất cả tâm thần sáng như bạc nhan sắc, dù sao chỉ là cùng loại với kim loại thôi. Carlton tại nhiều tháng trước đã chết qua một lần, hắn hiện tại có mới bên trong tại, mới cơ bắp, mới cốt nhục.

Nhân loại ý thức tại cộng sinh kết nối bên trong trượt, suy nghĩ của hắn mượn từ hệ thần kinh cùng tế bào ở giữa hơi dòng điện cùng thần kinh đưa chất hoàn toàn không có giữ lại truyền cho hắn cộng sinh thể, hắn chúa tể ——Riot. Cái này gặp nhau có chút giống thần tích, nó chính là bụi vũ trụ —— nhiệt liệt thiêu đốt hằng tinh ném cách vật chất lưu cùng nguyên tố nặng —— ở giữa như thế vừa đúng, ngẫu nhiên giao hội, lại là entropy lưu hằng động, lấy vũ trụ chí lý đi hướng có thứ tự cùng duy nhất điểm cuối cùng nóng tịch.

Mùi thuốc súng mang theo trí mạng cường quang hướng Carlton vọt tới, thế nhưng là đều bị kim loại sắc chất lỏng áo giáp cản cách người mình. Carlton vui vẻ tiếp nhận đến từ cách xa tinh ngoài thiên hà ràng buộc cùng trói buộc, trầm luân tại từ bỏ hết thảy tự do tự do.

Riot là không giống, hắn ngăn cáchCarlton xung quanh hết thảy uy hiếp, đem yếu ớt nhân loại từ sợi tóc đến móng chân đều trùng điệp bao vây lại, thật giống như Carlton là nên bỏ vào thế giới an toàn nhất trong hòm sắt trân bảo. Tại Carlton thân vì giám đốc điều hành lúc như thế, tại Carlton trở thành mặc người chém giết vật thí nghiệm lúc, y nguyên như thế.

Ngoài hành tinh thủ lĩnh rất rõ ràng, Carlton một mực có chút để ý, tại hỏa tiễn bệ phóng bên trên mình đối Venom nói "Ngươi có một cái cường tráng túc chủ", nhưng trên thực tế, cùng Carlton lo lắng tình huống hoàn toàn khác biệt chính là, Riot cũng không phải là phi thường quan tâm túc chủ nhục thể cường độ. Sớm tại đến Địa Cầu lúc, hắn liền ký sinh qua một vị nam tính phi hành gia, tại trong xe cứu hộ nam lái xe cùng nữ cảnh sát nơi đó, Riot lựa chọn đại chúng phổ biến cho rằng thể chất yếu hơn nữ tính làm vật chứa. Một đường dài đi, cộng sinh thể quân chủ không thiếu hụt thay đổi túc chủ cơ hội. Hắn ký sinh nhìn như nhỏ yếu sinh vật, bởi vì những cái kia lại càng dễ hấp dẫn tinh thần của hắn vật chất mới là trọng điểm, mà lại, hắn đã đầy đủ hiểu rõ viên tinh cầu này thổ dân dân cấu thành.

Bây giờ, Riot đạt được hắn tại toàn bộ Địa Cầu bên trong nhất phù hợp hắn túc chủ, tại hắn chữa trị Carlton thân thể thương thế, cùng vui vẻ mà nhấm nháp dùng ăn cỗ này tươi ngon nhục thể lúc, cộng sinh thể từng giờ từng phút cùng hắn nhân loại dung hợp làm một. Bởi vì thoát ly hành tinh mẹ, mà bị ức chế năng lực, cũng tại Riot trên thân dần dần khôi phục.

Ngoài hành tinh quân chủ cảm nhận được đây hết thảy, hắn sẽ không cho phép Carlton rời đi mình, nếu như Carlton dám can đảm có ý nghĩ này, nhân loại túc chủ đem sẽ có được mình không giữ lại chút nào lửa giận, nếu có thứ gì khác mưu toan trở ngại bọn hắn cộng sinh, như vậy ngoài hành tinh quân chủ sẽ đánh nát cái này toàn bộ đi quá giới hạn.

Riot hai tay mở ra, không thể phá vỡ liêm đao hình sinh mệnh thể lưu đột nhiên ngưng kết thành viên trụ trạng, cùng nhân loại nặng công vũ khí không khác nhau chút nào. Riot nhảy lên, nhắm ngay một chỗ một mực hướng hắn bắn pháo hoả tiễn đài, sáng như bạc chất lỏng lấy tối cao nhanh phun tung toé mà ra, tựa như bắn đinh súng bắn tiến đậu hũ khối, đem hết thảy vỡ nát. Những sinh vật này chất lỏng so có hạn đạn dược càng thêm nguy hiểm, phóng lên tận trời bạo tạc hỏa diễm đem nóng chảy dịch đạn bốc hơi hoàn tất trước đó, Riot còn có thừa lực điều khiển những này mang lên hỏa diễm nóng chảy qua đời vì lưỡi dao, bốn phía quay lại thu hoạch đầu người.

Viện nghiên cứu ở vào hòn đảo dưới mặt đất, bốn phương thông suốt thông đạo như là con kiến sào huyệt, Riot phá hư mặc dù to lớn, nhưng còn không thể để nhà này dưới mặt đất kiến trúc hoàn toàn đổ sụp, ngoài hành tinh quân chủ cũng không có có tâm tư đi càn quét lòng đất, hắn chỉ muốn mang theo mình túc chủ rời đi nơi này, lại vui sướng ăn no nê.

Sắc nhọn tiếng cảnh báo khiến cho Riot chịu không nổi phiền phức, hắn hai chân khẽ cong, bỗng nhiên bắn lên, cộng sinh thể quân chủ mượn nhờ to lớn động năng xông phá hợp kim trần nhà, nhảy lên cao tầng, hắn dần dần tiếp gần mặt đất.

Tại tổng điều khiển bên trong Chris nhìn chằm chằm im ắng hình ảnh theo dõi, đối chung quanh hỗn loạn làm như không thấy, chỉ cần hắn có thể có được cái quái vật này sinh vật lập trình mật mã, như vậy dạng này một tòa bí mật viện nghiên cứu tổn thất quá đáng giá, Thái Bình Dương bên trong không về thuộc đảo nhỏ cúi nhặt đều là, nó ngay cả biểu hiện ra tại địa đồ tư cách cũng không có.

Phó quan sải bước mà đến, mặt hướng chuyên chú vào xâm lấn hiện trạng Drake tướng quân đứng vững cúi chào, sau đó nhỏ giọng báo cáo một cái đột phát tin tức: "Orwell Taylor tướng quân * tại thị sát bồi thẩm đoàn kế hoạch * lúc lọt vào không rõ tập kích."

"Orwell Taylor tướng quân?" Chris quay người hỏi thăm đứng xuôi tay phó quan bên người, biết được khẳng định đáp án về sau hắn cau mày, một mặt trầm tư, tựa hồ có cái gì dần dần thoát ly chưởng khống.

"Nhưng tại ba mười phút trước đó, Orwell outfitted the Group một tiểu đội đã xuất phát, rất nhanh có thể đến bổn đảo." Phó quan bổ sung một câu.

Chuyện đột nhiên xảy ra, Chris cũng không lo được chuyên môn nghiên chế vũ khí còn chưa phân phối trang bị điều chỉnh thử hoàn thành, hắn suy nghĩ một cái chớp mắt, quả quyết quay người, mệnh lệnh đột kích tiểu đội đuổi theo, hắn quyết định tự mình đi chiếu cố hắn quái vật nhi tử.

——TBC ——

*Orwell Taylor tướng quân: Xuất từ «Venom: Lethal Protector #1 (February 1993) », là nọc độc địch nhân, mượn cái danh tự cùng thiết lập.

*The Jury: Bồi thẩm đoàn kế hoạch.

Xem ra là muốn tiếp theo thiên mới có thể thấy nhạc phụ, lời nói nói các ngươi có thể đoán hạ một bên khác tướng quân nơi đó phát sinh cái gì 2333~ rất rõ ràng chính là~

Rất lâu không có càng, còn có người đang nhìn sao? Cảm giác bạo thẻ đã lạnh thấu _(:з" ∠)_~

Mọi người chúc mừng năm mới a ~


End file.
